


Loved By You

by NowSeeHere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 81,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere
Summary: Modern AU. Pupcake. Written from Delia's POV. Set in Wales, Delia lives at home with her family when an attractive new redheaded neighbor shows up. Fluff, romance, slow-ish burn, shameless smut. And it wouldn't be a legit pupcake without a bit of angsty Patsy backstory, would it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow Pupcake enthusiasts! I've been enjoying everyone's stories so much I thought I'd try my hand at writing my own fic. Enjoy!

Delia felt the heat of the August sun hit the back of her neck. Her arms were buried up to her elbows under the hood of her father’s tractor. She was fighting to keep the sweat out of her eyes while she tried in vain to get the rusted carburetor loose, but the damn thing wouldn’t budge. She had intended to spend her afternoon with her friends in Saundersfoot, but with her brothers inconveniently being away for one reason or another, she was left to help her father this afternoon on the farm.

‘Come on, Busby’ she thought, turning her head to wipe the sweat from her brow with her t-shirt. She took a deep breath and leaned in, using her weight on the wrench to try and pry the bolt loose. She leaned in so far that her legs were sticking out in the air. Finally, the bolt gave and Delia was propelled even further downward, a misplaced nail cutting her arm on the way down.

‘Oh, for fucks sake!’ she cursed. Hastily, she snatched the busted carburetor and worked her way out from under the tractor hood, grumbling and swearing under her breath the whole way. When she was able to stand up right, she placed the carburetor on the seat of the tractor and surmised the damage to her arm. The cut was throbbing, and blood was running down her arm.

‘I say, are you alright?’

Delia looked over to the sound of a voice she had never heard before. She raised her good arm and held her hand over her eyes to block out the sun. A woman on a bicycle with red hair pulled back, stood in the road looking concerned. There was a white tote bag in the handlebar basket that was overflowing with manila envelopes and papers. She dismounted her bike and leaned it up against the stone wall that bordered Delia’s property.

‘Hello there,’ said Delia, moving again to wipe the sweat off her brow with the sleeve of her t-shirt, ‘yes, I think I’m alright. It looks a lot worse than it is.’

‘Sounded a lot worse, too, by the way you were swearing,’ the woman smirked, hand on her hip.

Delia’s face was already hot from the sun and the physical exertion, but it somehow became even more warm.

‘May I have a look at it?’ the woman asked. ‘I’m a nurse,’ she added, after noting Delia’s quizzical look. Delia shrugged and hopped off the tractor, hoping she didn’t look too much of a mess. She approached the woman and held out her arm, which unbeknownst to Delia, bled even worse than she thought.

‘Oh dear, hold your arm up and apply pressure to stop the bleeding.’ The woman reached into her bag and retrieved a handkerchief. She then reached back and pulled out her elastic hair tie, her red hair spilling out over her shoulders. Delia’s breath caught in her throat and she had to tell herself to look away. The woman silently began wrapping Delia’s arm, the close proximity and personal attention Delia was receiving made tingles go down the back of her head and neck. She forgot her pain and felt intoxicated.

‘There,’ the woman said, tying off the knot and securing it with her hair tie, ‘that should suffice until you get a proper bandage on it. Thankfully it doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches, but do get it covered to prevent an infection.’

‘Thank you.' Delia shook her head, quickly composing herself. 'I feel bad you needed to sacrifice your handkerchief.’ Said Delia.

‘Nonsense,’ she waived her hand, ‘Though I do suppose you would like to know why I am here?’ the woman walked back to her bike and flipped through her manilla envelopes. She gave an ‘aha!’ and pulled out what she desired.

‘This is the Busby residence, yes?’ she asked, turning back to Delia.

Delia blinked, and drawled out her response,‘...Yes?’

‘Patience Mount,’ she said, extending her hand, ‘pleasure to make your acquaintance.’

Delia reciprocated. ‘Pleasure… My name is Delia.’ They held their hands together briefly, and Delia felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter something fierce.

Delia cleared her throat, dropping her hand faster than she intended. ‘Do you live nearby?’ she asked.

‘Yes – well, temporarily. The property next to yours,’ Patience pointed up the road to a large home about a half a kilometer from Delia’s family home, ‘used to be my father's country home. He’s… passed away, recently. So I’ve taken some time to come out here to sort out his affairs.’

‘Oh dear, I’m so sorry to hear,’ Delia began, ‘Edward Mount, was it?’

Patience gave a kind smile, ‘That’s right. Your father is Edwin Busby, correct?’

Delia nodded.

Patience held up the papers, ‘It seems your father and mine were good friends. From the papers here, your father Edwin greatly admired my father's hunting trophies from his trips up in the Highlands. So much that he has gifted a few of Edwins favorites to him. Is he home?’

‘Oh, no, he had to pop into town to get a part.’ Delia pointed her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the tractor.

‘I see. Can I give these to you for him?’ Patience held the envelope out to Delia.

‘Please do let him know that he is welcome over at any time to come and collect what my father has left to him. If he doesn’t want it, I’ll donate them with the rest. Or burn them. It’s like living in a haunted house with all those beady little eyes looking down at me.’ Patience shuddered.

Delia laughed and took the papers from Patience, ‘Sure, I’ll make sure he gets these. Thank you for bringing them.’

‘No problem at all…’ she shrugged. ‘Well... I’ll be off then. See you around.’

Delia sood silently while Patience walked back to her bicycle and mounted it.

‘I am sorry!’ Delia said suddenly, causing Patience to stop and look up at her, ‘...about your father. I didn’t know him very well, but I know my Da was sad he wasn’t around this summer.’

Delia took a few steps towards Patience and placed a hand on her shoulder.

‘If there is anything you need, please ask.’

Patience smiled kindly and placed a hand over Delia’s, ‘Thank you.’

The two separated after a moment and Patience took off. Delia watched her retreating form in silence, her hands grasping at the envelope tightly. She froze and nearly ripped the thing in half when she saw Patience look back at her over her shoulder for only the briefest moment. It wasn’t until Patience had disappeared around the bend that Delia realized she was holding her breath. She blinked a few times and sighed, the butterflies in her stomach subsiding, but not entirely disappearing.

She stood in place even as she heard her own father's decrepit truck putter down the road and up their drive.

‘Delia!’ Her father called emerging from the truck, ‘I got the last ruddy one in the shop, can you believe the luck?’ he held the new carburetor over his head like a trophy.

‘Come on, cariad, let’s get this going before we lose the light!’ Edwin called.

Delia sighed and jogged back to her father by the tractor.

‘What’s that?’ he asked, nodding to the envelope in Delia’s hands.

Delia gave a sympathetic smile to her father and relayed the sad news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia invites Patsy over for tea!

Delia found herself awake before the sun the following morning, staring at her bedroom ceiling thinking about the evening before. After she and her father were done with the tractor, they sat on the wicker furniture of the front porch and discussed the documents. 

‘I never knew Ed had a daughter.’ He said mystified. ‘He never mentioned any wife or children. Always just thought he was a lifelong bachelor, heh.’

Delia was perplexed, ‘You’re telling me in all the time you two were friends, every summer him coming here and you two wandering off to hike and fish, he never once mentioned having a daughter? At all?’ 

Edwin shrugged his shoulders and frowned, ‘No, not at all.’

Delia spat, exasperated, ‘Did you talk about us?’

‘Course I did. I probably talked about you kids enough for the both of us, what with you being away sending us postcards, and your brothers getting up to no good in the pubs. Gave me quite a bit to talk about.’ 

Delia looked over her shoulder in the direction of the house up on the hill. She still had questions. What kind of relationship did Patsy and her father have? Was Patsy even Edwards daughter if he never even mentioned her? Was she an imposter working on an insurance scam? Or were they estranged? Was Edward a horrible father or Patsy a horrible daughter? 

Delia turned back and looked over the documents sitting on the wicker table between her and her father. 

‘So what are you going to do about these… uh, stuffed animals?’

‘Oh, well, you know, your mother probably wouldn’t want these kinds of things in the house. Probably ask her to donate them like she suggested.’

Edwin scanned over one of the papers through his glasses at the end of his nose, ‘That buck head though,’ he whistled, ‘now that was a beaut.’ 

Even though it was Saturday, Delia couldn’t find the energy within herself to go out for the evening. She opted, instead, to spend the evening in with her parents watching television. The handkerchief lent to her from Patience spent some time soaking in white vinegar to get the blood out, her arm cleaned and covered with a proper bandage. 

Delia rolled over and her gaze landed on the handkerchief drying above the radiator on the other side of the room. Her mind trailed back to the previous afternoon. A flash of red hair, soft skin, an amused smirk. Delia traced a finger over her bandage thinking of the delicate touch Patience used to cover her cut. It sent the sensation of tingles down her neck all over again. 

She sighed and decided to go for a run, throwing on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. Before heading out the door, she paused and looked at the handkerchief. After a moment, she grabbed it and folded it in her pocket. 

Delia usually took her runs west towards town, but this morning she was drawn to run east, where Patience had said she lived. It took Delia a few minutes to reach the bend, but once she did, the silhouette of the house on the hill came into view. With no lights on, the house looked cold and lonely, but knowing that Patience was somewhere inside made Delia’s heart beat just little faster. Her eyes turned back to the road and she pressed on, admiring the way the rolling green hills looked in the sunrise. 

Delia pushed forward for a few more kilometers before turning around and heading back, her appetite growing more with each step she took. Her mind and stomach were so set on a hearty plate of eggs and sausage that she almost didn’t see the familiar redhead standing at the end of her drive, waving to get Delia’s attention. 

Delia smiled and slowed her jog to a walk as she approached Patience. She suddenly became aware of her ragged state, bringing the collar of her shirt to wipe the sweat from her face. She let her black hair down and quickly fixed it back up in a ponytail again, hoping it looked neat. 

‘Good morning Miss Busby,’ Patience started, but Delia responded before she could continue. 

‘Good morning. And please do call me Delia; Miss Busby is much too formal for neighbors.’ 

Patience smiled, ‘Alright, then I must insist you call me Patsy. I prefer that much more than Patience.’ 

‘As you like,’ said Delia. 

‘I saw you running past earlier and thought I would try to flag you down. How’s the arm, then?’

‘Oh, yes!’ Delia pulled her sleeve up, ‘I did as you asked and cleaned it up well, proper bandage and all.’ She reached into her pocket and retrieved the handkerchief, ‘I’m sorry to admit that I soaked this a little longer than I intended last night, so it still may smell of vinegar.’ She handed the handkerchief over to Patsy who took it. 

‘Oh, Delia, thank you. You didn’t need to do that.’ 

‘It was no trouble. Thank you for lending it to me.’ Delia looked at her shoes and stuck her hands in her pockets.

‘I talked to my Da yesterday… He was upset to hear that your father had died. Said he was a good friend to him.’ Delia looked up to see Patsy giving a sympathetic smile.

She continued, ‘He said he would come and call on you sometime tomorrow to meet you, if that’s alright?’

‘Of course it’s alright. I’m looking forward to meeting him.’ 

Delia nodded, unsure of what to say. 

‘Say, do you run often?’ Patsy asked. 

Delia looked at Patsy and smiled, ‘I try to run a few times a week, yes. How about yourself?’

‘Well, that’s the thing,’ Patsy started, ‘I’ve been meaning to get back into it, but don’t know my way around quite yet. I was wondering if you would like some company on one of your runs sometime.’ Patsy looked somewhat bashful, ‘Just until I know my way around a bit better.’

Delia beamed, ‘I’d be glad to! There is a park at the end of the road with a trail, about 5 kilometers in all. Is that OK, or is that too far?’

‘No, that sounds perfect.’

‘Alright,’ Delia started, triumphant, ‘I’ll come by for you tomorrow morning around this time.’

‘I’d love that. See you then.’ Patsy waved and turned to head back to her home. 

Delia began walking down the road towards her own home, but suddenly stopped. She turned back and for a moment felt sad that Patsy was going back alone to that big dark house. 

‘Patsy?’ she called. Patsy stopped walking and looked back at Delia. 

‘Have you made any friends here yet?’ 

Patsy smirked, one eyebrow raised, ‘No,’ she said, amused. ‘Just you.’ 

Delia felt a hot blush climb from her neck all the way to her ears. Before Delia could stop herself, she blurted out, ‘If you’re not busy this afternoon, you are welcome over for tea.’ 

Delia watched as Patsy’s smirk turned into a full on smile, but she was scared nonetheless that she had seemed too eager. She grew more and more terrified as Patsy let several moments go by without response. Finally, she spoke. 

‘I would certainly love to have tea with you.’

Delia internally let out a sigh of relief. She had hoped that her face did not show her anxiety before, but now she let her emotions freely emit across her face as she was beaming with excitement and happiness. 

‘Come by around two, then.’ Delia said, Patsy nodded and Delia turned to head back.

She called out, ‘Bye!’ before sprinting away, feeling like the wind was carrying her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I like you all so much, here's another chapter. Drawing Delia as a bra for the end notes in the last chapter inspired me to add doodles to these:
> 
> Chapter 1 doodle: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/samanthais/169483589583
> 
> Chapter 2 doodle: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/samanthais/169483635313
> 
> And in case you missed it, Patsy riding bareback on a horse using Delia as a bra: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/samanthais/169476115303
> 
> Note: I've clearly never drawn a horse before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Patsy get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday everyone! Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

When Delia returned home, she found two of her brothers sprawled out in the living room watching TV, and the third in the kitchen making a large spread for breakfast. The pungent smell of alcohol and B.O. smacked Delia in the face as soon as she entered the room. 

‘Mother of God, what the bloody hell happened to you lot last night?’ she exclaimed, bringing the collar of her shirt over her nose. 

‘Tom’s stag party.’ Elis stated simply from the sofa. 

‘Oh right,’ said Delia, ‘I forgot he and Barbara’s wedding was this Friday.’

‘Yeah, we figured we’d send him off properly with a few days to recover from the hangover.’ Brenin chimed in from the kitchen. 

‘Oi, you done in there yet?’ Delia’s third brother Dylan called from the other end of the sofa. 

‘Shut it! It’ll be done when it’s done.’ Brenin called. 

Delia walked into the kitchen and smiled sweetly at Brenin, ‘Did you make enough for me?’ she batted her eyes. 

Brenin rolled his eyes and nodded to the plate of sausages and fried eggs, ‘You should grab some before they get in here.’ 

Delia made a plate for herself and walked towards her bedroom, passing through the living room on the way, the smell of her brothers assaulting her senses once again. 

‘Iesu Mawr! You lot reek! Please shower before the wallpaper starts to peel.’ Her brothers grunted in response as she made her way up the stairs. 

Delia munched on her breakfast while shuffling through her closet. She was determined to, for once, not look a hot mess when Patsy came by. After several outfit changes and more clothing ending up on the floor than back in the closet, Delia decided on a white sundress with a red floral pattern. She laid the dress out on the bed and headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. 

\--

Several hours later, Delia found herself bounding down the stairs in her dress, hair pulled back in a neat ponytail and just a touch of makeup on her face. She entered the kitchen as she was putting earrings on, and spotted her mother out in the garden through the kitchen window. Delia grabbed a bowl and stepped outside to join her mother. 

‘Hi Mam,’ she started, ‘mind if I pick some strawberries for tea?’ 

Her mother looked up from her kneeled position over a garden box full of red tomatoes. ‘Goodness, cariad, what are you all dressed up for?’ 

‘Mam, I’m not dressed up. Just having a friend over for tea.’ 

‘Must be quite a friend.’ her mother quipped, going back to pulling weeds. ‘Go ahead and take some but leave enough for me to make jam.’ 

Delia sifted through the strawberry patch, picking the fullest and reddist ones. After making her way back to the kitchen, she peered at the clock on the wall and saw it was nearly two. She washed up the strawberries and put the kettle on. She looked out the window, paced, picked at her fingers, paced, checked the window again, looked at herself in the mirror, paced around again. Finally several minutes had gone by and the kettle signaled to her that the water was ready. Delia retreated to the kitchen to collect a tray for the cups, hot water, and strawberries. She brought them outside to the front porch and placed them on the wicker table that was between two rocking chairs. Delia looked up the road and saw a figure with red hair making their way down the road towards her on a bicycle. 

Delia’s brain suddenly went into full panic mode, her anxiety shooting through the roof. 

_What if this is too much? Am I trying too hard with a dress? I should have worn trousers. What if I’ve read her wrong? Is she even gay??_

She stopped. Breathed. ‘No, too late now. Must carry on, Busby.’ 

As Patsy made her way up the drive, Delia sat in one of the chairs, crossed her legs, and flattened out her skirt. She struggled to sit still. 

‘Hello Delia,’ Patsy called, walking her bike up to the porch and resting it on the side. Delia took a moment to observe Patsy's choice of sunglasses, blue buttoned down shirt and chinos. She happily breathed a sigh of relief. 

_No, definitely didn’t read this one wrong_

‘Hello Patsy, pleasure to see you. Having a good day, I hope?’ 

Patsy ascended the steps of the porch and removed her sunglasses, revealing a bemused look. One eyebrow raised, slight smirk on her face. Delia’s confidence in her appearance was growing again as she took note of Patsy’s lingering gaze on her. 

‘Pleasure to see you, too’ Patsy said softly, placing her sunglasses in her shirt pocket. ‘I hope you didn’t go through any trouble just for my sake.’ 

‘Not at all. Now, what would you like? I have Mint or Earl Grey?’ Delia moved to fill the cups with water. 

‘Mint, please.’ Patsy said, taking a seat in the unoccupied chair.

As she poured, Delia noticed that Patsy’s posture was impeccable. 

‘Patsy, I couldn’t help but notice your accent. Are you English?’ 

‘Good ear. Yes, I’m from London.’ 

Delia smiled added the mint tea to steep in Patsy’s cup and placed it next to her.

‘Must be quite a change being all the way out here in the country. Do you find it boring?’

Patsy thought for a moment, ‘Well, I will admit it’s certainly more challenging to find decent take-out at three in the morning, but otherwise I’m finding the peace and quiet quite pleasant.’ Patsy sipped her tea, ‘Oh, and not having a truck. That’s rather difficult riding my bicycle into town for everything, but I suppose the exercise and fresh air aren’t doing any harm.’ 

‘Oh, wouldn’t a car be more convenient than a truck to get around? Small roads and all?’ Asked Delia.

‘No,’ Patsy shook her head, ‘I’ll need a truck for what I need to do.’ She took a sip of her tea. ‘As his only living relative,’ Delia’s ears perked at this comment, but she decided this was not the time to pry, ‘my father left me most of his assets, the house included. Naturally, I’m very fortunate to have received such an extraordinary piece of property, but as it is now… well, it’s a time capsule from the 1970’s!’

Delia was amused. ‘Do you mean like shag carpeting?’

Patsy shook her head as if fed up and rolled her eyes, ‘Bright green. With bright yellow floral patterned wallpaper in all the bathrooms and kitchens. Oh, and wood paneling from basement to attic, it’s so dark inside and absolutely horrid.’ She paused for a moment and sighed. 

‘Anyway,’ Patsy put her teacup on the table and fiddled with her hands. She continued, ‘When I first heard I was acquiring the house, my intent was to possibly rent it out as a holiday home, but with it being in the state it’s in, I’ve decided to take some time to completely gut it and remodel.’ Patsy looked over at Delia and smiled, ‘Which is why a truck would be more suitable. I can’t very well remodel a home without one, can I?’

‘I suppose not! That’s quite an endeavor, Patsy.’ Delia thought for a moment, ‘...but, what about work? You said you were a nurse?’

Patsy smiled, ‘Yes, I am.’ she brought her finger and thumb to her chin, contemplating her next words, ‘To tell you the truth, life in London wasn’t suiting me anyway. I’ve decided to give my notice to the hospital and stay for a bit to see out this project. I know it’s a lot, but… I feel like… well, for awhile now I’ve felt like I needed a change, and I’m excited for this project.’

Patsy took a sip of tea, ‘London will still be there when I’m done. So will nursing. I’m not worried if things don’t work out, if that’s what you're wondering.’ At this, Delia gave a noncommittal shrug. 

Patsy placed her teacup down on the table and gave a kind smile. ‘But enough about me,’ she continued, ‘What’s your story?’ 

Delia was halfway through a sip of tea, surprised Patsy changed the subject so quickly. 

‘Oh, goodness, my story? Well, let’s see. Where should I start?’ 

‘Well, you could start by telling me what you do. You must have something other than morning runs and fixing heavy machinery to occupy your time?’ Patsy smirked. 

‘Of course.’ Delia said with a hint of fake indignation. She sat up a little higher, ‘I happen to be a software engineer and web developer, thank you. Which is why you will probably see me around here more often than not. I work from home.’

‘Goodness, that’s wonderful. I’m ashamed to say you are the first woman I have met with that occupation.’

‘There are more of us than you think. I also volunteer to teach coding at the primary school after hours. You know, trying to help women elbow their way into the tech world and take over.’

‘Well cheers to that! Mind if I ask what led you to that field?’ 

‘Sure, if you tell me what led you to nursing.’ Delia paused to take a sip of tea and waited for Patsy to respond. 

Patsy hesitated, contemplating her response. She finally relaxed into her chair and crossed her legs, holding her teacup with both hands to her chest. Finally, she said, ‘I suppose I fell into it, really. Circumstances at home led me to choose a different path than Uni when I left school. I ended up enlisting in the army and tested into the medical corps.’ She took a sip of tea and continued, ‘I quite enjoyed my time in, actually. Turned out to be my calling. The structure, the uniforms, the incessant cleaning.’ She finished sounding nostalgic. 

Delia hummed in acknowledgement, trying not to get too distracted imagining Patsy in combat uniform. 

Patsy continued, ‘I was enlisted for 6 years until a back injury led me to be medically discharged. I decided to continue on with nursing, finished my degree and all. It’s a decent job, and I do like it, but I’m happy for a change.’ 

After listening, Delia couldn’t help but sense that Patsy was withholding some important details with comments like ‘Circumstances at home’, but decided not to press. She imagined that may be a conversation for another time. 

‘Fascinating life you’ve had, Miss Mount,’ Delia smiled, ‘I am sorry to hear you were discharged before you were ready, it seems?’ 

‘Thank you, but I’m doing much better now. Those medical kits can be terribly heavy in the field, and jumping in and out of convoy vehicles several times a day for a year or more did not help matters any. Though, exercise helps, which is why I am looking forward to our run tomorrow.’

Delia smiled, ‘I certainly hope I can keep up! Those legs of yours seem almost twice as long as mine!’ 

‘Well with the way you sprinted off earlier this morning, I feel it is you will leave me in the dust.’ Patsy smiled behind her teacup before continuing, ‘So, software engineering?’ she inquired, taking a sip. 

‘Oh!’ Delia straightened her posture, ‘Well, I’ve always had a knack for puzzles and maths. Much to my mothers annoyance and to my father's pleasure, I was always tinkering with watches and radios, taking them apart and seeing if I could put them back together. Sometimes I could, and sometimes I couldn’t, which is why I’m no longer allowed near my fathers Jukebox in the basement.’ Delia blushed as Patsy chuckled at this. 

She continued, ‘It wasn’t the path I always imagined for myself. In fact, after school I had no idea what I wanted to do, so I took a gap year. Except one year turned into three where I pretty much backpacked my way around the planet. I took jobs bartending, running hostels, driving taxis. We would work for a few months, save our money, then get a work visa for the next country we wanted to visit and make our way there.’ 

‘We?’ Patsy asked. 

‘Ah, I suppose I should mention I was with my boyfriend at the time, Mark, but...’ Delia paused and swirled her tea contemplatively. Her face darkened for only a moment as memories of their breakup flashed through her mind, the details she would spare Patsy for now. ‘Three years with someone at that age is a long time, and I did a lot of growing and self reflection around then and realized that being with him for the rest of my life wasn’t in the cards.’ She shrugged, ‘Plus, I grew sick of taking up the odd job here and there and living out of a bag. I was ready to come home and go to school, set down some roots and all.’ 

Delia took a bite of strawberry and continued, ‘Anyway, I spent the following two years in London at Uni, got my degree, and came back here. Thankfully Mam and Da are happy to have me home. I can work from home and save my money, and in return help them out on the farm when they need it. Though, my brothers provide most of the physical labor, while I am typically tasked with fixing my father's ancient machinery. Strawberry?’

Without waiting for a response, Delia grabbed the bowl and held it out to Patsy, ‘Please do have one before I eat them all.’ she laughed. Patsy smiled and took one, biting into it. 

‘Mmm, these are perfect.’ she mused. 

‘Thanks, I’ll let my Mam know. She’s pretty passionate about her garden.’ 

Patsy smiled and munched on another strawberry. The two sat on a comfortable silence sipping their tea and looking out into the scenery. 

‘So,’ Patsy continued, raising an eyebrow at Delia, ‘no sweethearts since Mark?’

Delia smirked, ‘I’ve dated, of course, but nothing serious, no. I don’t imagine you were able to date much with the uncertainty of military life, were you?’

Patsy winked and put a finger to her lips, ‘No comment.’ 

Delia giggled, but before she could respond, she heard the sound of the screen door opening behind her.

‘Delia, suppers on in 10,’ Delia’s mother paused when she spotted Patsy, ‘Oh, sorry love, I forgot you had a guest.’ 

Patsy got to her feet and took a stride towards Delia’s mother, ‘You must my Mrs. Busby? I’m Patience Mount. Pleasure to meet you.’ she extended her hand. 

‘Enid, dear,’ she took Patsy’s hand in both of hers and gave a warm smile, ‘pleasure’s all mine. And I am so sorry to hear about your father. Are you doing alright? 

Patsy smiled kindly, ‘Thank you, and yes, I am doing just fine. Thank you for asking.’

Enid smiled back and released her grasp on Patsy, ‘Good. We’re here if you need anything, dear.’ 

She placed her hands on her hips, ‘So. Feeling hungry? You can stay for supper if you like, we have plenty.’ 

‘Oh, I couldn’t.’ Patsy said, bashfully, ‘I wouldn’t want to impose. I need to get back and get some paperwork ready for the lawyers in the morning. I’m sure I can whip something up for myself.’ 

Enid held up her hands as if to tell Patsy to stay put, and disappeared back into the house. 

Delia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, ‘Oh, now you’ve done it.’

‘What’s that?’ Patsy raised her eyebrow. 

‘She’s about to send you home with half the food on the table. Hope you’re hungry.’

Patsy opened her mouth to protest, but before she could speak, Enid came back out with a grocery bag full of tupperware. ‘Pork shoulder stew with vegetables, and a few homemade biscuits for dessert.’ she smiled as she passed the bag over to Patsy, who, though wanting to protest but decided against it after a look from Delia, smiled warmly. 

‘That is so very kind of you, thank you. It smells wonderful!’ 

‘You take care, dear’ Enid turned to Delia, ‘and you come in soon before your brothers get back. They’ve been tending the hay field today and you’ll be lucky to get scraps by the time they’re through.’ With that she turned and went back into the house. 

‘Well then,’ started Patsy bemused, ‘I suppose I’ll be off. Wouldn’t want you to miss out on supper. Sounds like you need to fight for it.’

‘Hey, I can hold my own, thank you. What I lack in size I make up for in dexterity.’ The sentence came out before Delia could stop herself, and she saw the hint of a blush feather across Patsy’s cheeks. 

Patsy smiled, ‘So, running tomorrow morning?’ She moved towards her bike, placing the grocery bag in the handlebar basket. Delia stood and leaned against the pillar at the top of the porch steps. 

Delia nodded, ‘Yes, I’ll come ‘round six, if that’s not too early.’ 

‘Not at all. Happy to know a fellow morning person.’ Patsy positioned her bike towards the road and turned to look back at Delia, ‘Thank you for inviting me to tea. I had a lovely time.’ 

Delia gave a small smile, ‘Me too, Pats. See you tomorrow.’ 

Patsy laughed, ‘Pats? No one has ever called me that before.’ 

‘Sorry, just slipped out I guess.’

‘That’s OK’ she smirked, ‘I’ll allow it just for you.’ She mounted her bike and took off, waving behind her.

Delia waved back to her retreating form, thinking she was rather smitten with the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things getting a little flirty up in here.
> 
> Chapter 3 doodle: https://nowseehere.deviantart.com/art/Chapter-3-724821340


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie, Barbara, and Val make an appearance in this one and corner Delia about her hot new neighbor.

Delia jogged up to Patsy’s drive the following morning as promised, and was pleased to see Patsy outside waiting for her. They started their run, and right away got to chatting more about themselves. Patsy shared more about her army experience, recalling military tales of her time in Germany, South Korea, and Afghanistan. She also spoke of her time in a London boarding school, where she grew to love history and music, admitting to having a rather extensive record collection and playing a bit of the guitar herself. When their run was over, Delia left Patsy at the bottom of her drive, and promised to come for her the following morning. 

Upon returning home, Delia showered and made herself breakfast before descending to the basement where her makeshift home office was. She passed through the recreation area that included a television, several pieces of old but wonderfully comfortable sofas and recliners, a bookshelf full of computer games, DVDs, and puzzles, and another shelving unit with every video game console from the original Nintendo onward with their accompanying games. 

She opened the back room and flicked the light switch, which revealed a small but cozy nook of a room. In the corner was a desk with two large monitors on it, side by side, and an accompanying modem, a printer, and shelving unit full of binders, manila folders, and other miscellaneous office supplies that helped keep Delia organized. She sat down in her swivel chair, threw on her headset, and logged in to the first of her many skype meetings with her counterparts. 

The days continued like this, enjoyable morning runs with Patsy and then working through the day. There was a particularly difficult project Delia was assigned to, and while the work was draining, it made the days fly by. So much that on Thursday evening, she was finally pulled away from her work when her cell phone rang. It was her friend Trixie. 

‘Delia, sweetie, are you coming to Captains?’ 

Delia immediately looked at the clock on her computer and swore. Tonight was the night of Barbara and Tom’s rehearsal dinner. While Delia herself was not officially invited to the dinner, Trixie planned for everyone to get together afterwards for an official hens night with cocktails and dancing.

‘Shit, sorry Trixie, I lost track of time. Give me 10 minutes to throw something on and I’ll head over. See you in a tick.’ 

‘Hurry! Barbara’s one drink in and has already lost a shoe! Lord knows what’s next to go!’ There were sounds of laughing and protest on the other end, and the line disconnected. 

Delia raced up the stairs to her bedroom, where she threw on a black tank top, yellow skirt, and red flats. Belt, earrings, bracelets, and necklace hastily thrown on as she brushed her teeth and pulled up her hair. She stormed down the steps and took one last look at herself in the mirror next to the front door before grabbing a cardigan and the keys to the truck, and shouting out to whomever was near that she was out for the night. 

Delia arrived at the pub at 9:30pm. She found her friends at the outdoor seating area overlooking the beach. The breeze was soft, and the air smelled of the sea. Trixie spotted Delia and waved her over to the table with Barbara and Val. Delia made a beeline for Barbara and pulled her in for a big hug. 

‘Sweetie, I’m so happy for you!’ Delia gushed. ‘So how are you feeling now that it’s almost here? Relieved? Stressed? Excited?’

‘More like exhausted and happy all this wedding planning is over and done with.’ Barbara slumped, ‘Don’t know how many times we just wanted to sod it all go to the courthouse’

‘Aw cheer up, Babs.’ Val said, wrapping an arm around the woman, ‘You can see the light at the end of the tunnel now.’

‘Well now that we’re all here,’ Trixie started, raising her glass, ‘To Barbara.’ The others followed suit and raised their drinks. Delia didn’t have a drink so she raised an empty cup. 

Trixie continued, ‘May you and Tom live out your life in joy and happiness -’

‘With spectacular sex’ Interjected Val, earning her a pinch from Trixie and a hearty laugh from the rest. The call of ‘Cheers!’ was shouted by the women around the table. Those who had a glass clinked them together and downed their drinks. Trixie zeroed in on Delia. 

‘Darling, whatever happened to your arm?’ she asked. All eyes were on Delia immediately. Delia looked down at her arm and suddenly the stress of that days work and rushing to get out the door to meet her friends was evaporated and the events of the past week washed over her. Delia felt her cheeks grow hot recalling the moment she met Patsy. Her mind filled instantly with flashes of her. Red hair. Green eyes. Knowing smirk. Soft skin. Light touch. 

Delia smiled. ‘I have a new neighbor.’ 

‘Did they cut you?’ Asked Valerie, voice laden with fake concern. The others giggled. 

Delia shook her head and composed herself, ‘No, I mean, the cut is from my Da’s tractor, but this woman - ’ A server swooped in and dropped off a round of rum and cokes, and collected empty glasses. Delia thanked Trixie and took one for herself. After having a sip, she continued. 

‘Anyway, my new neighbor is a nurse. She happened to be there when I cut myself and patched me right up. So… that’s all.’ Delia could feel her ears get hot as she looked anywhere but her friends inquiring gazes and gulped down her drink. 

Unfortunately for Delia, she could not escape the knowing looks from the women at the table around her.

‘So does this neighbor have a name?’ Barbara asked. Trixie lit a cigarette. 

‘Patience… Patsy.’ Delia started slowly. 

‘Details, darling, what’s she like?’ Asked Trixie as she blew out a line of smoke into the air. 

Delia gulped down the rest of her drink, feeling shy suddenly. ‘Um…’ Delia’s face grew hot as the alcohol stung her throat, 

‘She’s nice.’ 

‘Delia, secrets don’t suit you.’ Barbara ribbed, ‘You’re acting awfully bashful. What's the deal?’ 

Delia faked incredulity, ‘I am not!... she’s here because she’s remodeling the house next door, that’s all…’ Delia paused, thinking of the former boarding school Londoner, who was in the Army and played guitar and healed people for a living. ‘She also just happens to be this wonderfully talented, caring, posh, impossibly gorgeous woman.’ Delia brought a hand to her head, not quite believing she was admitting this out loud to her friends. 

‘You sound like one smitten kitten’ Trixie smiled, snubbing out her cigarette, ‘How long has she been your neighbor? And why are we just hearing this now? How long have you been keeping her from us?’

‘Yeah, you sound like you’ve spent a lot of time with her already.’ Val added. 

‘Well, I met her Saturday, had her over for tea Sunday, and have gone out running with her every day after.’ 

‘So less than a week?’ Trixie stated. 

‘Guess it’s true what they say about queer women!’ Val jokingly interjected. 

‘Oh hush, you!’ Delia exclaimed, ‘We’re not moving in together and adopting cats! It’s not like that - we’re just friends!’ Delia moved to take another drink but ungracefully clinked her glass back down when she saw it was still empty.

‘And anyway, she’s just moved here and I’m sure I’m the only person she has spoken to other than her father’s lawyers since she’s been here.’ 

Barbara's eyes widened and she grabbed hold of Delia, ‘Bring her tomorrow.’

Delia looked confused, but Trixie’s eyes lit up. ‘Oh yes! Delia, you must bring her as your plus one to the wedding, we have to meet her!’

Delia looked trepidatious, ‘To the wedding?’ she repeated, ‘don’t you think that’s a bit much? Everyone will be there.’ 

‘And that’s precisely why she should come.’ Trixie replied, ‘At the very least to make some friends. If you’re the only person she has met since being here, I’m sure she’s dying to meet other people.’ She and Barbara giggled at the jab. 

Delia jokingly gave her friend a rather rude two fingered gesture. 

‘Are you serious, though? Should I invite her?’ she asked. 

‘Yes,’ said Barbara, ‘I know it’s last minute but you know the reception will be simple, just a buffet in the ballroom. Makes no difference if one more person comes.’ 

Delia still looked unsure. 

‘Anyway,’ Barbara continued, ‘it’s my wedding and I want to meet this woman who has you all flustered.’ Delia rolled her eyes. 

‘Settled then!’ Trixie stated, ‘Delia finally has a date! I feel like preparing a celebratory cake!’

‘You bake something? No thanks. Just buy me more drinks, would you?’ Delia grumped. She did not enjoy being teased like this. 

‘Everyone ready to move onto Old Chemist?’ Barbara asked. 

‘Yeah, let’s get out of here and get Babs proper smashed!’ Val said, linking arms with Barbara, who looked aghast. 

‘And you’ Trixie started, linking her arm with Delia’s, ‘tell me all about what this woman looks like. I can only imagine she’s the spitting image of Adonis himself if she’s got your fickle attention.’ 

The two walked out with Delia recounting, bashfully, a slim figure with striking features and red hair. The group spent the remainder of the evening flitting in and out of bars, flirting with pretty men and women, and frolicking in the waves as they rolled into the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 doodle: https://nowseehere.deviantart.com/art/Chapter-4-725153432
> 
> Being in the throws of wedding planning myself, I can empathize with Barbara wholeheartedly. Writing this story is certainly a welcome distraction, and I've been writing like crazy. Next chapter coming Monday. Have a lovely weekend ya'll!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hung over from the evening before, Delia perseveres in her quest to ask Patsy out, and get her number in the meantime in a way that doesn't seem totally awkward.

Delia woke the next morning when her phone chirped from her bedside table. She had left the truck at the pier and gotten a Lyft home, however she would need to remember to go and retrieve it before her father needed it for work around the farm. She also remembered she had the unfortunate task of telling Patsy that she was much too hungover for a run. More unfortunately, it looked like she would need to get out of bed and dressed to tell her in person as so had no other way of contacting her. 

Delia rolled over and cracked open an eye, her head twinged with a sensation of pain behind her eyes and her mouth had felt as if she had been eating sand. She would need to power through the pain of sitting up and getting on with her day. At least to the bathroom where she could pop an aspirin and brush her teeth. 

She blindly felt for her phone to shut the thing up. Still with only one eye cracked open, she brought the phone close to her face and read a text that Trixie had sent at 2am. 

_‘Don’t forget to bring Jessica Rabbit to the wedding!’_ followed by about 10 winky faces. 

‘Jessica Rabbit?’ Delia thought. Was that how she had drunkenly transpired the description of Patsy? Furthermore, shit, the wedding. Delia sat up and swung her feet around to the floor. She grabbed her head and shut her eyes to subside the pain. Another task to add to her list for the morning, was to get her shit together and ask Patsy out. And possibly get her number so she could text her these things like a normal person. 

Wrestling herself into some skinny jeans and a t-shirt, she stopped in the bathroom to take care of her mouth and headed out the door. She was thankful it was overcast, her head couldn’t yet take the assault of sunlight on her senses. As she approached Patsy’s house, she saw the redhead spot her from her porch and she went to meet Delia at the end of the drive. 

‘Not running today?’ Patsy asked as Delia approached. Upon closer inspection, Patsy smirked. ‘Well you look as if you could use a strong cup of coffee with a shot of whiskey.’

Delia bashfully ran her fingers through her hair and rolled her eyes, ‘Ha, thanks. Kindly don’t mention whiskey, I don’t think I can bare it at the moment.’ 

Patsy crossed her arms, amused, ‘So what did you get up to last night? Not too much trouble I hope?’

‘Got a bit carried away with my mates, I suppose. Typical hen party.’ Patsy gave a knowing hum. Delia continued, ‘So, sorry, no running for me this morning. But, um…’ Delia made a face searching for her next words. She uncharacteristically fiddled with her hands for a moment before resolving to stick them in her back pockets. 

‘Well,’ she continued, ‘I may have brought up that, um, I had a new neighbor in town that didn’t know anyone and, uh, there was a consensus that I should, possibly, ask… I mean, if you’re not busy tonight, ask if you’d like to… you know... ‘ Delia chanced a peek at Patsy, who still stood with arms crossed and the most amused smirk. 

‘I’m afraid I don’t know Delia,’ Patsy smiled with her hands on her hips, faking concern, ‘but I am waiting over here with bated breath for you to finish your sentence.’ Playful sarcasm hinted in her words. 

Delia huffed, fists at her side, ‘Would you like to be my date to my friends wedding tonight?’ she finally spit out. 

Patsy brought her finger to her chin in mock contemplation. ‘Hmm, there was a consensus, you say?’

Delia blushed and crossed her arms, but smiled, ‘Yes, Patsy, you’re the shiny new red-headed toy in the village. Of course I talked about you to my mates. They’d like to meet you, and, you know,’ Delia shrugged, ‘I don’t know if you’ve had a chance to actually go out. Contrary to what you may think, there’s more to do around here than run around and look at sheep!’ 

The smirk on Patsy’s face grew into a full smile and she stuck her hands in her pockets and considered Delia’s offer. 

‘Well,’ she began, ‘I quite happen to like running around with you looking at sheep.’

‘But of course.’ Delia flippantly gestured a hand to the sky. 

‘I suppose,’ Patsy continued, ‘I should try to branch out and extend my social circle. After all, I won’t be the shiny new toy forever and you might stop coming ‘round.’ 

In her head, Delia knew that wasn’t likely to happen, but played along, ‘Glad you’re starting to catch on.’ She gave a playful wink. 

‘Alright, Busby, you’ve twisted my arm. I’ll go. What time?’ 

‘Come ‘round mine at four. I’ll drive us into town…’ Delia suddenly remembered the next task on her morning list that needed to be taken care of soon. She brought her hand up to smack her forehead, ‘I’ll drive us into town with the truck that I left in town last night. Agh, I have to go and get it.’ 

‘Just as well,’ Patsy threw her hair behind her shoulder with a blase flip of her wrist, ‘I have a wedding to get pretty for.’ 

Delia smirked, thinking that the woman didn’t need to lift a finger. ‘Ugh, I need to do that, too… and sober up.’

‘Vitamin C should help with that.’ Patsy turned to head back towards her house, ‘See you later.’

Delia waved and turned to leave. She managed about five steps before she came to a halt. 

‘Patsy!’ She shouted, spinning around and marching back towards the woman. Patsy turned to look at Delia with a bemused expression. Delia took her phone out of her pocket. 

Exasperated, she asked, ‘What is your number?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and no doodle! No, this won't do. Extra long chapter and doodle coming up next. We have 'the wedding' to look forward to. Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, weddings. They would be more romantic without all the booze, hormones, and ex-boyfriends lurking about to muck things up.

Delia was lazing about in her bedroom dressed in only a bath towel. After completing the arduous task of retrieving her father's truck, she had made herself a hearty breakfast with orange juice. Vitamin C, as Patsy had suggested. She had showered well over an hour ago, but after doing her hair, she had not quite found the energy or will to get dressed. She took her time choosing a playlist before settling in to paint her nails. All morning she had the misfortune of being interrupted in whatever task she was engaged in when her phone gave off incessant chirps, her friends messaging her to remember some last minute things for the wedding. 

Ding! _Somebody bring a first aid kit!_

Ding! _Anyone have spare tampons?_

Ding! _Does anyone know how to stitch a veil?_

Ding! _WE FORGOT THE LICENSE!_

Ding! _Oh wait, her Mam’s got it._

And so on. Delia had the nail brush mid stroke on her big toe when her phone chirped once more. She rolled her eyes and peeked at the phone, pleasantly surprised to see her first message from Patsy. It consisted of four words:

 _‘What are you wearing?’_

Delia laughed. Feeling flirty, she responded, 

_‘Sheesh, Patsy, you could at least buy me dinner first.’_

Delia bit her lip, butterflies finding themselves in her chest while she waited for a response. Thankfully, it did not take long for her phone to chirp again. 

Patsy sent back a winky face. Good sign! 

_‘Duly noted, though I would like to know what you intend to wear this evening so I can see if I have something to match?’_

Good point. Delia pointed her phone at the teal embroidered swing dress hanging on the door and snapped a photo. Shortly, she received a reply. 

_'Very pretty - can’t wait to see you in it. I think I have something to match. See you at 4!’_

Delia felt a blush crawl up into her cheeks. ‘Can't wait to see you in it…’ she repeated. A dimple inducing smile crossed her features for a moment until she checked the time. 

‘2:30?! Shit, I better move.’ She threw her phone on the bed and went back to painting her nails. 

\---

At four o’clock, Delia studied herself in her bedroom mirror and pinned a loose strand of hair back into the braid she had neatly wrapped up in a bun. Her heart almost beat through her chest when she heard a knock at the front door. She slipped on her flats, grabbed her clutch, and raced down the stairs. 

‘I got it!’ she called to the house. 

Delia took a breath and slowed herself before answering the door. She took a brief look in the mirror, flattening her dress and taking one last glance at her hair and makeup. After a moment, she swung the front door open only to have her breath catch in her throat. 

‘Hi Delia.’ Patsy greeted, removing her hands from her pockets and adjusting her teal paisley tie. Her long hair was pinned up neatly around the back of her head, only letting a few wisps fall gracefully around her neck. Without meaning to, Delia's eyes slowly made their way down Patsy’s outfit. Navy suit, white shirt, teal tie and pocket handkerchief, brown belt, brown oxfords, the slightest touch of makeup. It took everything for Delia to remain standing and not steady herself against the door frame. 

Patsy stuck her hands back in her pockets, seemingly to keep from fidgeting. 

‘I hope this is OK… I don’t own a dress.’ She seemed shy to admit. Delia internally regained her composure. 

‘No, it’s fine,’ she breathed. ‘You look very handsome.’ 

Patsy smiled and rocked back on her heels, blushing, ‘Thanks!’ she laughed nervously, ‘You look… just absolutely beautiful.’ 

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Delia felt a blush crawl up her cheeks, but any response she may had had was prevented when all three of her brothers appeared behind her. 

‘Oi, Delia, you ready or what?’ Said Elis as he unceremoniously pushed passed her. Both Brenin and Dylan followed suit, but stopped when they noticed Patsy standing there. 

‘Oh, hello,’ Said Elis, ‘Are you the one Delia runs with every morning?’

Delia extended her hand, ‘Yes, I’m, Patsy. You must be... Elis?’

Elis shook her hand, ‘Yeah, and this here is Brenin and Dylan.’ 

Patsy nodded to them in acknowledgement and she extended her hand to them, ‘Pleasure to meet you. Delia has mentioned you three quite a bit.’ 

‘Nothing too bad I hope.’ Said Dylan. 

‘Hey, aren’t you the one redoin’ the house next door?’ Asked Brenin. 

‘I am.’

Brenin patted his pockets and found his wallet. He pulled out a card and extended it to patsy.

‘If you need any electrical work done, I can come and give you a fair price.’

Delia reached up and snatched it out of his hands before Patsy could take it, ‘Oh no you don’t. Not after what you did to the doorbell.’

‘What?!’ He asked incredulously, ‘I’m licensed now!’ 

Delia crossed her arms, ‘And yet you still can’t figure out how to fix the bloody thing.’ 

Patsys eyes bounced back and forth between the two, ‘What's wrong with the doorbell?’ 

Dylan and Elis snickered in the corner. 

‘While “practicing”’, Delia said, using air quotes, ‘for his license, Brenin somehow managed to hook the doorbell up to the tele in the basement.’

Delia reached over, gaze unwavering towards her brother and she pushed the doorbell. There was no chime, no sound other than an animated chorus of swearing coming muffled from within the house,

 _‘Oi! Who rang the bloody bell! You ruddy kids better turn this back on. If I miss this match I’ll ring your ruddy neck!’_

Delia pushed the button again and the shouting suddenly stopped. All was quiet except for the two in the corner cracking up. 

‘Oh my god, that will never get old.’ said Dylan, hand over his face. 

Delia pushed the button again, another round of muffled swearing coming from the basement, 

_‘Jesus Mary and Joseph! Stop playing with the bloody bell during the footy match you bleedin good for nothing-‘_

The swearing suddenly cut out when Delia pushed the bell once more, effectively turning the television back on. 

Patsy had her hand over her own mouth, unsuccessfully attempting to cover her own grin. 

‘Oh my,’ she said, ‘good thing I knocked.’ 

Brendin shrugged, ‘It's not that big of a deal.’

‘Yes well,’ Delia held up his card, ‘she’s not getting this until you’ve fixed it.’ She said and walked off the porch. 

Brendin winked and handed Patsy another card, who surreptitiously put it in her breast pocket. 

‘So,’ said Elis, ‘will you be riding with us?’ 

All three brothers and Patsy looked at Delia, who blinked. 

‘That’s a yes. Let’s get a move on, then.’ Said Brenin. 

As Delia’s brothers descended the steps, Delia reached over to grab Patsy’s hand, ‘I’m sorry,’ she started, ‘I should have mentioned. It’s just easier if we ride into town with them.’

‘Delia, no worries,’ Patsy placed her hand over Delias and smiled, ‘I don’t mind sharing a lift with your brothers. Besides, I want to get to know them, too.’ 

\---

The ceremony was simple and modest, much like the couple themselves. Patsy had to extend her pocket handkerchief more than once to Delia to dab the tears that sprang forth as Barbara and Tom recited their vows. Also during this time, Delia caught the eye of Trixie sitting a few rows behind them in the church. She wiggled her eyebrows and gave Delia a thumbs up, she assumed, in approval of Patsy. Delia only smiled, stifling a giggle at her friend. 

Afterwards, while the newly wedded couple were whisked away for photographs, the crowd made their way to the ballroom where the reception was to be held. The ballroom was beautifully decorated, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling providing soft lighting. Across from the tables was a long buffet of gourmet salads, pastas, fruits, and cheeses. Guests meandered about, ordering drinks from the bar and chatting with others. 

Delia needed a drink to calm her nerves, and was just about to turn to Patsy to offer to also get one for her, but was interrupted when Trixie called to her. 

‘Delia, sweetie! You look wonderful,’ she gushed, bringing Delia into a hug. She pulled away and looked right at Patsy, ‘And who is this?’

Delia fought against rolling her eyes, ‘You know very well who this is.’ she said, turning to Patsy. 

‘Patsy, this is my friend Trixie.’ said Delia as the two shook hands. 

‘Lovely to meet you, Patsy.’ Trixie flashed an award winning smile, ‘I’m parched! Shall we grab a drink?’ Trixie did not wait for an answer before she linked arms with Patsy and whisked her away towards the bar. Patsy looked back at Delia, clearly bemused, and Delia mouthed ‘sorry’ before Trixie said something to bring Patsy’s attention back to her. 

‘Feel sorry for that one. Trixie is going to run her through the ringer.’ Val said, suddenly appearing next to Delia with a glass of white wine in hand. 

‘Still though, you certainly found quite a dapper girl. Well done Delia.’ Val nudged Delia slightly with her shoulder while Delia tried not to fluster.

‘Oh stop, we’re friends.’ she shrugged, ‘Besides, I brought her here to meet everyone because she hasn’t had a proper night out since she’s moved here. I just want her to dance and have a good time.’ 

Val hummed in agreement and swirled her wine, ‘Did Barbara tell you about the band?’ she asked, a little apprehensive. 

Delia was taken aback by the abrupt change of subject, but she had a sneaking suspicion as to where it was headed, ‘No… it’s not Throwback Thursday, is it?’ Stupid name for a stupid band. Her lips pursed into a scowl as Val slowly nodded her head.

‘Should have said something earlier, sorry. It was rather last minute and you know Tom and Chris were mates in school. They’re doing it for free, I heard, as a gift.’

Delia grunted. Throwback Thursday was an average local cover band she had heard of but went out of her way to ignore once she found out her ex, Mark, had become a guitarist in the group. It had been five years since they had split, but there was the annoying detail of the two of them being from the same small town and interacting in the same social circles. When Delia had come home from London after graduating from uni, Mark had finally returned from his travels and was working odd jobs around town. It seemed every time they ran into each other, Mark would want to recall stories from their travels together, insisting they should have another go at their relationship, and blatantly ignore that Delia was no longer interested in not only being with him, but with being with any man ever again. 

\---

As the evening progressed, the newly wedded couple came into the ballroom to a round of applause. Speeches were given and food was served. Delia pleasantly forgot that her ex was lingering around somewhere and focused on having a good time with her friends and Patsy, who showed she could be quite charming, especially to the other female guests. 

‘You’ll have to keep an eye on this one,’ Trixie whispered as the lights went down. The band took the stage, the sounds of them plugging in their instruments filling the background, ‘wouldn’t be surprised if one or two ladies from Tom’s side tried to get frisky on the dance floor.’ 

Delia smirked and looked over at Patsy, who was standing and chatting with a few middle aged relatives of Tom’s, hand in one pocket and the other casually swirling a glass of whiskey. Almost instinctively, Patsy caught Delia looking over at her, smiled, and gave a wink. Delia could do nothing but smile back, hoping the dark lighting hid her blush. 

Tom and Barbara took to the floor and slow danced to their first song, eventually joined by aunts and uncles and the smaller children wanting to cut loose. The band played wedding favorites, soul music and doo-wop from the 50’s, pop from the 60’s and 70’s. Delia was content sipping her drink and watching, until someone gently tapped her on the shoulder. 

‘Sorry about that. You were right about me being the new toy - everyone seems to want to hear my life's story.’ Patsy smiled and sat next to Delia. 

‘I told you.’ Smirked Delia, ‘You’re the belle of the ball… Just don’t tell that to Barbara.’ 

‘Absolutely not! I just got done talking with her and Tom, by the way. She seems so sweet. She and Tom seem to fit well together.’

‘Well they better, it’s not as if they can turn back now, can they?’

Patsy smiled. ‘Would you like to dance?’ 

Delia hesitated for a moment. She did not want to take the chance of Mark seeing her and making a scene, but upon looking at the crowded dance floor, she assessed that there were too many people for her and Patsy to be noticed. The band had just started playing ‘Best Friend’ by Queen. 

Delia smiled and grabbed Patsy’s hand, leading her to the dance floor. The song was the perfect tempo for their first dance together. They giggled as they fumbled to hold onto hands and hips, swaying back and forth with the music, mumbling apologies for stepping on toes. For a few moments, giggling subsided and the two became accustomed to holding one another, Delia had a hand on Patsy's shoulder and Patsy had a hand on Delias hip. 

The song faded out, and another began. The band started on ‘I Only Have Eyes for You’, and without any hesitation, Patsy brought Delia closer to her. Delia nestled her head into the crook of Patsy’s shoulder, closed her eyes, and hoped the taller woman couldn’t feel her heart working to pound itself out of her chest. Delia felt the most wonderful sensation overload - the methodical beat of the music, the feeling of Patsy’s hand pressed on the small of her back, how good Patsy smelled, to how the parts of her pressed against Patsy felt hot and tingled in the most fantastic way. 

Unconsciously, Delia nuzzled her head against Patsy’s shoulder, the action causing Patsy to pull Delia into her just a bit tighter. They swayed slowly to the music, neither of them relenting their grip on one another. Delia sought to be even closer to Patsy. At this point the woman wasn’t thinking, only feeling. 

Without realizing what she was doing, Delia brought her head up and placed the lightest kiss on Patsy’s neck. Delia could vaguely feel Patsy take in a sharp breath. She craned her neck and placed another light kiss on the square of Patsy’s jaw. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she was suddenly overwhelmed with the sensation of adrenaline, excitement, desire. She inhaled Patsy’s scent, her nose just barely grazing against the taller woman’s neck before she reached up to place another line of kisses down Patsy’s jawline, achingly slow. 

Delia could vaguely hear the sound of a whimper from Patsy as she captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Eyes still closed and lost to her senses, she brought a hand to the back of Patsy’s head and held her there gently. She enticed a moan out of Patsy when she slowly ran the tip of her tongue across the taller womans bottom lip, gently biting down on it. 

Patsy pulled away and breathed out, ‘Delia…’ her voice hoarse, eyes darkened. 

Delia felt the twinge of a chill as their bodies separated slightly. She blinked a few times and suddenly remembered where she was, who she was with, and what she had just been doing. 

‘Oh god,’ Delia started, panicked. She quickly disentangled herself from Patsy. Patsy, the woman who she had just been kissing, here, in public, at her friends wedding of all places. The woman who she had known for _only one week!_

Delia suddenly felt ashamed, wondering what had come over her. She mumbled an apology to Patsy and quickly made her way off the dance floor, ignoring Patsy’s calls to her. 

_‘Shit shit shit shit shit’_ Delia thought to herself as she weaved between people dancing and chatting in groups amongst themselves. She made her way towards the back of the ballroom, pushing through the first door she came to, and entered a small fluorescently lit kitchen area. She halted in place as she saw the figure of a man bending over a three tier cake. 

_‘Mark?!’_ The man stood up straight, plate of cake in hand. Delia’s heart sank. Just her luck to run into the one person she was trying to avoid. 

‘Delia! Thought I saw you in there.’ He quickly reached a hand up to slick back his hair and run a hand over his chest to smooth down his tie. It did nothing to improve his appearance, his suit about a size too small and hugging him uncomfortably in awkward places. He looked like he hadn’t shaved in a fortnight. His cheeks were red from whiskey and the smell of his breath confirmed it. 

Delia eyed the plate of cake in his hands, ‘Mark, what are you doing?’ her voice laden with incredulity. ‘They haven’t even cut it for the bride and groom yet.’

‘Oh, nobody will notice!’ he scooped up a bite into his mouth ungracefully with a plastic spoon. 

‘How ya’ been then Delia? Nice wedding, ay? Did you like the set? Been practicing a few new songs that turned out alright, if I do say so…’

Delia stood there awkwardly as he blathered on, her anxiety from earlier disappeared and replaced with anger that was slowly growing with each mouthful of cake brought to Marks mouth. 

‘You look real nice tonight, Delia,’ he started slowly, ‘I don’t suppose you would like a dance or two later?’ He ignored Delia's scowl, his own gaze growing a little dark. ‘I figured you’d want to dance with an actual man instead of someone who was pretending to be one.’ 

Delia’s jaw dropped. _Fucking asshole!_

‘Well you figured wrong then, didn’t you!’ she took his plate of cake and smashed it against his chest. ‘Prick.’ she brushed past him and noisily shoved the exit door open. 

‘Oi, what the fuck, Delia?!’ He exclaimed to her retreating form. 

Delia found herself in the alley behind the ballroom, completely secluded save for a few smokers who lingered under a streetlamp on the corner. She leaned against the wall and savored the silence while she could, her mind recollecting all that had happened within the last five minutes. 

Fucking Mark. She had so many regrets with him, but painting him with cake was not going to be one of them. The prick deserved it for what he said about Patsy. 

Fuck… Patsy. 

Head in hands, she recounted what had happened in the ballroom, wondering if she had ruined everything by getting carried away with herself and then making it worse by freaking out about it. 

She didn’t do this with anyone else. She wasn’t the kind to be bold like that with someone she had known for such a short amount of time. What had come over her? She never lost control of herself like that so soon. And Patsy… did Patsy even like her? What if she had just colossally messed things up between them? Had she ruined her chances with even a friendship with her? 

Her thoughts were broken as the exit door violently banged open and Mark stepped out. 

‘Oi, Delia!’ he shouted, heading straight towards her. His shirt and tie were wet, icing smeared on his suit jacket, Delia assumed, after a haphazard attempt to get himself clean. 

‘What the fuck was that all about? Why are you being such a bitch?’

‘Because you are an _absolute_ piece of shit.’ she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

‘Well it’s true!’ he replied, arms flailing at his sides, ‘What the fuck is the point anyway? Fucking around with a woman who wants to be a man?’

‘She doesn’t _want_ to be a man, Mark! The _point_ is she can dress however the fuck she pleases. She certainly isn’t doing it _for you_.’ Delia crossed her arms.

Mark scoffed, ‘All I’m saying is that if you’re with someone who's walking around dressed like that, they should be a real man, is all.’

‘I certainly hope you don’t mean yourself?’ Delia said through clenched teeth, ‘At least she knows how to wear a suit and not look like a stack of old tires.’ she gestured to Mark. 

‘Oh fuck off.’

‘No, you fuck off,’ Delia started, turning on him, ‘Why did you even follow me out here? To berate me about my date? About me being a dyke? Or something else?’ she slowly advanced, backing him to the wall. 

‘What’s the point of asking me to dance, Mark? What do you think you’re going to achieve even if I had so little dignity as to even entertain the thought? Hmm? Like a dog begging for scraps, you always find me when I’m around, don’t you. Always pestering me about who I’m dating and that I should be with men. But you don’t want me with men, you want me with you.’

She glowered at him, ‘Well I’ve been with you. You had your chance and you squandered it. You remember how you constantly stole from me? All that drinking and pills wipe your memory clean? Make you conveniently forget how much of a fucking child you are, letting me support you and then taking off with my money.’

‘You cheated on me.’ He huffed.

‘Yeah, and I’m not sorry! You were a horrible boyfriend! Frail, masculine ego couldn’t handle me not wanting to be with you anymore so, what, you thought it was appropriate to drain my savings account? Leave me stranded and alone in Sao Paulo with nothing?! You’ve obviously forgotten about that part, but I never will.’

She realized how close to him she was, and blanched, backing away and eying him up and down. 

‘Like I said, absolute piece of shit. Stay the fuck away from me.’ She turned and walked up the alley, towards the streetlight and the front of the building.

‘Right, well,’ Mark called after her feebly, ‘you lezzies let me know when you plan on snogging again so I can get my camera ready, yeah?’

Delia flashed him her two fingers without looking back. She rounded the corner and almost bumped into Patsy. 

‘Oh, shit… hi.’ she said awkwardly.

Patsy reached out and lightly placed her hands on Delia’s arms, ‘Are you alright? Sorry for eavesdropping, but I figured it would be best to hang back unless he tried something.’

‘Oh no,’ Delia said, heart sinking and anxiety rising again, ‘How much of that did you hear?’

Before Patsy could respond, Mark rounded the corner. He grabbed Delia’s shoulder and harshly whipped her around to face him, wagging a finger in her face. 

‘You know Delia, if anything you’re -’

He never finished his sentence. Patsy grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tie and slammed him against the wall, the back of his head thumped hard against the brick. 

‘You ever touch her again, you’ll find yourself face down in the alley with the other rats.’ Patsy seethed through clenched teeth. She yanked him away from the wall and let go. He awkwardly stumbled down the sidewalk before shaking his head and regaining his composure. 

Patsy moved to keep herself between Delia and Mark, shielding her. 

‘Why don’t you actually listen to a woman for once in your life and fuck off like she asked?’ 

Mark glowered at Patsy as he straightened his tie, ‘Why don’t you mind your own business, ya dyke cunt.’ 

Four figures emerged from the alley. As they came into the light, Delia could see it was her three brothers and Chris, the band singer. The four men walked quickly towards Mark and surrounded him. They looked like the secret service in their dark suits.

‘Mark, there you are. What the fuck have you been doing?’ asked Chris.

‘How’d I know we’d find this prick bothering Delia?’ said Dylan.

Mark scoffed and took a few steps back. 

‘You need to leave our sis alone, mate. We’ve talked about this’ said Elis, walking around behind Mark so we would stop backing away. 

‘From the looks of it, she’s messed you up a bit eh?’ Dylan looked at Delia, ‘Good on ya, sis.’ 

‘I wasn’t doing nothing.’ Mark started and the three brothers circled around him.

‘You have a set to finish. Inside.’ Brenin grabbed Mark by the scruff of the neck and shoved him towards the front door of the ballroom.

All five men trudged up the sidewalk towards the front doors of the building, Mark in front. The other four men followed close forming a perimeter until one by one they disappeared back into the building. 

Patsy and Delia were left alone. 

Patsy was smoothing out her jacket, straightening her tie.

‘Sorry about that,’ she said, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks, ‘I don’t usually resort to violence… don’t know what came over me…’ she mumbled. 

Delia looked up at Patsy empathetically, a small smile on her face. Had Patsy felt jealous? 

‘No, it’s alright, really. Pricks like him sometimes need a knock on the head to get the point across. I can’t see him bothering me again after all this. You probably did me a service.’ 

Patsy smiled, relief slowly washing over her features. The two looked at each other silently for a moment before Patsy looked away shyly. 

‘Delia,’ Patsy asked gently, a hand coming up to rub the back of her neck, ‘why did you run away?’

Delia let out a shaky breath and brought a hand to her face, struggling to think of the words. She was still grappling with the fact she was having such strong feelings for someone who she had basically just met. It was nerve wracking, and while she wanted to tell Patsy the truth, she was finding the words difficult to come by. 

Unexpectedly, Delia was pleasantly surrounded by a gentle warmth and Patsy’s scent, and she realized the taller woman had draped her suit jacket over her shoulders. It brought back the memory of what had transpired between them in the ballroom, and she blushed. 

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.’ Delia finally brought her gaze to meet Patsy’s, who was looking at her intently, patiently waiting for her to continue. 

‘I…,’ Delia started, and let out an exasperated breath, ‘I like you. Like… I am overwhelmed at how, um…’ Delia blushed and broke her gaze with Patsy, once again bringing her hand to her face and closing her eyes, ‘how... _attracted_ to you I am. And I am just… embarrassed at how I acted because we’ve known each other for a week and I don’t even know if you fancy me back or even consider us mates…’ she trailed off, cautiously looking up at Patsy through her fingers. 

She was relieved to see that Patsy was smiling, a blush feathered over her features. 

‘Well, here I was thinking you’d ran off because you thought I was a bad kisser. Glad to see that’s not the case.’ 

Delia laughed, ‘No,’ she sighed, ‘that is… certainly not the case.’

Patsy crossed her arms and leaned her shoulder against the brick wall of the building. She had a slight smile as she gazed at Delia. 

‘Well, just to alleviate any doubts, I do fancy you. Have since the moment I saw you arse up out of your fathers tractor swearing at the thing.’ 

Delia giggled at this. Relief washed over her, but there was still a twinge of anxiety. Patsy looked contemplative and Delia waited for what she had to say next. 

‘Though, you’re right. It is rather soon for all this,’ Patsy started, nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. ‘I’ve… well, I won’t bore you with the details, but I’m in a good place right now to take things slow with the potential for something a bit more...long-term?’

Delia noticed Patsy’s confidence crack for merely a second at the word long-term, as if it was something daunting and unfamiliar to her. Delia felt a wave of affection pour out of her and she reached over to take Patsy’s hand in hers. The contact made her feel her heart skip a beat. 

‘Patsy, you say that as if it’s a bad thing. It’s not. I want that too.’ Before she could stop herself, Delia reached out with her free hand and ran her forefinger and thumb along the length of Patsy’s tie, ‘And you can certainly bore me with the details. It’s only fair after my drama was aired out in the street for all to hear just now.’ 

The close proximity to Patsy had Delia feeling almost intoxicated again. She looked up to see Patsy looking down at her though half lidded eyes, a small smirk and the faintest blush across her cheeks. Patsy reached up and took Delia’s hand from her tie and placed a gentle kiss across her knuckles. 

‘Another time. I’m sure your friends are wondering where we’ve gotten off to.’ 

Almost breathless, Delia nodded and allowed Patsy to lead her back. The two walked hand in hand back into the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, finally, feelings are admitted and there was even a kiss!
> 
> Doodle: https://nowseehere.deviantart.com/art/Chapter-6-726050608?ga_submit_new=10%3A1516184396
> 
> Up next - Delia gets her hands dirty in more ways than one. Next chapter Friday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flirty yet unsuccessful evening at pub trivia leads our two protagonists to have a bit of a naughty tryst on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild NSFW. There's a grope. Just the one, I promise.

The days and nights carried on. Delia and Patsy continued their morning runs, but before they knew it, the weather had changed, bringing rainy days and cool, windy evenings. The weeks passed quickly as both were tied up in their own projects. Delia with her work and Patsy with remodeling the house. Delia mused each time she visited Patsy. She had been invited over to see the house before she got started, and each consecutive visit there was a new change. Carpet torn up, walls knocked down, cabinets and counter tops ripped apart. 

A used early 90’s Toyota pickup appeared eventually in front of Patsy’s house, something Delia became quite familiar with after the redhead requested her assistance in investigating what that weird noise was coming from the old thing. Delia found herself under the bonnet of the truck one afternoon, a small flashlight held in her mouth as she used both hands to check for clues. Debris, small critters having met their demise in the fan belt, low fluids, anything? Wait a moment. 

‘So what is it then? Did Mr. Buckle sell me a lemon or what?’ Patsy asked, hovering. 

Delia had a hunch. She removed the dipstick, wiped it clean with a rag, stuck it back in, and pulled it out again. It was completely dry. 

Delia looked over at Patsy, an amused grimace appeared across her features. 

‘What?’ Patsy asked, incredulous. 

Delia removed the flashlight from her mouth, clicked it off and stuck it in her back pocket. ‘Patsy, your truck isn’t just making a funny noise.’

Patsy raised one eyebrow, completely perplexed. 

‘It’s crying out in pain. How far have you driven since you bought it?’ 

Patsy scratched her head, thinking, ‘I don’t know. Went into town today to pick up some supplies. Maybe 25 miles?’ 

‘Patsy, there’s no oil in your tank. Your engine is probably caked with tar and soot because there’s no oil to clean all that gunk out while your engine is running.’

‘What?! That old man told me he had just changed the oil!’ 

Delia rolled her eyes, ‘Yes, well, knowing Fred I’d bet money that he drained the old oil and just forgot to refill it. He means well, but honestly couldn’t tell his head from his arse if his wife wasn’t with him.’ Delia closed the bonnet, wiping the grease off her hands as best she could with the rag. 

‘Delia… you are just wonderful, you know that?’ Patsy breathed, completely unabashed. 

Delia immediately turned on her heel to keep Patsy from seeing the hot blush that was crawling up her cheeks. 

‘Come on then. Easy fix. I’ll see what we have in our garage.’ 

Eventually a large dumpster was placed on the side of Patsy’s house and Patsy added to it each day. Busted toilets, drywall, lots and lots of wood paneling. Patsy had an assortment on ancient appliances lined up in a row out in the yard, planning to recycle what she couldn’t sell. Just about every evening, Delia found herself pushed out the door with a plate of hot food to bring to Patsy ‘With her entire kitchen on the lawn I’d be surprised if she wasn’t living off fish and chips everyday.’ Enid rationalized. Delia was happy for any excuse to see Patsy and see the progress she had been making on the house. 

One evening, instead of bringing her dinner, Delia had appeared at Patsy's door with Barbara and Trixie in tow and insisted the taller woman join them for a night out at pub trivia. 

‘What do we win?’ Asked Patsy, arms crossed and leaning against the doorway in an old Army t-shirt, ripped jeans and work boots. Delia had to look away. She still found herself immensely attracted to Patsy but was committed to keeping her hands to herself until they were both ready for something more. As a result, Delia often found herself sticking her hands in her pockets to prevent them from reaching out and wandering anywhere they shouldn’t. Likewise, she noticed when Patsy got close to her, she would clasp her hands behind her back, a habit she probably picked up on the military. 

‘Money.’ Stated Barbara, deadpan. 

‘I’m in.’ Patsy tossed her work gloves back into the house and grabbed a sweater. She stopped when she closed the door, ‘What kind of pub is this? Should I put on something nicer?’ 

‘Don’t worry, sweetie’ Trixie said, ‘Captains is frequented by the dock workers. You’ll fit right in!’ 

The group arrived at the pub and signed in as Agatha Quiztie (Barbara’s suggestion). They ordered rounds of drinks and food for the table. They quickly realized they made a good team. Barbara’s strengths were politics, geography, and history, Trixie knew more than anyone about movies and television, and the lives of celebrities. Delia typically chipped in with her knowledge of maths, machinery, and science. Patsy was proficient in all things music, and of course, medical.

Throughout the evening and much to Trixies annoyance, they were neck and neck with their rival team during the first round. Trixie would continually shoot daggers at the two elderly gentlemen in suspenders and newsboy hats, otherwise known as Quizteama Aguilera. She left the table at the halftime break to have a smoke. Barbara left to go grab another round of drinks. Delia decided to play a song on the jukebox. 

A few minutes later the group reconvened at the table and began looking over their scores. Patsy stopped and turned to Delia rather suddenly.

‘Delia, is this the song you picked?’

Delia crossed her arms defensively, ‘Yes. I rather like Carrie Underwood.’

‘You like country?’ Patsy asked, eyebrow raised. She seemed unpleasantly surprised to find out this new tidbit about Delia. 

Delia huffed, ‘Yes, I like country. I don’t know what the big deal is!’

Patsy groaned and brought her hand to her face, ‘Oh, Delia, this type of country is just so awful. You may a well have told me you’re a Tory.'

Barbara choked mid sip on her drink and Trixie let out a hearty laugh. Patsy spent the next several moments batting away the chips Delia was tossing at her. When she ran out of chips, she tossed the basket they came in, which Patsy caught. 

‘You’re out of things to throw unless you want to lose your shirt!’ She said through giggles. 

Delia grew hot in the face and sputtered, 'I-...That's-...yeah, well... shut up.' She crossed her arms ‘And anyway my Mam had me take line dancing as a kid and I heard it all the time while traveling around the American Southwest. It grew on me, OK?!’

‘Yeah, but why couldn’t it have been good country like Johnny Cash?’ 

Delia opened her mouth to reply but was silenced by Trixie who said the second round was about to start. Delia still took a moment to lean over and pinch Patsy on the arm, who giggled and feigned hurt.

‘Don’t tease me’ Delia whispered, giving her best warning look, but couldn’t help but let the tiniest smirk slip across her features. 

Patsy bit her lip then whispered back, ‘But it’s so fun.’

The two got a stern ‘sush’ from Trixie who was dead set on winning the game. The game progressed throughout the evening and the group remained neck and neck with their rivals. Finally around 9pm, the last question was asked;

‘In the United States, what formerly private residence is now one of the worlds most visited public attractions?’

The girls looked at each other, none of them knowing the answer off the top of their heads. After a moment of thought, Patsy leaned back in her chair, arms crossed.

‘I think it’s Graceland’ 

‘What’s that?’ Barbara asked. 

‘Elvis’ house. In Memphis, Tennessee?’ 

‘What about Monticello?’asked Trixie, ‘That was Thomas Jefferson’s home. I bet that gets loads of visitors every year. He was a President after all, wasn’t he?’

‘He also invented the swivel chair!’ Delia chimed in happily.

‘I think you much be right, Trixie.’ Said Barbara, ‘A schoolmate of mine had family in Virginia and they took her to visit. She said there was always a huge crowd.’ 

‘I think you lot are underestimating how many people on the planet are still completely obsessed with Elvis.’ Patsy interjected.

‘Who thinks Monticello?’ Trixie asked. She, Barbara, and Delia raised their hands. 

‘Sorry Patsy’ said Barbara while Trixie wrote their answer down and handed it to the presenter. A few tense moments passed while the other teams turned in their answers. Patsy seemed completely calm and sipped her drink. 

The presenter finally repeated the question and gave the answer.

‘Alright everyone, final question of the evening: ‘In the United States, what formerly private residence is now one of the worlds most visited public attractions?’... and the answer is… Graceland!’

Delia, Barbara, and Trixie joined a chorus of frustrated and exasperated moans and sighs by other teams who missed the answer. There were fewer resounding cheers from those who had gotten it correct. The group looked apologetically at Patsy, who still sat slouched in her chair, arms crossed. 

‘I’ll never doubt you again,’ said Barbara, sounding defeated. 

‘I can’t believe they’re walking out of here with another fifty quid. Scoundrels.’ Trixie seethed, glaring at Quizteama Aguilera. 

\---

The group paid their bill and headed out into the night, deciding to take a walk on the beach before they headed home. 

After a few moments, Trixie and Barbara linked arms, shoes dangling from their free hands, and sauntered ahead talking amongst themselves. Patsy and Delia lingered back and walked together in a comfortable silence. Delia subtly noted that Patsy was walking with her hands behind her back. 

‘I feel bad.’ Delia said. 

‘Why’s that?’

‘Because we should have listened to you. Pats, how is it that you know so much about music?’ 

‘Well, most of my collection was left to me by my mother. My father worked a lot, and we didn’t have cable or internet at the time, so some summers all I was able to do was study and listen to her records.’ 

Delia looked up at Patsy, very much aware that this was the first time Patsy had mentioned her mother. She so badly wanted to ask about her, but hesitated, unsure. Patsy looked over at Delia and met her gaze for a moment. She gave a kind smile before looking past Delia, her features turning to one of surprise. 

‘Oh, look out!’

Delia turned around to see what was behind her. Before she could move, a wave of cold water and white foam rolled in fast around her. In her haste to get out of the way, she turned around and bumped into Patsy, who grabbed her by the arm to hold her steady. Patsy held Delia firm against her as the water pushed past them, chilling their feet to the bone. 

‘Ahhh! It’s so cold!’ Delia exclaimed, tightly wrapping her arms around Patsy’s waist, her head pressed against the taller woman's chest. 

As the wave subsided, Delia could feel Patsy wrap her arms around her, still holding tight. It occurred to Delia that for the first time since the wedding, they were pressed up close against one another. The familiar slow sensation of heat crawled up Delia’s body, the whole front of her tingling where she and Patsy were connected. 

Delia's hands found their way under Patsy’s sweater and slowly up her back. She unconsciously took a deep breath, inhaling Patsy’s scent mixed with the sea air. Delia looked up at Patsy, who looked back with half lidded eyes and a soft smile. It seemed that Patsy was feeling almost exactly as she was. 

‘Good thing we didn’t fall in.’ Patsy said, reaching up and gently moving a few stray hairs away from Delia’s eyes.

Patsy leaned down and softly kissed Delia on her forehead. She brushed the pad of her thumb over Delia’s eyebrow, and kissed her there, too. Delia closed her eyes and moved her hands over the warm skin of Patsy’s back. She felt desire pulse through her body as Patsy grazed her nose over the length of her jaw, breathing deeper in her ear. 

_‘Deels,’_ Patsy whispered, sending every hair on Delia's neck on end, _‘I really like being close to you.’_

There was no way Delia could stop the moan from escaping her mouth when Patsy ran her tongue over the shell of her ear, the heat a pleasant contrast to the cool air. Reflexively, Delia dug her nails into Patsy’s back, enticing an exquisite gasp from the taller woman. Patsy wrapped her arm around Delia’s shoulders, the crook of her elbow cradling the back of Delia’s head. She brought Delia’s face to hers and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Delia whimpered as Patsy tongue gently grazed over her own. Delia reciprocated by sucking on Patsy’s bottom lip. 

Patsy moaned and broke away, ‘I love when you do that,’ she breathed, bringing her head down slightly to graze the tip of her tongue up the length of Delia’s neck, only stopping to gently tug an earlobe into her mouth.

Delia’s senses were pulsing throughout her body. 

She needed to be touched. 

She wanted to touch. 

She didn’t seem conscious with Patsy’s mouth on her. Delia’s hands lost themselves to their desires and made their way around the front of Patsy’s body. Without knowing what they were doing, Delia’s hands had managed to unbutton Patsy’s jeans. The force of jamming her hand down Patsy’s trousers loosened the zipper to allow space. For one wonderful second, she felt the heat between Patsy’s legs through her panties before two hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, holding her in place. The warmth was gone and Delia’s eyes shot open. 

‘Fuck… Deels…’ Patsy was holding Delia at arms length, a hand on each of her shoulders. Her breathing was heavy and face flush. She looked up at Delia through her fringe with an amused smirk. 

Delia blinked and suddenly realized where she was and what she was doing. 

‘Oh my god, Pats… I’m so sorry…’ Delia would have felt horrified at her behavior if it weren’t for the reassuring look on Patsy’s face. She stepped away from Patsy’s grasp, the cold air suddenly encompassing her, desire fading. She felt almost back to normal, with the exception of feeling completely embarrassed at what she had just done. 

‘No, don’t be.’ Patsy took a quick look around and subtly zipped and buttoned her jeans. She reached out and took Delia’s hand in hers. 

‘Just don’t run away again, ok?’ she asked. 

Delia nodded and squeezed Patsy’s hand. 

The two headed hand in hand towards the direction of Barbara and Trixie, who thankfully hadn’t noticed their little tryst. They caught up with their friends and headed back home, the two of them climbing into the backseat of Barbara’s car. Barbara and Trixie were engrossed in a conversation concerning Toms friend Chris who had performed at the wedding, Trixie trying to extract any and all details about the man as she could out of Barbara. 

Neither of the women sitting in front noticed that Patsy had pulled Delia close to her, arm around the smaller woman’s shoulders. Delia rested her head on Patsy's shoulder, who in turn would place a light kiss on top of Delia’s head here and there. Delia had her eyes closed, hand on Patsy's knee, sighing contently at the contact. They remained like this for the duration of the ride, Patsy only shifting as they pulled up to her house.

 _‘Tomorrow is a special day for me,’_ she whispered so only Delia could hear, _‘Will you run to the park with me in the morning?’_

Delia silently nodded, and Patsy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as Barbara stopped in front of her house. 

‘Thanks for the ride, Babs.’ Patsy reached up front and patted Trixie on the shoulder, ‘Don’t worry, we’ll beat those fogies next time.’ The group said their goodbyes and pulled away after Patsy disappeared inside. 

Before they were even out of Patsy's dirt drive, Trixie whipped around in her seat and grinned at Delia.

‘You two were certainly getting naughty on the beach.’ 

Delia groaned and collapsed face down onto the other half of the back seat, ‘I was hoping you hadn't seen anything.’ She mumbled.

Delia remained where she was even after Barbara parked in front of her house and the two of them barraged her with an onslaught of questions about her and Patsy. Delia thought this was perhaps the penance she needed to pay for her idle hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Delia. Patsy gives you an inch and you take a mile. 
> 
> Next up - the girls have a rather intense chat in the park. Tune in Monday! 
> 
> Doodle note: Guys, I got one of those fancy blue pencils so I can actually sketch my drawings before I ink them. As a result, they look *marginally* better. Whatevs, I'm happy. 
> 
> Doodle 1: https://nowseehere.deviantart.com/art/Chapter-7-1-726342526
> 
> Doodle 2: https://nowseehere.deviantart.com/art/Chapter-7-2-726342744


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy does something daunting and unfamiliar to her and... opens up to Delia about her life!

The next morning was rather warm and sunny. Delia met Patsy at the end of her drive like she promised the night before. She felt awkward for the slightest moment, unsure of how to greet Patsy after what happened on the beach. If you stick your hand down the pants of a woman you fancied, you greeted her with a kiss the next morning, right? Thankfully Patsy didn’t let them linger for too long. She greeted Delia with a huge smile and asked, ‘Ready?’ Delia nodded and they took off. 

They ran in silence for a bit, Delia growing more nervous, more anxious, with each step they took. Patsy wasn’t mad at her for what happened last night, right? She said she wanted her to come to the park with her, right? 

After about 20 minutes, they reached their destination. There was a dirt trail that circled a lake, very much frequented by other runners and families out for a walk. Patsy slowed down when they came to a hill and walked a little ways from the path, hands on her hips, catching her breath. She found a grassy spot next to the water and sat down. She looked back at Delia and patted the spot next to her, indicating for Delia to sit. 

‘Thanks for that. I’ve been up all night and the run helped to clear my head.’ Patsy said, still breathing heavily. 

She looked over at Delia’s concerned face and added, ‘It’s not about what happened last night.’ 

Delia physically relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. ‘I swear I don’t typically assault women on the beach.’ 

Patsy let out a laugh, ‘It was completely consensual, I assure you.’ She brought her shirt up over her face to wipe off the sweat. ‘Actually, I was up all night thinking of you because I’d very much like your hands all over me more often.’ 

Delia smiled at this, ‘but,’ Patsy continued, her face looked pained as she leaned forward to grasp her knees, ‘...I’ve struggled to trust people… in the past. I was... emotionally discarded at first by my father, and then both physically and emotionally discarded by a series of girlfriends and lonely women on deployment who I myself used to fill some sort of void…’ 

Patsy sighed. ‘I’m not proud of my past, but the reason I’m telling you this is because you have been so wonderful to me these past few weeks, letting me into your life. I want to do the same… with you. No matter how foreign and difficult I find it.’

Patsy looked up at Delia, uncertainty written over her features. ‘Is… is that OK?’ 

‘Oh, caridad, of course it’s OK.’ Delia turned her body towards Patsy. 

Delia reached one arm around Patsy's shoulders and placed her other hand in the middle of Patsy's chest, pressing down lightly. Patsy sighed at the contact and rested her head on Delia’s shoulder. Delia could feel Patsy was becoming physically relaxed. The two remained silent while Patsy’s breathing slowed. Sounds of birds chirping and water gently trickling nearby filled the quiet for several moments. When she was ready, Patsy lifted her head and reached up to take Delia’s hand from her chest and held it in her lap. 

‘Thank you. No one has ever done anything like that to me before.’

‘It’s something my Mam would do whenever I was anxious or stressed. Do you feel better?’

‘Yes.’

‘Do you feel like you can trust me?’

Patsy nodded, tears forming in the brim of her eyes. ‘Yes’

Delia smiled. ‘Good. I trust you too.’ 

Patsy squeezed Delia’s hand in her lap and sighed, looking out at the lake. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. 

‘Today is the 16th anniversary of my mother and sisters death.’ Delia gasped at this revelation, but bit her lip, not wanting to interrupt. She began gently rubbing Patsy’s back instead. 

‘Just before my 12th birthday, my sister had a fever. My father was on a business trip, so my mother took her to hospital, thinking I was old enough to stay home on my own. I slept that night and woke up in an empty house. I just… got dressed and went to school, didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t until I got home afterward to find my father sitting in the living room waiting for me that I knew something terrible had happened.’

Patsy sniffed and wiped another tear from her eye, ‘They were killed by a drunk driver on their way home, sometime around two in the morning. My father forbade me from seeing their bodies, they were so mangled…’ Patsy covered her mouth to suppress a sob. Delia found herself on the verge of tears as well. 

‘My god, Patsy, I’m so, so sorry.’

Hand still over her mouth, Patsy shook her head. She took a few breaths to compose herself. 

‘There was no funeral, only a memorial service. They were cremated and placed in a mausoleum near London.’ Patsy sighed, ‘Right after everything had settled, I was pulled from school… away from my friends and teachers, away from my home... and placed in a Catholic boarding school. My father was never around. He found it much more convenient to have me looked after by nuns than by nannies, or to just be on my own. He never cared for children, but he loved my mother and gave her the family she wanted. I imagine he only did what he did because he wanted to protect the only living relative he had left, though it felt as if he wished I could have been in that car too and be relieved of any familial obligation.’ Patsy spat bitterly. 

‘He never talked to me. He never wrote. No cards or presents on my birthday or holidays… Just, nothing. Never any sign of affection or that he thought of me. I may as well have been an orphan.’ Patsy paused for a moment, ‘It wasn’t all terrible. I did eventually grow to love school and made close friends. Their families would invite me on holiday with them sometimes, so at least I wasn’t alone _every_ Christmas.’

Patsy looked to the sky, a look of almost disdain crossing her features, ‘But, as I alluded to before, I started sleeping around with some of my classmates when I was 15. Just… girl after girl after girl… I just… didn’t care so long as they showed an ounce of affection towards me. Some signal they wanted me. That they cared. I didn’t get caught until my last year, fortunately. My father found out and actually phoned me, said he wasn’t going to have some disgusting dyke in the family. At that point, I didn’t think I had a family, so I didn’t care. 

‘I spent at least a year after school just getting completely fucked up.’ Patsy put her head in her hands, ‘Anything I could get my hands on that didn’t require putting a needle in my arm. I would drink myself to sleep during the day and take pills to stay out all night. I would fuck any woman who would let me sleep on their sofa, and then I would steal what I could to pawn for money.’ 

Patsy turned to Delia, ‘I’m sorry, is this all too much at once?’

Delia shook her head, ‘No, not at all. Please, keep going if you want.’ 

Patsy nodded and continued, ‘I eventually bumped into a school friend who was on leave from the military. We grabbed a coffee and she told me that she had a great job, lived in a dorm room with her own bed and recliner, said it was a simple life but she was proud to pay her own bills. She was in great shape, too. I just… that conversation probably saved my life. Just, the idea of having a warm bed and hot food everyday again… some stability… something to do. I found myself enlisting the very next day and I eventually tested into the medical core.

‘Once I was in the military, I sobered up because I had to, but I still slept around. I suppose I thought, ‘If I give them what they want they’ll like me’... and they never did.’ 

Patsy glanced at Delia, ‘I… I know that this all might have me sounding very needy.’

Delia smirked, ‘Only a lot.’ Patsy giggled at this and Delia continued, ‘Don’t worry, I’m still here.’

Patsy smiled, hopeful. ‘Anyway, I eventually had my back injury and my papers to be medically discharged came soon after. About three months before I was supposed to go, my father got in touch with me to tell me that he had had lung cancer for the two years prior. It took me some time, but I eventually met with him and found out that the chemo wasn’t working and that he decided to just let nature take its course. So out of some…’ Patsy threw up her hands, ‘I don’t know, inkling of sympathy and familial obligation, I stayed with him in London to see him out of this world because I couldn’t do it for my mother and sister…’ 

Patsy looked back at Delia, ‘I was able to work at a London hospital to keep me busy, but old habits die hard.’ She faced the lake again and brought a hand to her face, ‘There was one particular woman who took me sleeping with someone else so poorly I nearly lost my job when she decided to come into my work and make a scene. 

‘After that though, I decided enough was enough… About a year ago I found myself a therapist who has helped a lot… I got rid of all social media,’ 

‘Yeah, I know,’ Delia interrupted smirking, her voice laced with mock annoyance. 

Patsy smirked, ‘Believe me, it was necessary. I took time to learn how to just… be alone. Not to be needy. To think I was worth more to someone than just something for others to use, to fuck… I took the time to learn how to respect and love myself, basically.’  
She sighed again, ‘And then my father died and here I am tearing apart and rebuilding a house like some metaphor for my life.’ 

Patsy looked down at her lap where her and Delia’s hands were intertwined. She gave a small smile to Delia, ‘You know, since I’ve met you I haven’t felt alone. At all.’ 

Delia grinned, moved her hand from Patsy’s back to cradle her head, and kissed her. 

‘Good,’ she said, hand moving once more to Patsy’s back, rubbing softly. 

‘Patsy,’ Delia continued, ‘what were their names? Your Mam and sister?’

‘My mother’s name was Margaret. My sister was Jane… Janey.’ Patsy sighed, then smiled, looking over to Delia, ‘I’m sorry,’ she shrugged, ‘I didn’t expect to share this much, but it all just came out.’

Delia shook her head, ‘Pats, don’t apologize. After everything you’ve been through, my heart absolutely aches for you… but at the same time, I’m so proud of you.’

Delia paced her hand over Patsy's chest again, holding her gently, ‘You’ve shown such strength overcoming so much hardship. It really speaks to your character that you reached out for help and are taking it seriously. You've become this amazing woman sitting in front of me right now.’ 

Delia’s hand cupped Patsy's face and her thumb stroked her cheek, ‘You’re absolutely the strongest, most independent woman I have ever met. You exude this confidence that is just so… wonderful… and sexy.’ 

Patsy winked, ‘Careful now, I know how amorous you get towards me in public and there are children around.’

Delia feigned indigence and crossed her arms. Patsy laughed. 

‘So, you don’t care that I was slutty?’ Patsy asked after a moment, a glimmer of uncertainty gracing her features. 

Delia looked at her, serious, ‘I assure you, I don’t. Pats, the past is the past and I’m not going to judge you for it.’ She raised a finger, ‘Now, I am going to care about some decisions you make from now on, if you want me as some kind of _significant person_ in you life.’

Patsy smirked, ‘You mean girlfriend?’

‘Maybe.’ Delia replied slyly. 

‘Fair enough.’ Patsy still looked apprehensive, picking at the grass next to her. ‘I’m still scared though. I’ve never been in a serious relationship before. What if I'm horrible at it?’ 

Delia used her hand to gently turn Patsy's head to look at her, ‘Pats, its OK to be scared. I mean, no relationship lasts until one just… does.’ 

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Patsy's ear. ‘To be with someone… it’s a choice we have to make. Every day. To be with them, to be their partner, their person.’ Delia looked down at Patsy's lap, not quite having the courage to look her in the eyes as she finished, ‘Someday you’re going to meet someone who is going to make that choice with you.’ 

Patsy looked at Delia with a small smile, a faint blush feathered over she cheeks. She cradled Delia’s hand in her own and brought her palm to her lips for a soft kiss. 

‘Well, I’m certainly glad we chose each other this morning.’ 

Delia’s blush ran hot all the way from her chest to the tips of her ears. 

‘Come here.’ Patsy asked softly, wrapping her arm around Delia, pulling her close. She guided her to lay down on the grass with her. Delia’s head rested on Patsy's shoulder while Patsy held her hand. 

Delia’s whole body hummed with affection, love. Patsy was holding her hand so gently, placing the lightest of kisses on each finger, across her palm, on her wrists. Delia could vaguely feel the cool breeze on her skin, hear the rustling of the leaves over the sound of her pulse beating hard in her ears. 

Patsy rested Delia’s hand on her chest. Her heart was pounding, too. 

\---

The pair laid there for a long time before heading back. Instead of running, they walked back to Patsy’s house, hand in hand, taking the time to enjoy the warm weather. When they arrived at the end of Patsy’s drive, Delia stopped to kiss the back of her hand.

‘Thank you for letting me in.’ she said. 

Patsy pulled Delia into a hug, ‘Thank you for listening.’ she said and kissed Delia’s temple. 

When they broke away, Delia looked up at Patsy. She had remembered something from Patsy’s story that stuck with her. 

‘Pats… Do you have a birthday coming up?’ 

Patsy smirked and crossed her arms, ‘Mmmhmm… next Friday.’ 

Delia smiled like the Cheshire cat.

‘Am I going to regret telling you that?’ Patsy asked playfully.

‘Nope!’ Delia began walking in the direction of her house, ‘Bye now’ she waved back to Patsy, smiling and wiggling her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doodle: https://nowseehere.deviantart.com/art/Chapter-8-726952121?ga_submit_new=10%3A1516616638
> 
> Hey ya'll, just want to throw it out there that every chapter hereon out is going to have a big fat NSFW tag. So just make sure when you see future updates from me, the curtains are drawn, doors locked, kids are thrown outside, no one is looking over your shoulder if reading from your phone, etc. It's gonna get smutty. 
> 
> I know what you're thinking, Hey NSH, does this mean Patsy is going to get some Birthday sex? 
> 
> Spoiler: yes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> It's Patsy's birthday, and after a hard days work on the house, Delia makes sure her evening just gets better and better!

Delia found herself Friday evening having to pound on the wooden door of Patsy’s house as hard as she could so she could be heard over the rhythmic clacking and music on full blast coming from inside. She tried the doorbell but couldn’t tell if it made any sound to alert her presence. Her right hand sore from banging, she switched to the left, swearing to break a window if Patsy didn’t come to the door this time. Thankful, the clacking from inside stopped and the music cut off. Delia shook her sore hand as she heard footsteps approach from behind the door. 

‘Delia!’ Patsy exclaimed, ‘Is it time to go already? I must have lost track of time…’

Delia observed that Patsy was in her work clothes, a ratty shirt and jeans, but this time she held a mallet and was wearing knee pads. 

‘Patsy, what on earth are you doing?’

‘Oh, I was installing the wood floors in the kitchen. Want to come take a look?’ she opened the door wider for Delia to enter and disappeared inside, ‘I’m about halfway done,’ she called back as Delia followed inside. The house was mostly concrete floors and wooden studs so her voice echoed. She followed Patsy to the entrance of the kitchen to admire her handiwork. 

‘I’ll gladly stop for the night though, this job is killing my back.’ she reached up and grabbed the top of the doorway, arching her back in a stretch. 

‘Looks good though, right?’ Patsy asked. 

Delia wasn’t looking at the floor. ‘I’ll say.’

Patsy looked back at her and laughed, ‘Deels!’

Delia looked up as though snapped out of a haze, ‘Hmm? What?’ 

Patsy giggled and pulled off one of her work gloves, slapping Delia lightly on the arm with it, ‘All my hard work going unappreciated, I see.’ 

Delia’s face showed mock indignation, ‘Not true!’ she placed her hands on her hips, ‘All that hammering has given you great biceps!’ Patsy laughed again. 

‘Oh you think?’ Patsy asked, flexing her right arm, muscle taut. ‘Oh, well I’ll be.’ she mused. 

Delia blushed, smiling. ‘See?’ she turned and casually shrugged towards the kitchen, ‘Oh, and I guess the floors look good, too.’

Patsy crossed her arms and leaned on the doorway, her smile widening, ‘How kind of you to finally notice.’ 

Delia watched as Patsy’s eyes gave her own figure a once over. She wore a simple black dress with three-quarter sleeves, a black and yellow checkered scarf, and mid-calf brown boots. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun.

When Patsy continued to draw out her gaze, Delia raised her eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip. This motion caused Patsy to finally look Delia in the face, biting her lip and blushing.

‘Hmm?’ asked Delia expectantly, ‘Is there something you want?’

Patsy’s eyebrows shot up and she nervously rubbed the back of her neck, a wide smile gracing her features, ‘Heh, well, there are several things I want right now.’

Delia took a step towards Patsy, hooking her index fingers around the belt loop of Patsy’s jeans, pulling the taller woman towards her. 

‘Well, it is your birthday. Maybe if you want something bad enough, you’ll get it.’ 

Patsy placed her hands on Delia’s waist, pulling her closer. She licked her lips.

‘Promise?’

Delia merely wiggled her eyebrows and smiled up at Patsy, tracing a finger lightly up the taller woman’s arm. 

‘Give me a kiss.’ Patsy didn’t ask. 

Delia bit her lip. Her finger moved from Patsy’s arm to the collar of her shirt, slowly making its way delicately up her neck and along her jawline, finally resting over her lips. 

‘It’s not time to open presents yet.’ she said softly. Delia turned from the embrace leaving Patsy with a stunned look on her face. Delia knew that if she had given into Patsy’s demand, she wouldn’t have wanted to stop, and she needed to get the redhead out of the house eventually for what she had planned for her. 

Patsy groaned, hands on her hips and bending slightly as if in pain. ‘You’re killing me, Deels.’ 

Delia merely smirked, enjoying the reaction she was getting out of Patsy. 

Since their talk in the park, Patsy seemed lighter, as if there physically had been a heavy burden holding her back from expressing herself freely. Before, she used to tense up when Delia flirted, but now she was much more receptive, flirting back, touching her, kissing her. She wasn’t afraid that Delia was going to toss her aside like so many had in the past. Delia was loving this side of Patsy, she found herself falling more and more in love with the person Patsy was instead of just wanting to tear her clothes off all the time. 

Well, she certainly wanted to do that, but still. 

They had held off on having sex, Delia wanting to respect Patsy’s wishes on waiting until she was absolutely ready, but tonight Delia was going to do her best to wind the woman up until she could no longer take it. She wanted to fuck tonight, and she was going to do her best to see that happened. 

Delia reached into her purse and checked her phone, ‘Sorry Pats, we’re short on time and you need to get ready.’

‘I need a cold shower anyway,’ she grumped. ‘Where are we going? Do I need to dress up?’

‘We are going places and seeing people.’ Delia smirked, not wanting to giveaway any of her plans, ‘Just dress up as you would for a fun night out.’

Patsy rolled her eyes as she headed back towards the front of the house, ‘You can wait in my room if you like. I know it’s a bit cold and spooky down here.’ 

Delia marveled to herself for a moment, as it just now occurred to her that in all this time, neither of them had been in the others room. She followed Patsy upstairs, the taller woman leading her down the hallway to a small room. It was simple, a small lamp filled the room with soft lighting next to a full size bed with fluffy blankets and pillows, a sleek laptop placed precariously on the edge. An acoustic guitar rested against the wall next to the bed. Delia’s eyes widened at the wall to wall shelving adjacent to the bed, filled entirely with records filed alphabetically. 

‘Wow... Patsy, you said you collected records, but this… jesus.’

‘Yeah… rather challenging to travel with, but I can’t seem to part with them.’ Patsy opened the door wider and Delia saw the other side of the room. A dresser placed under the window, holding a rather elaborate record player and stereo system. Patsy walked to the dresser and pulled out a few items of clothing. 

‘Back in a tick,’ she winked, breezing past Delia, ‘And please don’t try to take apart my stereo.’

Delia held up her hands, ‘I’ll be good!’ 

Patsy disappeared into the bathroom down the hall and Delia turned back towards the massive record collection when she heard the shower start. She walked over and lightly grazed a finger over the paper sleeves, pulling out a record or two to see the artist. Smokey Robinson, The Rolling Stones, The Supremes, Buddy Holly… on and on, a vast majority of her collection soul and pop from the 50’s and 60’s. It gave her a great feeling that Patsy would enjoy their planned activity for the evening. Delia also wondered how much of this was Patsy’s or her mothers.

Her phone chiming brought her out of her lighthearted snooping, a text from Trixie appeared on the screen. 

_‘Hey, what’s your ETA?’_

_‘Soon.’_ Delia texted back, _‘Maybe 20 minutes? She had to pop in the shower.’_

_‘What, you didn’t hop in there with her?’_ Trixie texted back with a winky face.

Delia heard the water shut off in the bathroom and a hairdryer start up. 

_‘Maybe tomorrow if the stars align.’_

_‘Fingers crossed!’_

Delia giggled and threw her phone back into her bag. She maybe had had one or five phone calls with Trixie over the last few weeks venting her sexual frustration. Each time Trixie would ask her what needed to be done to seduce the woman, Delia jokingly stated that blatantly shoving her hand down Patsy’s trousers hadn’t worked, and she was all out of ideas. 

The door opened and Patsy walked in, wearing a short sleeved collared shirt that was buttoned all the way to the top, skinny jeans, and brown boots. Her hair was pinned back similarly to how she styled it for the wedding, her fringe brushed to the side with a few wisps falling to her neck here and there. 

She looked at Delia expectantly, ‘Is this OK?’

Delia nodded, ‘Very OK.’ She walked over to Patsy and unbuttoned her top button, giving the taller woman a quick peck on the lips. 

‘Cute,’ she whispered, ‘cute cute cute cute cute’ she whispered to herself as she walked past Patsy and towards the steps. Patsy giggled, grabbed a jacket and followed. 

‘We have to stop by my house first before we go,’ Delia started as they walked outside, ‘My father was using the truck when I headed over here, so we have to walk.’ 

‘We can take my bike if you want. I added pegs on the back wheel just for you.’ 

Before Delia could respond, Patsy went to the side of the house and retrieved her bicycle. She walked up next to Delia and mounted the bike, nodding her head towards the back.

‘Go ahead, hop on.’ 

Delia smiled. She reached up and let down her hair, letting it spill over her shoulders. She took her other hand and shook it out, enjoying the look Patsy was giving her.

‘Alright,’ she stepped on the pegs and grasped Patsy’s shoulders, ‘giddy up!’ 

Patsy giggled, kicking off and heading towards the road. Delia’s hair whipped behind her as they picked up speed, the hem of her dress fluttering around her legs. She knew it was chilly out, but as they glided down the hill the cool wind didn’t bother her. The close proximity to Patsy kept her warm. 

Too soon, it seemed, they pulled into Delia’s drive and both women dismounted the bike. Patsy turned to Delia.

‘Certainly a lot of cars here,’ Patsy said, side eyeing Delia suspiciously. 

‘No idea what you mean.’ Delia feigned innocence. 

When they reached the porch, Delia opened the door and shoved Patsy through, feeling slightly like she was feeding her to the lions. Patsy was immediately bombarded with an organized chaos. Shouts of ‘Happy Birthday!’ came from every direction. Delia’s parents and brothers, Tom, Barbara, Trixie, Chris, and Val all looked back at her with smiling faces, some blowing into noisemakers. The house had been decorated with streamers and paper moons and stars hanging over doorways and from the ceiling. The kitchen table had a massive spread of food and drinks and presents. 

Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy from the side, firmly holding her in place, amused by her red face and awkward smile. Enid came forward with a cake, candles already lit. Everyone started singing ‘Happy Birthday’ and Trixie walked up and placed a paper crown on Patsy’s head. 

Patsy’s smile went from awkward to genuine as the song ended and happily blew out the candles to a round of applause and whooping from the group. 

_‘You’re only holding me so I don’t run away.’_ Patsy whispered to Delia, eyes narrowed.

Delia smiled innocently.

‘Alright,’ Enid called, ‘Everyone dig in before it’s cold!’ The group split up to grab plates of food and refill their drinks. Someone turned on the stereo and pop music joined the animated chatter that filled the air. For the next several hours, Patsy was fussed over by Delia’s family and their friends, overfed, and spoiled by their thoughtful gifts. Delia thought she saw Patsy almost cry as she was handed present after present, thinking this was possibly the first time since she was a child that she had gotten so many. Patsy though, being herself, was able to hold it back and maintain a stiff upper lip. 

\---

It was around 10pm when Delia rounded up her friends and Patsy and herded them out the door. Yawning, Enid waved them off and Delia promised to help clean in the morning. 

‘So just where are we going?’ Patsy asked as the group piled into Tom’s church van. 

‘The ballroom. Same place we had our reception. Didn’t Delia tell you?’ 

‘She was very vague on all details.’ 

‘For good reason, too,’ she crossed her arms, ‘Wouldn’t have been able to get you over here if I had unveiled my secret plans.’

‘Every quarter the ballroom hosts a soul night,’ Trixie said, turning in her seat to look at everyone, ‘A DJ comes in and plays soul music from actual records from his collection. We thought it would be right up your alley.’

‘I’ve been a few times,’ Val chimed in, ‘It’s really fun. The music is so good.’

‘This is the last one for the year, though.’ said Barbara, ‘Just might be crowded. Want to get there early so we can get in.’

\---

The group arrived and there was already a line out the door to the ballroom. When they finally got in, Tom and Chris left to go and get drinks while everyone else scoped out the scene. There were projectors playing old movies, color lights flashing and making designs on the floor and walls. The DJ was at the back of the room with the large dance floor in front of him, which was already full of people dancing to the music, many with drink in hand. 

‘Wow,’ said Patsy, leaning down so Delia could hear, ‘You weren’t kidding. I’ve never been to a club that played music like this, it’s wonderful!’ 

Delia beamed up at her, ‘I’m glad you like it!’ She reached up and grabbed Patsy’s face, leaning up to give her a sweet kiss, ‘Happy birthday,’ she said softly. 

Patsy looked back at Delia, placing a hand over hers and bringing the palm of Delia’s hand to her mouth for a kiss. 

The boys returned with a round of beers for everyone and the group found a corner to drink and chat while watching the other dancers. After a second round of drinks, Delia found herself ready to dance. The Contours ‘Do you Love Me’ began to play and she whirled around to grab Patsy. 

‘I love this song! Do you want to dance?’ 

Patsy smiled at her excitement, ‘Yeah, been waiting for you to ask!’ She grabbed Delia’s hand and navigated their way through the other dancers, stopping near the middle of the floor where they had a bit of room to dance. The two faced each other and happily lost themselves to the music, twisting and rocking to the old classics. A few more upbeat songs played, Sweet Soul Music by Arthur Conley, Uptight by Stevie wonder. 

As they danced, the floor seemed to become more crowded. Both Delia and Patsy found themselves dancing closer together just to avoid bumping into others. Delia was growing warm, the body heat of the dancers around her seemed to be raising the temperature in the room. Still dancing, now to My Baby Does the Hanky Panky, she unfurled her scarf and threw it around Patsy’s neck, bringing the taller woman down for a kiss. Patsy wrapped her arms around Delia, pressing her flush against her body. Delia’s arms found their way around Patsy’s neck. She opened her mouth to allow Patsy’s tongue to enter, and gently sucked, enticing a delicious moan from Patsy. Delia felt Patsy’s hands begin to roam around her body, drifting pleasantly south, cupping her ass with one hand and gently circling her fingers up her thigh with the other. 

Their kissing was slow, sensual. Delia’s eyes fluttered shut getting lost with the sensations. Delia sucked Patsy’s bottom lip into her mouth and grabbed a fistful of Patsy’s shirt as she felt Patsy’s right hand creep slowly up her dress. Patsy’s tongue slowly traced a line on the underside of Delia’s top lip, and Delia gasped when she felt Patsy’s wondering hand reach the apex of her thigh, her index finger hooking onto the elastic of her panties, pushing them aside. Patsy bit down on Delia’s bottom lip, enticing a gasp from her as Delia felt Patsy’s finger graze over the length of her center, brushing delicately over her clit. Her hand was gone quickly, Delia opened her eyes halfway in time to see Patsy bring her hand to her mouth. 

A whimper escaped from Delia as she watched Patsy roll her tongue over her finger, her full lips wrapping around the tip and pulling out with a gentle ‘pop’. 

Delia felt suddenly weak in the knees and was rather thankful when Patsy quickly turned her around and held her flush against her, Patsy's arms wrapped around Delia, breath hot in her ear. Patsy’s hands roamed around Delia’s front, one on her thigh and the other on her hip. Her mouth found the shell of Delia’s ear and she lightly bit down.

_‘I had to taste you.’_ she whispered huskily in Delia’s ear. Patsy’s right hand found its way to the front of Delia’s thigh, gently teasing with the hem of her dress. Her left hand roughly ran itself over her breasts. 

_‘I want you in my bed. I want these gorgeous tits in my mouth,’_ she placed several kisses along the length of Delia’s neck, then gently grazed the tip of her nose back up, stopping to kiss Delia’s ear again. 

_‘I want to fuck you,’_ she finally said, still whispering, _‘I want to feel you come in my mouth… I want to make you come around my fingers.’_

Delia bit her lip, stifling a moan, her ass unconsciously grinding against Patsy. She couldn’t talk. She forgot what words were, only knowing that Patsy was driving her crazy, the hand on her thigh so close to her center. She ached to be touched. 

_‘You are so wet for me right now.’_ Patsy whispered hotly, _‘Horny little girl. I bet you’re about to come right here in front of all these people.’_

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ Delia thought. Patsy was right, she couldn’t take much more of this touching and dirty talk without doing something that would get them arrested. 

Delia grabbed Patsy by the wrist and pulled her back to the side of the room where they had left their friends. The table where they placed their things was unoccupied. Delia looked around to try and find her friends, but couldn’t. They must have been in the crowd dancing. 

Delia turned to Patsy and grabbed the front of her belt, pulling Patsy close to her. She kissed the taller woman and reached a hand up her shirt, her nails raking down her back. 

‘Take me home,’ she pleaded between kisses, ‘I need you to touch me. Fuck me. Make me come. Please.’

‘You want me?’ Patsy growled hungrily. 

Delia bit on Patsy’s bottom lip, ‘Yes, yes, yes’ she breathed, ‘Please take me home.’ 

The two collected their things from the table and headed towards the door. Both on their phones, Patsy ordered a Lyft and Delia sent a quick text to Trixie. 

_‘Can’t find you guys. We’re leaving. Stars aligned’_

A few moments later Delia’s phone chimed. Trixie texted back a series of party popper emojis and a thumbs up. 

The two waited outside for their car, the cool air sobering them up a bit. They held each other close, Patsy's arm draped over Delia’s shoulders and lightly kissing the top of her head. Delia’s hand was up the back of Patsy's shirt, gently rubbing and scratching her back. 

Their car pulled up and they climbed into the back. Delia made sure Patsy was slouched down just a bit so she could wrap her arm around the taller woman’s shoulders and held her head so Patsy's ear was close to her mouth. 

_‘Naughty girl.’_ She whispered soft and slow. _‘Sneaking a dirty touch like that. You’ve been wanting to touch my pussy all night, haven’t you?’_

Patsy silently nodded, glancing cautiously to the driver to make sure they weren’t looking or listening. She had one hand to her mouth, biting down on her finger to keep quiet. Her other hand intertwined with Delia’s in her lap.

_‘Did you feel how wet I was? Did you feel what you do to me?’_

Patsy closed her eyes and nodded. Delia blew in her ear.

_‘Do you like how I taste?’_

‘Yes… God yes.’ Patsy breathed out, her legs unintentionally spreading just a bit further apart. 

Delia slowly rubbed Patsy's thigh, _‘Do you want to taste me again, baby?’_

Patsy squirmed under Delia’s touch. Delia’s hand slowly traveled up Patsy’s shirt, her fingers expertly unbuttoning the two buttons at the top. 

_‘I fall asleep just about every night thinking of you.’_ She lightly traced her fingers along Patsy’s neck and collarbone as her her mouth sucked in an earlobe. 

_‘I dream about your face between my legs, that pretty pink mouth on my wet pussy ...making me come over and over again,’_ She palmed Patsy’s breast over her shirt, and made her way back down to Patsy’s thigh, fingers precariously circling close to her center. 

_‘Do you want to make my dreams come true tonight?’_ Delia pressed her palm against Patsy’s groin, who in response bit her lip and slammed her fist against the door, startling both Delia and the driver. 

‘Sorry,’ she looked guiltily at the driver who was looking at her suspiciously through the rear view mirror. ‘Had a cramp.’

Patsy glanced over at Delia, her eyes half lidded and dark. Her face was flushed red, lips parted, her chest moving up and down with her heavy breathing. She had an iron grip on Delia's hand to prevent it from wondering anywhere else. 

Delia merely smiled slyly at the redhead, bringing the back of her hand to her mouth to give it a gentle kiss. This beautiful woman was finally going to be hers tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it looks like Delia accomplished her goal of winding Patsy up for the evening. That poor drivers car, taking a punch like that. 
> 
> Three new doodles in the gallery for this one: https://nowseehere.deviantart.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Just 3,000 words of pure unadulterated smut.

Delia crashed into Patsy’s room with the redheaded woman following closely behind, slamming the door. Patsy tossed her jacket aside and grabbed Delia from behind while the shorter woman had one boot unzipped and kicked off. Patsy sank her teeth gently into Delia’s neck and squeezed her breasts, extracting an excited gasp. Delia turned around and brought her mouth to Patsy’s in a searing kiss, her hands making quick work of Patsy’s belt. She pulled it from the belt loops and it was unceremoniously tossed with the jacket. 

Delia pulled away to unzip her other boot, Patsy following her lead by kicking off her own shoes. In her haste to get back to Delia however, she tripped over a shoe and lost her balance, grabbing onto Delia and pulling her to the floor with her. The two women landed with a loud ‘thump’ but quickly recovered after a fit of giggles. 

Delia took this advantage of having Patsy on her back and straddled the taller woman, pinning Patsy’s hands above her head and grinding against her. 

‘Oh... _fuck_ ’ Delia hissed. ‘Fuck you feel so good.’ 

Patsy moaned and arched her hips into Delia, whose thrusts grew more and more frantic. Suddenly she was whimpering, her breath becoming shaky and heavy. 

‘ _Oh_ … Pats. Baby I think I’m gonna…’ 

‘No,’ Patsy said, breaking loose from Delias grip and sitting up. She reached under Delia and pulled her up off her hips, forcing Delia to stop. 

‘No no no no… not yet. You’re not allowed. Not without my mouth or fingers.’

It physically hurt Delia to lose that contact between her legs. She knew no matter what they did she was going to come embarrassingly fast. 

‘You just turn me on so much.’ she whimpered, leaning down to kiss Patsy, ‘I’m always turned on when I’m around you. It won’t take much.’ Patsy moaned into their kiss and pulled Delia close to her.

Delia’s breathing subsided and she was able to carry on. She sat back down on Patsy’s lap and undid the buttons to her shirt, pushing the fabric off her shoulders. 

Delia reached around and unhooked Patsy’s bra, removing the garment and reveiling perfectly pert breasts. She sighed, and palmed one of Patsy’s breasts, enticing a moan from the redhead, and delicately traced her fingers up Patsy’s shoulder and neck, bringing her in for another kiss. 

_‘So pretty’_ , she sighed. 

Patsy smiled. She sweetly kissed Delia before wrapping an arm tightly around her back and the other behind her head. The two moved together as Patsy laid Delia down on the floor in front of her and pressed her body against hers. 

_‘Are you going to be a good girl and open your legs for me?’_ Patsy whispered. Delia gasped and raked her fingernails down Patsy’s naked back. She arched her hips desperately seeking the taut thigh that was between her legs. 

_‘Yes… yes, baby… please,’_ Delia writhed beneath Patsy, _‘I’ll be a good girl for you.’_

Patsy hungrily groaned. She bit and sucked her way down the exposed skin on Delia’s chest, leaving red marks along the way. Delia reached down and hitched her dress up, exposing lacy black panties. 

Patsy continued moving downward and sat back on her heels, her hands running over the inside of Delia’s thighs. She hummed approvingly as she gazed down at Delia with dark eyes. Patsy bent down and gave a teasingly long lick along Delia’s center through her panties, extracting a whimper from her. 

_‘Fuck, you smell good.’_ She gently kissed right where Delia’s clit would be and sat back. Delia squirmed, missing the contact immediately. Patsy reached under Delia, lifting her hips up off the floor and slowly pulled off her panties. She took the time to trail her palms along the back of Delia’s thighs, her calves, until finally discarding the restrictive article of clothing. 

Patsy shifted, laying down between Delia’s legs and kissing the smaller woman's inner thighs.

 _‘Such a pretty pussy.’_ she whispered, _‘So wet for me.’_ Delia gasped as Patsy grazed the tip of her nose over her labia, inhaling slightly.

‘Patsy,’ Delia whined, _‘please…’_

Patsy cupped Delia’s ass and brought her pussy to her face, opening her mouth wide and running a wet tongue agonizingly slow up her slit. 

Both women sighed at the contact. 

Delia writhed her hips against Patsy’s face as the taller woman lapped at her. She brought a leg to rest on Patsy’s back. Her chest moved up and down as her breathing deepened, moaning and sighing out _‘yes yes yes yes yes’_ slowly. Eyes closed, she brought a hand to her face and sucked on a finger. Her mouth needed something to do. 

Patsy was also breathing heavily, finding herself pleasantly intoxicated with the natural tangy taste of Delia. She squirmed, rubbing her own legs together, ‘Fuck, Deels,’ she breathed, ‘ _fuck_ you taste good.’ She moaned her enthusiasm into Delia’s pussy, gently grabbing and sucking at her lips. 

The sounds of both women filled the room. Delia’s moans we’re slow and long, achingly breathy. Patsy was whimpering, urgent. She was wiggling her ass in the air, rubbing her thighs together to get any kind of friction through her jeans. 

Unbeknownst to Delia, Patsy’s right hand snuck down between her own legs to rub her fingers over her clit while her tongue rolled firmly over Delia’s.

Delia’s fingers found their way to Patsy’s head, intertwining in her hair. Eyes closed, and hips slowly rolling, she continued her heavy breathing, long sighs. 

‘Pats…’ she started, licking her lips, ‘Pat’s, baby, I-I’m gonna come. I’m gonna c-come….’ 

Patsy’s breath hitched and she continued her whimpering, but did not change a thing with her tempo or pressure. 

_She knows what she’s doing,_ Delia thought, _She knows how to make you come._

_She knows how to make you come._

_She knows how to make you come._

_She knows how to…_

One last, long moan escaped Delia’s mouth. The hand she had on Patsy’s head gripped the taller womans red hair by the base and held her firmly in place, Delia’s hips rolling over Patsy’s mouth as she came. She convulsed hard, back arching, eyes squeezing shut, her breathing heavy. She shook slightly, each subsequent convolution getting softer and softer. 

Delia could feel Patsy breathe hotly between her legs. She looked up just in time to see the redheads strained face, her lips in a ‘o’ shape and slowly moaning out her own orgasm. 

Not fair. 

Delia sat up on her elbow, the other hand already entwined in Patsy's hair pulled her head up. Patsy looked back with half lidded eyes. 

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ 

‘I’m sorry’ Patsy said, closing her eyes and biting her lip, moaning as her body pulsed, ‘I couldn’t… I needed to… do you know how fucking hot you sound when you come?’

Delia sat up, pulling the other woman up with her by the hair. She let go and pushed Patsy back so the taller woman was leaning back on her own elbows. 

‘That was supposed to be mine.’ Delia said. She crawled over Patsy, straddling her. Delia crossed her arms and lifted her dress over herself, tossing it aside. She unhooked her bra and did the same. 

‘Oh, yes…’ Patsy breathed. She lifted a hand to touch Delia’s breasts, but Delia batted it away. She took both hands and firmly grasped Patsy by the wrists. For the second time that evening, Patsy found herself pinned to the floor with Delia above her. 

Delia leaned down and ran her tongue over the dip in Patsy's neck. She lightly grazed her nose up the length of her neck, inhaling heavily. She stopped to hungrily suck on an earlobe. 

_‘No. No touching for naughty girls who come when they’re not allowed.’_

Their bodies were flush with one another. Delia’s breasts freed from the constraints of her bra now pressed delightfully against Patsys. Her skin felt warm. Delia’s senses felt heightened. Every bit of skin that touched Patsy seemed electrified. She was sure every hair was standing on end. 

_‘No touching until I say.’_ She kissed Patsy slowly, moving the whole of her body to grind against the pinned woman. Patsy groaned, her tongue finding its way into Delia’s mouth, gently licking, gently using her teeth to pull at Delia’s bottom lip. Her hips moved slowly against Delia’s.

‘You took something from me.’ Delia said, bringing Patsy's right hand to her mouth, 'And you’re going to give it back.’ 

She kissed the palm of Patsy's hand. ‘These fingers should have been my fingers...’ She wrapped her lips around the tips of Patsy's middle and index finger, her tongue gently flicking over them, ‘touching that pretty... _wet_ … pussy.’ 

Delia opened her mouth and captured the length of Patsy's long fingers, slowly bobbing her head, her tongue leaving behind a sheen layer of spit. 

Delia vaguely heard Patsy whimper out an ‘ohmygod’. She closed her eyes and sighed contently, faintly tasting what she would be enjoying later. She ground her hips at the thought of having her mouth between Patsy’s legs. 

She was getting worked up again. She was ready. 

She slowly removed Patsy's fingers from her mouth. 

‘You’re going to give it back.’ Delia sat up, unpinning Patsy and lifting her hips slightly. She took Patsy's right hand and placed it between her legs.

‘You’re going to give me what should have been mine to give you.’ Delia let out a sigh as Patsy gently ran her fingers over her labia. She brushed them against her clit, her fingers pleasantly slick. 

Delia rested a hand on Patsy's chest and looked at her. _‘Slowly.’_ She whispered. 

Patsy nodded and sat up. 

‘Come here,’ Patsy said, bringing Delia’s arms around her neck. ‘Hold onto me’. 

Those three simple words made all the endorphins in Delia pulse throughout her body. Any kind of control she thought she had was gone. She felt like she was melting. She would do anything Patsy wanted. 

She brought Patsy to her tightly, wrapping her arms around her head. Their bodies wonderfully pressed together once more. 

_‘I need you now’_ She shakily whispered into Patsy's ear. The taller woman wrapped her left arm around Delia tightly, bringing her hips up and slowly pressing in. Both women sighed at the contact, Delia’s turning into a guttural moan as she sat on the length of Patsy's fingers, slowly stretching her. 

‘ _Fuck_ … Patsy…’ she whimpered. She rolled her hips, finding the palm of Patsy's hand delightfully pressed against her clit. She intertwined her fingers through Patsy's hair, moaned and sighed breathily into her ear. 

Patsy’s breath was just as heavy. ‘Mmnnh, fuck… Delia,’ Patsy panted, ‘you feel so good,’ she kissed her neck, ‘I love how you sound,’ she sighed. 

‘Mmmmaahh..ahh...oh, Pats...baby,’ Delia shifted, gasping when Patsy's firm long fingers brushed up against her g-spot. 

‘Oh, fuck. Ohmygod, Patsy,’ she breathed, ‘yes yes yes, there, yessss’ she hissed. She frantically rocked her hips. She was almost there. 

‘Yessss, yes, oh… fuck Pats, you know how to fuck me, you know how to…’ 

She trailed off, her eyes fluttering shut as a hot white heat took over her body. She groaned out her orgasm, her pussy throbbing, the muscles inside seemed to be slamming around Patsy's fingers. A series of breathy ‘ooh’s’ escaped her lips as her body shook for several moments. She could vaguely feel Patsy kissing her shoulder and gently rubbing her back as she came down. 

Delia slowly pulled away to look at Patsy, finding herself blinking back tears. 

She ran her fingers through her hair to get the stray strands out of her face. Still panting, she finally focused on Patsy, who looked back at her with dark eyes and the smallest smile on her face. She licked her lips. 

Delia reached out and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind Patsy’s ear.

‘So pretty,’ Delia sighed. She ran her fingers along Patsy’s jawline, then down her neck and shoulders. Patsy closed her eyes and sighed sensually. 

‘Such a beautiful, beautiful girl.’ Delia leaned in, cupping Patsy’s face and softly kissed her on the lips. 

‘Baby, lay down.’ Delia asked. Patsy leaned back and Delia followed, whimpering slightly as she slowly lifted her hips to slide Patsy’s fingers out of her. After taking a deep breath, Delia shifted to hover over Patsy, her hair slipping over her shoulders creating a brunette curtain. She took one hand and brushed Patsy’s fringe out of her eyes, tracing her fingers delicately over her eyebrows, down her prominent cheekbones. 

She cupped Patsy’s face with her hand and ran her thumb over her bottom lip. Patsy opened her mouth and pulled the tip of Delia’s thumb in with her lips, gently biting down, slowly grazing over it with her tongue. 

‘Have I been a good girl?’ Patsy asked softly after releasing the thumb. 

‘Oh… _yes_ ,’ Delia sighed. She leaned down so that their bodies were touching once more, and kissed Patsy sweetly. 

‘So good.’ she said between kisses, ‘So very, very good.’ 

Delia cradled Patsy’s head in her arms, placing slow, soft kisses on her eyebrows, her cheeks, her nose. 

‘I want to be good to you now.’ More kisses over her collarbone. 

‘What would my good girl like? Hmm?’ Delia kissed her way up Patsy’s neck.

‘Would she like my fingers?’ A hot tongue slowly grazed over Patsy’s ear, ‘ _my mouth?_ ’

Delia could feel Patsy squirm beneath her, breath deepening, back arching, hips rolling.

‘Would my good girl like me to kiss those _perfectly_ supple breasts? Hmm? Take those _pretty_ pink nipples in my mouth and suck on them?’

‘Ohmygod yes, please.’ Patsy pleaded, ‘Please, Delia, anything.’ she raised her hips off the floor. ‘Fuck, I need to be touched so fucking bad. Please Deels, please…’ 

Delia slowly moved down Patsy’s body, her lips grazing gently down her chest and across the soft flesh of Patsy’s breast. She opened her mouth and slowly rolled her tongue over a pert nipple, gently taking it into her mouth and pulling on it with her lips. She let go with a ‘pop’ and it snapped back. 

Patsy sighed, her eyes fluttering shut, head back on the floor. She gasped softly as Delia repeated the action, moving to her other breast and giving it the same attention. 

Delia shifted so that she was now inbetween Patsy’s legs instead of straddling her. She slowly ran her hands up the length of Patsy’s body and back down again, the taller woman arching into her touches. Delia leaned down and firmly licked the spot on Patsy’s skin just below where her hipbone jutted, enticing a long moan from Patsy, hips arching into Delia mouth. 

Delia sat up and reached under Patsy, peeling away her jeans and panties in one pull, tossing them to the side with their other discarded clothing. She wasted no time in bringing her face back down to Patsy’s pussy, hungrily lapping at the woman, gently sucking on the folds. She reached her hands up to run up and down Patsy’s body, the taller woman writhing and moaning at her touches. 

Delia’s mouth left Patsy for only a moment to wet her index finger. She traced the outline of Patsy’s labia, eyes looking up to gauge Patsy’s reaction as she slowly pushed a finger into her. Patsy was running her fingers through her hair, hissing ‘yes yes yes god yes’, hips rolling for more contact. Delia pulled out her finger, bringing it to her mouth again, this time accompanied with her middle finger. 

Delia took her two fingers and pushed into Patsy again slowly, then back out, then back in. The taller woman was moaning, squirming, stretching her legs out and back again. Delia grabbed a leg and hitched it over her shoulder to keep her steady as she built up a rhythm with her hand. She brought her mouth back to Patsy’s pussy, her tongue firmly circling over her clit while she fucked her with her fingers.

Patsy let out a series of _‘oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,’_ softly, in time with Delia’s fingers thrusting into her. Her heavy breathing eventually turned into humming, then whimpering. Suddenly she reached down and grabbed a fistful of Delia’s hair, holding her firmly in place. 

‘Oh fuck, Delia, don’t stop. Please don’t stop. Oh please, please…’ she pleaded. 

‘Oh, _oohh_ , aaahhhhh...’ Patsy finally moaned out, her hips rising from the floor and crashing down again. Delia hummed against Patsy’s clit as she felt the woman pulse hard around her fingers. What she was not expecting was a wet, hot sensation to gush onto her hand and drip down her chin and wrist. 

‘Oh, my…’ Delia started, her fingers slowly pulling out of Patsy as her shaking subsided, ‘You are full of surprises, aren’t you?’

Patsy was breathing heavily, arm draped over her face, ‘Yeah, heads up.’

Delia slowly crawled up Patsy, softly kissing along her body until she was hovering over her face. 

‘Do you do that everytime?’ Delia asked, smiling. 

Patsy hid her face behind her hand shyly. She smirked and peeked at Delia through her fingers, ‘Only when someone uses their fingers.’

Delia purred. She leaned down and kissed Patsy sweetly before laying down next to her, taking Patsy's arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. She intertwined her legs with Patsy's long ones, and lightly ran her hand over Patsy's body, softly palming the taller woman’s breasts. 

Patsy sighed at the gentle contact. She twirled Delias long hair through her fingers and placed light kisses on the top of her head. 

‘Maybe next time we might actually make it to the bed.’ Delia said tiredly. 

‘I certainly hope so. I think I have rug burn on my arse.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Anyone else need a cigarette? Jesus. 
> 
> Now be a good girl and leave a comment ;D
> 
> Doodle (NSFW): https://nowseehere.deviantart.com/art/Chapter-10-727609603?ga_submit_new=10%3A1516961037


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW 
> 
> Delia is pleasantly awoken by Patsy, unfortunately they never quite make it to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, I started this chapter drinking wine and finished it drinking whiskey, which is why it probably turned out the way it did.

Delia was extremely cozy. She felt as if warmth encompassed her whole body, completely relaxed, completely at ease. She sighed contently. Everything was dark, and quiet. She saw colors behind her eyes. Soft and waving, like looking at the sunlight through clear blue water. She saw blues, greens, purples, waving in front of her like moving hills. The sensation of tingles pulsed from her head, slowly moving down her body, like little beads pouring over her neck, her shoulders, her chest. She felt every hair on her body stand on end, her skin contracting, pulling tight across her chest and stomach. Her breathing grew deeper, humming, moaning. Every nerve ending on her skin seemed electrified. 

She was really turned on right now. 

Why was she so turned on?

She wished Patsy were here with her. 

Mmm, Patsy.

She liked Patsy. 

Patsy would know what to do. 

She wished Patsy would fuck her. 

As if on cue, Delia heard Patsy’s voice say, ‘May I?’

Oh, how polite. Why, yes, of course. 

There was a weight on Delia’s body. It was comfortable. Warm. It made her feel safe. 

Delia felt soft lips kiss along her chest, a hot tongue rolling over a hard nipple, wet mouth gently pulling on it. 

Ok, yes, great start. This is feeling wonderful so far. 

Delia saw more colors behind her eyes, little bursts of pink, bright blues and greens. The waves were growing, becoming mountains. 

Delia felt a slick finger brush over her clit, slowly trailing it’s way down her slit.

Oh my gosh, yes yes yes, this feels fantastic. So good. Ok, ok, calm down. It would be perfect if they would just…

Delia felt two long fingers enter her, and pull back out again, agonizingly slow. 

And there it was. Perfection. 

Delia was enjoying the show behind her eyes as she was wonderfully fucked. The mountains had become tidal waves. The colors were hot. Oranges and reds filled her vision. Each firm graze of a finger over her g-spot created the most fantastic fireworks show. Hot pinks and yellows sparked and popped to life. 

Delia felt like she was going to come. The waves fizzed into something unrecognizable. She saw all the colors at once, separate but together at the same time. They danced together into the most intricate designs, until suddenly they collapsed within themselves. All was black for a second, then a hot blinding white. 

Delia’s body pleasantly convulsed as the colors came crashing back. First, the reds and oranges and yellows slammed down hard around her. The bright pinks and blues and greens came back and washed over her, softer. Finally the dark blues and purples, even softer, softer. Until all was calm again. Just darkness. 

Delia took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. 

Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of Patsy looking down at her. The sunlight filtered in through the window, illuminating the redheads natural beauty as she smiled down at Delia. 

‘Good Morning.’ Patsy said, a wide grin on her face. 

‘Yeah, it is.’ Delia breathed. ‘Come here and give me a kiss.’

Patsy brought her head down and did as she was told. Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy’s neck holding the taller woman close to her. Her mouth opening to softly brush her tongue against Patsy’s, her teeth gently tugging on her bottom lip.

Patsy pulled away slightly. Delia suddenly felt cold. She looked down and realized that she was wearing a soft t-shirt, not hers, pulled all the way up to her neck, and sweatpants, also not hers, pulled down to her knees. 

‘Are you ready for breakfast?’ Patsy asked as Delia pulled her trousers up. 

Patsy stood up and turned to walk towards the door, and Delia quickly sprang to her knees. 

‘Oh, no you don’t!’ She wrapped her arms around Patsy’s waist from behind and pulled her back onto the bed, flipping her over so that both women landed on their left sides with an ‘oof!’. 

‘You can’t just make me come like that and walk away.’ Delia said. With her left hand pinned, her right hand traveled up Patsy’s sweater, and firmly grasped a breast. Patsy sighed. 

Delia kissed the back of Patsy’s neck, humming, ‘That was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.’ 

Patsy jokingly tisked, ‘I’ve given you three so far and that’s the winner?’

Delia pinched a nipple, extracting a gasp from Patsy. 

‘Not a competition.’ Delia said, her hand roaming up and down Patsy’s body. She could see the little strands of hair on the back of her neck start to rise. 

‘Did you touch yourself this time?’ Delia asked softly. 

‘No, I was good.’ Patsy sighed as Delia’s finger teased at the elastic waistband of her panties, gently running along length of the hem. 

‘Did you want to?’ The question was accompanied by a wet tongue firmly and slowly licking the length of Patsy’s neck. Delia felt the woman shudder. 

Delia heard Patsy swallow a lump in her throat. ‘Yes,’ she choked out. 

Patsy’s breath grew deeper, hips pushing against Delia’s hand seeking contact. 

_‘That’s my good girl’_ , she whispered as her fingers dipped under the elastic band and between the soft folds of Patsy’s labia. 

Delia sighed at the contact. Patsy was so soft. So warm. So wet. Patsy’s aching sighs filled the room as Delia’s fingers grazed down and up the length of her, finding her clit and gently rubbing. Patsy’s breaths became whimpers. Delia brought her leg over Patsy's and clamped down to contain her squirming. 

Patsy shifted so that the front of her was almost completely flush with the bed. Delia moved with her, never removing her hand. She was on top of the taller woman from behind, the weight of her body pressed pleasantly against her. Patsy lifted her hips slightly into Delia, allowing space for her hand to move. 

Delia continued her firm rubbing as Patsy’s hands blindly grasped at anything nearby. She managed to grasp onto the headboard with her right hand, white knuckled. She tucked her face into her shoulder and moaned out her orgasm, muffled slightly by her sweater. 

Delia removed her fingers from Patsy’s clit as she came, but pressed the flat of her hand against her, the palm of her hand applying just a bit of pressure. Delia held onto Patsy tightly, hips rolling with hers as Patsy bucked against her hand. 

Patsys grinding subsided as her muffled moans turned into whimpers, then to long, drawn out sighs. 

Delia turned Patsy over and gently ran her hands up and down the taller woman’s body, palming her breasts. Patsy hummed happily. 

‘Alright, now I think I’m ready for breakfast.’ said Delia, leaning over and playfully kissing Patsy's stomach. Her hair fell around her, lightly grazing over sensitive skin. Patsy gasped and twitched. 

‘Alright, just… hmmph, I just... need a minute.’ Patsy sighed. 

Delia giggled. God, this woman was so cute. 

Delia laid down over the length of Patsy's body, her head on her chest, tucked comfortably under the taller woman’s chin. Patsy brought her arms around Delia, gently stroking her back.

‘I could fall back asleep like this,’ Delia mumbled. 

‘Me too,’ said Patsy softly, ‘I love holding you like this.’ 

Delia smiled and snuggled in closer. Then a thought occurred to her. 

‘Patsy,’ she asked, ‘what are we having for breakfast?’ 

‘Oh,’ Patsy said thoughtful, ‘I thought I’d whip up some sausage and eggs if you like.’

‘Um,’ Delia looked up at her, ‘how are you going to do that when you don’t have a stove at the moment?’

Patsy giggled, ‘It’s sunny out, not too cold. I figured we could eat outside this morning. There’s a fire pit on the patio out back. You know, I could make breakfast in the cast iron pan.’ 

‘Ooh, that sounds nice’ Delia said, sitting up. 

Patsy followed her lead. She grabbed the duvet and placed it around Delia’s shoulders like a cape.

‘Bring this.’ she said. Delia happily wrapped herself in the duvet while Patsy got off the bed and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. She leaned down and grabbed her guitar. 

‘What’s that for?’ Delia asked. ‘Will you be serenading me this morning?’ 

Patsy smiled, ‘I have a little treat for you.’ She pulled Delia to her feet, ‘But first let me feed you. Come on.’ 

—-

Delia found herself sitting on a rocking bench on the patio in Patsy’s back yard. It was a modest layout, brick flooring and outlined by shrubs and flowers. It was just big enough for the fire pit with two benches across from one another, an outdoor metal table at the end. 

Delia was happily wrapped up in the duvet, legs crossed and feet tucked up under herself. She held Patsy's guitar and strummed idly while the redhead collected breakfast and coffee. She already had a fire going in the pit to warm up the pan. 

Delia looked up when she heard the glass door slide open and saw Patsy carrying out a tray with several food items and two mugs.

‘Well you took long enough.’ Delia teased. 

Patsy closed the door behind her and smiled, ‘Coffee had to brew.’ She walked over and placed the tray on the table, sitting down next to Delia. 

‘Just as well. I had time to write a song for you.’ 

Patsy giggled, ‘That so?’, she cracked an egg into the pan, sizzling. 

‘Yes. Do you want to hear it?’ 

Patsy cracked another egg, ‘All ears, Busby.’ 

Delia cleared her throat and brazenly strummed the guitar. 

‘Patience Mount’ _strum strum strum_  
‘A total hottie’ _strum strum strum_  
‘She’s so classy’ _strum strum strum_  
‘And sometimes naughty’ _strum strum strum_  
‘Patience Mount’ _strum strum strum_  
‘Goes by Patsy’ _strum strum strum_  
‘She likes to dance’ _strum strum strum_  
‘When feelin’ sassy’ _strum strum strum_

Patsy wrapped her hand around the neck of the guitar, ‘Alright, that’s enough of that.’ She pulled the guitar away from Delia. 

‘What? You don’t like my style?’ 

‘My poor guitar.’

‘It’s a punk song.’ 

Patsy laughed and held the guitar in her own lap, tuning it. 

‘I’m just glad you don’t handle women like you do guitars, good lord.’

Delia huffed, ‘That song was a masterpiece and you know it.’ 

Patsy strummed a few chords and smiled at Delia, ‘The lyrics were wonderful, but I would suggest trying another instrument.’ 

‘Like what?’ 

Patsy shrugged, ‘Oh, I don’t know. Something you can bang on.’ 

‘Alright, bend over.’

Patsy laughed heartily and shoved Delia playfully, ‘Cheeky’. 

She took a moment to flip the eggs, and added a few sausages. She reached over and handed Delia a cup of coffee from the tray. 

‘So what is this treat you have for me?’ Delia asked, relaxing into the bench and taking a sip of coffee. 

‘Well,’ Patsy started, strumming a chord, ‘do you remember the other week when we went to pub trivia, and I gave you a hard time about that country song?’ 

‘Uh huh.’

‘Well, after some reflection, I realized that was kind of shitty of me to make fun of a style of music you liked, so I’m sorry.’ 

Patsy smiled bashfully, blushing slightly, ‘So to make amends, I found a country song I kind of liked and learned to play it for you.’ 

‘Aw, Pats! You found one you could tolerate, then?’

Patsy giggled, ‘Basically.’

‘Alright, let’s hear it.’ 

Patsy smiled shyly, and began strumming a tune. She tapped her foot to keep count, and began to softly sing. 

_‘Headed down south to the land of the pines_  
_And I'm thumbin' my way into North Caroline_  
_Starin' up the road_  
_Pray to God I see headlights_

_I made it down the coast in seventeen hours_  
_Pickin' me a bouquet of dogwood flowers_  
_And I'm a-hopin' for Raleigh_  
_I can see my baby tonight_

_So rock me, mama, like a wagon wheel_  
_Rock me, mama, any way you feel_  
_Hey, mama rock me_

 

Patsy paused for a second and continued singing. 

‘...I forgot the rest of the lyrics  
Na na na na na  
Hey, mama rock me… ‘

Delia laughed, feeling like she had just come out from under a spell. She put her coffee down and leaned over, wrapping her arms around Patsy’s head. 

‘That was really sweet,’ she kissed the taller woman, then pulled away, smiling. She looked at Patsy while her thumb grazed over an eyebrow, then moved to cup her face in her hands. She really thought Patsy was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. 

Delia kissed her again and again, on the mouth, cheeks, nose, forehead. Patsy smiled and giggled at her kisses. 

Patsy moved to put her guitar aside, ‘Sorry it wasn’t an original like yours.’ 

‘Oh, I don’t care,’ Delia said, snuggling into the crook of Patsy’s arm, pulling the blanket around them. ‘I could listen to you play all day. It’s lovely.’

Patsy leaned over to take the pan off the fire, and then reached around and enveloped Delia in a bear hug. Delia squeaked as Patsy pushed against her, forcing the two of them to lay down with Patsy on top, her legs dangling over the side of the rocking bench. 

‘You want to know what was really lovely?’ Patsy asked, looking up at Delia with her chin on the smaller womans chest. 

Delia ran her fingers through Patsy’s hair, ‘What’s that? 

Patsy put her ear to Delia’s heart and wrapped her arms around her a little tighter.

‘The party. Last night. I can’t remember the last time I’ve celebrated my birthday.’

Delia continued to softly stroke Patsy’s hair, feeling the woman on top of her take a deep breath. 

‘I can’t remember the last time I felt so… cared for. Like I mattered.’ 

Delia’s heart broke a little at the comment. 

‘Patsy, darling, you have a lot of people in your life who care about you,’ she said softly, ‘My mam and da are always asking about you, wanting to make sure you’re eating and that you’re getting on well with the house. Our friends think you matter, though I imagine Trixie is tired of me talking about you all the time by now though.’ 

Patsy giggled. 

‘Even my brother Dylan thinks you’re cool, after I told him it was really you that roughed up Mark the night of the wedding. He’s thought the world of you since then.’ 

Delia could feel Patsy sigh and snuggle a little closer. Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy’s head and held her tightly against her chest. 

‘You’re special to me.’ 

‘You’re special to me, too.’ Patsy replied softly. 

The two laid there silently, breathing. Delia closed her eyes and listened to the wind rustle through the trees. The breeze was cool against the skin on her face, but she remained warm under the blanket and under Patsy. She found the weight on top of her comforting, safe, like she had felt earlier that morning. She wondered for a moment if Patsy had held her like this before. 

Patsy sat up suddenly. The taller woman looked away from Delia, a hand over her mouth to prevent a sob from escaping. 

‘Hey,’ Delia started, sitting up and straddling Patsy. She pulled the duvet around them and cupped Patsy’s face in her hands, her thumbs wiping away tears, ‘my sweet girl, cariad, it’s OK.’ 

Patsy’s face was red, lips quivering. Her eyes squeezed shut as heavy tears poured out of them and ran down her cheeks. 

Delia held Patsy to her chest and cradled her head in her arms. She littered the top of her head with kisses, ‘My sweet, precious girl. It’s OK, I’ve got you.’

Patsy wrapped her arms tightly around Delia and sobbed into her chest. 

The two remained like that for several moments. 

Delia held on tight, whispering, ‘You matter to me. My sweet girl. You’re special to me. You are wanted. You matter…,’ Delia trailed off, anxiety suddenly rising within her chest. 

You are loved. 

Just say it. 

You love her. 

You’ve been bursting to for weeks. 

Say it. 

I love you. I love you. I love you. 

Delia sighed. She pulled away slightly to look at Patsy, who was still red faced, tears subsiding. She gently pushed away the hair that had become matted to Patsy’s face, tucking the strands behind her ears. Delia cupped Patsy’s face into her hands once more and rested her forehead against Patsy’s. She steadied her breathing. 

‘I love you.’ she said softly. 

She kissed Patsy on the forehead, ‘I love you.’

She kissed a soft eyebrow, ‘I love you.’

She kissed the bridge of her nose, ‘I love you.’

She kissed her on the lips, ‘I love you.’

‘Oh, Delia,’ Patsy sighed, bringing her hands to her face to wipe away the last of her tears.

‘Delia, my darling,’ she started slowly, her fingers reaching up to gently stroke Delia’s cheek. 

‘I am so in love with you.’ she breathed. 

Delia smiled wide, relief washing over her, and then an overwhelming happiness. She kissed Patsy’s palm, eyes closed as a tear of her own threatened to escape.

‘You make me so happy,’ Patsy started, her thumb softly stroking Delia’s cheek, ‘It’s as if knowing you has breathed new life into me. I feel like a whole person for the first time since...’ 

Delia silenced her with a gentle kiss. 

‘It’s alright, it’s alright.’ she said softly. She wrapped her arms once again around Patsy’s neck, ‘Come here, sweet girl, let me hold you.’

Patsy leaned in and held Delia tight. Her ear pressed once more to Delia’s heart while Delia’s fingers gently stroked Patsy’s hair. 

‘Your heart is pounding so fast.’ Patsy said. 

‘Because of you,’ Delia said softly, ‘because you love me, too.’

‘Yes,’ Patsy choked out as if she was about to cry again, ‘yes, I do. So much.’

Delia sweetly placed kisses on Patsy’s head while gently running her fingers through her hair. Patsy sighed contently and rubbed Delia’s back. The two held each other for quite some time under the duvet, a gentle breeze washing over them. Patsy used her feet on the ground to gently rock the bench back and forth, as breakfast lay forgotten, the fire in the pit crackled and snapped in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gay sigh*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia tells her Mam the news and then she and Patsy _try_ to watch a movie.

Delia sat in her living room later that evening idly flipping through television channels. She was waiting for a knock on the door from Patsy. After their admission earlier that morning, it was hard for them to part, but the two decided it would be best for them to try and get something done alone that day. Patsy needed to finish installing the floors in the kitchen, and Delia needed to keep her promise to her mother that she would help clean up from the party. After promising that she would come over later to watch a movie with her, Patsy saw Delia out the door with a kiss. 

Delia walked the length of the road to her house thinking about everything that had transpired. Over the last few weeks, she felt like everything had happened so slowly, and then suddenly all at once. 

Patsy was in love with her. She loved Patsy. She loved that beautiful, beautiful, amazing woman. The thought made Delia so happy. So relieved. She had felt as if there had been a tight grip on her chest for weeks until she finally had the courage to say it out loud. Now she felt as if she could be completely honest and open with Patsy without holding back. It was the most wonderful feeling. 

Delia ran her fingers through her hair. Her mind flashed through the moments that had transpired the evening before. This morning, too. Fuck. That woman’s hands were magical. Delia’s body hummed with desire. She wanted Patsy to touch her again. She wanted Patsy’s arms around her. She wanted to fuck Patsy again. She wanted Patsy to fuck her. Oh, god, did she want Patsy to fuck her. 

Delia reached her door and sighed. 

She was greeted with her mothers surprised gasp from her spot on the sofa in the living room, glasses perched on the end of her nose as she threaded her needlework. 

‘Goodness, Delia! I thought you were asleep in your room. Have you been out all night?’

A quick scan of the room revealed to Delia that her mother had already cleaned the house. 

Delia shut the door behind her and leaned against it, the back of her head softly thumping against the door. 

To tell Mam, or to not tell Mam. Hmm.

Delia slowly made her way towards the living room, unceremoniously throwing her bag down on an end table and collapsing on the sofa on the other side of her mother. She unzipped her boots and kicked them off, slouching lazily with her arms above her head. 

‘I’m sorry I didn’t call. We got back late so I just stayed at Patsy’s.’ 

‘Well I hope you didn’t drink and drive,’ she quipped, returning to her needlework. 

Delia rolled her eyes and sighed, ‘Mam, listen,’ she said, sitting up, ‘I need to tell you something important.’ 

Enid side eyed her, ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing’s wrong. It’s just… you know I like Patsy, right?’ 

Her mother visibly bristled and pretended to be engrossed in her craft, still not quite comfortable hearing the details of Delia’s love life even after having four years to process everything since she came out. 

‘Well, Delia, you know I’m not a simple woman, I could tell you fancied her.’ 

Delia nodded, running a hand through her hair, ‘I fancy her quite a bit, Mam. She fancies me too.’ Delia’s gaze peered into her mother, gauging her reaction. 

Enid sighed, exasperated. ‘So I suppose you’re what, together now? Dating?’ 

Delia leaned back again, her eyes turned to the ceiling, thinking, ‘Together, yes. Dating…’ she shook her head, ‘no, it feels like we’re the step beyond that. Whatever that is.’ 

She looked back over to her mother, her needlework sat still in her lap. 

‘She told me she loves me.’ 

Enid finally looked over at her daughter. 

‘Oh?’ Enid asked, ‘And you?’ 

Delia slightly shook her head, a lopsided smile on her face, ‘Mam, I love her something awful.’ 

Enid turned towards Delia slightly. She looked into Delia’s eyes, her gaze unsure, questioning, ‘Is she kind to you?’

Delia sighed. She reached over and grasped her mothers hand. 

‘She’s so good to me,’ she said quietly, ‘So good. I’m truly the happiest I have ever been in my whole life.’ 

A small smile finally graced Enid’s features. She squeezed Delia’s hand back. 

‘Well, I guess that’s that, then.’ 

The hours that transpired thereafter had seemed to drag on and on. 

It was finally 8pm and a knock at the door had Delia leaping to her feet. She swung it open to find Patsy simply in a sweater, jeans, and trainers. Patsy shyly tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at Delia. 

Delia silently grabbed a fistful of Patsy’s sweater and pulled her through the door frame, swinging the door shut behind her as she wrapped her arms around Patsy and brought her down for a kiss. Patsy’s arms wrapped around Delia and she smiled into the kiss, giggling happily. She pulled away slightly, bringing her hands to cradle Delia’s head, running her fingers through her hair. 

‘Hi sweet girl,’ Patsy said softly. 

‘Hi.’ Delia replied dreamily. 

Patsy giggled. The two kissed once more before Delia pulled away. 

‘Well, come in then. Can I get you a drink? Tea? Beer?’

‘I’m alright.’

‘Let’s go downstairs then.’ Delia took Patsy by the hand and led her towards the basement and down the stairs. Patsy let go once she reached the bottom, having a chance to look around. 

‘Wow,’ she said, eyes wide. She took in the bookshelves of movies, videogames, puzzles, and board games. 

‘Well now I know where to go if we get snowed in.’

‘Ha, yes, there’s a lot to keep one entertained down here. That’s what happens when you have four kids and no budget to actually leave the house. I wouldn’t be surprised if half of those DVD’s are ones we rented from the library and just never gave back.’

Delia flipped on the television while Patsy browsed the movie shelf. 

‘Want to find something to watch or want to look through Netflix?’ 

Patsy shook her head, ‘There’s no way I could make a decision anytime soon with all of these. Why don’t you pick?’ she asked, taking a seat in the corner of the ‘L’ shaped sofa. 

Delia shrugged and flipped through Netflix, landing on something random in the suggested feed. She tossed the remote somewhere on the sofa and walked over to Patsy, snuggling in between the taller womans legs, her back against her. Patsy wrapped her arms around Delia, pulling her in close. 

Delia smiled and took Patsy’s hand, kissing it sweetly as the movie started. She grabbed a throw and pulled it over the two of them, settling in. Patsy held her tight in her arms and kissed Delia behind her ear. Delia was in heaven. 

The two made it through maybe 15 minutes of the movie before Delia could feel Patsy's hands idly play at the hem of her shirt. Patsy placed light kisses along Delia’s neck, soft and slow. Her breathing became heavier in Delia’s ear as Delia slowly ran her hands up and down Patsy’s thighs. 

Thinking Patsy needed some encouragement, Delia grabbed Patsy’s hands and brought them under her shirt to cup her breasts. 

Patsy giggled, ‘No bra?’ 

‘Never at home, are you kidding?’ Delia’s breath hitched as Patsy’s fingers gently brushed against her nipples. She closed her eyes, her hands rubbing down and up Patsy's thighs. 

Patsy continued kissing Delia’s neck while she gently massaged Delia’s breasts, provoking long, delightful sighs from the smaller woman. Her kissing turned into licking and gentle nibbles, causing Delia to squirm slightly. Patsy’s breath became deeper and her kissing more hungry as Delia wiggled her ass against her. Patsy’s hand trailed down Delia’s torso, skillfully unbuttoning the top button on her jeans. 

_‘Is this OK?’_ Patsy whispered. 

_‘Yes,’_ Delia whispered back, licking her lips, _‘yes, please, keep going.’_

Patsy slowly unzipped Delia’s jeans. Delia rolled her hips unintentionally, seeking any kind of contact. Patsy ran her fingers along the hem of Delia’s panties just like Delia had done to her earlier that morning. Delia squirmed more fervently as Patsy slowly grazed her two fingers over the length of her through her panties. 

_‘I lost count how many times I made myself come today thinking about you,’_ Patsy whispered. 

Delia’s breath came out hot, shaky. Delia raked her fingernails up and down the length of the Patsy’s thighs through her jeans. 

_‘I want to touch you like I touch myself.’_

Patsy was teasing Delia. Her finger would ever so slightly find its way under the elastic band of Delia’s panties and graze over her labia, but never quite where Delia wanted her to touch. 

_‘Do you want to know how it feels when I think about you.’_

Delia whimpered, _‘Oh, fuck, yes, please.’_

The tip of Patsy’s finger just barely grazed down and up the length of her slit before pulling away abruptly. Delia’s eyes shot open as she heard heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Heart pounding, she quickly sat up and jumped to the other end of the sofa, taking the blanket with her. She looked over and saw a figure descending the stairs, her brother Dylan eventually coming into view. Quickly, she zipped and buttoned herself back up under the blanket. 

‘Alright?’ Dylan asked, coming to ungracefully fall into the recliner on the other side of them. 

Delia looked over to Patsy, the woman suddenly sitting up perfectly straight with her feet to the floor, red faced. Her fists were balled up and white knuckled on her knees. Acting casual had never been introduced to her repertoire, it appeared. 

‘Alright,’ Delia started slowly, her annoyance with her brother growing by the second, ‘We were just watching a movie… I didn’t know anyone was home?’ 

‘Nah, been here. Da took Elis and Brenin to the pub for supper, but I didn’t feel like going. I think Mam’s upstairs or something. What ‘cha watching?

‘Um…’ Delia looked to the television. She quite frankly had no idea what she had turned on to watch and didn’t care. She picked up the remote and tossed it to Dylan. 

‘Doesn’t matter, we’re bored with it. You can watch telly if you want. We're going to go hang out in my room.’ Yeah that doesn't sound suspicious at all. 

Dylan took the remote and changed it to a football game, ‘Cheers, sis.’ 

Delia rolled her eyes, then turned to look at Patsy, still appearing as if she were a deer in headlights. She caught Patsy’s eye and silently nodded her head towards the stairs and headed in that direction. Patsy silently followed. She heard Patsy manage to eke out a greeting as she passed Dylan. 

The two walked up the steps quietly to the main floor. Delia grabbed Patsy’s hand and lead her up the stairs to the upper floor of the house. While making their way down the hallway towards Delia’s room, Delia could hear the television from her parents room. Her mother must be in there. 

She turned to Patsy and placed a finger over her lips. Smiling, Patsy mimicked her, placing a finger over her own lips. 

They reached her room and Delia slowly clicked the door shut, locking it behind her. The room was dark, only moonlight through the curtains illuminating the room softly.

Delia held Patsy by the waist and pushed her slightly, walking her backward towards the bed. Patsy sat down when the back of her knees came into contact with the side of the bed and Delia straddled her. She took Patsy’s head in her hands, entangling her fingers in her hair, and kissed her. She opened her mouth, grazed her tongue over Patsy’s, and sucked in a bottom lip. Patsy’s breathing became heavier, her hands trailing up and down the length of Delia’s back. 

Delia pulled away, crossing her arms over herself and pulled her shirt over her head. She nudged Patsy gently to lay down and followed, pressing her body on top of her, grinding the length of her torso up and down Patsy’s. She cradled Patsy’s head in her arms and breathed into her ear, capturing the taller woman's earlobe into her mouth and sucked gently. Patsy rolled her hips into Delia and let out a shaky breath in response. 

Patsy reached down and grabbed Delia by her hips, scooting the smaller woman up so that Delia’s breasts were pressed against her face. Delia gasped and bit her lip to contain the moans threatening to escape as Patsy brought her hands up to massage her breasts, nibbling gently across her chest, her tongue grazing across to lick anywhere her teeth had just been. Delia had to grip fistfulls of sheets around Patsy’s head as the taller woman pulled a nipple into her mouth and gently sucked. Delia found herself grinding her hips against Patsy’s. She needed to get these jeans off, now. 

As if reading her mind, Patsy sat up, her hands firmly grasping Delia’s backside as she lifted the two off the bed for a moment, swinging around to lay Delia down, her head against the pillows. Delia landed with an, ‘Oof!’ and the two women froze for a moment, eyebrows raised. They smiled at each other, and at the same time, brought their forefingers to their lips.

Patsy ran her hands up and down Delia’s torso, leaning over her, kissing her breasts, her stomach, nibbling and sucking at her hips. Delia squirmed belieth her, a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. Patsy finally unbuttoned Delia’s trousers and hooked her fingers under the elastic band of her panties, yanking them down along with her jeans. Once the trousers were unceremoniously tossed inside-out to the floor, Patsy ran her hands up the length of Delia’s legs and thighs, her hands reaching around to cup Delia’s ass. Patsy sighed pleasantly as she brought her face between Delia’s legs, opening her mouth wide, tasting her. 

Delia’s head sank into the pillows, eyes fluttering shut. Her breathing became heavy as Patsy teasingly ran her tongue along her folds, gently sucking and pulling softly with her lips. She found herself grinding her hips against Patsy as the taller woman finally rolled her tongue over her clit. The corner of the duvet found its way between Delia’s teeth, her breathing became more shallow, panting. 

Delia cracked an eye open as she heard the sound of a zipper coming undone slowly. She looked up only to realize Patsy was still completely dressed, her right hand suspiciously missing from where it had been on her ass. 

As much as it pained Delia to do so, she grabbed a fistfull of Patsy’s hair with her right hand and pulled her head away from between her legs. She forced the taller woman to sit up, a guilty look on Patsy’s face as Delia yanked her right hand out from of her trousers. Delia let go of her hair and placed her right hand on Patsy’s chest, pushing the taller woman until her back met the bed, her left hand pinning Patsy’s right. 

Delia gave Patsy a warning look, shaking her head and wagging her finger slightly. 

Delia made a mental note to tie the woman up next time. 

Patsy sighed, annoyed, frustrated. She wiggled her hips, seeking any kind of touch. Delia grabbed two fistfulls of Patsy’s sweater and pulled her up again only to remove the garment over her head. Patsy kicked off her trainers and reached around to remove her bra as Delia made quick quick work of yanking off the taller womens trousers. 

Delia climbed back on top of Patsy, straddling a leg. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her breath hitched as a taut thigh pressed hard against her center. She leaned forward, pressing her body against Patsy, her mouth finding Patsy’s neck, her earlobe, breathing heavily as she ground her hips against Patsy’s thigh. Fuck, she was happy to finally be enjoying the result of all these morning runs. Delia could feel Patsy’s chest rise and fall, her breathing becoming deeper as her hands wrapped themselves around Delia’s hips, moving with her, encouraging her to grind harder, faster. 

Delia suddenly sat up straight, bringing both hands up to clasp over her mouth, eyes shut. She was close. _Fuck_ , was she really going to come right now, just from doing this? Fuck fuck _fuck_ …

Delia convulsed on top of Patsy as her orgasm hit her. Hands tight over her mouth, jaw clenched as she stifled a moan. Several breaths came out heavy through her nose as she quivered. She felt Patsy softly run her hands up and down her body, over her breasts, nails gently scratching down her back. Once Delia’s shaking subsided, she collapsed along the length of Patsy’s body, her mouth lazily kissing along the redheads jawline, along her neck and collarbone. 

Patsy gently rolled Delia over so that she was on her back, head against the pillows once more. Delia raised her arms above her head. She was completely relaxed. Delia looked back at Patsy through half lidded eyes, her chest moving up and down slowly as her breathing became more calm. She arched her back into Patsy’s hands roaming up and down her body once more, her skin sensitive and reacting to her touch. 

Patsy sat back on her heels. She brought Delia’s right foot to her mouth, gently kissing the arch, her lips grazing along her heel, kissing her ankle, the top of her foot, her kisses enticing smiles and tiny gasps from Delia. She leaned forward, hitching Delia’s knee over her shoulder as she brought the two fingers on her right hand to her mouth. Patsy brought her body down to be flush with Delia’s as she slowly teased at her entrance with her fingers. Delia’s eyes shut tightly, her breath hitching in anticipation. She instinctively brought her arms around Patsy’s head and held her tight. 

Patsy’s mouth captured Delia’s in a searing kiss as her fingers slowly entered Delia, delightfully stretching her. Delia whimpered into their kiss, her hips rocking in time with Patsy’s achingly slow thrusts in and out of her. Delia’s head felt heavy on the pillows as Patsy’s mouth left hers to kiss her neck and collarbone. She leaned down slightly to pull a sensitive nipple into her mouth, her hand still firmly gripping Delia’s ankle and holding it above her head with her left hand as her tempo grew faster with her right. In and out, in and out. Her finger eventually found Delia’s g-spot and hooked onto it. Delia gasped, her hips involuntarily leaving the bed and slamming back down again. 

Patsy kept her rhythm, an amused smirk gracing her features as she watched Delia suddenly flail her arms, smacking the duvet violently in search of something to grab onto. Delia finally reached above her head and brought a pillow down to her face, crossing her arms over it and holding it tightly against her face as she gasped out her second orgasm for the evening. Patsy stopped her thrusting as she felt Delia convulse, her muscles pulsing around her fingers. She kept her fingers still, moving her arm with Delia as the smaller woman rolled her hips, her whole body shaking. 

Delia gave one last shiver as Patsy slowly removed her fingers, bringing them to her mouth to taste Delia. After a moment, she crawled over Delia, straddling her, and removed the pillow from her face. She fought back a giggle once her expression was revealed. Eyes closed, half smile, hair everywhere. The woman looked thoroughly fucked and quite happy about it. Patsy lightly trailed her fingers over Delia’s mouth, down her chin, her chest. The smaller woman’s eyes finally fluttered open, her hands reaching to run up and down the length of Patsy’s thighs. 

Delia reached over to her night stand and felt around blindly for a moment. She found a random hair tie and sat up slightly, fixing her hair into a messy bun then laying back down. Her hands found Patsy’s backside and smacked it lightly, a silent instruction to lift her hips. The motion caused Patsy to lean forward, she had to grasp onto the headboard to keep her balance. She watched Delia scoot down between her legs and it dawned on her what Delia intended to do. 

When Delia was ready, she looked up at Patsy and reached her hands up the taller woman's back. Patsy bit her lip as she brought herself down to Delia’s face, gasping once her mouth made contact with the sensitive area between her legs. Patsy brought one hand to cover her mouth, her head dipped to hide in the crook of her elbow. Her back arched as Delia hungrily lapped at her, her hands wrapped around Patsy’s thighs to hold her steady. Patsy fought back moans as Delia teased her with her mouth, slowly licking, sucking, nibbling at her sensitive folds. 

Patsy sucked in a breath of air and found herself biting down on her own arm to keep quiet as she felt Delia slowly push two fingers inside of her. Delia moved her head with the rolling of Patsy’s hips, her tongue and lips around her clit while her fingers wonderfully fucked the gorgeous woman above her. Soon enough, the thrusting became more urgent. If Patsy’s thighs hadn’t been around Delia’s ears, the smaller woman would have heard her breathing become heavy, panting. Patsy gripped the headboard, white knuckled, the palm of her other hand pressed hard against her mouth as her orgasm built. Suddenly, her whole body rocked, she came hard around Delia’s fingers, shaking. Her body pulsed, her hips rocking against Delia’s face. Delia held her fingers still as a hot wetness dribbled down her hand, over her mouth, down her chin and neck. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

Fuck, was that hot. 

Patsy gasped slightly as Delia slowly removed her fingers. The two shifted so that Patsy could lay down on her back. Delia wiped herself off with the t-shirt she had thrown to the floor earlier, and pulled the duvet over the two of them. She snuggled close to Patsy, who was still breathing heavily, eyes closed. Delia kissed Patsy’s shoulder and ran her hand lightly up and down the taller woman's body, intertwining their legs. Patsy eventually reached up and cradled Delia’s head, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. 

_‘Stay tonight?’_ Delia whispered. 

Patsy smiled slightly, her eyes remained closed as she replied, _‘Wouldn’t dream of leaving.’_

Smiling, Delia grabbed Patsy’s other arm and turned around, wrapping Patsy around her. The two lay there spooning, Delia fingers intertwined with Patsy’s, placing light kisses on her knuckles as Patsy gently grazed her lips tiredly along Delia’s shoulder. 

Soon, Delia’s eyelids grew heavy, her breathing slowed, and along with Patsy, fell fast asleep. 

—-

Delia awoke the next morning pressed against Patsy’s back, her eyes focusing in on a dusting of freckles across broad shoulders. Instinctively, her eyes closed again as she brought her lips to graze against the soft skin, her arm wrapping itself around the taller woman. Delia could feel Patsy's body expand and contract in her arms as she took a deep breath. Patsy rolled onto her back to look up at Delia, a small smile on her face. 

‘Should I sneak out before your family wakes up?’

Delia looked affronted, ‘Oh, I see, that’s the type of relationship you want, is it? Where’s your gay pride, hmm?’

Patsy smirked, ‘I bet you haven’t even told anyone we’re together.’

‘Not true! I told my Mam... she may not be entirely thrilled knowing you spent the night, though.’ 

‘Right, well I’ll not be doing the walk of shame this morning. If I have to go downstairs to leave you’re coming with me.’ 

‘Fine,’ her eyes narrowed, she brought a finger to her lips contemplatively. 

‘What?’

‘I think I have something that I need for you to sneak out of the house anyway.’

_‘What?’_

Delia hopped out of bed and pulled on some fresh underwear, after which she opened her closet and started digging around. Patsy stared at her perplexed from her spot on the bed, sitting up on her elbows. 

Metal hooks scraped against a metal bar as Delia pushed aside multiple hangars of clothing. 

‘After my last breakup, Trixie took me to Cardiff for a little retail therapy.’

An empty shoebox fell to the floor and Delia kicked it away. 

‘I decided to just go ahead and buy something I had always wanted but could never bring myself to spend the money.’ 

What sounded like a stack of cassette tapes toppled over, clacking around noisily in the small closet, which Delia ignored. 

‘Anyway, I haven’t really been able to enjoy it to its full potential since I’ve been single for a bit - oh, there it is.’ 

After some more rustling, Delia finally emerged from the closet with a discrete brown paper bag. Smiling, she sat on the bed across from Patsy and pushed the bag towards her. 

Patsy looked completely nonplussed. 

Delia scooted the bag closer to Patsy.

‘Well, go on then.’

‘Delia, I have so many questions.’

‘About what’s in the bag?’

‘Oh, no, I _know_ what’s in the bag. What I want to know is how you got to be like this. The simple Welsh farm girl look is very deceiving.’ 

‘Yes, well this simple farm girl is world traveled, has an internet connection, and a voracious sexual appetite when partnered with incredibly attractive redheads.’

‘Oh, so you have a type, then?’

‘Of course! What’s yours?’

‘Definitely brunettes with great tits.’ 

Delia wiggled her eyebrows and ran her hands over her breasts, ‘The greatest.’

‘Seriously, though,’ Patsy started, casually nodding to the closet, ‘any more surprises for me in back there? Vibrators? Handcuffs? Maybe some rope?’

‘Actually, now that you mention it, we need to do something about that wandering hand of yours.’ 

Patsy sighed and leaned back against the pillows, ‘I know, I can’t help myself. You just turn me on so much.’ 

Delia smiled, biting her lip. A comment like that was quite the ego boost. 

Patsy sat back up. She peeked into the bag and looked back up at Delia. 

‘Bright blue, huh?’

‘I wanted something that matched with my eyes.’ Delia batted her lashes. 

‘That-’ Patsy spat, exasperated, ‘ _those_ were your standards?!’

‘What? I like being coordinated!’ 

Patsy smirked, rolling her eyes and looked into the bag again.

‘Oh, what’s this?’ she reached in and pulled out what looked like a pair of boy-short underwear, except there was an O-ring where the front panel was. 

‘They’re what you wear to hold it in place. Just stick it through there and it keeps it snug. Much less awkward than fiddling with the straps.’

‘Oh, so you’ve used it before?’ 

‘That,’ she pointed to the bag, ‘I have only used on myself. But I have used strap-ons before on past girlfriends. There is absolutely no sexy way to put on a regular harness. So glad I picked this up, it’s much faster and doesn’t kill the mood.’

Patsy just looked at Delia bemused. 

‘What?’

‘I want to know everything you’ve ever done.’

Delia looked contemplative for a moment before responding, ‘You know, a bottle of wine might loosen my lips.’ 

‘What, are you shy?’

‘Maybe,’ Delia smiled. 

‘You can’t just push this in front of me and then get bashful.’

Delia shrugged, batting her eyes, looking as innocent as she could. Patsy tisked and shook her head slightly. She unceremoniously tossed the boy-shorts back into the bag and looked at Delia. 

Patsy sighed, ‘Red or white?’

\---

The two eventually dressed and quietly snuck down the stairs, discrete brown paper bag in hand. Thankfully the living room was deserted, and they kissed unabashed by the front door, whispering ‘I love you’s and promises to get together soon. As soon as Delia shut the door behind Patsy, she raced back up to her room, crawling over her bed to look out the window. She spotted Patsy walking the bike she had left there Friday night towards their dirt drive, brown bag in the handlebar basket. 

Delia tapped on the window and Patsy looked up, expectantly. Delia stuck out her tongue and flashed her girlfriend. She giggled as she could hear Patsy’s hearty laugh through the window. Smiling, Patsy winked back at her and blew her a kiss. Delia placed a hand over her heart. 

Patsy gave one last wave goodbye and mounted her bike, kicking off and eventually disappearing behind the bend. Delia fell back on her bed, taking the pillow Patsy slept on and hugged it tight. She inhaled Patsy’s scent, her body immediately filling with butterflies. She was so, so incredibly happy and absolutely in love with Patience Mount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the next chapter... _soooo_ fun to write. 
> 
> Doodle: https://nowseehere.deviantart.com/art/Chapter-12-728438470?ga_submit_new=10%3A1517367397


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW 
> 
> Patsy and Delia have a bit of fun in the truck, and then have an action packed evening with their friends!
> 
>  _Some warnings:_ Yes, there is a strap-on scene and some really aggressive dirty talk. If it's not your thing, then please either skip this one or scroll to the first line break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my chapters had titles, this one would be called 'Delia has the best day ever'. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is so fucking fluffy even I can't believe I wrote it.

It was a misty November Saturday. Delia sat in her father's truck, idling outside of Patsy’s house, waiting for the woman to appear. The wipers squeaked back and forth over the music coming from the radio. Delia flipped through the stations to help pass the time. What the hell was Patsy doing? They were on their way to the pier to meet Trixie and Val for an evening bar hopping on the pier. Delia herself was looking forward to having some fish and chips but she was going to get grumpy if her girlfriend took much longer. 

Patsy eventually appeared, red raincoat with the hood up and jeans with boots. Delia watched her walk towards the truck, a bit perplexed, as Patsy slowly made her way over and hopped in. 

One eyebrow raised, Delia asked, ‘Alright?’ 

Patsy nodded, ‘Alright.’ She took her hood down and smiled at Delia, a faint blush on her cheeks, ‘Just had to tidy up a bit.’ 

Patsy buckled her seatbelt. ‘Ready?’

‘I guess?’ 

‘What?’

‘You’re acting weird.’

‘Delia, I swear, I’m fine.’ Patsy crossed her arms and looked out the window. 

Oh, well this day is off to a great start. 

Delia pursed her lips and said, ‘Ok.’ putting the truck into reverse and backing out of Patsy’s drive. She was not going to let this get in the way of her fish and chips. For a moment the two remained silent, the only noise coming from the radio and the humming of the truck as it puttered down the road. 

Eventually Patsy took her hand and reached over for Delia’s, bringing it to her lips and kissing her knuckles.

‘I’m sorry, I really am fine.’ 

Delia relaxed a little and moved her hand to Patsy’s knee, ‘It’s alright, love. Just want to make sure you’re up for going out today. I know the weathers crummy.’

Delia rubbed Patsy’s thigh idly as she continued driving and talking, ‘You know, I was talking with Trixie earlier, and she’s thinking of throwing Val a party for her 30th birthday?’

Patsy hummed a response, her hand over her mouth, gaze out the window. Delia thought she felt oddly tense.

‘She was thinking of a whiskey party, where everyone brings a bottle to share?’ Delia’s hand drifted a little further up Patsy’s leg. 

‘Anyway, she was wondering if you would be interested in…’ Delia trailed off as her hand grazed over an odd lump in Patsy's trousers. 

‘Pats?’ Delia’s eyes widened as she grasped hard onto the lump. 

_‘PATSY!?’_ she yelled, a huge grin forming on her face. 

Another car came around the bend, headlights bright, horn blaring. Delia and Patsy both screamed as Delia grabbed the wheel and swerved to the side, tires screeching, narrowly missing a set of rubbish bins and a row of mailboxes on the side of the road. 

‘Lookout now!’ Patsy shouted as she gripped the door handle. 

‘Patsy!’ Delia’s eyes were quickly moving from the road to Patsy and back again as she regained control of her steering. 

‘My life just flashed before my eyes.’ Patsy groaned, her hand over her face. 

‘Patsy, are you seriously wearing it right now!?’ Delia looked over at Patsy who had gone red as her hair, a slight smile on her face. 

‘I wanted to surprise you.’ she mumbled, eyes still hiding behind her hand. 

‘You’ve accomplished that, alright!’ Delia broke into a fit of laughter, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. ‘Oh my god, Pats, were you just going to walk around like that all day?’ 

‘Ugh, I don’t know what I was thinking anymore.’

‘Oh my god, oh my god…’ Delia trailed off, laughter taking over again.

‘That's it. It’s coming off.’

‘No! No, no, no,’ Delia’s laughter subsided, ‘Ok, ok, hang on.’ Delia slowed down, turning the truck down a random dirt road. 

‘Where are we going?’

‘Hang on, now.’ Delia drove for about a half mile along a row of forrest. They came to an opening between the trees and Delia parked the car, stealthily hidden from the road. Delia smiled at Patsy as she unbuckled her seatbelt. 

‘What is happening?’ Patsy asked, Delia reaching down and unbuckling her belt, too. 

‘What do you think?’ Delia reached over Patsy and pulled the seat recliner on her chair, causing the woman to fall back quickly with a shout. 

Delia hovered over Patsy, her giggling subsiding as she thought of the potential of this situation. She licked her lips, her gaze on Patsy turning from one of amusement to one of hunger.

‘So,’ she said, hand rubbing down and up over Paty’s thigh, ‘thought you’d press against me and get me all worked up throughout the day, hmm? In front of our friends, no less, you naughty thing.’ She unzipped Patsy's jacket and pushed it out of the way.

Patsy smiled, hand over her eyes as she giggled shyly, ‘That was the idea. Wanted to tease you with it, I suppose. Fuck you good and proper when we got back home.’ 

Delia unbuttoned Patsy’s trousers, ‘Why wait?’ She pulled down the zipper. 

‘Really, here? In the truck?’ Patsy looked down in time to see the blue dildo spring out of her trousers and then completely disappear into Delia’s mouth. She gasped, eyes widening.

‘Wow,’ was all Patsy could say as she watched Delia’s head bob up and down. Delia’s hand was pressed flat around the base, applying a delightful pressure to Patsy’s groin. 

The back of Patsy's head hit the seat and her eyes shut, mouth slightly opened as heavy sighs filled the car. She found herself taking deep breaths, the urge to thrust her hips into Delia’s face became overwhelming. Her face looked pained as she struggled to keep still. 

‘You certainly know what you’re doing,’ Patsy sighed as Delia hummed in response, releasing the dildo from her mouth with a ‘pop’.

‘I’m looking forward to getting fucked.’ She sat back and undid her coat. 

‘Pull down your trousers a bit.’ She ordered Patsy, who obeyed. Patsy grasped the bar between her legs and slid the seat back as far as it would go to give Delia more room. Delia kicked off her boots and peeled off her trousers, throwing them inside out to the side of the truck. She climbed over the gear shift and straddled Patsy. 

‘Why didn’t you take your undies off?’ Patsy asked.

‘In case I need to make a quick getaway. Now here, help me. Hold them to the side.’ 

Patsy expertly used her index finger to move Delia’s parties to the side, and then firmly rolled her middle finger over her clit. Delia gasped, surprised, and gripped onto Patsys seat. 

‘H-hey now,’ Delia sighed, ‘mmff.. not fair.’ 

Patsy merely smirked, her finger rubbing up and down the length of Delia’s pussy as it slowly grazed over her clit. Delia leaned forward, Patsy's face now pressed against her shoulder and neck. 

‘Mmm, fuck, Delia, you’re soaking,’ Patsy softly pulled on Delia’s neck with her teeth and then kissed her in the same spot. She slipped her finger inside of Delia. 

Delia’s back arched and she gasped, ‘Oh my… Oh fuck, Pats.’ She wrapped her arms around Patsy's head, body flush against hers as she wiggled against Patsy's hand. 

‘Pats,’ Delia hissed through clenched teeth, ‘baby, please fuck me. I need you to fuck me with your cock.’ 

‘My cock, huh?’ Patsy asked, eyebrow raised.

‘Yes,’ Delia breathed, ‘I want it so bad.’ She captured Patsy's mouth in a searing kiss as she writhed against the taller woman. Patsy removed her finger and slid it back in again slowly. 

‘Yes, fuck, Pats,’ she licked the side of Patsy's neck, hotly taking an ear into her mouth, ‘please fuck me with your cock. You feel what thinking about fucking you does to me, don’t tease me anymore.’ 

Patsy licked her lips, her breathing becoming deeper, hips grinding into Delia, ‘You want my cock, baby?’ 

Delia whimpered, ‘Yes. Fuck, yes, more than anything.’ 

Patsy slowly removed her finger and reached between her legs, guiding her cock towards Delia’s center. Delia hissed through her teeth as she slowly lowered her hips, the dildo delightfully stretching her. 

‘Oh…’ Eyes closed, hands on Patsy’s chest holding her steady, she took a deep breath and slowly started grinding her hips. Patsy couldn’t take her eyes off Delia’s face, her own expression a mix of intrigue and desire. 

‘Oh, _fuck_ , you feel so…’ she never finished her sentence, her words lost to long breathy sighs and moans. Patsy kept one hand on Delia’s hip, gently guiding her grinding, while her other hand traveled up her shirt, caressing the sensitive skin underneath. Her hand was pulled up by Delia, a thumb disappearing into her mouth. 

Patsy writhed beneath Delia, a moan escaping her lips. 

Then a growl. 

Patsy sat up, throwing Delia’s arms around her neck while her own hands reached around Delia to unclip her bra. She kissed Delia while pressed against her, her hands roaming over her back, her breasts, her hips. She held Delia tight to her, one hand intertwined in her hair and pulled hard, her mouth immediately on the skin of her neck, biting, sucking. Delia’s breathy sighs hitched to gasps in Patsy’s ear. Patsy’s hands were around Delia’s hips again, guiding the woman to grind faster into her. 

_‘You were so eager to get my hard cock into your mouth, weren’t you?’_ Patsy whispered hotly against Delia’s ear, arm reaching around her back to pull her closer.

_‘Horny little girl. I bet you would fall to your knees any time I asked. Let me fuck you like this. Any time. Any place.’_

Delia sucked in a breath through her teeth, her fingers intertwining in Patsy’s hair and moaned out, ‘ _Ooooh_ , yessss, fuck, yes, just like this.’

Patsy’s fingernails raked down Delia’s back as she bit down on her shoulder. 

_‘You were so wet when I touched you. I bet you couldn’t wait to spread your legs for me, dirty girl.’_

Delia suddenly pushed Patsy away from her, pushing her hard into the seat, her hands balling fistsulls of Patsy’s shirt. Patsy could feel Delia ground harder into her. She grabbed Delia’s hips and guided her. 

‘ _Oh Pats_ ,’ Delia gasped, ‘baby girl. _Fuck_ , Patsy,’ she whimpered. 

‘That’s it baby,’ Patsy coaxed, her eyes transfixed on Delia’s face, ‘that hard cock feel good inside of you? You about to come, baby?’

‘Oh _fuck_ yes,’ Delia breathed, her eyes shut tight, ‘yes, yes, yes, yes, fuck I’m gonna come.’ Her breathing grew deeper, taking in gasps of air and letting out long ‘ _aahhh’s_ until Patsy felt her body tense under her hands, convulsing, shaking. Delia fell over and groaned in Patsy’s ear as she quivered. Patsy held her tight as Delia caught her breath, her groaning turning to humming, then to whimpers. 

Patsy rubbed Delia’s back and kissed her neck as the shorter woman caught her breath. They laid there for several moments, Delia eventually lifting her hips, taking a breath through her teeth as the dildo was slowly withdrawn from her. She dismounted from Patsy, all but collapsing back into the driver's seat, legs still unceremoniously sprawled out over Patsy.

‘Oh my god,’ Delia moaned, eyes closed and head back on the seat, ‘ _oh my god_ , that was so good.’ She shivered, still coming down from her orgasm. 

Patsy giggled, ‘Well I think I just found my new favorite hobby.’ 

Delia smiled, humming, ‘Lucky me.’ She cracked an eye open and reached out to Patsy, ‘do you need… do you want me to…’

‘Oh, no, no,’ Patsy kissed her hand, smiling, ‘this was for you. You go ahead and enjoy yourself there.’ 

A muffled ringing came from somewhere within the truck. Patsy looked around and found Delia’s trousers, the smaller woman much too incapacitated to search for it herself. Patsy dug Delia’s phone out of her pocket. 

‘It’s Trixie.’ 

‘You answer it. I can’t... words…’

Patsy giggled and answered the phone. 

‘Hey Trixie… Yeah, we’re on our way. We, uh… got a flat tire. Yeah, Delia is out there fixing it right now. You know how she just has to get her hands on heavy equipment,’ 

Delia swatted at Patsy, stifling a laugh. Patsy smiled and gingerly stroked Delia’s naked thigh. 

‘What’s that? What? I am helping! I’m helping by staying out of the way. Delia knows what she’s doing,’ Patsy wiggled her eyebrows at the recovering woman, ‘We’re almost done. Be there in 20.’ 

She hung up and handed Delia her trousers, then looked down in her own lap. 

‘Erm, so what am I supposed to do with this now?’ 

Delia sat up, finally finding the energy to compose herself, ‘Just… stick it in the glovebox.’ 

‘Are you joking?!’ 

Delia laughed, wiggling back into her trousers, ‘No! Just stick it in there. We’ll run it through the wash when we get home.’ 

Shaking her head, Patsy popped the dildo out of the holder and threw it in the glove box, slamming it shut, ‘God help us if we forget it’s there and your father finds it.’ 

‘Oh please,’ Delia started, slipping on a boot and lacing it up, ‘I have three brothers, I’m sure he’s come across a lot worse.’ 

‘Ugh, you can go ahead and spare me those details.’

Both Patsy and Delia spent a moment buttoning themselves back up and zipping their jackets. 

Finally Delia sighed and clasped the steering wheel. 

‘OK… so, what were we doing?’ 

‘Pier.’ 

‘Ooh, right. Fish and chips!’ Delia started the engine and looked over at Patsy. 

Patsy laughed, bringing a hand to her forehead, ‘Food and sex, Deels. I'm starting to see how your mind works.’ 

‘Ugh, I know. One or the other. If I’m in a bad mood either fuck me or feed me and I’ll cheer right up.’ 

Patsy shook her head, smiling, ‘Good to know.’ 

Delia reached over and tucked a hair behind Patsys ear. The taller woman kissed her palm. 

‘Mmff, _fuck_ , you’re delicious.’ 

‘Ok, so I guess it’s time to feed you now?’ 

Delia simply giggled as she shifted the truck into drive and took off.

###### 

Trixie and Val were happily smoking a cigarette and chatting outside an arcade when Delia and Patsy walked up. The two gave the couple a once over. 

‘Well you two certainly took your time.’ said Val, taking a drag. 

Trixie tisked, ‘Delia!’ she reached over and pulled at her collar, ‘Those look fresh.’

Delia blushed and slapped a hand over her neck. She looked over to Patsy, who looked guilty. 

‘So is ‘changing a tire’ a euphemism for necking now?’ 

‘I, uh… well I mean...’ Delia stuttered. 

‘You totally fucked, didn’t you.’ said Val, deadpan. 

Both women remained silent. Val laughed. 

‘Oh honestly, you two, I swear. Worse than a couple of teenagers.’ Trixie said stubbing out her cigarette, ‘Well, come on then, let’s get something to eat.’ 

Delia tugged on Patsy, ‘ _Thanks a lot!_ ’ she whispered, ‘My Mam is going to run me through the ringer.’ 

Patsy blushed, ‘Sorry, I got carried away. Wearing that thing made me really aggressive for some reason,’ she hid her face shyly behind her hand, ‘I’m even surprised by what came out of my mouth.’ 

Delia took a deep breath, recalling what happened no less than an hour ago, ‘Well, that I don’t mind.’ She pulled Patsy towards her and ran her hands up her arms, ‘Hearing you dirty talk really turns me on.’ 

‘Oh my god,’ Trixie exclaimed, she and Val several paces ahead of the two, ‘Is it going to be like this with you two all night?’ 

Delia rolled her eyes, ignoring Trixie, ‘I don’t care if you give me hickies, but try to do them where I can cover them up.’

‘No promises. Besides,’ she hooked her finger into Delia’s belt loop and pulled the smaller woman close, ‘I want people to know you’re mine.’ 

Delia clenched her teeth, stifling a moan, desire rising in her once more. Fuck, she couldn’t get enough of this woman. 

She shook her head and grabbed Patsy’s hand, walking quickly to catch up with their friends. 

###### 

The four women sat on a bench facing west, watching the sun set, paper wrappings full of fried fish and chips in their lap. Delia was munching happily as the other three chatted amongst themselves, talking of work, their latest concert, their latest romantic endeavors. 

‘I was seeing this girl down in Cardiff, but she was too much of a jock. I just don’t give a shite about footy.’ Val said, chomping down on a chip.

Patsy looked surprised, ‘Oh, Val, I didn’t know you were gay.’ 

‘I’m not. Not entirely, anyway,’ she winked, ‘I prefer ‘queer’ since I still fancy men and anything in between.’ 

‘I don’t know why you need to date people so far away,’ said Trixie, ‘must cost a fortune.’

‘Well it isn’t as if we have a choice out here, do we?’ Said Val. 

‘Yeah Trixie, there’s a lot less gay people around here so we need to branch out,’ Delia interjected, ‘The prospects are even smaller finding someone we’re actually attracted to that is also attracted to us.’ 

‘Oh so is that why I see you in the apps whenever you look at your phone?’ Trixie asked, addressing Val, ‘Looking for anyone as far as Aberdeen to have a bit of fun with?’ 

Val shrugged, ‘I’m sure it isn’t just me! I bet these two are on them.’ She gestured to Delia and Patsy. 

Delia nodded, munching on a chip, ‘Makes meeting other more convenient than trying your luck at the bar like in the old days.’ She turned to Patsy, ‘What about you? Have a profile out there somewhere?’ 

Patsy shrugged, ‘Nope,’ she innocently munched on a chip, ‘Never needed one.’ 

She smiled at Delia who winked, ‘Oh, I forgot, women just throw themselves at you.’ 

Just then, an aggressive seagull swooped down and grabbed a bit of fried fish from Patsy’s lap. Startled, Patsy lurched in her seat and scattered the remaining fish and chips all around her feet. 

‘Oh, bloody fuckin’ hell.’ she said, frustrated as the others laughed, ‘Those rat bastards with wings stole my bloody supper!’ she exclaimed as more seagulls swooped in to claim the dropped food. 

She sat back down and wrapped her arm around Delia, ‘Come on then, how about a chippy for your love?’ 

Delia giggled, ‘I think you underestimate how much I hate sharing food.’ she quickly pushed another chip into her mouth. 

Patsy leaned in close, whispering, _‘Hey, you remember like, an hour ago, how I made you come like a mac truck?’_

Delia narrowed her eyes at Patsy and licked her teeth, thinking. Finally she said, ‘Alright. You may have one chip.’

‘One?! They’re chips, not some precious resource!’

Delia giggled at Patsy’s fake outrage and held up a short chip to Patsy’s face. The redhead took the chip and the tips of Delia’s fingers into her mouth, sucking gently. Delia gasped when Patsy lightly bit down on her fingers. 

‘Alright, that’s enough from you two,’ Trixie said jokingly. 

‘Oh, you’re just wound up because Chris won’t put out.’ Val snickered. 

Trixie huffed, ‘He’s just trying to take things slow. Had a bloody awful divorce; I don’t blame him.’ 

‘Why are you going on him anyway? I thought the strong dumb dock workers were more your type. Chris is more of a nerd.’ 

Trixie lit a cigarette and looked out at the ocean, ‘Yes, but he’s so _pretty_.’ She took a drag of her cigarette, ‘He’s got a great job, an adorable daughter…,’ She shook her head, ‘I also just really want to dig my teeth into that man.’ She looked over to her friends, ‘And you know, he’s not a bad singer.’

Trixie checked her phone, ‘Speaking of which, they’re playing tonight at 8 at Captains. Want to go?’ 

‘What? You don’t mean that bloody awful throwback band?’ Delia whined, ‘Trixie, if Mark’s there it’ll ruin my evening.’ 

‘Well, I mean…’ Trixie started, she blushed, seemingly conflicted, ‘I guess we don’t have to go if you don’t want. I just haven’t seen Chris play since the wedding and all... ’ 

Delia huffed, deciding to buck up and engage her friend in her crush. She turned to Patsy, ‘Well, are you going to be alright if Mark happens to be there?’ 

Patsy smiled and nodded, ‘Sure, and if he so much as looks at you, I’ll poke his eyes out.’ 

Val laughed heartily, ‘Patsy, you’re so cavalier with your threats of assault, I like that about you.’ 

‘Thanks Val,’ Patsy laughed, then leaned towards Delia, ‘besides, my supper has gone to the birds. I’d like a chance to get something to eat indoors if that’s alright.’ 

‘Aw, are you still hungry? Here,’ she held a chip up to Patsy. When Patsy leaned down to take a bite, Delia quickly threw the chip into her own mouth. 

‘Can’t believe you fell for that.’ 

‘You’re absolutely awful!’ she leaned over and bit Delia’s ear. 

‘Ok, even I’m starting to get sick of you two.’ Val said. 

Trixie stubbed out her cigarette, ‘So Captains then?’ 

‘Yeah, alright, let’s go.’ Delia said, the four of them rising from the bench. They balled up their trash and headed down the boardwalk towards the pub. 

###### 

When they arrived at Captains, Patsy went right to the bar to order herself some food. The others scoped the room and saw that several of the bandmates were meandering about, talking amongst themselves in front of the stage, their things set up. 

Trixie spotted Chris at the other end of the bar, head in hands, and walked over to him. Delia and Val followed. 

‘Sweetie, whatever is the matter?’ Trixie asked, placing a hand on his back. 

‘Oh, Trixie,’ he turned to her, ‘hi… sorry to say we may not be playing this evening.’ 

‘Why, what happened?’ Val asked.

A look of annoyance and disgust came across his face, ‘Bloody _Mark_. The asshole was pissed off when he found out the pub wasn’t paying for drinks so he reached around the bar and nicked a bottle of whiskey. They tossed him right out and are making sure he doesn’t come back in.’ 

‘Sorry, what’s going on?’ Patsy asked, appearing behind the group. 

‘Mark got kicked out for being a prick.’ Delia said, smiling. 

‘Yeah, but now we’re down a guitarist and won’t be able to play tonight. I mean, I can play a little but can’t sing at the same time. Not good enough yet.’ Chris slumped, his hand on his chin. 

Trixie suddenly grabbed onto Patsy and yanked her towards herself, ‘Patsy plays guitar!’ 

‘What!?’ Patsy said, befuddled. 

‘You told me at the wedding, silly,’ she turned to Chris, ‘Patsy can play. Can you use her?’ 

‘Well, sure, they kicked Mark out before he could pack up his stuff, so his guitar is still here,’ Chris said. 

‘Wait a moment,’ Patsy started, but was cut off. 

‘She can play,’ Delia vouched. 

‘Come on Patsy, be a sport,’ urged Trixie. 

‘Yeah Patsy, show us what you got,’ Val egged on. 

Patsy looked at Chris, who looked looked back at her hopefully. She looked at Delia, annoyed. Delia simply winked and gave the sexiest lopsided smile she could muster, causing Patsy to blush and falter. 

‘50 quid is in it for you,’ Chris added quickly. 

Sighing and eyes rolling towards the ceiling, she asked, ‘...What’s the set list?’ 

Chris took a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to Patsy. She scanned the list, nodding her head as she read. She handed him back the list. 

‘Alright, they seem simple enough.’ 

A looming figure approached Chris, ‘Oi, it’s already quarter after, you lot going on or what?’ 

‘Oh, yeah, I guess we can start now since we have everything settled.’ Chris said, smiling. 

A bartender came over and placed a plate down in front of Patsy, ‘Here’s your sandwich, love.’ 

From behind her, Delia could feel Val physically straighten up from where she stood. She looked back and saw Val’s eyes locked on the bartender as the woman walked over to a few patrons leaning against the bar to order a drink. 

‘Come on Patsy, let’s get you tuned up,’ said Chris, heading towards the small stage. 

Patsy looked back and forth between her sandwich and the stage and back again, helplessly. ‘I suppose I’m not meant to sit down and have supper tonight.’ 

Delia giggled, ‘I’ll hold onto it for you.’ 

Everyone found a table as the band took the stage. Delia couldn’t help but feel a little amorous towards Patsy as she watched her familiarize herself with the electric guitar in front of her. Patsy took Marks guitar and ran her hand up and down the neck. She tuned it, played a few chords, and looked back up at Chris. 

‘Hi Captains,’ he said into the mic, ‘we’re Throwback Thursday.’ 

The only applause came from the three women on the other side of the pub. Patsy winked and pointed at them. 

‘Are you going to play us in?’ Chris asked, hand over the mic. 

Patsy tisked, hand on her hip, ‘No, for the first song, he,’ she pointed to the drummer, ‘is supposed to play us in.’ 

Back at the table, Delia couldn’t help but smack her forehead and laugh. Of course of all the things, this would be the one Patsy would be an insufferable pedant about. 

‘Oh, right,’ said the drummer. He proceeded to click his sticks four times and then Patsy began playing the chords to David Bowie's ‘Rebel Rebel’. 

Delia’s gaze was zoned in on Patsy. She knew she had a stupid grin on her face, but didn’t care. What the hell was it about women playing the guitar that was so sexy? She could see Patsy becoming more relaxed as the song carried on, her body rocking in time with the music, hair falling in her eyes, a small smile on her face. Patsy looked over at Delia and grinned when she caught Delia looking at her. 

‘Wow, Delia, Patsy’s so _cool_. I can see now why you can’t keep your hands off her,’ said Val, her eyes nowhere in the vicinity of Patsy's direction. 

Curious, Delia followed her gaze and it led her back to the bartender who had dropped off Patsy's sandwich earlier, a black woman with a gorgeous smile and long frizzy hair. She draped a terry cloth over her shoulder as she chatted with people at the bar, pouring pints and making quick work with the bottle opener. 

Delia looked back at Val, ‘Do you know her?’ 

Val blinked, ‘Huh? Know who?’ 

‘The woman at the bar you can’t stop staring at.’ 

Val sighed wistfully, ‘No, but I want to.’

Delia playfully shoved her friend, ‘Well go on up there and order a drink. See if you can find out her name.’ 

Val blushed, grinning, ‘Nah, I don’t want to bother her while she’s working.’ 

‘Ordering a drink from her is not _bothering her_.’ Delia looked back over at the bar and caught the woman looking at the two of them. She visibly blushed and looked away, busying herself with washing pint glasses. 

Delia whipped back around, ‘Val, seriously, I think she wants you to bother her. Buck up and go order a drink, will ya?’ 

Val hemmed and hawed for a moment, her ears becoming increasingly red by the second. She finally got out of her chair, hands in her pockets, and strode over to the bar. 

‘Where’s she going?’ Trixie asked. 

‘She’s got her eye on the bartender, there.’ 

Delia and Trixie silently observed Valerie walk to the bar, the bartender approaching her shyly. The two women leaned in close to one another, smiling, chatting. Delia watched, impressed, as Val said something to get the other woman to laugh heartily and swat at her playfully, blushing. They chatted a bit more before Delia and Trixie watched the two at the bar shake hands, Val holding on to run her thumb over the other woman’s knuckles. The woman behind the bar couldn’t stop smiling as Val continued talking inaudibly in her ear. They finally let go, the bartender nodding, Val smiling happily. She then poured two pints of beer and handed them to Val, who happily winked at her and headed back to the table. 

‘Here,’ she said, placing one of the pints down in front of Delia, ‘that’s for you.’ 

‘What for?’ 

‘As thanks.’ 

‘For…?’ 

Val never answered. She sat down and brought her pint to her mouth, barely able to contain the grin that had spread across her face. 

###### 

By the time their set ended, a larger crowd had gathered, a combination of dock workers and young people stopping in on their first pub for the evening. Ravished, Patsy hopped off the stage and made a beeline for the table, devouring her sandwich while Delia wrapped her arms around her and placed playful kisses on her cheek. People hovered over them at the table, other patrons saying what a good job they did and how they liked the set. The guys from the band and Chris made their way over and begged for Patsy’s number to play with them more regularly. She declined, making up some excuse about work but in reality she would rather kick a hornet's nest than play weddings. 

Soon after Patsy finished her sandwich, she turned to Delia, ‘I think I’m ready.’ 

‘Ready to go home?’ 

‘Yeah. Certainly had enough action for one evening.’ She reached out for Delias hand and brought it to her lips for a kiss.

‘Want to spend the night? Thought we could share a bath and watch a movie?’ 

Delia smiled dreamily. How did she ever get so lucky to end up with such a wonderful girlfriend? ‘That sounds perfect.’ 

The two spent several minutes saying their goodbyes to the group, buttoning up their jackets, and started to head out. 

Before they reached the door, Delia turned around to find Patsy several paces behind her. An elderly woman had her by the hand and was talking to her, rather intently, it seemed. Intrigued, Delia walked back to them. 

‘And you’re able to dress the way you like? At work?’ Delia heard the woman ask to Patsy as she approached. 

‘Yes, I can certainly dress as I please. I took this one to a wedding wearing a suit. No one that mattered had any bad comments about it.’ Patsy winked at Delia. 

‘My name is Phyllis.’ She extended her hand to Delia, ‘And this is my wife, Helen.’ The woman sitting next to Phyllis tipped her drink to them. ‘We were just talking to each other about how adorable to two are together.’

Delia blushed and smiled, ‘Oh, how kind of you, thank you.’

‘It’s just such a joy being able to see other gay couples out in the world being affectionate with each other without people being nasty. It was a lot more challenging back in the 70’s when we first got together.’ She shot a knowing look to Helen.

‘Especially in this part of the country,’ Helen interjected. 

‘All the marching and protests - all to be treated like regular people under the law. It was worth it in the end, being able to get married and see young people such as yourself just out enjoying your lives together. It makes me so happy.’ She fussed with her scarf, ‘But I’m babbling. Don’t want to hold you two up from your evening.’ 

Delia leaned down and grasped Phyllis’ hand, ‘Thank you,’ she said genuinely, ‘We are forever grateful to you and those who came before us who fought for what we have now.’ 

‘We’ll certainly keep the fight going.’ Patsy added, taking Delia by the hand. 

‘That’s a good lass. You two take care now.’ Phyllis winked. 

‘It was lovely meeting you.’ Delia said as she lead Patsy towards the door. 

Once they were outside, Delia stopped, her grip tightening on Patsy’s hand. 

‘That was… interesting.’ 

Patsy smiled, ‘It was certainly a sobering reminder of how lucky we are to be able to be ourselves. I don’t know what I would do if I couldn’t so much as hold your hand in public… or this!’ 

Patsy scooped Delia up bridal style and twirled her around, causing the smaller woman to scream happily and giggle. 

‘Ah, Pats! Put me down!’ 

Patsy squeezed tighter, ‘Not until I get a kiss first,’ she peppered Delia’s cheeks and nose with kisses, Delia happily giggling the whole time. 

When Patsy put her down, Delia grabbed a fistful of Patsy’s shirt to steady herself. She pulled the taller woman down for a kiss. 

‘You should toss me around like that more often,’ she winked. 

Patsy laughed, ‘Always a one track mind with you.’ 

‘Impossible not to with you around,’ Delia bit her lip and pushed Patsy away, ‘Race you to the truck!’ she sprinted away laughing.

‘Hey!’ Patsy shouted, taking off after her. 

###### 

The two sat across from each other in a stand-alone tub in Patsy’s not quite yet finished master bathroom. The room was completely bare, save for the necessary toilet and sink to accompany the tub. 

‘The plan is to retile the floor and walls in the coming weeks, soon as I can choose a bloody color.’ Patsy commented, taking a swig of red wine right from the bottle. 

‘Anything would be better than that god-awful wallpaper that was here when you started,’ said Delia, leaning back against the tub, rubbing her hands gingerly on Patsy’s exposed knees. 

‘So glad to see it gone. Maybe you can come by and help, yeah? I’m just fine putting the floors in and walls up, but actually decorating is a challenge for me.’ 

‘Sure, so long as it’s after the holidays. I have a major deadline coming up and I’ll probably be working long hours until Christmas,’ Delia sulked. 

Patsy hummed acknowledgingly, eyes closed, sinking down just a bit, becoming more relaxed. 

‘Patsy?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Have you ever had a threesome?’

Patsy’s eyes shot open, ‘Where did that come from?’

Delia gestured above Patsy’s head, ‘Pats, I’m staring at a blank wall here. My mind wonders.’ 

‘Oh, to smutty things, naturally,’ she sighed, leaning back. ‘Have _you_ ever had one?’

‘I mean,’ she shrugged, smiling, ‘yeah, they’re fun.’

Patsy looked back at Delia completely gobsmacked.

She shoved the bottle of wine at Delia, ‘Drink up. I want to hear all about your prior threesomes.’ 

Delia giggled and took the bottle, taking a swig. She thought for a moment as Patsy sat back, eyes fixated on her. 

‘It was only one.’ 

‘Hmmhmm.’

‘So, back when I was in London, I dated around. Wasn’t looking for anything serious. I met another woman on an app who was in an open marriage, so,’ she shrugged, ‘we went out, had a good time, great sex, the usual.’ 

Patsy nodded attentively as Delia drank more. 

‘Well, she thought I was pretty great, wanted me to meet her husband. So we went out for dinner, all got along, it was fun. The three of us went out a few more times before they invited me back to theirs for dinner. We started drinking, talking, more drinking, and then…’ Delia shrugged.

‘So that’s how that happened, hmm? And how was it?’ 

Delia giggled, ‘Wonderful. Also hot, and just… fucking fun.’

She looked at Patsy, ‘So, what about you? Ever been in a threesome?’

‘Oh, loads.’

Delia splashed at her, ‘Seriously?!’ 

Patsy laughed, ‘Alright… I’ve been in two that I can remember. The entire time I was 19 is pretty fuzzy to be honest, so I can’t speak to that. No men though, only women.’ 

Delia tilted her head, ‘Pats, have you ever even slept with a man?’ 

Patsy blanched, ‘Ew, no.’ 

Delia laughed, handing back the bottle of wine to Patsy.

‘So who would you want to have a threesome with if you could?’ Patsy asked. 

‘Like, real life people, or...?’

‘How about, one real life person, and one fictional character?’

Delia laughed, 'I have one who counts as both.'

Patsy looked dubious, 'Whose that?'

Delia winked, 'Noel Fielding.'

‘What? Really?’ Patsy raised an eyebrow, ' _Really?_ '. 

Delia laughed again, 'Well, maybe him, but ten years ago.'

'Alright, but I want to hear about some ladies you have crushes on.' Patsy winked. 

'Ok, well, let me think. Fictional character would have to be Brienne of Tarth from Game of Thrones,'

'I can totally see that,' Patsy interjected. 

'And,' Delia continued, 'for a real life person... Sue Perkins.' 

Patsy giggled, 'My, you like a soft butch, don't you.' 

Delia splashed at Patsy, 'So what about you then? Who is in your fantasy threesome?'

'Oh, easy, that would be Gillian Anderson and Dana Scully.'

'Pats! They're the same person!'

'No they're not. One is fictional.' She took a swig of wine, 'But, I suppose if I had to choose, my real life person would be you, and fictional person would be Scully.'

Delia hummed approvingly, 'Yeah, can definitely see myself threesome with you and Scully.' Delia leaned back, dreamy smile on her face, ‘Also, it would be really hot if you wore your…’ 

Her eyes suddenly became wide, her face turning white. She startled Patsy by standing straight up, leaping out of the tub, and sprinting out of the bathroom completely wet and naked. 

Patsy sat still as Delia’s padded footsteps faded away, the water becoming calm again. She leaned back in the tub and rolled her eyes.

‘I knew we would forget the bloody thing in the truck.’ She took one last swig of wine, emptying the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doodle: https://nowseehere.deviantart.com/art/Chapter-13-728768767?ga_submit_new=10%3A1517541322
> 
> Thanks to SuperBanana for letting me borrow Helen from 'Old Tides' for a hot second. If you haven't checked out that story, what's wrong with you? Go read it right now!
> 
> Up next, Christmas with the Busbys!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the big Busby Christmas party. Delia does something rather dometic to melt Patsy's heart, and quite honestly, Patsy does the same.

It was the day before Christmas Eve. Delia felt dead. She twisted her neck and cracked her neck, brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes. She had been sitting at her computer for the better part of 10 hours working with her Canadian counterpart, Michelle, to tie up this project for the season and have it ready for the customer by the new year. She had one of her computer screens showing a slack text chat with Michelle and was currently conferenced in on a call on the other. Two other associates argued over the forecasting and budget of the program, a mouse frantically highlighting over large numbers in red on an excel spreadsheet. Delia had her phone on mute, halfheartedly listing for someone to say her name, then she would chime in. Otherwise, she was on her phone texting Patsy. 

_‘Sorry love, I don’t think I’ll be able to come over tonight. Might be tied up until late this evening.’_

Patsy soon texted back, _‘It’s alright, I’ll be up late. Will you call me when you’re done?’_

_‘Of course. Love you.’_ Delia replied. She put her phone down and started typing out an action plan to Michelle about how they could tackle this troubleshooting so she could get off the computer before midnight. 

A moment later, her phone chimed again. 

_‘Put your phone on mute and don’t look at it until you’re done working.’_

Delia looked at the text from Patsy, intrigued, and completely perplexed. Another text popped up. 

_‘Be a good girl and do as I say.’_

Delia sat up straight in her seat, a huge grin forming on her face. Was Patsy going to do something sexy!? Delia looked back at her computer making sure she was still on mute on her conference call and fervently texted back,

_‘I promise I’ll be a good girl for you. Putting the phone down now xo.’_

Delia took a deep breath and placed her phone on her desk, the screen facing down. She looked at it for a moment. She shook her head and looked back at her computer. Michelle was messaging her, the two associates still fighting over numbers. 

She looked back at the phone, licking her lips. 

What was Patsy up to? 

Delia looked back at her computer screen and read Michelles messages. She began typing up a response, when her eyes wandered back over to the phone. She looked at it for a moment longer before opening her desk drawer, throwing the phone in, and slammed it shut. 

###### 

Two final grueling hours passed before Delia found herself in a position to log off for the evening, finally able to take a few days off and enjoy the holidays. She sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes, sighing. She sat still for a moment before she remembered she promised to call her girlfriend. 

Call... Phone!

Delia leapt out of her chair and grabbed her phone from the desk drawer, unlocking it. 

She saw that Patsy had sent her several photos. Selfies. She swiped through them. 

A cheeky smile, hair in her face. 

She was winking, her teeth playfully tugging at her shirt collar. 

Shirt pulled up, exposing one gorgeous breast, the other teasing to come out from under her shirt. 

Topless, tip of her thumb between her teeth. 

Biting her lip, a hand grabbing her breast

Her taut stomach, fingertips grazing the waistband of her trousers. 

Unbuttoned and unzipped jeans, black panties, a thumb hooked over the material, revealing a wonderfully sculpted hip. 

She was laying down on her stomach now, small smile, beautifully freckled shoulders, absolutely sexy cleavage.

Fingertips playfully in her mouth, smiling. 

A shot of her body, hand trailing down her stomach, two long legs bent at the knee. 

A hand dipped under the waistband of her panties, blonde curls teasing to be exposed. 

Final shot of her face, hair sprawled out over the pillows, winking, smirking, those freckled shoulders again. 

_‘Thinking of you now.’_

Delia saw that the last text was sent only 15 minutes ago. 

She quickly poked her head out of her office to make sure she was alone in the basement. Seeing the coast was clear, she clicked the door shut, locking it, and plugged her headphones into her phone. She hit the facetime button and sat back in her chair. 

Patsy answered, and Delia could see that she was laying on her stomach, a sleepy expression on her face. She appeared, much to Delia’s delight, to still be topless. 

‘Still thinking of me?’ 

She watched as Patsy bit her lip, the phone moving to be propped up on her end table so she didn’t have to hold it. Patsy ran her fingers through her hair and sat up on her elbows, smiling. 

‘I’ve thought about you at least two or three times already, yeah.’ 

Delia blushed, giggling, and bit her lip, ‘That so?’

Patsy merely giggled, her head leaning into the pillows shyly. 

‘Those pictures you sent were a real treat,’ Delia spoke softly, ‘I’m glad you made me wait until after I was done working to look at them. There’s no way I would have been able to concentrate if I hadn’t. Baby, you’re so sexy, you know that?’ 

Patsy smiled, rolling over just a bit to expose her gorgeous breasts, ‘You make it easy to feel sexy. I was thinking how much I wanted your hands all over me, your mouth too, mmnf.’ 

Delia licked her lips, ‘Baby, fuck, if I was there with you right now… Do you want to know what I’d like to do to you?’ 

Patsy leaned on her elbows once more, smiling, a finger playfully in her mouth. She looked at Delia and shyly nodded. 

Delia took a deep breath, biting her lip. God her girlfriend was so cute. 

‘I just want to make you feel good. I want to adore every inch of you. I want to kiss all those sweet freckles across your neck and shoulders, rub my hands down your back, over your breasts.’ 

Patsy sighed, falling deeper into her pillows. 

‘I want to run my fingers through your hair, kiss your neck. I want to run my tongue over that collarbone, over your gorgeous tits, god, Patsy, I love kissing your breasts.’ 

Delia was getting worked up, she was squirming in her seat. 

‘I love the noises you make when I suck on your tits, I want to hear you make those sounds in my ear.’ Delia unbuttoned her trousers. 

‘I just might start to make those sounds if you keep talking,’ Patsy said smiling, eyes closed. She was laying down flat on her stomach now, head against the bed turned towards Delia, her hands disappearing out of Delia’s sight. 

‘Fuck, I just want to kiss down your body, run my fingernails down your stomach, I want to bite your hips, suck on them, make you squirm,’ Delia continued, her fingers unzipping her trousers and finding their way beneath the waistband of her panties. 

Delia swallowed, ‘I want to tease you, I want to kiss your pussy over your panties, kiss your thighs, lick you mmfh…’ she licked her lips as her middle finger circled firmly over her clit. 

Delia sighed, ‘I want to, _mmm, fuck_ , I want to just, pull your panties down, see your beautiful pussy getting wet, ahh…’

Delia could hear Patsy's breathing growing deeper, biting her lip, her eyes closed. 

‘I want to spread your legs,’ she sighed, ‘gently run a finger down your slit, _oh fuck_ , I want to make you moan. I want to put my mouth on your pussy, lick you, fuck I love how you taste.’ Delia struggled to keep her own eyes open as she watched Patsy on her phone, her moans delightfully breathy in Delia’s ear. She watched as Patsy’s tongue peeked out to lick her lips, her mouth make that sexy ‘o’ shape as she nuzzled her head into the pillows.

‘I want to fuck you with my fingers, curl them up inside you, rub that spot. I want to make you feel good, you’re so fucking beautiful.’ Delia rubbed her clit faster. She was so close. 

‘I just want to make you come, _oh_ , oh please, I wanna make you come. I’m not going to stop until I make you come, baby… oh, oh fuck…’ Delia watched Patsy's face intently. Her eyes were squeezed shut, lips quivering slightly as her orgasm hit her. She cried out, Delia watched as her body pulsed, her moans long and loud in Delia’s ear. Patsy turned her head and buried her face in her pillows and mattress, muffling her sighs. 

She was so cute, so fucking sexy. Watching her girlfriend come pushed Delia over the edge herself. Head back, eyes closed, she struggled to not be too loud. Several shaky breaths escaped her lips as her body pulsed, the contractions forcing her hips off her chair. She rolled with them, her fingers still rubbing her clit as her shaking subsided. 

Finally she took a deep breath and looked at her phone. Patsy was hugging her pillow, looking back at Delia with a sleepy smile. 

‘That was hot.’ 

Delia sighed, ‘Damn right it was.’ she ran her fingers through her hair, catching her breath, composing herself. She licked her lips and looked back at Patsy, ‘Baby, do you always masturbate on your tummy?’ 

Patsy hummed, ‘No, not always… but I really like it,’ she hugged her pillow tighter, making Delia giggle. 

‘You’re so cute I can’t stand it sometimes, you know that? Wish I was there to kiss and cuddle with you right now.’ 

‘I mean, we can make that happen if you really want.’

‘I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow. I’m working on a little treat for you as a gift. You’re still up for coming over for Christmas eve supper and then spending the night, yeah?’

‘Yeah, can’t wait. I love your mums cooking.’ 

Delia smiled, ‘Good, I can’t wait to see you,’ she yawned, ‘Sorry, I need to give my eyes a break from looking at screens.’

‘No worries,’ Patsy said, pulling her duvet up around her shoulders, ‘I’m suddenly really sleepy, too.’ 

Delia laughed, ‘Well I imagine so. You seemed to be quite busy before I called.’ 

Patsy giggled from beneath the covers, ‘Couldn’t stop thinking about you. You know how it is.’ 

Delia winked, ‘I certainly do,’ she sighed, ‘Goodnight sweetie, I’ll see you tomorrow.’ 

‘Love you,’ Patsy said sleepily. 

‘Love you, too’ They hung up. 

Delia took one more moment to look through the selfies Patsy had sent. She landed on the last one of Patsy’s face, winking, hair sprawled out. She made it her background, then clicked her phone off and headed upstairs to her bedroom. 

###### 

‘Ow, damn it!’ Delia swore, bringing her finger to her mouth. 

‘Delia, language!’ Enid called from the kitchen. 

Delia glared in the direction of her mother from her spot in the living room. She sat on the sofa with a needle and thread in one hand, and the finger of her other in her mouth. Her father sat on the other side of her watching the news while her brothers were somewhere around the house. The living room had been decorated for the holiday, christmas tree in one corner, strands of green and red paper hung from the windows and ceiling, the coffee table adorned with a ceramic Santa her brother Elis had made in school when he was a kid. 

Delia looked back at the stocking in her lap. She was trying to stitch Patsy’s name into the hem with the intent to hang it over the fireplace with the rest of the stockings of her family members, but having no previous experience of stitching anything, ever, it looked as if she had had a seizure while practicing her cursive. 

Delia checked the clock. It was 4pm. Everyone would be here within the hour. Rolling her eyes and looking over her handiwork, shaking her head at only being able to stitch out ‘PATS’ since she started hours ago, she cut her losses and cut the end, knotting it up. 

Delia walked over to the hearth and found a spot next to her stocking, unceremoniously shoving her brothers out of the way and placing Patsy’s next to hers. 

‘What do you think, Da? Think she’ll like it?’ Delia asked, stepping back to look at her handiwork. 

‘Missing a few letters, isn't it?’

‘No need to pay attention to that,’ she huffed. 

‘I’m sure she’ll love it, cariad.’ He said, looking past her at the television. 

Dalia rolled her eyes and shoved her father playfully as she strolled past him and into the kitchen. Her mother was stirring a pot of gravy over the stove while her brother Dylan helped clean dishes. 

‘What can I do to help?’ she asked. 

‘Start putting a salad together and cut up some cheese. All the fixings are in the fridge.’ 

Delia opened the fridge and got to work. 

###### 

The house was soon buzzing with the sounds of family arriving, settling in, and carrying on conversations. Aunts and uncles fussed over Delia and her brothers, the women soon migrating to join Enid in the kitchen and the men joining Edwin in the living room to drink and watch television. Several young cousins ran into the kitchen to steal a biscuit from the table, eventually making their way to the basement where they joined Delia’s brothers in listening to music and playing video games while they waited for dinner. Delia was anxiously awaiting the one person missing from the party while she drank a glass of red wine, eyes darting back and forth between a pair of uncles while they heatedly discussed politics. 

Finally there was a knock at the door. Delia strode over to open it and found Patsy on the other side, smiling, tote bag stuffed with presents in her hand. 

‘Sorry I’m late,’ her breath coming out in puffs from the cold, ‘I didn’t realize how time consuming wrapping presents was,’ she nodded towards the bag. 

Delia stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She wrapped her arms around Patsy’s neck, bringing her down for a kiss. Her hands cradled Patsy’s face gently as she opened her mouth, grazing her tongue against Patsy’s. She broke away, leaving a few kisses on Patsy’s cheek and jaw before finally pulling away. 

Patsy blinked, smiling, ‘Well, hello to you, too.’ 

Delia giggled, ‘Sorry, that may be the only time I get to do that for the next several hours.’ 

Patsy grinned like a fool, ‘Well, I certainly didn’t mind.’ 

Still smiling, Delia leaning in to give Patsy one last sweet kiss, ‘So, are you ready to meet the whole clan?’

‘Goodness, just how many of you are there?’ Patsy joked. 

Delia winked, ‘Hush you. Now turn on that charm.’ 

The next several hours were a mix of drinking and animated chatter as Delia’s extended family got to meet and know Patsy. It seemed everyone wanted to know everything about her. They had so many questions about her upbringing in London. All the men were interested in what she was doing with the house and asked about her time in the military. Delia stayed by her side and refilled her wine when she thought it was getting too low. 

Christmas eve dinner at the Busby house was not a sit down event. When dinner was ready, everyone lined up and grabbed a plate and took what they wanted. The main course was slow cooked shoulder of lamb, with plenty of sides to choose from like loaded jacket potatoes and glamorgan crumble mushrooms. For dessert, pear gingerbread pudding and cyflaith. Everyone loaded their plates and filled their glasses with beer and wine and found whatever open seat they could find in the kitchen or living room, eating from their plates in their laps, drinks precariously placed on end tables and bookshelves. The house was full of chatter. The younger ones in the family sat around the television watching christmas cartoons, some poking at gifts under the tree to see what was theirs. The lighting in the room was low, everyone only illuminated by the soft glow of lamps and the lights of the tree. 

Patsy and Delia were sitting close together on the sofa when a cousin of Delia’s approached and sat in a chair close to them. 

‘Hello Delia, mid if I sit?’ 

‘Charlotte, hi, yes of course, come and join us.’ 

Charlotte extended her hand to Patsy, ‘Patsy is it?’ 

‘Yes,’ said Patsy, extending her hand, ‘Nice to meet you.’ 

‘Is this your first time meeting the whole family? Hope it’s not too overwhelming,’ she said, taking a bite off her plate. 

‘Yes, and not at all. I’m really happy to meet everyone.’ 

‘Well that’s good. So,’ she asked nonchalantly, ‘What are your family up to for the holiday? Can’t imagine they’re too pleased with you being out here in Pembrokeshire with the lot of us, are they?’ 

Patsy blinked and stuttered for a moment. Delia grabbed her hand, intertwining her fingers, and chimed in before she could think about what she was saying. 

‘She is with her family. We’re it.’ 

Both Charlotte and Patsy looked at Delia with a hint of surprise. 

Charlotte stammered, ‘Oh, did you two, I mean, are you,’ her eyes quickly scanned their hands, ‘did you elope?’

Both Delia and Patsy blushed, ‘No, of course not,’ Delia said, ‘it’s just… we’re together. She’s my person. My family is her family.’ 

Patsy looked at Delia entirely bemused, ‘Your person, huh?’

Feeling flustered from the looks coming from both women beside her, Delia stammered out, ‘Well, you are. I made you your own stocking and everything.’ 

Patsy’s head whipped around to the fireplace where indeed, there was a stocking hanging that didn’t quite match the others that had half her name on it. 

She turned back to Delia.

‘Did… did you make that?’ she asked.

‘I... yes, I did,’ Delia looked bashful, ‘I know it looks horrible, but I worked on it all afternoon because I wanted your name to be on it like the ones we have.’ 

Patsy looked at Delia, half smiling, ‘Deels…’

‘Oh, god, is it that horrible?’

‘I just… it’s…’ 

‘Ugh, that’s it. I’m throwing it into the fire.’ Delia said jokingly and started to move, but Patsy grabbed her arm, keeping her firmly in place beside her. 

‘No, Deels,’ she faced Delia, her hand reaching over to hold tight onto Delia’s thigh, ‘Delia… that is the most wonderful gift I have ever received.’ 

Delia was taken aback, ‘What?’ 

Patsy smiled, looking bashful, ‘I’ve never had a stocking before.’ Her lip quivered, a tear threatened to spill out over her cheek.

Delia quickly pulled Patsy close, tightly embracing her, ‘Oh, cariad, I had no idea.’ 

‘No, it’s alright.’ Patsy said, her response muffled into Delia’s shoulder, ‘It’s so sweet. Thank you.’ Patsy pulled away slightly and kissed Delia on the cheek. Delia smiled, bringing her hand to cradle Patsy’s face, and kissed her sweetly. 

‘Ugh,’ came a voice from across the room, ‘Can you knock it off, there are kids around.’ 

All three women turned to look at a man across the room, Delia immediately recognizing him as her uncle Dan, sitting with her father, beer in hand. 

‘Da!’ Charlotte said, ‘Mind your own business, will you? They were just having a moment.’ 

Dan rolled his eyes, turning to Delia’s father Edwin, ‘Can’t believe you let them carry on like that in the house. It’s not natural.’ 

‘More natural than your hair and teeth,’ Edwin retorted, indignant, ‘’sides, it’s my house isn’t it? My daughter. They can carry on as they please. You don’t have to stay.’ 

‘Yeah, Da, stop being a git.’ 

Dan shook his head and held up his hands, ‘I can see I’m being ganged up on here.’ He got up and left the room, grabbing his jacket and made his way towards the kitchen. 

Delia looked over at her father, who gave a reassuring smile. She smiled back and tightened her grip on Patsy's hand. 

‘Sorry about that,’ Charlotte said, ‘my Da can be a bit of a prick. Doesn’t think about what he says before it comes out.’ 

‘It’s alright,’ Patsy said, squeezing Delia’s hand, ‘he’s just jealous because I have a stocking up there and he doesn’t.’ She looked over at it proudly and Delia couldn’t help but smile at her. She was sure she had a ridiculous grin on her face. 

‘Alright,’ Enid called making her way from the kitchen. She was followed out by other family members, ‘who’s ready for presents!’ 

All the kids went nuts. 

###### 

After gifts were given out, Delia made a sweep around the rooms and collected discarded dishes and glasses, helping her mother and father tidy the place of any wrappings and trash. All the adults were back to talking amongst themselves, the kids now happily in the living room enjoying their new books and games. 

Delia had to stop herself when she came back out to find Patsy on the floor helping her younger cousins put together a puzzle on the coffee table. She leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed, bemused as a three year old cousin named Andrew walked up to Patsy and engaged her in an animated conversation about his new book on trucks. Patsy smiled and nodded along with him, asking him questions about what kinds of trucks he liked, what colors. He opened the book and began pointing at the pictures, naming all the different types. Eventually he sat down in Patsy’s lap so she could hold the book and turn the pages while he showed her all his favorites. 

Delia found it rather endearing, overhearing their conversation. Patsy asked him about Santa and what he asked for christmas, whether he had been a good boy for his mummy, if he had been nice to his brother. Some of the other children looked over her shoulder and wanted to sit next to her, have her read to them. Another young cousin named Kate handed Patsy her new book. They listened attentively as Patsy relayed a story from Winnie the Pooh, holding the book so everyone could see the pictures. 

Delia was pulled from her trance when relatives began announcing they were heading out for the evening. There was the commotion of people saying their goodbyes, hugging, collecting their gifts and their children. One by one, everyone bundled up and headed out the door, Delia’s parents waving them off. When the door finally shut, Enid collapsed unceremoniously on the sofa. 

‘I need a glass of wine.’ 

‘Kick your feet up, dear, I’ll tidy up.’ Edwin said, reaching over and rubbing her foot. 

‘Pats and I will take care of the dishes,’ Delia said, looking at Patsy and nodding her head towards the kitchen. Patsy silently followed, collecting glasses and plates along the way.

‘I’ll wash, you dry?’ Asked Delia. She began filling the sink with warm water while Patsy scrapped uneaten food into the bin. 

‘Pretty interesting how all your brothers seem to have mysteriously disappeared.’ Patsy joked.

‘Yeah, once the food is gone, so are they.’ Delia started scrubbing, handing clean dishes over to Patsy. 

‘So,’ Delia looked up at Patsy, smiling playfully, ‘I take it you learned more about trucks this evening than you thought you would.’ 

‘Oh my gosh,’ Patsy shook her head, smiling ‘it was absolutely captivating.’ 

Delia giggled, ‘The kids seemed to really like playing with you. It was really kind of you to read to them.’ 

‘It was a pleasure. Besides, who doesn’t like Winnie?’ 

‘Well, I think you’re a natural. Do you like kids?’

Patsy nodded, ‘I do like children. I hardly got to be around them until I was stationed in Bagram. Our hospital at the base would take in civilians from Kabul, and I will always remember the kids being the most upbeat and resilient from getting sick or after recovering from an injury,’ she smiled, ‘it didn’t matter what happened to them, they just wanted to sing songs and dance, get out of their beds and kick a ball around, they were always excited to talk to you…’ she trailed off. 

After a moment, Patsy looked back over to Delia with a sad smile, ‘You’re so lucky.’

‘Why’s that?’ 

‘Because you have this huge family with all the little ones running around. No doubt someday your brothers will give you plenty of nieces and nephews to fuss over, too.’ Patsy turned to put away the dry plates that had stacked up. 

Delia looked at Patsy, a feeling of sadness washing over her. She knew deep down that no matter how much she wanted Patsy to be seen as part of her family, it would never feel the same as having a blood relative she’d known her whole life. 

She sighed, her next comment an attempt to lighten the air. 

‘Certainly in no rush for that, the lot of them can hardly take care of themselves as it is. But you know,’ she wiped her hands dry with a towel and leaned Patsy against the counter, her fingers slowly trailing up Patsy’s arm, running over the collar of her shirt playfully, ‘if things keep going the way they are, they could be your nieces and nephews, too.’ 

Patsy winked, smiling, ‘Who says I’d marry you?’

‘Hey, you have a stocking here now, we’re as good as engaged.’

‘Oh, I thought that was your way of releasing me from my indentured servitude.’ 

Delia shook her head, ‘Pats, if you were my house elf, I would never let you go. You’re too sexy.’ She pulled Patsy down for a kiss, then pulled away, reflective, ‘Actually, now that I think about it, you’re also incredibly good at deep cleaning, so… even more reason to keep you around.’ 

Patsy laughed heartily. Delia could feel her relax a bit in her arms. She smiled up at her girlfriend. 

‘Do you want babies someday?’ Delia asked softly, playing with the hem of Patsy’s shirt. 

Patsy shyly nodded. She looked down, intertwining her fingers with Delia’s and brought the back of her hand up to her mouth for a kiss, ‘I want to have a big family like yours. I don’t care if they’re mine or adopted.’

Patsy moved Delia’s hand to cradle her face. She kissed her palm, ‘I want to be there for them. I want to walk them to school every day and sit down and have dinner with them every night. I want to read them stories and kiss them goodnight, and not let them fall asleep before I’ve told them I love them a hundred times.’ 

Delia looked up at Patsy with a lopsided smile, her heart was fluttering, her own eyes suddenly watery. 

‘Oh,’ she said softly. 

‘Oh?’

‘I...,’ Delia stammered. Images of an imagined future flashed quickly before her eyes of Patsy holding a baby, kissing their belly, laying on the floor to play with them, summers swimming and chasing bugs, evenings in watching movies as a family, sneaking kisses when the kids weren’t looking. 

Delia shook her head and let out a shaky sigh, bringing her back to the moment with her love in the family kitchen. 

‘I want that, too,’ she said, resting the palm of her hand over Patsy’s heart, ‘I think you’d be a wonderful Mama.’ 

‘Yeah?’ Patsy asked, a look of relief coming across her features. 

Delia bit her lip and nodded, ‘Yeah, I really do,’ she sighed, ‘Now come here and give me a kiss.’ 

The two kissed again, breaking apart slightly so Delia could reach her hands up the back of Patsy’s shirt. 

She sighed, smiling, ‘Let’s finish this up so I can take you upstairs and get you undressed,’ she winked. Patsy happily grinned.

###### 

Christmas morning arrived, and the family was awoken to the smells of breakfast cooked by Edwin and Brenin. The kitchen table was laid out with the makings of a full Welsh breakfast, plates teaming with thick bacon, mushrooms, sausages, eggs, and complete with Welsh cockles and laverbread. Next to the full pot of coffee was an enormous Christmas pudding. 

The family filled their plates with food and convened in the living room, Delia quickly moving to play some christmas music and excitedly shake some presents while everyone settled in and ate their breakfast. She happily snuggled up next to Patsy and fed her a strip of bacon. 

Eventually, presents were passed around, the room filled with paper crinkling and delighted shouts as gifts were revealed. Books, video games, new clothing, new appliances. Delia’s parents had gotten Patsy a heavy duty electric drill for her to work on the house with. As soon as she unwrapped it, Edwin and Delia’s three brothers gathered around to observe, talking about the specs, showing her how to get the bits in and out of the drill, holding it in their hands as if they were weighing an expensive piece of meat. 

Delia was on the other side of the room with her mother, enduring her own sort of torture as she tried to patiently navigate her mother through setting up her new iPad. 

‘Delia, where’s solitaire?’ 

‘You have a miniature computer at your fingertips and all you want to do is play cards?’

‘I’ve got to have my solitaire.’

‘Ugh, alright, you need to download the app. Hit the blue button that says ‘App Store’’

‘This one here?’

‘Mam, you don’t have to press the buttons so hard, you’re not trying to squish a bug.’ 

‘Why is my face on the screen?’ 

‘Because you just hit the camera. How did you do that? It’s not even blue! Click the button at the bottom there to go back.’ 

‘Ok, now where do I press.’

‘App store’ 

‘...why is everything shaking?’ 

Delia smacked her forehead, ‘Mam! Stop holding your finger down, you just need to tap lightly.’ 

Delia glared at Patsy across the room, who was stifling laughter from behind her coffee cup. She was eventually successful in walking her mother through the process of downloading the app. Enid eventually retired to her room to watch the queens speech and play with her iPad, Delia’s father followed her eventually. All three brothers took for the basement to play their new videogames, leaving Patsy and Delia alone in the living room. 

Delia went into the kitchen and quickly poured both her and Patsy a flute of champagne with raspberries. She came back out to the living room to find Patsy sitting in the recliner, flipping through the rock and roll history book her father gave to her. She walked over and handed Patsy her drink, then curled up in her lap, wrapping her arm around her girlfriends head. Patsy held onto her tight. 

‘Have a good christmas?’ Patsy asked softly. 

Delia clinked her glass to Patsy’s, ‘It was insurmountably better with you being here.’ She kissed Patsy on the temple before taking a sip of her drink. 

Patsy downed her drink in one go and placed the flute down, her free hand coming around to rub Delia’s thigh while she kissed her behind her ear. Delia giggled, moving to place her flute down and brought her hand to cup Patsy’s face. She kissed her love sweetly on the lips, and placed soft kisses along her eyebrows and the bridge of her nose. Smiling, Patsy rested her head in the crook of Delia's neck while Delia ran her fingers through her red hair. They sat like this in silence for several moments. 

‘Deels,’ Patsy started softly, ‘you know, I think Santa left something for you in your stocking.’ 

Delia giggled, ‘That’s so funny, he was just telling me that he left something for you in yours.’ 

‘Oh really?’ Patsy looked up at Delia, ‘You two just have a chat? Old pals, are you?’ 

‘Oh, definitely, we go way back, Santa and I.’ Delia kissed Patsy before moving to straddle the woman, reaching as far back as she could to retrieve the stockings from the fireplace without having to get up. 

‘Sorry,’ Delia said, her breasts pressed against Patsy’s face. 

‘Oh, no, take your time, this is great,’ came Patsy’s muffled response. Delia laughed and sat back down after having grabbed the stockings. She handed Patsy hers. 

‘You go first,’ she said. 

Patsy shyly reached into her stocking and pulled out a simple black box. It clicked open to reveal a chronograph brown leather watch with a blue face. 

‘Oh, Deels, this is really nice.’ Patsy looked up at her, smiling. 

‘You like it? I wanted to get you something that matched your,’ she sighed dreamily, ‘very handsome navy suit.’ 

Patsy laughed, resting her forehead against Delia’s shoulder, ‘That’s too funny. You should go ahead and open yours then.’ 

Delia excitedly reached into her stocking and pulled out a small box. She hurriedly unwrapped it and clicked it open to reveal a pair of teal pendant earrings, thinly bordered by yellow gold. 

‘Oh my... Pats, these are so pretty.’ 

Patsy laughed, ‘Oh, good, I’m glad you like them. I wanted to get you something that matched that dress you wore to the wedding.’

‘Seems we each left an impression on each other that night.’ 

‘I’ll say. Teal is a really good color on you. Also that dress, mmf,’ Patsy closed her eyes, ‘your tits looked so good in that dress.’ 

Delia playfully swatted at her, ‘Well I’ll have to wear it again soon won’t I, now that I have these. Maybe you can put on that suit and take me out for a nice dinner.’ 

‘How about we get all dressed up and have fish and chips at home?’ Patsy suggested, ‘I won’t be able to keep my hands off you while you’re wearing that thing. It was terribly difficult being around you when I first saw you in it.’ 

‘Yes, but it’s so much more fun to tease you when we’re out and then have you rip my clothes off when we get home.’ Delia bit Patsy’s ear. Patsy sighed happily. 

‘Speaking of which, I have one more thing for you.’ 

‘Oh? What’s that?’

‘Well,’ Patsy started, contemplatively, ‘recently I’ve been noticing some things.’

‘Uh huh’

‘Like, when I wake up in the morning, I find myself more often than not tripping over a pair of shoes that aren’t mine.’ 

Delia smiled.

‘And then I make it to the bathroom and find myself shoving aside a bunch of make-up and hair product that aren’t mine just to get some counter space.’ 

Delia started giggling.

‘And when I make it back to my room to get dressed, I’m finding that my dresser is increasingly full to the hilt with clothing that, oddly enough, isn’t mine and doesn’t fit me.’ 

Delia was still giggling, hand over her mouth, ‘Is that so?’ 

‘Yeah, it is so,’ she said, mock annoyance in her voice, one eyebrow raised. 

Patsy rolled her eyes and tisked, ‘Well, I figured,’ she reached into her pocket, ‘if you’re going to use my house as a storage unit,’ she grabbed Delia’s open hand and placed hers in it, ‘you may as well have the key.’ 

Delia stopped giggling. She looked down at the key in her hand and then back at Patsy. 

‘Pats… are you asking me to…?’ Delia felt a hot blush crawl up her neck to her ears. 

Patsy shook her head, ‘No, not yet. I mean…’ Patsy blushed, ‘I’d really like to, but wasn’t sure if you were ready for that yet.’ 

Delia stayed silent, waiting for Patsy to continue. 

‘In any event, I think I would prefer to ask you formally once the house is completely done.’

‘...and when do you think that will be?’

Patsy smiled, ‘When’s your birthday?’ 

‘May 6th.’ 

‘Then that will be the deadline,’ she smiled, biting her lip, ‘In the meantime, you can use that to come and visit any clothing or makeup you miss.’

Delia gave a wide grin, ‘You know, I’ve been wondering about my brown boots.’ 

‘Oh, they’re there. I’ve quite literally stumbled upon them. Still have the bruise on my knee.’ 

Delia laughed and pulled Patsy in for a deep kiss.

‘This is officially the best christmas I have ever had.’ she cradled Patsy’s head in her arms and peppered her with sweet kisses over the top of her head. 

Patsy held onto her tight, giggling, placing small kisses along her neck and chest, ‘Mine, too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Here's some holiday feels to start your week!
> 
> This chapter and the next are pretty long, so only two updates this week.
> 
> Up next, Pats and Deels have an rather important conversation. Also, Val gets some pointers from Delia on how to take the next step with a certain someone she has quite the crush on. 
> 
> Doodle: https://nowseehere.deviantart.com/art/Chapter-14-729311493?ga_submit_new=10%3A1517800885


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the life of Patsy and Delia as they have an important chat, some sexy fun time, and Delia teaches Val a thing or two about how to get things moving along with her new crush Lou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Another strap-on scene ahead, so if it's not your thing, please skip the middle!

It was a dreary late January afternoon, the whole day had been overcast with gray clouds that couldn’t seem to make up their mind to rain or not. It was cold, and dark. The weather seemed to only amplify Delia’s anxiety about what she intended to accomplish that afternoon. 

Delia was pacing around her room nervously, waiting for Patsy to arrive. It happened to be her mother Enid’s birthday that day. She and Delia’s father Edwin were getting ready for a nice evening out with dinner and drinks down in Swansea, but Delia wanted to make sure she had a chance to talk to them before they left, and frankly, she needed Patsy by her side for it. 

Delia peeked out the window and could see Patsy walking up the road. She headed downstairs and cracked open the door so Patsy could let herself in when she arrived. Delia made her way to the kitchen and put on some water for tea. 

Delia turned to smile at her father, who walked into the kitchen, brushing off his blazer. 

‘Well you look sharp. Fancy a cuppa?’ 

‘Sounds good.’ He unbuttoned his jacket and took a seat at the table. 

‘You know when Mam will be ready?’

Edwin shrugged, fussing with his tie, ‘Who knows.’ 

Delia heard the front door creak open and Patsy poked her head in.

‘Come in! Tea’s almost ready.’ Delia called from the kitchen. She walked over to Patsy and gave her a kiss.

‘Everything alright?’ Patsy asked as she hung up her coat. 

‘Everything is fine. I’m probably a nervous wreck for no reason, but having you next to me will keep me calm.’

Patsy looked at her quizzically, ‘Darling, what exactly are you doing?’ 

‘Oh, hello Patsy, lovely to see you.’ Enid said as she descended the stairs, fastening an earring. 

‘Enid,’ Patsy smiled, as Enid embraced her in a friendly hug, ‘Happy birthday.’ Patsy pulled away and looked her over, ‘You certainly look lovely. What are your plans this evening?’ 

The three women made their way towards the kitchen, ‘Oh well, Edwin is taking me for a nice dinner and a show. We’re seeing Shakespeare in Love performed at the local theater.’ 

‘I do enjoy a bit of Shakespeare.’ Edwin said wistfully. 

‘Um, Da, it’s not actually…’ Delia looked to her father and shook her head, ‘you know what, never mind.’ She turned to her mother, ‘Mam, come sit with us for tea.’ 

‘Not too long now, we have reservations.’ 

‘I know, sit, sit.’ Delia pulled out a chair and brought the hot water and cups to the table. 

‘So what are you kids up to this evening?’ Edwin asked.

‘It’s Val’s birthday, too. I told you, remember?’ Delia said, pouring hot water into her father's cup. 

‘Oh, Valerie…’ he trailed off, ‘is she the one who was married last summer?’ 

‘Ed!’ Enid scolded, ‘That was Barbara and you know it. Goodness, just because they have the same haircut.’ She shook her head.

Delia settled into her seat next to Patsy, ‘We'll be at Trixies tonight. She’s throwing a party for her.’

‘Aw, send Trixie our love, would you dear? Been a while since we last saw her.’ Enid said, blowing on her tea before taking a sip.

‘I will, Mam.’ Delia said. She fidgeted in her seat for a moment until she felt a reassuring hand on her thigh to still her. She looked over at Patsy who had a questioning, but sympathetic look. 

Delia turned back to her parents, ‘Mam, listen, I have something for you.’ 

Delia reached into the pocket of her cardigan and took out a small envelope. She placed it on the table. 

‘It’s for you and Da, really.’

‘Delia,’ Enid started, warning.

‘Mam, just… you and Da have been really supportive of me these last few years. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, especially since returning home from school.’

Delia ran a hand through her hair and sighed, ‘You’ve given me every privilege I could have ever possibly hoped for. It’s allowed for me to build up more than just a safety net, and I just want for you to let me give back,’ Delia clasped her hands together, ‘please.’

Enid huffed, ‘Delia all that we care about is that you’re happy and healthy. We don’t expect anything more from you.’

Delia continued, ignoring her mother’s reluctant stare, ‘Nothing would make me happier than for you to accept this.’ 

Enid sighed, considering. She slowly reached for the envelope and took out the card, opening it cautiously. 

‘Oh, Delia…’ she shut the card and looked away, her voice catching in her throat, ‘we couldn’t…’ 

‘Please,’ Delia pleaded gently, ‘I truly want you to have it.’ 

Enid handed the card to Edwin before reaching into her own purse for a tissue. She dabbed her eyes as Edwin peeked at the card. 

‘Oh my,’ he said blinking. He slowly shut the card and looked over at Delia, ‘Cariad, are you sure?’ 

Delia silently nodded, reaching over and grasping Patsys hand. 

Edwin blinked again before slowly rising from his seat, ‘I’ll just… I go and put this in the safe, dear.’ 

Before he left the kitchen, he stopped and turned to Delia, ‘Thank you, love.’

Delia rose and gave her father a hug. When they broke from their embrace, he awkwardly turned and headed up the stairs, the card held in his hand like something precious. 

Enid rose from her seat, too. She hugged Delia and sighed, ‘Thank you, cariad.’ She pulled away and looked at Delia, ‘It doesn’t feel right… it will never feel right, but thank you.’ 

Delia kissed her mother on the cheek, ‘Thank you Mam, happy birthday.’ 

Enid sighed and shook her head, still processing what had just happened. Edwin soon appeared at the bottom of the stairs, grabbing her coat.

‘Time to go dear, don’t want to be late.’ He helped Enid into her coat and then put on his own. 

‘Have a good time at the party, you two,’ He put his newsboy hat snug on his head and nodded to Delia and Patsy before following Enid out the door. The two women in the kitchen said their goodbyes before the front door softly clicked shut. 

Delia slumped back down in her seat next to Patsy, her head in her arms as Patsy gently rubbed her back. 

‘How are you feeling?’ 

‘Drained. Relieved,’ Delia mumbled, ‘I was expecting more of a fight from Mam but I’m glad they took it.’ 

Delia sat back up and ran a hand through her hair, ‘Pats, they don’t charge me rent, won’t let me pay any bills, not even help with groceries…’ she sighed, ‘I mean, I’m so grateful but I can’t keep living here without contributing something.’ 

She looked over to Patsy, who smiled softly, ‘You did a good thing.’ 

Delia leaned over and rested her head on Patsy's shoulder and sighed. Patsy wrapped her arms around Delia and kissed the top of her head. 

‘Want to go back to mine? I can make us some supper before we go to Trixies.’ 

‘What kind of supper?’ 

Patsy giggled, ‘Today feels like a comfort food day. How does spaghetti and meat sauce sound? Maybe with a glass of wine?

Delia leapt from her seat, ‘I’ll get my shoes on.’ 

###### 

The two walked hand in hand up the road towards Patsy's house, bundled up in scarves and hats to offset the cold wind. 

‘Pats,’ Delia asked, slightly turning to the taller woman, ‘can we talk about money?’ She looked up at Patsy nervously, ‘Is that weird?’

‘Is it weird to talk about money?’ Patsy asked, smiling, ‘I suppose some people would be uncomfortable.’

‘You’re not though?’ 

‘Not at all.’ 

‘Well you’ve never mentioned it before.’

‘Nor have you,’ Patsy smartly quipped, eyebrow raised. 

‘Oh, I guess that’s true.’ 

‘So? What do you need to get off your chest?’ 

‘Well, I just…’ Delia paused for a moment, considering her next words, ‘When I was in Uni, I read a book called ‘Your Money or Your Life’. It’s about the philosophy of living simply, and investing your money so you don’t have to work into old age and just enjoy your life.’

‘I can see that appealing to you.’ Patsy smirked.

‘Well, yeah. I mean, my salary is alright but I don’t want to be working twelve hour days in front of a computer forever. The only reason I can tolerate it is that I’m not doing anything else right now, am I.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ Patsy asked. 

Delia stopped walking and turned to Patsy, ‘Well, what if I have a family someday? I mean,’ she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, ‘growing up, my Mam stayed home and took care of us while Da worked. As kids, we didn’t really notice, but it was a real struggle for the two of them. Like, they absolutely never let us go hungry… but I do remember on more than one occasion we would eat in the dark.’ Delia smiled sadly, ‘Mam would try to make it fun. Light candles and put on plays using shadow puppets.’ Delia sighed, ‘Mam could have worked, but it wouldn’t have broke even to put all four of us in childcare.’ 

She looked up at Patsy, ‘I just want the best of both worlds I guess? I save all my money now so I can quit my job and look after my family while still being able contribute financially later.’ 

Patsy clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. ‘Sounds like you’re basically creating some kind of mid-life pension you can pull from.’ 

Delia nodded, ‘Yeah, that’s a good way to put it. But maybe not mid-life though. I’d like to stop working once I reach a certain amount. If I keep saving the way I do I can maybe reach my goal when I’m in my early 30’s?’

Patsy smiled at her. 

‘What?’ 

‘You know Delia, one of the perks of being partnered with someone is that you don’t have to take care of everything yourself.’ 

Delia blinked, ‘I suppose that’s true.’ 

Patsy continued to smile at her. 

Delia raised an eyebrow and shoved her playfully, ‘Why do you keep looking at me like that?’ 

‘No reason, I just think you have a very good plan there. So good in fact that it’s the very same plan I happen to be executing myself at the moment.’

‘Wait, what?’ 

‘Delia, didn’t you ever wonder how I’m able to live the way I do without actually going out and earning a paycheck?’

Delia shrugged, ‘None if my business, was it? Figured you were living off savings or something,’ 

‘Well, I will admit I’m living off savings, but they’re not my own. Earned my money the old fashioned way through inheritance, but the concept is the same. I keep it in the market so it grows, and just skim a bit off the top every month to pay the bills and take you out for fish and chips every now and again.’ 

Delia laughed, ‘You're joking.’

Patsy raised her eyebrow. 

Delia stopped laughing, ‘You're not joking.’ 

‘I read the same book you did,’ she crossed her arms, ‘I mean, it makes sense. I can’t very well have a million pounds if I spend a million pounds now, can I? That's why there’s a used Toyota in my garage and not a Tesla.’ 

Delia opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. She licked her lips, her eyebrows furrowing at Patsy. 

‘Patsy, do you have a million pounds?’

Patsy smirked and shrugged her shoulders. 

Delia’s face fell, eyes wide, ‘More?’ 

Patsy took a step towards Delia.

‘Let me put it this way,’ she reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind Delia’s ear, ‘I have enough to live a comfortable middle class life without having to return to work for the rest of my days,’ she hooked her index finger under Delia’s chin, gently bringing Delias eyes to meet hers, ‘and if a beautiful Welsh brunette ever felt so inclined as to spend those days by my side, then she could quit her job well before her early 30’s,’ Patsy sweetly kissed Delia, ‘and I would see to it that she would happily live out the rest of her life as she saw fit.’ 

‘Oh, my’ Delia was stunned. 

Patsy laughed, ‘You look just like your mother did about 20 minutes ago.’ 

Delia shook her head, ‘Pats, that’s… I wasn’t expecting… I don’t know what I was expecting you to say.’ 

Patsy stepped away, a look of anxiety spreading across her features, ‘You don’t see me differently now, do you? I’m still me,’ she looked so unsure, hurt, as if her heart had just plunged into her stomach. 

Delia tightly grabbed onto Patsy’s coat, holding her still, ‘No! No, Pats, not at all… That’s not what I’m reacting to.’ Delia swallowed nervously, her heart pounding in her chest, ‘I’m just… I’m just starting to think I might say yes to spending those days by your side.’ 

Patsy’s breath caught in her throat. A silly lopsided smile graced her features as a blush feathered over her cheeks.

‘Really?’ she breathed.

Delia couldn’t speak. She nodded, her grip on Patsy tightening. She pulled the taller woman close to her, standing on her toes, and kissed her love deeply. Patsy’s arms wrapped themselves around Delia, cradling her head in the crook of her elbow as they kissed. 

The sky finally chose that moment to open up, cold, heavy raindrops fell around the two women in the middle of the road. 

Patsy and Delia broke apart and looked at each other, raindrops starting to mat their hair down, landing noisily on their coats. 

Patsy took her hand and cradled Delia’s head, her thumb gently stroking her cheek as she placed loving kisses on the smaller woman's forehead, her eyebrow, the bridge of her nose, the corner of her mouth. Delia’s grasp remained tight, eyes closed, each kiss sending a pleasantly warm pulse through her body. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She felt as if her whole body was humming with affection and warmth. 

She loved this woman, she loved this woman, she loved this woman. 

The rain started to get heavy. Delia shivered. Patsy pulled away smiling and grabbed Delia’s hand. 

‘Come on,’ she said, and she and Delia ran the length of the road up to Patsy’s house, laughing, their feet stomping on the pavement splashing water everywhere. They were soaked by the time they reached the porch. Delia caught her breath as soon as they were inside. 

‘Ugh,’ she grimaced, ‘I’m hating this weather today. It’s been so dreary.’ 

Patsy unzipped her coat, ‘Why don’t you start a hot shower for the two of us, and I’ll throw our clothes in the dryer?’ 

Delia removed her coat, ‘That sounds like a wonderful idea.’ 

The two stripped down to their underwear by the front door, and Delia handed Patsy her clothes before kissing her and running upstairs. She started the shower and hopped in as soon as the water started to steam. She enjoyed the moments she had alone to let the hot water sting her cold fingers and toes, pleasantly warm up the rest of her body. 

Delia stepped aside as she heard Patsy arrive, the taller woman pulling the curtain back and stepping in. Delia’s hands found the soft flesh of Patsy’s breasts as she warmed up under the hot water, running her fingers through her hair, becoming relaxed. Delia reached up and cupped the back of Patsy’s head with her hand, her fingers gently brushing over the skin on Patsy’s neck, behind her ear. She pulled Patsy down for a kiss, mouth opening to suck on a bottom lip, biting down softly, Patsy’s tongue finding its way out to graze against her own. Delia’s fingers ran over a pair of sensitive nipples, enticing a moan from Patsy, her teeth gently biting down on Delia’s lip. Delia’s hands made their way down Patsy’s body, roaming around her hips, grabbing onto her ass, coming back around to lightly graze a finger between her legs, causing Patsy to gasp. Patsy’s eyes shut tight, she whimpered at Delia’s touches, the smaller woman's fingers brushing over her clit gently. 

Suddenly the water pulsed, the pressure dropped and then came back full force, blasting the two with cool water. 

‘Damn it!’ Patsy reached up and pushed the spicket aside so the water hit the wall instead of them. She reached down and quickly shut off the water. 

‘Bloody garbage. Need to get the blasted heater checked.’ 

‘Cold water just seems to keep finding us today.’ 

Patsy pulled back the curtain and reached for a fluffy towel. She wrapped it around Delia’s shoulders, taking a handful of the towel and gently wiping off the water on Delia’s face. 

‘Doesn’t mean we still can’t get warm.’ 

Delia smiled, standing on her toes to kiss Patsy. She stepped out and handed Patsy the other towel and dried herself off properly. Delia bent over and wrapped the towel around her hair, tucking it firmly so her hair wouldn’t spill out. 

Patsy giggled, ‘You look as if you should be telling me my fortune.’ 

Delia smiled, narrowed her eyes and tapped her head, ‘I see… several orgasms in your immediate future.’ 

Patsy smiled, ‘And what do you see for yourself?’

Delia stepped forward and unraveled Patsy’s towel, allowing for it to drop to the floor, ‘I see myself being carried to bed,’ she said softly, kissing Patsy, ‘I see beautiful red hair between my legs as these pretty pink lips making me come,’ Delia’s tongue reached out and tasted the dip in Patsy’s neck. She placed kisses along the redheads collarbone, up the length of her neck, before capturing her mouth in a sensual kiss. Their mouths opened, tongues lightly clashing together, teeth pulling on lips. 

Delia pulled away slightly, her eyelids heavy, ‘Take me to bed,’ she whispered. 

Patsy took Delia’s arms and gently placed them around her neck. She bent down and picked up the smaller woman. Delia’s legs wrapped themselves around Patsy’s waist, her mouth placing light kisses along Patsy’s neck, on her ear, her temple. Delia held on tight as Patsy carried her to the next room, only releasing her grip as she felt Patsy bring her leg up to kneel on the bed. Hand behind her head, Patsy gently laid Delia down, her mouth finding the smaller woman's neck, her collarbone, her breasts.

Patsys body pressed against Delia’s as she kissed her way down, gently licking a hard nipple and pulling it into her mouth. Delia gasped as she gently sucked, and then let go. Patsy kissed her way across Delia’s chest and repeated her actions with her other breast. 

Delia’s breathing became deep. She watched through half lidded eyes as a pink tongue darted out and lightly grazed her nipple, followed by a perfectly supple set of pink lips opening up and wrapping around, gently tugging, sucking. Patsys hand massaged her other breast, gently rubbing her thumb over her nipple. 

Delia’s fingers found their way through Patsy's hair, still damp and a little frizzy from the shower. It was cold, and tickled Delia’s skin as Patsy moved her way down her body, kissing her stomach, her hips, gently sucking at the skin, biting. Patsys hand gently ran up and down the length of Delia’s torso as she placed sweet and slow kisses on the inside of her thighs. 

Delia gasped, then let out a shaky sigh as Patsy's tongue finally ran up the slit between her legs, her mouth gently sucking, pulling, her tongue firmly grazing up and down the length of her. Delia sank into the pillows, her eyes fluttering shut. She brought one hand over her head, the other to her mouth, a finger playing at her lips. She felt so completely relaxed, breathing steady as Patsy ran her hands along her thighs, finally reaching under her to hold on firmly to her hips. 

Delia’s breathing hitched as Patsy finally rolled her tongue over her clit. Over and over again, causing Delia’s hips to move with her, her chest moving up and down as her breathing deepened. She could feel her orgasm building. 

‘ _Ooooh_ , Pats’ she breathed, ‘baby…’ 

Patsy hummed her pleasure, her mouth never leaving Delia.

Delia’s breathing became shallow, ‘Pats… oh, please don’t stop, please don’t stop… you’re gonna make me…’ she trailed off, a whimper escaped her lips as her eyebrows furrowed.

‘Oh, _fuck_ , Pats…’ she trailed off, she was so close. 

Patsy suddenly pulled away. 

Delia ached at the loss of touch. She opened her eyes and looked down to see her girlfriend smirking smugly. 

‘Damn it, Patsy!’ Delia shouted angrily. She unfurled the towel around her head and threw it at Patsys face, the taller woman giggling at Delia’s reaction.

‘I hate it when you edge me like that! Drives me absolutely insane!’ Delia sat up and reached for a hair tie on the nightstand, pulling her hair into a messy bun. 

Patsy was still giggling as she tossed the towel to the floor, crawling up the bed to be next to Delia. She kissed the back of her neck, Delia placed a hand on her chest and pushed her away. 

‘No, I’m mad at you. Ugh,’ she shook her head, ‘I’ve never been so simultaneously annoyed and in love with someone at the same time.’

‘I can make it up to you’ Patsy said, leaning over to kiss her shoulder. 

Delia moved away from her, swinging her feet over the side of the bed to touch the ground, ‘No, not allowed.’ She wrapped her hands around Patsy's wrist as the taller woman’s hand was working its way up her thigh. Her eyes widened as Patsy broke free from her grasp. Patsy's arm suddenly reached under Delia’s knees and scooped the shorter woman back onto the bed, her back hitting the pillows. 

Patsy hovered over Delia, ‘Yes, but what if I was allowed.’

Delia narrowed her eyes. She tried to remain angry, but a smirk played on her lips. Wordlessly, she wrapped her legs around Patsy's waist, pushing the woman to the side. Patsy fell with a yelp and suddenly found herself pinned to the bed, Delia on top of her, hands wrapped around her wrists and thighs squeezing her tight. 

‘Ow, Jesus, Delia. I’m surprised you haven’t cracked my skull yet with those things.’

Delia raised an eyebrow, ‘Yes, and I just might if you ever edge me again without my permission.’ 

Patsy growled, arching her hips into Delia, ‘But your orgasms are so much more intense when I do it.’ 

Delia watched as Patsy almost underwent some sort of transformation. Her eyes darkened, her back arched off the bed. It was almost enough for Delia to relax her grip. 

Almost. 

Patsy pushed against Delia, attempting to break free. Her grip only tightened.

‘I grew up with three brothers,’ she said, smug, ‘you’ll have to try harder than that.’ 

Patsy rolled her eyes.

Delia gasped in surprise as Patsy bucked her forward with a strength she didn’t know the taller woman possessed. Patsy wrapped her arms around Delia’s middle, quickly moving out from under her and pinned her down, Delia’s face smashed into the pillows. 

‘Combat training, darling. I’ve fought off men three times the size of your brothers in practice.’ 

Delia turned her head to get some air. She attempted to squirm free from Patsy's grasp on her, the taller woman only held on tighter.

‘Fun things you learn in the army. Maybe someday I’ll show you all those knots I learned to tie from those navy dykes I met in South Korea.’

Delia moaned at the thought. Tied up by this woman? Yes please. Though, at the moment Delia found herself pretty bound without any rope.

Patsy was laying on top of Delia, her left arm wrapped around the smaller woman, hand gripping a breast. Patsys right hand had Delia’s right hand pinned to the bed above her head. 

Patsy leaned into Delia, pressing her weight on her. She breathed into her ear, making the hairs on Delia’s neck stand, ‘ _Now, are you going to be a good girl and let me fuck you_?’

Patsy moved her right leg between Delia’s, using her knee to gently nudge them apart. 

Delia moaned, her hips involuntarily thrusting into the bed. 

‘Are you going to let me come this time?’ she mumbled. 

Patsy bit down on Delia’s ear, enticing a sharp gasp, ‘ _How badly do you want it_?’ 

‘ _Patsy_ …’ Delia whined.

‘ _Tell me_ ,’ she whispered, kissing along Delia’s shoulder. 

Delia squirmed underneath Patsy. The weight of the taller woman on top of her was pushing her pelvis into the mattress in the most delightful way, but she wanted more. Really wanted more. 

‘ _Your fingers_ ,’ Delia swallowed, ‘ _put your fingers in my mouth_.’

Patsy obeyed, bringing her right hand to Delia’s mouth, allowing for her to wrap her lips around the length of her two fingers. 

Patsy moaned, sinking her teeth into Delia’s shoulder at the sight of her fingers being sucked. 

‘ _You want me to fuck you with my fingers baby_?’

Delia released Patsy's fingers from her mouth, ‘ _Yes_ ,’ she whispered, ‘ _I need you to fuck me, now, please_ ,’ she bucked her hips, ‘ _god, Patsy, please fuck me, I need you so bad_ ,’ 

Patsys hand trailed down the length of Delia’s body, along her back, her hips, her ass. She finally grazed her wet fingers over Delia’s slick pussy, teasing her opening.

‘ _Do you want me to make you come, baby_?’

Delia wiggled her hips against Patsy's fingers, whimpering, ‘ _Yes, more than anything, please Patsy, please make me come please make me come, I need you…_ ’

Patsy slowly sunk her two fingers inside Delia, stretching her. The smaller woman let out a long moan and gripped the sheets into her fist tightly. 

‘Oh, fuck baby,’ Patsy moaned, her fingers slowly thrusting in and out of Delia, ‘god you feel so good. So fucking wet.’ 

Delia was holding onto the bedsheets for dear life. Her eyes were shut tight as her girlfriends long long gorgeous fingers were slowly fucking her, filling her, rubbing over that spot that made her toes curl. She loved how Patsy had a strong arm around her holding her tight, her sweet kisses on the back of her neck and between her shoulders, the weight of her pushing her into the bed, and those fingers, my god, has she mentioned her fingers?

‘Mmnnph… _oh, fuck_ ,’ Delia whimpered, ‘ _oh, fuck…_ ’

What? Delia, where are the rest of your words? Tell Patsy what you want.

‘ _Patsy…_ ’

Yes, she knows you want her. Try telling her what you want her to do to you. 

‘Please let me come. I want you to let me come.’ 

There you go. 

‘ _Please keep fucking me_ ,’ Delia whimpered, ‘I wanna come. I wanna come I wanna come I wanna come,’ she whined into the sheets, ‘Please don’t stop, god, Patsy, please don’t stop…’ 

Patsy increased her pace, and she couldn’t help but smirk as Delia nuzzled her face into the sheets a little more. She leaned down and placed more kisses on the back of Delia’s neck.

‘ _I wanna make you come_ ,’ Patsy whispered into her ear, ' _I wanna make you come so hard around my fingers._ ’ 

A hot tongue left Patsy's mouth and licked the length of the back of Delia’s neck, causing the smaller woman to shiver, whimper. 

‘ _Do my fingers feel good inside of you?_ ' 

Delia’s knuckles were white from gripping the sheets so hard. She fervently nodded her head, ‘ _Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes oh my god, fuck, Patsy, your fingers are perfect_.’

‘ _You feel so good, so tight. I love fucking you baby_.’

‘ _Oh, Pats_ ,’ Delia whimpered, ‘ _Oh, Pats, oh my god_ ,’ her breathing hitched, her words urgent, ‘ _Oh my god, please don’t stop please don’t stop_ ,’

Patsy kept her pace, her fingers pressing down ever so slightly harder over Delia’s g-spot. The shorter woman let out a guttural moan, her back arching as she pushed her forehead into the mattress. She cried out her orgasm in a series of long, breathy moans and whimpers as the muscles inside of her convulsed around Patsy's fingers, her body shaking. 

Patsy stopped her thrusting but held her fingers still, holding onto the woman tight as she rode out her orgasm, placing soft kisses along her back as her body shook. 

As Delia’s orgasm finally subsided, she caught her breath, gasping slightly as Patsy slowly pulled her fingers out of her. Patsy gently guided Delia and herself onto their sides, spooning Delia with her left arm cradling her head, caressing Delia’s body with her right. She peppered the back of Delia’s neck and shoulders with soft kisses. 

‘See,’ She said, hugging Delia close, ‘so much more intense.’ 

Delia playfully swatted at Patsys thigh as her body shook, still coming down. She grabbed Patsy's hand, interlocking their fingers and brought the back of her hand to her mouth for a kiss. 

‘Ask nicely next time,’ she said softly, eyes closed. With Patsy's hand so close to her mouth, she could smell herself on her girlfriends fingers. A twinge of desire shot through her again and she shivered once more. 

Delia looked at their hands together and noticed that hers almost completely disappeared within Patsy's grasp. Delia turned over on her back, still in Patsy's arms as she brought up her left hand to be placed flat against Patsy's right. 

‘What’s up?’ 

Delia looked at their hands pressed together and noticed that her fingers were considerably smaller. 

‘It’s just,’ Delia started, ‘your fingers are so much longer than mine. They feel really good when you fuck me, but I’m wondering if you even feel mine when I finger you.’ 

‘What? Of course I do. Don’t tell me you have finger envy now,’ Patsy chuckled. 

‘I don’t! It’s just… you just fill me up so good, I’m wondering if I even come close to how you make me feel.’ 

‘Delia,’ Patsy grasped Delia’s right hand and brought it to her mouth for a kiss, ‘if something wasn’t working for me, I would tell you.’ 

Her voice dropped almost to a whisper, ‘and these fingers…’ she slowly closed her eyes as she brought Delia’s two fingers to her mouth, wrapping her lips around the length of them, gently sucking as she pulled them out, ‘these fingers work for me.’ 

Delia sighed, she rolled over on top of Patsy, intentionally placing a hard thigh between the taller woman’s legs. She smirked as Patsy moaned, her eyes rolling back slightly. 

Delia ground her thigh against Patsy's center, enjoying the reaction she was enticing from her. Patsy eventually reached down and cupped Delia’s ass, pulling her into her harder, grinding, desperate for contact, eyes closed and breathing heavily. 

Delia pulled way slightly, leaning over Patsy's body to kiss her collarbone, across her chest. She looked up, curious. 

‘Pats, I really want to fuck you.’ 

Patsy smirked, her eyelids heavy, ‘By all means.’

Delia laughed, ‘Well, funny you say that…’ she bit her lip.

Patsy raised an eyebrow, ‘Why’s that?’

‘Well, I just… I was wondering…’ she slowly reached down and palmed Patsy's breast, nervously looking her in the eye, ‘I want to fuck you… with the strap on.’

She paused for a moment, gauging Patsy's reaction. A small smirk graced the taller woman's features as a blush feathered across her cheeks. 

‘I mean,’ Delia sighed sensually, ‘your fingers just fill me up so good… mine can’t compare like that and I just… want to make you feel like the way you make me feel.’

A shy smile formed on Patsy's mouth as she looked back at Delia, a hand reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

‘Well,’ Patsy said, shrugging and biting her lip, ‘alright, yes. If you really want to.’ 

‘No, don’t say yes because of me. I only want to do it if you want it.’ 

Patsy chuckled, her blush spreading to her ears, ‘Actually,’ she said softly, ‘I am rather curious to see what all the fuss is about.’ 

Delia bit her lip and happily kissed her girlfriend, pressing her body wonderfully against hers. She pressed her weight on top of Patsy, slowly deepening their kiss. A tongue darted out and grazed over a bottom lip, only to be replaced with a pair of teeth to gently pull. She kissed Patsy along her jaw, her ear, down her neck. 

Delia had her eyes closed, her thigh pressed delightfully against Patsy, who slowly, unconsciously started grinding her hips against her again. Delia could feel how wet she was, how wanting. Delia found herself grinding her own hips into Patsy thinking about what she was about to do to her. 

_Fuck_ , she was going to fuck Patsy with the strap-on. Delia suddenly became nervous. She wanted Patsy to like it as much as she did. She wanted to hold Patsy’s hips while she fucked her, make her come hard and watch her face as she expressed her pleasure. She wanted to know if she would sound different. 

Delia moaned, thinking of how Patsy sounded when she came. Fuck, She wanted to hear it. She wanted to make her come. 

Delia leaned down and gently sucked on the sensitive skin of a soft breast..

‘Ok, let me just,’ she moved down further, placing kisses across Patsy's stomach, teeth playfully tugging on her her hips, 

‘I really want to,’ she sighed, settling in between Patsy's legs, kissing down her thighs, 

‘I just need to,’ she placed soft, teasing kisses along Patsy's labia, extracting an excited gasp from the taller woman. 

Delia finally opened her mouth and ran her tongue along the soft folds between Patsy's legs. She gently sucked at those soft lips with her mouth, licking, teasing. God, the woman was so wet, she tasted so good.

Patsy slowly rolled her hips against Delia, the room filling with the sounds of soft moans escaping from her open mouth. Her body twitched slightly as Delia slowly grazed her tongue over her clit. Delia’s hands reached up and down the length of Patsy's torso, her nails raking down her hips, her thighs. Patsy sank back into the pillows, her eyes fluttering shut. 

‘ _Ooh_ , yes, baby,’ Patsy sighed, ‘ _yes, oh fuck_ that feels so good,’ 

Delia moaned, her eyelids growing heavy as her intoxication with Patsy overcame her senses. The way she smelled, the way she tasted, how she sounded, how soft she was against her mouth. God, she wanted to make Patsy feel good. 

‘Delia, baby, oh my god, _oh my god_ ,’ Patsy whimpered, ‘oh my god, Delia, please…’ 

‘Please what?’ Delia mumbled from between her legs. 

‘ _Please don’t stop_ , oh god, please don’t fucking stop,’ she sighed. 

Delia continued, grasping onto the back of Patsy’s knees to keep her from squirming. The woman could never hold still as she was about to come. Delia ran her tongue firmly over Patsy’s clit. She could hear the taller womens breathing become shallow, panting. She could hear that she was close. 

Patsy started writhing her hips, ‘Oh, Deels… _Delia_ , I’m almost… I’m gonna…’ 

Patsy never finished her sentence. Delia pulled away and sat up before Patsy could finish, a sly smirk on her face, eyebrow raised. Patsy looked at her distraught when she realized what was happening. She growled in frustration and pounded the bed with her fist. 

‘Fuckin’ ‘ell, Delia!’ she exclaimed, rolling over slightly as if in pain. 

Delia got up from the bed and made her way to the dresser. She tisked, ‘Not so fun, is it?’ 

Patsy had a hand over her eyes, a grimace on her face, ‘I suppose I deserve that,’ she said, forlorn. 

Delia pulled out the boy shorts from Patsy's dresser and slipped them on, looking over at her love on the bed. She saw Patsy curled up and twitching slightly with her hand between her legs. 

‘Don’t you dare touch yourself or I’m not going to finish you off.’ Delia smirked as Patsy whipped her hand away, coming to rest above her head. Delia returned to the dresser, taking out the dildo and pulling it through her shorts so it fit snug, then put a dollop of lube on her fingers. When she turned back, she could see Patsy still writhing slightly, catching her breath as she recovered from almost coming. 

Delia walked back to the bed, kneeling down between Patsy's legs and reached over to grab a pillow.

‘Here, put this under your bum,’ she said, playfully dropping the pillow on Patsy's face. 

‘What for?’ 

‘Leverage, silly,’ Delia smiled.

Patsy shifted and did as she was told. 

Delia scooted closer, gently placing Patsy's legs to rest over her thighs. She had a hand on Patsy's knee, her eyes on Patsy's face and the taller woman leaned back into the pillows to get comfortable, letting out a shaky sigh, the slightest blush gracing her features. 

‘Baby,’ Delia said softly, a finger teasing between Patsy's legs, causing her to gasp.

‘I just want to make you feel good,’ she slowly pushed her two fingers into Patsy, her back arching and a moan escaping her lips. 

‘I wanna fuck you,’ she said, slowly pulling her fingers out and back in again. Patsy squirmed, Delia ran a hand down Patsy’s thigh and grasped her hip firmly. 

‘ _I wanna make you come_ ,’ she said softly, removing her fingers from Patsy and reaching between her own legs, pushing herself against Patsy, teasing her opening. 

Delia watched as Patsy's breathing deepened, her face pink as she shyly looked back at Delia through her fingers. 

‘If this doesn’t feel good at all, tell me and I’ll stop, ok?’

Patsy nodded.

Delia slowly pushed into Patsy, the taller woman sighing, back arching slightly. Delia kept her eyes locked on Patsy's face for any sign of discomfort as she kept pushing. Both women let out a relieved sigh as they felt Delia reach the hilt. Patsy shook slightly, her eyes shut tight. 

‘OK?’ Delia asked. She kept herself still, gauging Patsy’s reaction. 

Patsy exhaled, ‘Yeah,’ she breathed, ‘feels good.’

Delia bit her lip and slowly pulled out and back in again. Patsy gasped and arched her back slightly. A moan slowly rolled out of her mouth as Delia grasped her by the hips with both hands and slowly pushed in and out of her, hips thrusting, building up a rhythm. Delia could feel Patsy's ankles hook around her back and she pulled herself closer. 

Delia observed Patsy becoming more relaxed as she became used to the sensation of being stretched so pleasantly. Her eyes were closed, hands rested on the pillows above her head. A light blush remained feathered across her cheeks as long sighs turned to aching moans.

Delia thought so looked absolutely beautiful. 

‘Baby,’ Delia swallowed, licking her lips, ‘Do you feel good?’ her own breathing hitched as she thrusted her hips , ‘I wanna make you feel good,’ she whimpered. 

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Patsy breathed, eyes fluttering open to look at Delia, ‘you’re doing it, baby, you’re doing it…’

Delia let out her own aching moan, fuck, Patsy was so beautiful. She took her hands and ran them up and down the length of Patsy’s body, tugging at her breasts. Delia bit her lip, her hands trailed back down, grasping those perfect hips again, guiding her thrusts. She struggled to keep her hips at a slow pace. God, she just wanted to make this woman come, hear her moan, watch her body shake, fuck. 

Delia felt a hand on her thigh, she stopped. 

‘Baby,’ Patsy breathed, ‘slow down…’

Delia shook her head, exhaling, ‘Sorry… I’m sorry,’ she licked her lips, ‘Come here,’ she grabbed Patsy’s arms and pulled her into a sitting position, leaning herself back against the bed. 

‘Straddle me, just like this,’ they shifted so that Patsy was on top of Delia, straddling her waist. Delia was laying down on her back, her hands gently running up and down Patsy’s thighs. 

‘Does this feel OK?’ she asked, ‘You’re not uncomfortable?’ she gently grazed her hands over Patsy’s arms as she tried to read her face. 

Patsy hummed, eyes closed, adjusting to this new position, ‘I’m fine. Are you ok? I don’t weigh too much for you…?’ 

Delia smiled, ‘God, no, baby, you feel wonderful,’ and it was true. The weight of Patsy on top of Delia like this placed just the right amount of pressure on her pelvis to feel good. It was getting her worked up again, but she needed to let Patsy make her own pace. 

Delia bit her lip and wrapped her hands around Patsy’s hips, ‘Come here, baby, grind your hips, just like this,’ she slowly guided Patsy back and forth over her, ‘yes, just like this, good girl,’ she breathed. 

Patsy sighed sensually at the familiar term of endearment Delia reserved only for her. Her eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed, ‘Oh, _fuck_ , that feels good,’ she breathed, placing her hands firmly on Delia’s body for leverage, ‘Fuck, Deels…’ she trailed off, her breathing hitched, the pace of her grinding quickened. 

‘Oh, Pats,’ Delia breathed, her hands roaming along Patsy’s thighs, up her body, ‘you have such sweet moans for me,’ she leaned back, closing her eyes, unable to keep her own moans from escaping her mouth. The feeling of Patsy on top of her, grinding, filling the room with her sexy fucking moans, god, she wanted to make this woman come. 

Delia opened her eyes and slowly sat up, bringing Patsy’s arms around her shoulders so she could hold her love, run her hands up and down her back, place kisses on that beautiful collarbone, suck on those soft breasts. Patsy held Delia close to her, kissing her neck, whimpering in her ear, sighing, moaning. 

Delia reached up and kissed Patsy’s neck, the taller woman pulling her in tighter.

‘ _I want you to come for me, beautiful_ ,’ she whispered, moaning as she heard Patsy whimper in response. 

‘ _I want to hear you moan, I wanna make you feel good, oh,_ ’ Delia sighed, her mouth placing soft kisses on Patsy’s neck as they continued to move together, ‘ _beautiful girl, I wanna make you come_ ,’ Delia breathed, ‘ _fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful, you sound so fucking sexy, I feel like I’m gonna come with you._ ’ 

Patsy pulled away slightly, ‘Mmnf, Deels… _Delia_ , oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...’ her breathing hitched, she was panting. 

‘ _That's it pretty girl, I wanna hear you come_.’ 

‘Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ , baby girl…’ her eyes slammed shut, she crushed Delia against her as her mouth opened wide crying out her pleasure. 

Delia held onto her love tight, whimpering against her, ‘ _Ahhh, yes, that’s it baby, that’s it..._ ‘ she sighed as Patsy shook, convulsing hard against her, ‘ _yes yes yes yes yes, oh fuck, yes, Patsy you’re so beautiful_.’ 

She rubbed Patsy’s back as the taller woman shook in her arms, whimpering, letting out a series of long breathy ‘ _oooh’s_ ’ as she came down. 

Delia held Patsy tight as she rolled the two of them over, gently resting Patsy down on her back against the bed, arms above her head. The taller woman could barely open her eyes to look at Delia as she caught her breath, her body still pulsing wonderfully from her orgasm. 

Delia slowly pulled herself out of her, placing loving kisses down Patsy’s body, along her collarbone, her chest, her breasts. She pressed her body against Patsy’s, kissing along her jaw as she gently pushed loose hair out of her face. 

‘Delia,’ Patsy breathed, her chest heaving, ‘do you…’ she swallowed, licking her lips, ‘do you still feel like you could come?’

Delia moaned, her body pulsed, unintentionally thrusting against Patsy. Her mouth sought a taut nipple before she responded, ‘Mmmfh, yes,’ she sighed, ‘god, yes…’ she leaned down and placed more kisses across her chest.

Patsy gently rolled Delia over onto her back. She slinked off the bed, her hands grasping the back of Delia’s knees and pulling her along so her legs dangled over the side. Delia gasped delightfully. Patsy hooked her fingers under the elastic band of the boy shorts and pulled them off quickly, discarding it on the floor absentmindedly. 

Without hesitation, she hitched a leg over her shoulder and brought her mouth between Delia’s legs. It happened so quickly, Delia was almost stunned. Her head sank back into the sheets, a hand reached down to intertwine with red hair. 

‘Mmm, baby, yes, yes…’ she sighed delightfully as Patsy ran a wet tongue over her folds, gently pulling at her lips, running her tongue over her clit. 

Delia suddenly felt two wet long fingers stretch her, fill her, two hard knuckles pounded against her pussy. 

‘Ooh!’ she whined, surprised, ‘jesus, oh my god, fuck, oh my god, yes, yes, _yes_.’ 

Patsy kept her tongue rolling over Delia’s clit while her fingers fucked her, Patsy’s other hand reaching up and running along the sensitive skin on Delia’s torso. Unconsciously, Delia reached down and found Patsy’s hand, interlocking their fingers together as Patsy moaned her pleasure into Delia’s pussy.

‘So wet for me,’ she breathed, ‘you taste so fucking good,’ she almost whimpered before bringing her mouth back down to Delia. 

‘Oh, Pats, _oh_ , baby girl, please don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop,’ her back arched against the bed, ‘Oh, fuck! God, Patsy I wanna come so hard,’ she whined, her grasp growing tighter on Patsy’s hand. 

Patsy kept her pace as Delia’s breathing became more shallow, her body tensed, her hips rising off the bed as they slammed back down, her body convulsing, the muscles inside her squeezing around Patsy’s fingers. 

‘ _Ooooh_ , baby,’ she almost growled, her body shaking, ‘ahh… _ahh_ , oh, Pats, baby,’ Delia sighed, groaned, her body shaking once more, muscles wonderfully pulsing around her loves fingers. Patsy held her hand still, moving her arm with Delia, staying with her while she rode out her orgasm. She placed light kisses along the sensitive flesh of Delia’s thighs before slowly pulling out, bringing her fingers to her mouth to taste Delia. 

Delia couldn’t move. Her body felt heavy, felt like she was sinking even more into the bed as her body quivered slightly. She vaguely felt Patsy join her on the bed, laying down on her back next to her. The taller woman sank into the sheets as well, seemingly just as exhausted as she was. 

Both women simply breathed, eyes closed, both pairs of legs dangling off the side of the bed. Delia eventually felt the soft duvet draped over her. Eyes still closed, she mustered up all the energy she could and rolled on top of Patsy, straddling her, wrapping her arms around her head to cradle the woman and gently kiss her. 

The two sighed together, catching their breath as Delia lazily grazed her lips along a soft eyebrow, the corner of an eye, along a strong jawline. She placed light kisses along Patsy’s neck, nuzzling her nose against her. 

She sighed in Patsy’s ear, whispering softly, ‘I love you.’

Patsy sighed and brought her arms around Delia, rubbing her back softly, then holding her tight against her, ‘I love you, too.’ 

Delia smiled and sank even more into Patsy’s body, loving the feeling of her soft hands running along her back. The two remained together under the duvet for several moments, sharing soft kisses, soft touches, whispering ‘I love you’s’ as fingers tucked loose hairs behind cute ears. 

‘So,’ Delia asked, softly kissing an ear, ‘do you understand what all the fuss is about now?’ 

Patsy smiled, giggling slightly, ‘Yeah, that was… definitely different. I liked it.’

Delia looked up, smiling at her, ‘Yeah?’

Patsy smiled back, ‘Yeah, it felt really good,’ she sighed, ‘I really liked how you were able to have you hands and mouth all over me while fucking me at the same time, and baby, the way you talk to me,’ Patsy closed her eyes, ‘god, I love what comes out of your mouth when you fuck me. I think that pushed me over the edge more than anything else.’

Delia smiled and bit her lip shyly.

Patsy continued, ‘but it’s certainly not the same as your fingers. I still love how your fingers feel inside of me,’ she grabbed hold of Delia's hand and placed light kisses on her fingertips. 

‘Hmm,’ Patsy hummed, contemplatively, ‘I don’t think I’ve ever bottomed like that before.’ 

Delia looked at Patsy, eyebrows raised, ‘Oh, sweetie, you were definitely not bottoming.’

‘Oh?’

‘No, I would say you were more… submitting.’

Patsy chuckled, ‘What’s the difference?’

Delia licked her lips as she looked intently at her girlfriend, lightly brushing her fringe away from her eyes, ‘Bottoming is taking. Submitting is giving,’ she leaned down and kissed Patsy deeply. 

She pulled away, sighing, ‘You were giving me pleasure by allowing for me to fuck you the way I wanted to fuck you. Believe me, nothing turns me on more than the thought of making you come,’ she placed one more sweet kiss on Patsy’s lips, ‘Thank you.’ 

A long, low growl interrupted their moment. Patsy looked up at Delia and laughed, ‘Was that your stomach?’ 

Delia giggled, ‘I think it’s trying to remind me you promised spaghetti earlier.’ 

‘Ooh,’ Patsy said, her face contorting into a look of pain, ‘I’m suddenly really hungry, too, gosh, thanks for the reminder.’ 

The two kissed once more before they untangled themselves, Patsy sighing and running a hand through her messy hair, ‘I don’t think there’s any saving this for the evening.’ She reached over and grabbed a brush from the nightstand and smoothed out her hair the best she could, tying it up into a ponytail. 

‘Can I borrow that? I think I may be able to salvage mine,’ Delia said as she let down her long hair. 

Patsy handed her the brush as she walked over to her dresser, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans, a button down shirt, and a pullover sweater. She came back to the bed, kneeling over to kiss Delia.

‘I’ll go and bring up your clothes from the dryer and then start on supper. Come down when you’re ready.’ 

Delia smiled and brought her hand to Patsy’s face, stroking her cheek with her thumb, ‘You spoil me.’

Patsy winked, kissing her palm, ‘Never enough.’ 

###### 

‘Well, about time you two showed up,’ Barbara teased from the doorway of Trixie’s apartment. 

‘Sorry,’ Delia said, a regretful smile on her face, ‘we got held up.’

Before Barbara could ask, Patsy interjected, ‘We did bring some nice whiskey,’ she said, holding up a bottle of Makers Mark. 

‘Bourbon.’ Delia said. 

Patsy rolled her eyes, ‘Whatever.’ 

‘It’s OK, I don’t think anyone will know the difference anyway,’ said Barbara, stepping aside and letting the two in. 

Patsy and Delia stepped in to the modest apartment, softly lit by lamps scattered throughout the small living room. The place had a high energy and was already milling with people, drinks in hand, animatedly chatting amongst themselves throughout the room. Music played from the stereo. They hung up their coats and made their way to the kitchen, following Barbara. 

‘Trixie has set up a bit of a bar here,’ she gestured to the island in the kitchen, ‘you can leave yours here and make yourself something with one of the other open bottles if you want. There’s plenty to share.’ 

Delia looked at the island, a wonderful and diverse selection of whiskeys and bourbons, some opened already, neatly lined up in a row. Next to them were some mixers, sugar cubes, stirrers, and slices of various fruits, lemon, lime, orange, and cherries, cut up and organized in their own plates. Close by sat little white cards with instructions in cursive on how to mix specific drinks. On the kitchen counter there was a spread of soft and hard cheeses on a wooden cutting board, olives, grapes, slices of pepperoni, ham, and other cut meats to munch on. 

‘Ah, Delia! Glad you and Patsy could finally make it!’ Trixie exclaimed, coming in from the patio. She was followed by Val and a familiar face through the glass door, which was promptly shut behind them. 

Trixie walked over to the trio in the kitchen and set her pack of cigarettes down, ‘What can I make for you? We have the fixings to make a Manhattan, an old fashioned, and whiskey sour.’ 

‘Oh, I didn’t know we were going to get such service!’ Delia said.

‘Trixie actually makes a pretty good old fashioned,’ piped up the new woman next to Val.

Delia looked over at her, a smile on her lips as her eyes narrowed playfully, ‘You are…’

‘The bartender at Captains?’ Patsy finished. 

‘This is Lou,’ Val said shyly, a small smile gracing her features as she stuck her hands in her back pockets. 

‘Lucille,’ the woman said smiling, extending her hand. 

Delia happily shook her hand, ‘I’m Delia, and this is my girlfriend Patsy.’

‘I think I recognize you…’ Lucille said, curiously eying Patsy. 

‘I, um, was roped into playing at the pub once. Guitar, with that one over there,’ she nodded to Chris who was chatting with Tom and some other men Delia recognized to be his bandmates in the corner. 

Lucille smiled, ‘Yes, not many redheaded female guitarists pass though. I remember you playing very well though.’ 

‘Thanks!’ Patsy blushed, unsure of what else to say. Delia didn’t blame her. Lucille had a gorgeous smile. She could see why Val couldn’t take her eyes off her that night at the pub. 

‘So, what’ll you have?’ Trixie asked, addressing Delia and Patsy. 

‘Well, I guess I’ll have an old fashioned, since they came highly recommended,’ said Delia. 

‘I’ll just have a bit of whiskey straight, thanks,’ said Patsy, not one to like cocktails. 

Trixie shrugged and handed Patsy a glass, ‘Help yourself, there’s plenty.’ 

‘So,’ Delia turned to Val and Lucille, batting her eyelashes, ‘how do you two know each other?’

Val smirked, narrowing her eyes at Delia while Lucille smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks.

‘Well,’ Lucille started, looking up at Val, ‘Val here saw me at the bar one night and recognized me from the campus library where I work during the day. My uncle actually owns Captains and I bartend there in the evenings to make a bit of spending money. She finally got the courage to come up to the bar and say ‘hi’ to me one day.’ 

‘Wait, the library at the Uni? Val, what are you doing there?’ Delia asked. 

Val shrugged, ‘I help out with the CPR classes on the weekends.’ 

Delia tilted her head, a slight smirk on her face, ‘Oh, and are these classes actually inside the library, or...?’ 

Val scoffed, blushing, ‘I happen to be a voracious reader!’ 

Both Lucille and Delia giggled. 

‘Oh, is that why I happened to see you there every time I was on shift? Because you just really like to read?’ Lucille teased, her hand coming up to pinch Val’s cheek lightly. 

Delia had to stifle a laugh as she watched a blush crawl up from Val’s neck to the tips of her ears. 

‘Was there just one book in particular you couldn’t muster up the courage to check out?’ Delia asked innocently. She was having so much fun with this. 

Val crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised, ‘Well I’ve checked it out now, then, haven’t I?’ 

‘I’m sorry,’ Barbara interjected, ‘what book are we talking about?’ 

‘No idea,’ Delia said, turning to Barbara, ‘probably something along the lines of ‘Tipping the Velvet’,’ she sipped her drink as she ignored Val’s unamused snort.

‘So,’ she said, linking arms with Barbara and moving towards the living room, ‘it’s been ages, how are things with you?’ 

Delia and Barbara walked arm in arm, drink in hand, to the living room where the rest of the crowd was. They chatted idly, catching up on their lives, eventually joined by Tom and Trixie. Delia eyed the room and saw that Patsy was in a passionate conversation with Chris concerning her joining his band and her trying to flat out refuse. It was rather endearing watching her get so worked up over it, but she could empathise with Chris. She was certainly one to know what it was like to desire her for certain talents. 

As the evening carried on, some people stopped by with their own bottle of fine whiskey to wish Val a happy birthday, and others filtered out wishing her well. Delia noticed jovially that Val barely paid them any attention, instead focusing on the beautiful woman next to her who seemed just as engrossed, hand on her thigh, fingers brushing back hair, leaning in close to share secrets and kisses while they sat on the sofa. Delia was happy for her friend, and equally grossed out, ugh. Were she and Patsy this bad? 

Delia later found herself in the kitchen making her second drink on her own, as Trixie happened to be happily engaged in what seemed to be an engrossing conversation with Chris in the corner. Delia poured her whiskey without looking as, for the first time ever, she caught Trixie and Chris sharing a kiss. She blinked, amazed, as Trixie had never mentioned before so much as holding his hand. She knew she liked him and wondered if they had taken things even further. 

She stopped her pour before it spilled over the rim of the glass, instead choosing to pour it into something taller, mixing it with ginger ale and a wedge of lime. 

‘Hey, Delia,’ Delia looked over to see Val had approached her wearing her coat, ‘do you mind joining me outside for a smoke? I was wondering if I could talk with you about something.’ 

‘Oh, yeah, of course,’ she found a straw and popped it into her drink, ‘Let me just get my coat.’ 

Delia walked back towards the front of the apartment where the closet was and retrieved her coat. She could see Patsy back in the living room looking over Trixie’s DVD collection while idly chatting with Barbara and Lucille. She smiled and walked over to her, pulling her aside. 

‘Hey,’ she said, cupping Patsy’s face and pulling her down for a kiss.

Patsy pulled away smiling, ‘What was that for?’

‘Just checking in,’ she said, hand resting on Patsy’s chest, ‘You having fun?’ 

‘Yeah, you leaving?’ she jokingly asked, gesturing to her coat. 

‘Just stepping outside to chat with Val,’ she winked, squeezing Patsy’s hand before returning to the kitchen for her drink and walking towards the glass door that led to the balcony. 

Delia slid the door open and shut behind her, looking over to Val, who was leaning over the railing smoking a cigarette. 

The night was dark and quiet. There was no moon out tonight, so the stars shined through. Delia’s breath came out in white puffs that matched with Val’s cigarette smoke. 

Delia took a sip of her drink and crossed her eyes, grimacing, ‘Oh, fuck, I made this way too strong.’

Val laughed, ‘You know there’s shot glasses for measuring, dummy.’ 

Delia shrugged, taking another sip with her eyes shut tight. She shook her head as she swallowed. 

Val giggled. She looked out beyond the balcony and took another drag of her cigarette. 

‘So, what’s up?’ Delia asked, joining Val in leaning her elbows against the metal bars. 

Val sighed, ‘Well, I was wondering… I guess,’ she sighed, considering her words carefully, ‘how did you and Patsy know you fancied each other?’

Delia was taken aback for a moment by the question. She racked her brain, thinking back to the summer when she recalled first meeting Patsy. Flashes of a gorgeous redhead riding away on her bicycle on a hot summer day entered her mind. Delia smiled. 

‘Well, I personally fancied her the moment I laid eyes on her. I’m not sure if she felt the same at the moment, but she did admit to liking me at Barbara’s wedding, so that helped.’ 

‘So she just outright told you, huh?’ Val shook her head.

Delia rolled her eyes, ‘Val, are you seriously wondering if Lucille fancies you?’

‘No,’ Val said firmly despite the anxious look on her face, ‘I mean, I know she does. We’ve gone out together and kissed before…’ she trailed off. 

‘So what’s wrong?’ 

Val sighed, taking another drag of her cigarette, ‘I just,’ she exhaled, a long stream of white smoke exiting from her round lips, ‘she’s different.’ 

Val shook her head and tapped out her cigarette on the metal bar of the balcony, ‘I’ve never felt like this with anyone before. I’m absolutely wracked with nerves.’ 

Delia smirked, ‘That doesn't sound like such a terrible thing.’ 

‘Well,’ Val shrugged, ‘my nerves are kind of holding me back from taking things further. Every time I try, I second guess myself and stop. I just,’ she ran a hand through her hair and looked over hopelessly at Delia, ‘what if she doesn’t want to, you know?’

Delia blinked, ‘Val, that’s crazy.’ 

‘Is it?’

‘Yes,’ Delia looked back through the glass door into the living room, her eyes finding Lucille, watching her smile and laugh heartily with Barbara and Trixie. 

She turned back to her friend, ‘Val, listen, I’ve been noticing you two all night because you’re so fucking adorable I can’t stand it.’ 

Val blushed and smirked slightly, leaning over the balcony and hiding her face in her hands.

‘You’ve got your hands all over each other. She’s into you, mate.’ Delia leaned back and crossed her arms, thinking, ‘Have you tried just, asking her?’

Val looked over at Delia dubiously, ‘For what? A fuck?’

Delia laughed, rolling her eyes slightly, ‘No, I mean,’ a slight blush crossed over Delia’s features, ‘Maybe not outright ask her for a fuck, but let her know you want to fuck her?

Val narrowed her eyes, eyebrows raised, ‘I guess I’m trying? I’m not quite sure how to go about just saying that. Hasn’t quite come up in conversation.’

Delia shrugged, ‘Have you tried dirty talk? You know, something to get her worked up?’ She took another sip of her drink, grimacing. Delia’s eyes shut tight and she decided to put it down before she got too drunk. 

Val laughed, her face growing red, ‘Delia, I don’t even have any idea how to do that.’

‘Oh,’ Delia blinked, the whiskey finally hitting her, ‘it’s super easy, hang on,’ she leaned over as she opened the sliding glass door and poked her head into the apartment. She spotted Patsy in the kitchen nibbling on some cheese. 

‘ _Psst_ , Patsy.’ Delia whispered. Patsy looked curiously over at Delia’s seemingly floating head, ‘Come here, I need you.’ 

Patsy walked over, smiling, ‘Are you drunk?’ 

‘Just a smidge,’ Delia grabbed a fistful of Patsy’s shirt and pulled her outside, sliding the door closed behind them. 

‘I’m teaching Val how to dirty talk.’

‘Oh god,’ Patsy laughed, crossing her arms to keep warm, ‘and you’ve decided to rope me into your lesson, I bet.’ 

Delia smiled, ‘You’re certainly a quick one,’ she uncrossed Patsy’s arms, taking her hands and placed them on her waist. 

‘Now, go ahead and ask me a question, about anything. I want to show her how easy it is.’ 

Patsy rolled her eyes, an amused smile graced her features, ‘Um… what did you have for breakfast this morning?’ 

Delia dramatically flipped her hair over her shoulder and ran her hand up Patsy’s arm, reaching up and playing with the collar of her shirt. 

‘I had the most,’ she licked her lips, ‘ _amazing_ chocolate danish. So fluffy and sweet, the glaze was _so sticky_ all over my mouth and fingers,’ she breathed, tracing her own lips with her fingers.

‘Yeah, baby?’ Patsy played along, pulling her close, ‘you know pastries are bad for you, naughty girl.’ 

Val had a hand over her red face, ‘Oh my god,’ she mumbled. 

‘Mmm, I wanted to be bad,’ Delia breathed, grabbing a fistful of Patsy’s shirt, ‘You know I can’t resist a _warm, sticky pastry_ , it filled my mouth so good.’

‘Ooh,’ Patsy sucked in a breath through her teeth, ‘What else did you have, pretty thing?’ 

‘I washed it down with a _steaming_ cup of coffee.’ 

‘Mm yeah baby, was it hot?’

‘So. Fucking. Hot. Full of _white creamy milk_ down my throat.’

‘Jesus fucking christ, please stop,’ Val begged, her face red, hands over her ears. 

Patsy and Delia cracked up, breaking apart.

‘Ok, I think I’ve tortured Val enough,’ Delia said. 

‘Good,’ Patsy crossed her arms again, ‘do you need me anymore? I’m freezing.’ 

‘I think I’m ready to go back in, too,’ Val said, relieved. 

‘Oh, sorry, yes,’ she reached down and grabbed her drink, ‘here, will you finish this for me? I made it too strong.’ 

Patsy took the drink and opened the door, the three of them walking back into the apartment and headed towards the kitchen, joining Barbara and Trixie. 

‘Val, seriously though,’ Patsy said, filling the glass back up with ginger ale, ‘Listen to Delia, she’s the master on this.’ 

Delia smiled at her girlfriend and wiggled her eyebrows. Patsy winked as she left to join the rest of the guests back in the living room. 

‘Master on what?’ Barbara asked. 

Val rolled her eyes, ‘Apparently making me the most bloody uncomfortable I’ve ever been.’ 

‘Aw, it wasn’t that bad! Just trying to show you it can be done with anything if you put your mind to it.’

‘Still not quite exactly sure how to incorporate it to fix my current situation,’ Val crossed her arms. 

‘What on earth are you talking about?’ Trixie asked, eyebrow raised. 

Val blushed, ‘I’m just trying to get over my shyness with Lou, is all.’

‘Ok,’ Delia said, her voice low so it didn’t carry, ‘dirty talk doesn’t have to be like what Patsy and I just did, we were just playing around.’

Trixie’s ears perked up at the term “dirty talk”, ‘Oh, what’s this now?’

Delia put a finger to her lips, pausing to think before addressing Val, ‘OK, let’s start from the beginning. You’re sitting with her, close to her, kissing her. Eventually you want to move forward, right?’

Val uncrossed her arms, ‘Yeah, I’m just… I just don’t want to fuck things up. I have no idea if she wants to go any further.’ 

‘Ok, next time this happens, start telling her what you would like to do to her. It doesn’t even have to be anything about actually having sex. You can try saying things like, I want to make you feel good, I want to touch you, I want to kiss your breasts, I want to kiss your thighs… you’re trying to get her worked up, you know? Get those images into her head, get her looking forward to it, see if she wants it, too.’

Delia ran a hand through her hair, ‘You can also ask her if she wants you to do something. Get her to say ‘yes’ so you definitely know for sure she wants it. Things like, do you want me to kiss you? Do you want me to touch you?’ 

Delia’s voice became a bit more quiet, ‘And then when you really get things going, you can start asking things like, do you want me to fuck you? Make you come? Then of course, if she says ‘yes’ then go for it, and if she says ‘no’, you’ll know when to stop.’ 

Delia blinked, looking over to realize both Barbara and Trixie were leaning in close, both faces twinged pink as they listened ardently. 

‘Anyway,’ Delia wiggled her finger to Val, indicating for the taller woman to lean down so she could whisper in her ear, ‘ _When she does something you like_ ,’ Delia whispered, ‘ _calling her ‘good girl’ might get you some very favorable results_.’ 

Completely red faced, Val bit her lip, her head nodding to the side like she was considering something, ‘Alright, I think I can do something like that. I’ll give it a go,’ she said softly. 

Delia smirked as she noticed both Barbara and Trixie eying their respective partners, thinking. 

‘Well, off with you then,’ Delia playfully shoved Val out of the kitchen and in the direction of Lou. 

The three women in the kitchen watched as Val slowly walked over and stood by Lucille, smiling shyly, the woman she was smitten with flashing her gorgeous smile. Vals eyes briefly met with the three of them intently staring at the pair of them, eyebrow raised as she gazed back. Delia, Trixie, and Barbara all quickly turned back around at the same time. 

‘Guess we should let them be,’ Barbara said, her cheeks still slightly pink. 

‘Well, that was certainly educational, Delia. Since when are you giving out sex advice?’ Trixie said, mixing a drink. 

‘I think it was more like ‘getting to the sex’ advice. She’s on her own after that.’

‘You seem to know what you’re talking about.’ Barbara said shyly. 

Delia giggled, ‘Well, in my experience, you tend to get what you want if you simply ask for it.’

Trixie shook her head and tisked, ‘Wish I had talked to you weeks ago.’ 

Delia looked over at her, slightly surprised, ‘Don’t tell me you two still haven’t…?’

Trixie rolled her eyes, ‘Just about everything but. Seems like after his shitty breakup he is starting to finally come around to trusting me, but our schedules with work and his time with his daughter haven’t really allowed for a whole lot.’

‘So what about tonight?’ Delia asked. 

Trixie blushed, ‘Well, I suppose? I mean…’ a contemplative and then surprised look came across her features, ‘Oh, wow, I guess we could. I mean, I currently have an apartment full of people, but after...’

Delia looked at the drink in Trixie’s hand, ‘Is that for you?’

‘No, I made it for Chris,’ she pursed her lips, ‘You know I gave up drinking ages ago.’

Delia reached over and took the drink from Trixie, ‘Don’t let Chris have any more whiskey tonight.’ 

‘Whyever not?’ Trixie looked confused. 

Delia raised an eyebrow. 

‘Oh,’ a look of revelation came across Trixies features, ‘Oh!’ she exclaimed, ‘Good point.’

The three women all turned to Tom when he entered the kitchen, approaching the island they were currently standing around. 

‘Hi Trixie,’ he said, ‘still mixing drinks for the evening?’

‘Of course Tom,’ she smiled, ‘can I make something for you?’

‘Sure! I’d love another,’ he stopped talking as Barbara placed a hand on his shoulder. She brought her other hand behind his head, pulling him down and whispering something inaudible into his ear. Both Delia and Trixie shared a curious look at the exchange. 

‘Actually,’ he said, pulling away from his wife, ‘I think we’re going to head out for the evening. Need to lead a sermon in the morning and all that.’ He grabbed Barbara’s hand and turned to her, ‘Ready?’

Barbara blushed and smiled happily, ‘Yup!’ she turned to her friends smiling slyly, eyebrows raised and Tom pulled her away by the hand. 

‘Well, how do you like that.’ Delia said. 

‘Who knew she had it in her?’ Trixie shook her head. 

Delia took a sip of the drink that had been meant for Chris, ‘Mmm, what did I tell you? Asking goes a long way,’ she said, walking past Trixie and making her way towards the living room. 

She walked over to Patsy and playfully bumped into her, ‘Hey there,’

‘Hey, what were the three of you talking about in there? Seemed interesting.’ 

‘Oh, this and that,’ she took a moment to sip her drink, ‘I think we should head home soon.’ 

‘Oh?’

‘Yeah, this might turn into a different kind of party if we don’t get out of here,’ she winked. 

Patsy looked around and saw several people had paired up. Friends of Val and Trixie that she had just met this evening were still idly chatting amongst themselves, however Patsy found that Trixie and Chris were flirting in one corner, hands roaming. Val and Lucile were certainly close together against the wall, Val whispering inaudibles in Lucille's ear while the other woman looked about ready to unbutton Val’s jeans. 

‘Oh my, I see what you mean.’ 

‘I like my friends, but not that much,’ Delia giggled. 

She finished her drink, and the two of them walked out into the cold evening after saying their goodbyes. Delia and Patsy held hands as they walked down the stairs of the apartment complex and towards Patsy’s truck. 

‘Do you want to run out for some late night fish and chips?’ Patsy asked, opening the passengers side door for Delia. 

‘Hell no,’ she reached up and pulled Patsy down to her level, kissing her neck.

‘But you know what I do what?’ she whispered sweetly into Patsy’s ear. 

Patsy smirked, ‘A chocolate danish?’

Delia smiled, ‘Ooh, baby, you get me,’ she said, hopping into the truck happily, Patsy shutting the door behind her with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doodles: https://nowseehere.deviantart.com/
> 
> Gosh, you know, they told each other they love one another, they've talked about children in the last chapter and finances in this one. These seem like really important conversations to have with a significant other before making some kind of monumental decision... Sheesh, I don't know guys, I think this might be leading to something but I just can't put my finger on what.... Oh well, I suppose we'll see next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Very NFSW**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Patsy and Delia welcome a sudden new addition to their lives as they work together to finish up the house before Delia's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this one is pretty smutty, with some sweet moments at the start and end.

There had been a cold snap in the weather the evening before Delia found herself riding her bicycle up Patsy’s drive that morning, the grass frosted over, her breath coming out in white puffs. Her girlfriend was adamant about finishing the house before Delia's birthday, and with April now quickly drawing to a close, she had asked for Delia’s assistance on a few of the last remaining tasks. 

It was barely 8 in the morning when Delia briskly glided to a stop just before reaching Patsy’s garage. She dismounted her bicycle and rested it against the door, pausing slightly, blinking. 

She thought she heard something. 

She remained silent, listening. Nothing. Maybe it was her imagination. 

‘Ah!’

Delia’s head whipped around to the sound coming from somewhere behind her. 

Ok, she definitely heard that. It was coming from close by, out here, not from in the house. 

Delia kept still, listening. 

‘Ah!’

Her eyes zeroed in on Patsy's truck. She slowly walked over, leaning slightly with her ear to the bonnett. 

‘Ah!’

Delia kneeled down and peeked under the truck to rule out that the noise was coming from underneath. Seeing nothing but small stones and dirt, she stood back up and slowly opened the bonnett, careful not to move too quickly. Her eyes scanned over the series of tubes and wires around the battery and engine, hoping to find the source of the noise. 

She looked around for something to stand on so she could get a better look, but with nothing close by, she opted to lift herself up, resting her hips on the edge, balancing her body. She was dressed to get dirty anyway, what was a little grease. Her knees rested on the bumper as she leaned into the underside of the bonnett, waiting for the noise again. She poked around, cautiously moving wires aside to see if she would see anything. 

Delia cursed as the sleeve of her jacket caught on something. She moved to unhook herself with the other hand when she heard the noise again, 

‘Ah!’

Behind the engine she saw a pair of eyes. 

‘Well if this isn’t a familiar sight.’ 

Delia heard Patsy’s voice, seemingly from far away. She turned around and saw that Patsy was leaning out of the second storey window from the master bedroom. She was smirking, amused. 

‘Seeing the backend of you out of the truck makes me nostalgic for how we first met.’ 

Delia rolled her eyes and turned around, ignoring her girlfriend. 

‘And a great backend at that, too,’ Patsy quipped from the window. 

Delia shook her head, unhooking her sleeve from the snag. The eyes from behind the engine were peering into her, watching her closely. 

‘Psst psst psst, come here little bug,’ Delia said quietly. She slowly reached her hand out, not wanting to startle the thing, 

‘Ah!’ 

‘Deels, as much as I’m enjoying the view right now, would you mind tell me what exactly it is you’re doing in there?’

‘Well,’ Delia started, quickly snatching the creature by the scruff of the neck, ‘if you must know,’ she slowly straightened herself, knees still on the bumper of the truck. She turned towards Patsy, lifting the ball of fuzz over her head, full on displaying to Patsy the reason for her delay, 

‘You have a stowaway.’ 

Patsy gasped, her eyes widening, ‘Is that a kitten?’

Delia looked at the creature in her hand, eyes bright green, orange fur that was caked in mud and dirt. It was small, possibly less than two months old, but the poor thing looked like it had been living outside since birth. 

Delia’s gaze returned to the window, but Patsy was gone. 

She watched as the kitten opened its mouth wide, letting out an ‘Ah!’ 

‘Oh, your meow is broken,’ Delia commented, hopping down off the truck and cradling the kitten with both hands. 

Patsy opened the front door to her house and walked over to Delia, crossing her arms over her chest to keep warm. She had a small smile on her face.

‘My goodness, Delia, how did you ever think to find him in there?’ 

The kitten let out another ‘Ah!’

‘He sang to me,’ Delia smirked. 

Patsy reached over and gently scratched the tip of his head with her finger, ‘Well he looks in a right state. Should we bring him in? Maybe try to give him a bath?’ 

‘You want the cat inside?’ 

‘Why not?' Patsy asked incredulously. 

Delia smirked, raising an eyebrow, ‘Cats in these parts tend to live outside. Or in the barn.’ 

Patsy smiled and scooped the kitten into her hands, ‘Not this baby.’ 

Delia smiled warmly at Patsy as she spoke quietly to the kitten in her hands, her finger gently scratching the top of his head. 

‘We’re going to have a nice bath, and then see if we can find you something to eat, yeah? Maybe see if we can take you in for a checkup later today.’ 

Patsy chatted on, turning to walk back into the house as Delia closed the bonnet of the truck and followed.

###### 

Delia was happily painting the walls of one of the upstairs bedrooms, humming along to a song on the radio Patsy had set up for her. She had volunteered for this, as Patsy let her pick out the color, and, quite frankly, she hadn’t a lick of experience doing anything else. She begrudgingly ignored the sting of the fresh scratches she had on her wrist and forearm from their new foundling, received while attempting to hold it still under warm running water. The little one was certainly displeased to be scrubbed up with dish soap, but Delia was grateful when she and Patsy were able to clean it up, and after further examination, realized that the kitten was actually a girl. 

‘What do you suppose we ought to call her?’ Patsy asked, drying the kitten off with a fluffy towel. 

The kitten, eyes wide and blazing at the seeming unusual treatment, barked again, ‘Ah!’

‘Ah?’ 

‘Delia, that is not a name for a cat.’ 

‘Well neither is Baby Kitty.’ 

Patsy scoffed, ‘Baby Kitty is a great name for a cat.’ 

‘Pats,’ Delia was about to make her argument when the kitten let out another sleepy ‘Ah.’

‘Ah?’ Patsy said. 

‘Ahh….’ Delia trailed off, thinking. 

‘Hmm.’ Patsy hummed, looking down at the increasingly sleepy kitten, ‘Maybe something that starts with A?’ 

‘Amy?’ Delia suggested. 

Patsy tilted her head, thinking, the kitten snoozing quietly in her arms.

‘Amy…’ Patsy said quietly, her finger coming to lightly scratch the kitten between the ears. It wiggled it’s pink nose slightly. 

‘I like Amy,’ Patsy said, smiling, ‘It’s cute.’ 

Amy remained sleeping when they left her wrapped in her towel, placed in a cardboard box under a sunbeam in the kitchen. 

Upstairs, Delia had nearly gotten the first coat on all four walls of the bedroom when a crash caught her attention, followed by a symphony of swearing. She put down her paint roller and approached the master bedroom, a tile whizzing by from the attached bathroom and crashing against the wall, scattering to bits on the bedroom floor.

‘Fuck!’ Patsy growled from within the bathroom, ‘God damn it,’ she said, exasperated, ‘gone and cocked it all up again, bloody cheap useless shite…’ she trailed off, grumbling. 

Delia couldn’t help but giggle. She had never heard Patsy swear like this before. She peered around the bathroom door and saw Patsy on her knees and hunched over, attempting to gently place a piece of tile down on the floor. 

‘Alright?’

Patsy looked up at her, red faced and huffing, ‘I’m bloody awful at this.’ 

Patsy stood up and breezed past Delia, hands on her hips, pacing the room, ‘I don’t know why this is so hard. I’m doing a bit of a cack handed job at laying down some bloody rectangles,’ she kicked at the tile she had thrown earlier. It slammed against the wall and cracked even more. 

‘Whoa,’ Delia said, walking over to Patsy and gently placing a hand on her arm, ‘Patsy, why don’t you take a break, hmm? Maybe I could stop painting and try my hand at it?’ 

‘Tile the floor?’

Delia shrugged, ‘Yeah, why not? Tell me how to do it and I’ll give it a go.’ 

Patsy sighed heavily through her nose, hands on her hips, her eyes glancing towards the window. 

‘Alright. Working outside might calm me down, anyway.’

Patsy stood with Delia at the door to the bathroom, both women peering in. 

‘I’ve already got the underlayer on and have most of the tiles measured. Just slab the mortar on the floor and lay down the tile. If you need to cut a piece to fit around the cabinet,’ she leaned down and grabbed a scrap piece of tile, ‘just measure and run the straight edge over it a few times and it’ll snap,’ she demonstrated, firmly grasping the tile and bending at the break, except the snap was uneven. 

Patsy clenched her teeth and sighed, frustrated. 

‘Alright, you get out of here. I think I can handle this.’ Delia said, gently pushing Patsy out of the room. 

As Patsy left grumbling, Delia whipped out her phone and paced the room while she looked up YouTube videos of how to lay down tile properly. She silently thanked the hundreds and thousands of people out there who posted a video on how to do just about everything. 

She kneeled down and practiced what she watched, sitting up and then admiring her work. 

‘This isn’t so bad. It’s like a puzzle.’ 

Delia carried on, her phone playing music in the background while she laid the tile and added the spacers. It only took her half an hour to finish the job, which was long enough as far as she was concerned, her back was getting rather sore. 

Delia stood and stretched, her eye catching a familiar bob of red hair out the bathroom window into the back garden. She peered over and watched Patsy on her hands and knees laying more brick around the patio, seemingly to extend it. She was lightly tapping the loose bricks into place with a rubber mallet. Delia also noticed that Patsy had planted some fresh perennial flowers and shrubs around the boundary. Huge bags of mulch and soil were stacked next to her. The little orange critter she had found earlier that morning was weaving in and out of the flowers, batting playfully at them. 

Delia opened the window, ‘Hey! I’m all done in here. Need any help?’ 

Patsy looked up at her, sitting back on her heels and wiping sweat off her brow, ‘No, I’m almost done with this. Just need to fill the cracks with sand and then I can mulch the flowers, which won’t take long’ Patsy looked over at Amy, thinking for a moment, ‘Why don’t we go into town when I finish up? We can take Amy to get a check-up and grab some lunch?’ 

Delia smiled, ‘Great idea. I’m going to pop in the shower then. Oh, and Pats?’

‘Yeah?’ 

‘Your ass looks great in those jeans!’ She said, closing the window, leaving Patsy to just smile up at her. 

Delia went and showered in the smaller bathroom down the hall, taking her time to scrub rogue specks of paint that and freckled over her arms. Once finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and made her way to Patsy’s room, where the majority of her clothing had migrated over the course of their relationship. She shuffled through her dresser, losing the towel and putting on a fresh pair of underwear. She walked to the window to see if Patsy was still working, and she was. 

Delia leaned against the wall, arms crossed, as she peered down ar Patsy. She watched as Patsy hitched a bag of mulch over her shoulder to carry it to the other side of the brick patio, throwing it down. She unclipped a pocket knife she had on her side and flicked it upen, cutting the bag at the top and pouring mulch over the newly planted flowers and shrubs. She kneeled back down to spread it around with her gloved hands, her shirt teasingly revealing the small of her back and the elastic band of her briefs. 

Delia brought a finger to her lips, smiling. Living on the farm with her family, she had done her fair share of manual labor, but never thought she would enjoy watching someone else do it so much. She watched as Patsy stood up again, lifting her shirt to wipe the sweat off her face. 

Delia licked her lips. She kneeled down to hide herself behind the wall. 

Opening the window caused Patsy to look up. 

‘Hey,’ Delia said, smiling mischievously, ‘babe.’

‘What’s up?’ 

‘Will you,’ she giggled slightly, leaning a bit out the window, ‘Will you take your shirt off?’

‘What! Deels,’ Patsy exclaimed, hands on her hips, ‘I’m not mulching the garden topless.’ 

‘I didn’t say topless! You can keep your bra on,’ Delia shrugged. 

‘Delia,’ Patsy said, warningly, ‘What if someone sees? Your parents are just the next house over.’ 

‘Oh, you say that like they aren’t a mile away. They can barely see their hands in front of their face!’

Patsy narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, a small mile playing at her lips. 

‘Please?’ Delia asked, rising on her knees a bit so she leaned out the window, exposing her naked breasts. 

Patsy let out a laugh, hands on her hips. She shook her head slightly, licking her teeth in thought. 

‘You’re the only one I would ever let objectify me like this,’ she finally said, pulling her shirt over her head by the collar, revealing a black sports bra that hugged her breasts just right. She used the shirt to wipe the sweat off her face before tossing it aside and turning back to her work. 

Delia sighed happily, resting her chin in her hand as Patsy continued, cutting open another bag of mulch and clipping her knife back onto her hip. A sheen of sweat developed on the taller woman as she spread the mulch around, accentuating her curves and the contour of her muscles. Delia was really enjoying the show. 

Patsy stood and grabbed the garden hose, watering the plants before looking back up at Delia and squirting a bit of water in her direction. It snapped Delia out of her trance. 

‘Don’t you dare! I just showered.’ 

Patsy stuck her tongue out and finished up watering the plants.

‘I’m about done here if you want to start getting ready,’ she called up to Delia, wrapping up the hose around her arm like a lasso. 

Delia sighed, ‘Oh, alright,’ her gaze lingering as Patsy squatted down to haul over her shoulder the remaining unused bag of mulch, carrying it to the small shed at the side of her property. 

Delia closed the window and scrounged around the dresser once more, finding a bra. She searched a bit more, deciding to simply go with a tank top and skirt as the weather allowed for it. Closing the door to look at herself in the full length mirror that hung from it, she flattened her skirt. She absentmindedly fixed her hair into a ponytail as she was vaguely aware Patsy had come in the house, and was running water in the sink down the hall. 

Delia’s reflection disappeared as Patsy swung the bedroom door open and breezed past her. Delia’s gaze locked on Patsy, her whole body turned toward her as she walked by. 

‘Ooh, you look nice,’ Patsy blithely commented, throwing her dirty shirt into the hamper. 

Delia’s eyes narrowed, studying Patsy as the woman looked through her dresser. Her hair was pulled back, a few wisps falling around her ears and on the back of her neck. Her cheeks and shoulders were tinged red from the sun. The freckles across her chest and arms popped. Her hands were freshly washed, a stark difference from the splotches of dirt along her forearms. A trickle of sweat rolled down her temple and along her prominent jaw. 

‘I’ll only be a minute,’ Patsy said, sliding the dresser drawer closed and moving to walk out of the room. She breezed past Delia again but was jerked back as something had caught on her trousers. 

Patsy looked down to see Delia's finger hooked around her belt loop. 

Delia met Patsy’s inquiring gaze with heavy eyes, a small smile on her lips as she tugged on her lightly, her hands moving to her hips and turning her around so they faced each other. Patsy looked at her rather bemused, an eyebrow raised, as Delia’s hands moved up her body. She sighed pleasantly as Delia’s fingers ran along along her hips, up her ribcage, palming a breast over her bra. Delia could feel Patsy’s skin rise under her fingers as she lightly trailed her fingertips over the freckled skin of her shoulders, down her arms, and back up again. Delia’s hand reached up to cradle the back of Patsy’s head as she leaned in close, grazing her nose along her neck, eyes closed, inhaling deeply. 

Patsy smelled like the earth. 

Delia opened her mouth, her tongue slowly running along the dip of Patsy’s neck. 

She tasted like salt, and just a hint of lilac. 

Delia hummed happily. Her desires flaired with each breath, each taste. 

Delia’s hands came back down to Patsy’s hips. She slowly walked the taller woman backwards until she was pressed against the wall. Her mouth met with a protruding collarbone as she felt Patsy’s hands run along the back of her arms. She sighed, closing her eyes. Patsy’s hands were cool against her skin, delightfully rough, slightly callused.

Delia’s lips softly pressed against the sensitive skin along Patsy’s neck, ‘You feel like you’ve been working hard,’ her tongue came out once more to taste Patsy, slowly grazing up the length of her neck. 

Patsy let out a shaky breath. Delia could hear she was smiling shyly, ‘Delia, I’m filthy.’ 

‘Perfect,’ Delia said, her nose grazing along her jaw, inhaling deeply again, ‘I love how you smell,’ her head moved to the other side of Patsy’s neck, her tongue finding a particularly sensitive spot under Patsy’s ear, enticing a moan from the taller woman, ‘I love how you taste.’

Patsy sighed as Delia’s hands came to palm over her breasts again. Delia pulled down the elastic material to kiss and lick the salty skin between Patsy’s breasts. 

There was an overwhelming urge within Delia to mark Patsy. She felt possessive of the woman against her. She wanted her mouth on this woman. She wanted to dig her teeth into her. 

‘Lift up your arms,’ she said, her fingers teasing under the elastic band around Patsy's ribcage. Patsy compiled, and Delia lifted the bra over her head, freeing her breasts from the constricting material. Sports bra tossed aside and forgotten, Delia hummed again as she cupped Patsy’s breasts in her hands, bringing her head down. She opened her mouth wide, placing slow and lazy kisses along her breasts and chest, her tongue darting out to taste her each time. 

‘Put your hands against the wall,’ Delia whispered. Patsy’s breathing hitched slightly, the palms of her hands coming down to press flat against the wall, holding her steady as Delia pressed her hips against her. Patsy couldn’t help but arch her hips into the shorter woman when she firmly sucked a nipple into her mouth, her tongue rolling over the taut skin.

‘Hmm,’ Delia sighed, kissing her way to the other breast, ‘how does that feel, baby?’ 

Patsy exhaled, ‘Awful, I hate it,’ she joked. 

Delia retaliated. Patsy sucked a breath in through her teeth as Delia bit down on the soft flesh of her breast. 

‘Oh, I definitely didn’t like that,’ she panted, her breathing becoming more urgent, ‘don’t you ever do that again.’ 

Delia smiled. Patsy moaned as Delia tugged on a nipple between her fingers, pulling the other one into her mouth. She moved her mouth to suck on the skin around her nipples then biting down, leaving red marks in her wake. She repeated this several times across Patsy’s chest and breasts until she was satisfied those marks would stay there for days. 

Patsy was breathing hard in her ear as Delia brought her mouth back up to kiss along her neck, the taller woman's hips grinding against hers. Delia's mouth sucked on an earlobe as her fingernails raked over the skin of her hips, her fingers dipping below the waistline of her jeans, pulling her harder, closer against her. Patsy spread her legs, allowing for Delia to slip a thigh in between. Patsy whimpered, rocking against the hard thigh between her legs as Delia’s fingers unbuttoned her trousers and pulling down the zipper, before slowly disappearing between her legs, teasing Patsy through the thin material of her panties with her fingers. 

Delia pressed her body against Patsy’s and moaned in the taller woman’s ear, her fingers pressing lightly against her center, running down and up the thin barrier. She could feel how hot she was, how wet. She allowed for her senses to be assaulted by Patsy’s aura, inhaling her earthy scent deeply, her tongue taking another taste of salty skin. Patsy moaned in her ear, her hot breath tickling her neck shot a painful twinge of desire through Delia. The smaller woman writhed against Patsy as her fingers slipped beneath her panties, slipping between the soft, wet folds. 

Both women cried out. Patsy bucked her hips against Delia’s hand as Delia gripped the fabric of her jeans tight, using all her strength to keep her pinned to the wall, her body pressing tight into her. Delia’s teeth dug into Patsy’s shoulder as the fingers between her legs became slick, brushing firmly against her clit, making the taller woman breathe and moan in Delia’s ear. 

‘Ooh, Pats, you’re so wet for me’ Delia whimpered, her breathing urgent as the pace of her stroking increased, ‘baby girl, yes, you like this, don’t you?’ Delia rested her head in the crook of Patsy’s shoulder, her teeth biting down and then kissing on her collarbone, ‘You like when I suck your tits? Mark you? Show everyone you’re mine?’

Patsy groaned, her body tense, squirming, ‘Ah, yes, Deels, always,’ her breathing hitched as Delia firmly circled over her clit, ‘ooh, baby, you know how to touch me,’ she breathed, ‘you know how to fuck me.’ 

Another firm stroke over her clit caused Patsy to gasp and buck her hips against Delia’s hand again. Delia pressed her body tight against hers once more, keeping her firmly in place against the wall. 

‘Fuck, baby,’ Patsy growled, ‘fuck your fingers feel so good.’

Delia looked up at Patsy. Her eyes were closed, expression a mix of pleasure and pain. Her cheeks were tinged pink, her tongue came out to lick her swollen lips. 

‘Please let me touch you,’ Patsy wined, ‘I want to touch you. I want to fuck you, she panted, ‘make you come, please.’ 

Delia’s eyes rolled to the back of her head at the thought, ‘No,’ she said composing herself, her fingers firmly continuing to roll over Patsy’s clit, ‘not yet, not yet,’ she swallowed, ‘I want to watch you come first. I want to hear you. I want to feel you shake.’ 

Patsy squirmed underneath Delia, her fingers scratching at the wall, aching for permission to move, ‘Oh, Deels, baby, please,’ 

‘No,’ Delia’s mouth moved once again to Patsy’s breasts, sucking hard on the soft flesh as her two fingers continued to firmly roll over her clit. 

‘Mmn, Delia’ Patsy breathed, her eyes shut tight, ‘oh, baby girl, I can barely stand it, ah!’ she exclaimed as Delia sucked hard on a nipple. She let it snap back with a ‘pop’. 

‘Tough’ she brought her mouth back up next to Patsy’s ear, ‘a real shame, too,’ she breathed, closing her eyes, ‘if you were allowed to touch me right now, you could feel how much you were turning me on,’ Delia’s tongue licked the shell of Patsy’s ear, enticing a cry from the taller woman, ‘you could feel how wet I am, how much I want your fingers inside of me, fucking me good and hard, oh,’ she sighed, closing her eyes. Patsy’s hips were rocking with her hand, she suddenly felt very tense under her fingers. 

‘That’s it, pretty girl,’ Delia whined into Patsy’s ear, ‘I want you to think about how wet I am right now, how much I want your fingers deep inside of me, fucking me, making me come hard,’

Patsy’s eyes slammed shut, her back arching beautifully off the wall, ‘Oh god,’ her breathing hitched, ‘I’m going to, fuck,’ she lost her voice as a straind cry tried to escape from her open mouth, ‘mmf! Delia!’ she cried, her hand finally leaving the wall to grasp onto Delia’s wrist to hold her still. 

Delia bit her lip, watching with heavy eyes as low moans rolled out of her mouth, the taller woman quivering beneath her body, hips rolling on her hand. The sensation made Delia sigh, closing her eyes and falling into Patsy, her lips once more finding the sensitive skin on her neck as the taller woman shook against her. 

‘Mmm, baby, you’re so sexy,’ Delia moan as Patsy’s breathing eased in her ear. She removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth, tasting Patsy’s sweetness. The scent and taste of her sent another painful twinge of desire through her and she pressed her hips against Patsy hard. 

A rough pair of hands suddenly grabbed her hips and she was swung around, facing away from Patsy. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her, large, harsh hands ran up her body, cupping her breasts, squeezing them, pulling at them. Delia found herself pressing back against Patsy to keep her balance, her eyes closing, breath hitching as the woman behind her tugged at her tank top, pushing up her bra over her breasts to expose the soft flesh. 

Delia cried out as Patsy bit down on her shoulder as her large hands cupped her breasts, squeezing, tugging. She found herself leaning forward into those hands, her ass pushing against Patsy as her own hands reached back to grasp onto the material of her jeans, at her thighs, her hips, anything she could grab onto. 

Patsy hotly breathed into Delia’s ear, her teeth pulling on an earlobe, ‘You want me to touch that sweet pussy, baby?’ her voice lowered, almost to a growl, ‘You want me to fuck you hard?’

Delia’s eyes shut tight as a guttural moan escaped her mouth, a noise she had never heard herself make before. Desire painfully pulsed through her once more and she choked out a strained, ‘Yes!’ before she could feel Patsy walking them forward, away from the wall. 

‘On your knees,’ was all Patsy had to say before Delia fell to them in the middle of the bedroom. She felt Patsy follow, sinking to her knees behind her. Delia leaned forward on her hands as she felt Patsy lift her skirt, her fingernails teasingly scratching up the length of her thigh, harshly grabbing her ass before palming over Delia’s pussy through her panties. Delia felt Patsy push her panties aside, and without further hesitation, she let out a hot shaky breath as Patsy sunk her fingers into her.

Delia cried out, her face lowering to rest on the floor as Patsy’s long fingers filled her, out then in again, hard knuckles pounded against her. It hurt, but felt so, so good. Delia’s moans and cries filled the room. Her hands reached around her, above her head, seeking to grasp onto anything but finding nothing, scratching desperately on the carpet. Her body moved with Patsy’s fingers. She knew she was going to get rug burn on her face and tits, but she didn’t fucking care. Being fucked by Patsy like this felt So. Fucking. Good. 

Patsy pressed her weight into Delia, her other arm coming to wrap around the smaller woman's hips, her left hand dipping below the front of her panties seeking her clit. Delia could feel Patsy kiss the small of her back, grazing over the exposed skin with her teeth before her fingers successfully found her clit, rubbing firm and hard. 

Delia cried out again, her hand balling into a fist and slamming against the floor. 

‘Oh, Pats, fuck,’ she couldn’t get out any more words than that. Her body tensed and she hissed through her teeth as she felt Patsy’s finger finally brush over that sensitive spot within her. She whimpered, her forehead pressing even harder into the carpet as Patsy hooked onto it. 

Delia made a series of cries and moans as she felt that familiar pressure build up within her, up and up and up, Patsy’s fingers rubbing her clit, filling her, fucking her so good. Patsy’s breathing was hot against her back. She felt the woman lean over and bite the soft flesh on her hip, the sensation so unusual but so erotically pleasant that it was just enough to push Delia over the edge. She felt her body convulse, clamping down around Patsy’s fingers hard. The taller woman held on tight as Delia rocked out her orgasm, her hands balling into fists, her forehead pressed hard against the floor as she cried out. 

Patsy sweetly kissed her back as Delia came down, her grip on the smaller woman never relenting. Delia’s cries slowed to moans, then to whimpers. Her body relaxed enough for Patsy to slowly remove her fingers. Eyes closed, her breathing still heavy, Delia could feel Patsy over her, gently turning her over onto her back. She scooped Delia into her arms, sitting down and pulling the smaller woman into her lap. Delia instinctively wrapped her arms around Patsy’s neck, her head resting in the crook of her shoulder as she straddled the woman. 

Patsy held her close, kissing her along her jaw and neck sweetly as she tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. Delia’s breathing slowed to normal again.

Delia’s nose slowly grazed along Patsy’s jaw, her mouth seeking her loves and finally connecting. They kissed sweetly, Patsy’s hands reaching around Delia to unclip her bra. She pulled the material over Delia’s head along with her tank top. Tossed to the floor, the clothing was left forgotten as Patsy lightly ran her hands up and down the length of Delia’s back as they kissed more. 

Delia could feel Patsy’s hands move over her thighs, pushing up the material of her skirt, as her kissing deepened. Their mouths opened, their tongues pressed against one another. Delia’s breathing grew heavy again as she nuzzled against Patsy neck, her nose grazing along the length of it as she deeply inhaled that earthly scent again. It made her sigh, her tongue coming out to lazily press against the salty skin once more, tasting her. She unconsciously ground her hips against Patsy as her teeth pulled lightly on a bottom lip.

Delia pulled away slightly and her eyes finally fluttered open. Dark, heavy green eyes looked back at her as she felt a finger precariously tease her pussy over her panties. She licked her lips, pulling Patsy close, her mouth to her ear as she lightly rocked her hips against the fingers between her legs.

‘Again,’ she whispered, breathing in that earthy smell again as she pressed her nose against Patsy’s hair, inhaling deeply, getting drunk off her scent. 

Patsy sighed, her arm pulling Delia against her tight as the fingers between her legs pushed aside her panties, gently, teasingly grazing over her clit.

Delia hissed, pressing her hips harder into Patsy’s fingers, ‘More,’ she whimpered, ‘I want you inside of me again.’ 

Patsy moaned, her tongue licking the shell of Delia’s ear before pulling an earlobe into her mouth. She rolled her finger over Delia’s clit once more, running the length of her fingers down her wet slit and back up again. Delia lifted herself on her knees slightly to allow for Patsy to slowly enter, her long fingers delightfully stretching her once more. She sighed pleasantly in Patsy’s ear, rocking her hips against her hand. 

‘Mmm, baby,’ Delia sighed in Patsy’s ear, her eyes closing as she held the taller woman in her arms closer, ‘baby girl you feel so - aha!’ Delia gasped as Patsy’s fingers gently brushed over her g-spot. She sighed again as she slowly lifted her hips off Patsy’s fingers, bringing them down again. 

‘Come here, baby,’ Patsy said softly, leaning back, bringing Delia with her so that she was laying on top. Delia pressed her body against Patsy, her arms cradling the taller womans head as she used her knees to move her body up and down, Patsy’s fingers slowly moving out and then in again. 

Delia continued, moaning sweetly in Patsy’s ear, breathing deeply. The feeling of her pressed so wonderfully against Patsy’s warm body, those sweet kisses on her neck, the way she smelled and tasted, the way her loves fingers were filling her, god, everything just felt so.

Delia whimpered, the sensation overload caused her breath to hitch. She was close to the edge again. 

‘Pats,’ Delia breathed, ‘Oh, Patsy,’ she clenched her teeth, her eyes closing tight as an expression of pain and pleasure graced her features. She groaned, here body moving up and down faster as her breathing grew more frantic, ‘Ooh, baby, I’m so close.’ 

‘Yes, baby, yes,’ Patsy breathed into her ear, a hand placed gently onto Delia’s hip, guiding her, ‘I want you to come, you’re so beautiful. I want to hear you,’ 

Delia felt one last stroke, one last sigh, and she came, her grip tightening around Patsy’s head as she moaned in her ear, her body shaking, pulsing around the fingers inside of her. She bit down on Patsy’s shoulder as her hips bucked against her fingers, enticing an excited gasp from the taller woman. Delia’s moans soon turned to sighs, her quivering subsided as she nuzzled her face into Patsy’s neck. 

Patsy slowly withdrew her fingers and gently rolled Delia over onto her back, the smaller woman sighing, bringing her hands up over her head, completely spent. Patsy hummed happily as she brought her fingers to her mouth, finally tasting Delia with her own tongue. 

Delia’s breathing was deep as Patsy hovered over her, kissing along her collarbone, her chest, her breasts. Patsy’s large hands sensually caressed Delia’s body, her fingers running down her ribcage, over her hips, and back up again. Delia had a few freckles over her body from summers out in the sun, and Patsy placed a soft kiss on each one. 

Delia sighed happily from having Patsy’s mouth and hands all over her. She felt the bumps along her arms and chest rise as Patsy lifted her skirt, moved down to place sweet kisses down around her belly button, along her hips. Patsy’s large hands slowly grazed over her thighs, gently spreading them apart. She placed soft kisses where her hands had just been, her face slowly approaching Delia’s center. 

Patsy sighed as she placed a light kiss over Delia’s pussy through her panties, causing Delia to gasp and twitch slightly. 

‘You smell so good,’ Patsy breathed, her tongue coming out to slowly graze along the thin material. Delia let out a shaky breath. 

‘Baby?’ Patsy asked. 

Delia’s eyes were still closed, hands above her head. She couldn’t move, ‘Yeah?’ she sighed. 

‘I don’t think your pretty pussy has gotten any attention from my mouth today,’ 

Delia whimpered. She could feel Patsy’s hands reach under her, cupping her ass. Patsy continued to lick Delia through her panties, causing her breath to hitch. She rolled her hips into Patsy’s face. 

‘Oh no,’ she started slowly, her hand coming down to brush Patsy’s fringe out of her eyes, ‘we can’t have that now, can we?’ 

‘No,’ Patsy breathed in Delia’s scent again, her fingers hooking under the elastic band of Delia’s panties, ‘my mouth loves your pussy too much.’ 

Delia giggled, raising her hips and Patsy slowly pulled her panties off, her fingers trailing down her legs before tossing the material with the rest of their discarded clothing. 

‘Mm, my pussy loves your mouth,’ she sighed sensually, looking forward to what was about to happen. 

Smiling, Patsy ran her hands back up Delia’s legs, her mouth once again placing slow and lazy kissed on her inner thigh before settling in between her legs, her hands once again cupping her ass, holding her in place. She softly kissed Delia all around the outer lips her labia, taking great care to gauge how sensitive she was by the smaller womans gasps and moans. Patsy took her time, her nose slowly grazing along, inhaling Delia’s scent slowly. 

Patsy’s opened her mouth and her tongue finally, slowly, grazed up her slit, parting her lips so she could taste Delia. The sensation caused both women to sigh. Patsy closed her eyes as the naturally tangy taste of Delia filled her mouth, making her moan. 

Delia’s eyes remained closed, a finger finding its way to her mouth as she sighed sensually. Patsy’s tongue was so soft and delicate against her, just what she needed after an intense fucking. Delia moaned, her back arching off the floor as she felt Patsy use the flat of her tongue to just barely graze over her clit, it felt so soft, so good. 

It only took a few more slow, long licks of Patsy’s tongue for Delia to feel that slow building up of pressure between her legs. She moaned, grinding her hips into Patsy, ‘Baby, just a little faster, please?’ 

Patsy obeyed, her eyes closing, humming happily at Delia’s positive reaction. 

‘Oh, yes,’ Delia rocked her hips, ‘just like that, yes,’ Delia’s breathing deepened. Her soft, breathy moans filled the room once more as Patsy’s tongue brought her closer and closer, her large hands moving to caress Delia up and down her body, softly palming her breasts, down her torso, her hips, her thighs, and back up again. 

Delia grasped onto one of Patsy’s hands as it made its way back up her body. She brought it to her mouth, kissing the back, the palm, across her knuckles. A finger found its way into her mouth and she gently sucked and bit down, enticing a whimper from the woman between her legs. Delia found the simple act so intimate, so loving, that it brought her over the edge. She cried out, her body convulsed once more, her hips arching off the floor. Her whole body quivered and Patsy held on tight, her mouth never leaving her as she rode out her orgasm. 

Breathing heavily, body shaking, she reached down and gently pushed Patsy away from her, ‘Come here,’ she said softly, her voice shaking slightly. 

Patsy smiled, crawling over her and kissing her along the way, causing Delia to squirm and giggle. Patsy laid down on top of Delia, her head resting on her chest as Delia wrapped her arms around her head. They laid there for several moments while they both caught their breath, Delia’s fingers tucking loose strands of hair behind Patsy’s ears while the fingers on her other hand lightly grazed over her shoulders and arms. 

Patsy placed a light kiss on Delia’s chest, ‘That was fun,’ she said simply. 

Delia smiled, laughing, ‘So fun I won’t be able to walk for a few days, I bet.’ 

‘That’s the best kind of fun.’ 

‘I can’t believe I was even able to do that.’ 

‘What? You pretty much always come more than once,’ Patsy said, softly grazing her lips across Delia’s breasts. 

Delia sighed, ‘Yeah, but for some reason, you being you just got me really worked up today. The way you smell when you sweat, mmf,’ she shook her head, closing her eyes, ‘just makes me want to pounce on you.’ 

‘Maybe something to do with my pheromones?’

Delia’s eyes widened. Something clicked. 

‘Oh, god, I think I just figured out why I always wanted to tear your clothes off when we would go running.’ 

‘That must have been torture for youuueaouch!’ Patsy exclaimed, he face wincing in pain as she looked behind her. 

‘What’s happening?’ Delia asked, thoroughly confused. 

‘The cat’s got her claws dug into the back of my thigh,’ Patsy said, reaching around, grabbing Amy by the scruff of her neck and untangling her from her trousers. 

‘Amy, you bitch.’

Patsy laughed, ‘Be nice, she’s just a baby.’ 

Patsy stood and placed Amy in the laundry bin, who responded with an ‘Ah!’

‘There, that ought to hold you while I take a shower,’ she looked back over at Delia, who was still sprawled out on the floor, hands above her head, her skirt crumpled up around her hips. 

‘You look like how my Barbie dolls did when I was going through my curious phase.’ 

‘Oh fuck off,’ Delia replied from the floor, still not quite having the energy to move. 

Patsy let out a hearty laugh before crouching down, pulling Delia into a sitting position before helping her stand. Delia held onto Patsy’s shoulder while her legs got their bearing. 

‘Mind if I join you in there? Should probably rinse off.’ 

‘Sure baby,’ she said, unzipping Delia’s skirt and sliding it off. She pulled down her dirty trousers and panties and kicked them into bin before she walked Delia to the shower.

###### 

Delia had made it back into her prior outfit of tank top and skirt after their shower, Patsy simply choosing a button down short sleeve shirt and jeans. She found herself holding Amy in the veterinary waiting area while Patsy paid the bill. Thankfully their cat received a clean bill of health, but had also received a laundry list of vaccines, leaving their poor kitty a little tuckered out. 

Patsy held Amy with her at the counter while Delia sat in the waiting area. A young border collie suddenly burst through the doors, followed by a frazzled woman holding him by the lead with a young boy of about twelve, he himself carrying a baby girl. The collie’s nose hit the floor, sniffing all nooks and crannies before dragging the poor woman over to Delia, face happy and tail wagging. 

‘I’m so sorry, dear,’ she said in her breathy Scottish lit, looking down at the dog, ‘Duncan, don’t bother the lady.’ 

‘Oh, it’s alright,’ said Delia, a wide smile on her face, ‘Hi happy boy!’ she said, excited. She looked at the woman, ‘May I pet him?’ 

‘Of course, he’s a real sweetie,’ she looked over to her son, ‘Tim, let’s trade so I can check him in for his appointment.’ 

She took the baby girl while the young boy took a firm hold of the lead. 

Delia had a huge grin on her face as she pet Duncan, scratching him behind the ears, ‘Oh, you’re so cute! Such a sweetie pie,’ she said happily as Duncan closed his eyes and beat his tail on the floor. 

‘He loves people,’ Tim said, Duncan dropping to the floor and showing his stomach, ‘my mother got him for my father to help out in the fields, but turns out he’s completely useless other than as a lapdog.’ 

‘Well I certainly don’t mind,’ Delia said, scratching the dog enthusiastically on the tummy. 

A vet tech in scrubs approached them, ‘We’re ready to check Duncan’s weight before the vet comes and calls him.’ 

Tim smiled shyly at Delia before he led the dog to the back, Delia sighing wistfully. She looked over and saw Patsy staring at her bemused, eyebrow raised and smirk gracing her features as she held a small bag of cat food in one hand, Amy in the other. 

‘Ready to go?’ Delia asked, standing. 

‘Yeah,’ Patsy nodded her head towards the door, ‘let’s go grab some lunch.’ 

Delia took Amy from Patsy, cradling her in her arms as they walked out onto the sunny streets of Swansea.

They walked along for several moments in a comfortable silence, holding hands. 

‘So what were you thinking? There’s a deli here,’ Patsy nodded to the store in front of them, ‘I can grab some sandwiches?’

‘That sounds perfect, I’m starving.’ 

‘What would you like?’ 

Delia scanned the menu taped to the window for a moment, ‘Chicken tikka with lettuce,’ she said as Patsy moved to walk into the shop. Delai quickly grabbed hold of her hand, 

‘with crisps,’ she added. Patsy nodded. 

‘And a biscuit,’ Dellia added. Patsy smirked at her. 

‘And a coke.’

‘Delia, is there anything you don’t want?’ Patsy teased. 

Delia smiled, ‘Hush. I worked up quite an appetite this morning.’ 

Patsy blushed, still smirking as she disappeared into the shop. 

Delia turned, leaning against the wall as she cuddled with Amy in her arms. She absentmindedly pet the cat in her arms as she looked around, suddenly surprised to see a familiar bob of curly brunette hair across the street. The woman was outside of a shop, surrounded by things, all looking to be second hand. Delia watched as she precariously placed things around her, chairs, tables, lamps, other knick knacks. The woman stood back with her hands on her hips, looking rather satisfied with how she arranged things. 

Delia suddenly remembered where she had seen her before.

Looking both ways, she crossed the small street and approached the woman. 

‘Excuse me,’ Delia said, apprehensively. She clutched Amy close to her chest.

The woman turned around, an inquiring and attentive look on her features. 

‘Phyllis, was it?’ Delia approached her slowly, extending her hand, ‘My name is Delia. I believe we made your acquaintance at Captains some time ago? You and you wife Helen?’ 

A look of recognition spread across Phyllis’ features, she took Delia’s hand enthusiastically, ‘Of course lass, yes, I remember you. What do I owe the pleasure?’ 

‘Oh, my girlfriend Patsy and I found this little one this morning under the bonnet of her truck,’ she gestured to Amy in her arms, ‘and we thought it would be a good idea to take her in for a checkup at the vet down to road. She’s thankfully nice and healthy,’ Delia smiled, giving Amy a scratch between the ears, ‘Patsy is in the deli now grabbing a quick bite before we head home.’

‘Oh, what a darling you have there. Reminds me of my Richard,’ she reached over to give Amy a little pat on the head, ‘such a cute thing.’

Amy said, ‘Ah!’ 

‘Are you out shopping for furniture?’ Delia asked, gesturing to the shop behind Phyllis.

‘Always. But I happen to be the proprietor of this consignment shop,’ she said proudly, ‘live in the flat just above. At the moment I happen to be more in the interest of selling than buying. Feel free to come in and look around if you like. Are you and Patsy in the market for anything?’ 

Delia opened her mouth to respond, but stopped short for a moment. She wanted to say ‘yes’, but felt they weren’t quite at the stage of buying furniture together, ‘No, not at the moment, but now that we know you are here we will certainly stop in.’ 

‘Splendid,’ Phyllis dug through her pockets, pulling out a small card, ‘Here’s my information if you need it.’ She handed the card to Delia. It read, Something Found, Consignment, Swansea, with Phyllis’ work number and email address. 

Delia looked back at her, smiling, ‘Thank you.’ 

Phyllis looked rather bashful for a moment before someone crossing the street caught her attention. 

Delia looked over to see Patsy jogging towards her, a bag of cat food in one hand and two sandwiches wrapped in paper in the other. 

Delia turned to her as she approached, ‘Hey, you remember Phyllis?’ 

A look of recognition crossed Patsy’s features as she looked at the older woman, ‘Why yes, of course I remember you Phyllis,’ she placed the bag of food at her feet, extending her hand towards Phyllis, ‘Pleasure to see you again.’

‘Likewise,’ Phyllis said, shaking Patsy’s hand and nodding slightly. 

She smiled shyly, ‘You know,’ she started, hands behind her back and her tone matter of fact, ‘my wife and I host a dinner every month or so. Just for friends, typically people like us,’ she said, her tone suggesting that she was still uncomfortable or uneasy saying the words gay or lesbian or queer out loud in public as they were, ‘and we would be overjoyed if you could join us some evening,’ she clasped her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels slightly, ‘You know, Helen makes the most delicious roasted garlic chicken.’

Delia and Patsy looked at each other rather bemused, before turning back to Phyllis. 

Delia held up the card she had just been handed, ‘How do you prefer we get in touch with you? Phone or email?’

Phyllis smiled happily.

###### 

Delia held Amy close you her chest as Patsy drove them back to her house. She and Patsy held hands, her thumb absentmindedly stroking Patsy’s knuckles. 

‘Delia,’ Patsy started, her eyes on the road as Delia looked over to her, ‘I can’t help but notice you seem to be more of a dog person.’ 

Delia chuckled, ‘Is that a bad thing?’ She looked down at the sleeping ball of orange fur against her chest, ‘I do like cats, but I suppose I just like dogs more.’ 

‘I’m not implying anything by it. I’ve just never seen you interact with a dog before is all. You seemed really happy with the one you met at the vet earlier,’ Patsy looked over to her for a second, ‘Did you have dogs growing up?’ 

Delia smiled happily, nostalgic, ‘Yes, on three separate occasions my father brought home three mutts, either from the bar or from one of his brothers dogs after they had puppies. There was Derek, Angel, and Cookie.’ 

‘Derek?’ Patsy asked, giggling. 

‘Named after my Mam’s father,’ Delia winked, ‘but yes, I grew up with dogs. Always loved them. They died off when I was a teen and in my early twenties. My parents hadn’t been interested in keeping more dogs at the moment because they want to travel soon, but I hope afterwards they get a dog. I know having one around always made my Da happy.’

Eyes on the road, Patsy tentatively asked, smiling, ‘What kind of dog would you want if you could have one now?’ 

Delia leaned back in her seat, thinking, ‘I honestly would really want a bigger dog,’ she unconsciously squeezed Amy closer to her, ‘don’t really care what kind so long as it’s a big dopey dog that I could run with in the mornings and cuddle with on the sofa at night.’ 

Patsy smiled at her sweetly and tightened her grip on Delia’s hand. They rode the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence. 

Upon returning home, they enjoying their lunch together, finishing painting the upstairs bedrooms, and Patsy cooked them a nice dinner while they spent the evening cuddled in bed, laughing together at movies playing on Patsy’s laptop. Delia fell asleep in Patsy’s arms, completely happy and in love, her fingers intertwined with Patsy's as the new fur-ball in their lives snuggled close, purring happily against her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else a fan of watching their SO get down and dirty doing some yard work or other sorts of manual labor? 
> 
> Also, how awesome are pets with completely normal human names?
> 
> I think there's two more chapters left to this story - the final and then the epilogue. I'll be posting soon. Stay tuned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Delia's birthday. Many, many surprises abound.

Delia sighed, stretching slightly as she nestled back into the fluffy pillows and blankets. She could vaguely feel a warm body next to her. She smelled Patsy's scent and smiled, remembering that she was in bed with her love. Eyes still closed, she rolled over to embrace Patsy, but suddenly found her face pressed against a furry cat butt. 

Delia sputtered, sitting up and grabbing the cat by the scruff of her neck, tossing her to the end of the bed, thinking she would have a chat with her later about boundaries. 

She looked down at Patsy, who had her back turned to her, still sleeping soundly. Delia reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before snuggling in next to her, her arm coming to wrap around Patsy's body while placing light kisses on the back of her neck. She could feel Patsy stir, sighing, grabbing her hand and bringing it to her mouth for a sweet kiss. 

‘Happy birthday sweetheart,’ she said quietly. 

Delia’s eyes snapped open. It _was_ her birthday!

She sat up in bed, a huge grin on her face, ‘I can’t believe I forgot!’

Patsy rolled onto her back, eyes still closed, humming. 

Delia turned back to her, excited, ‘Did you get me anything? I want to unwrap my presents!’ 

Patsy chuckled, giving a sleepy smile, ‘Yeah baby, why don’t you go ahead and unwrap these lovely gifts right here,’ she said, lifting her shirt. 

Delia laughed, pinching Patsy playfully before her eyes grew heavy, gazing down on Patsy's naked chest. She leaned over and kissed along the faded marks she had left there last week during their rather intense foreplay. Patsy sighed and arched into her kisses, her arms coming to rest above her head on the pillows. 

Delia sighed, kissing her way down Patsy’s body, enjoying the noises she was enticing from the woman.

‘You know, I could get used to unwrapping you every morning like this,’ she said softly, her hands spreading wide along Patsy’s rib cage while her mouth captured a nipple. 

Patsy giggled, ‘I could get used to it, too.’ She sighed happily again as Delia’s hands wandered over her body, her mouth moving to kiss down her torso. Her tongue firmly rolled over a particularly sensitive spot over Patsy’s hip, causing Patsy to arch her hips into Delia. 

Delia’s hands had just wandered around Patsy’s body, fingers hooking under the elastic waistband of her boxer shorts when the two were interrupted by the alarm on Delia’s phone chirping. 

Delia groaned, her head dropped dramatically against Patsy’s stomach, hair spilling over her shoulders. 

‘Shit,’ she swore, reaching over to check her phone, silencing the alarm, ‘I have to work today.’

‘What? Why? It’s your birthday,’ stated Patsy, incredulous. 

‘It’s still Tuesday. Normal people work on Tuesdays, remember?’ 

‘You didn’t take off?’ 

‘No,’ Delia said, straightening up and running a hand through her hair, ‘we’re trying to get a contract signed and they’ve put me on the proposal team to demonstrate the prototype software they want. Need to put in at least half a day.’ 

Delia leaned over and kissed Patsy, ‘Thankfully the customer is based in India so it’s already afternoon there. Just need to log in this morning so I can make the meeting.’ 

Delia swung her legs over to the side of the bed and moved to rise, but Patsy grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back into bed. 

‘Can’t you log in from here?’ she asked, wrapping her arms around Delia. 

Delia playfully pinched her cheek, ‘No, my laptop is at home. It’s easier for me to attend these meetings using all the equipment I have in my home office anyway.’ 

Delia’s let out a shout as Patsy laid her down, reaching under her knees to swing her fully back onto the bed. Delia looked up with wide eyes as Patsy was suddenly hovering over her. 

‘But Delia, it’s your birthday,’ she brushed a finger over Delias lip, ‘I can’t let you leave the house without at least one orgasm.’

‘Pats!’ Delia’s eyebrows furrowed, ‘This is important! I really need to log into this meeting on time at 8 o’clock.’ 

‘That’s a half hour from now,’ Patsy protested, her hands snaking up Delia’s shirt. 

‘So?’

‘So,’ Patsy leaned forward, her hard thigh pressing against Delia’s center, causing the shorter woman to sigh and arch into her slightly, ‘that’s plenty of time,’ she pressed her body against Delia’s, her tongue coming out to lick up the side of Delia’s neck, causing her to shiver, ‘I bet I can even make you come twice.’ 

‘Pats…’ Delias said through clenched teeth, her hands coming up to grip Patsy’s arms. She was terribly conflicted at the moment, knowing full well how important this meeting was but Patsy’s hand was already reaching down to part her legs. 

‘It won’t take long, I promise,’ Patsy whispered. Delia’s breath caught in her throat as she felt Patsy’s large hands graze up her inner thigh. 

‘Aha!’ Delia gasped, surprised, as Patsy’s fingers expertly pushed aside her panties, moving to graze down and up her slit before circling over her clit. 

‘Patsy, I really have to go…’ she trailed off, not really wanting her to stop. Her body was betraying her words. Closing her eyes, her breathing became deep and urgent as Patsy stroked her, firmly running her fingers over her clit. 

‘Well, maybe… mmpf, maybe just a little,’ Delia could feel her face growing hot and pink as Patsy touched her, the taller womans mouth finding the pulsepoint on her neck while her other hand was under her shirt, grazing up and down her body, over her breasts. 

Delia arched off the bed, her breath catching in her throat for only a moment before letting out a long, soft moan as Patsy slowly slid two fingers into her. Her hips moved with Patsy's hand. 

‘Oh, yes, that’s it baby,’ Patsy said, bringing herself down to Delia’s neck and kissing her there, ‘fuck my fingers, just like that.’ 

Delia sighed into her ear, ‘...feels good,’ she wrapped her arms around Patsy’s neck, holding her close. She was unable to coherently speak as Patsy fucked her, moans and heavy breathing the only things able to escape her mouth. 

Patsy’s free hand reached under Delia, pressing their bodies together as her mouth found her chest, kissing along her breasts. Delia sighed, arching into her touches, her fingers entangling themselves in Patsy’s red hair, moaning pleasantly in her ear. 

Delai’s breath hitched as she felt Patsy hook onto her g-spot. She licked her lips before biting down on them, ‘Oh, Pats… fuck, baby,’ she whimpered. Just the feeling of Patsy’s soft t-shirt grazing over her sensitive skin was causing her body to go into overdrive, sending the most pleasant tingles up and down her body. 

Delia could feel Patsy’s fingers tug two, three, four more times before she found herself arching her hips off the bed, moaning her pleasure out into the air with her fingernails digging into Patsy’s scalp as her whole body seemed to want to clench onto anything it could. Patsy stilled herself as Delia rode out her orgasm, her hips rolling onto Patsy’s fingers. 

Breathing deeply and blinking her eyes open, Delia focused on the smirking redhead above her. 

‘Do you have any idea how hot you sound when you come?’ Patsy asked, leaning down to kiss Delia sweetly. Delia blushed, her small giggle turning into a sigh as Patsy slowly removed her fingers from her. She watched as Patsy leaned back, reaching across to grab the phone one the bedside table and checked the time. 

‘25 minutes left,’ she said, placing the phone back down and happily turning her attention back to Delia. She leaned over the shorter woman again, kissing her sweetly before hooking her fingers into the elastic band of her panties. 

Delia placed a hand on Patsy’s forehead, ‘Patsy, please…’ 

Patsy bit her lip but let go, leaning back on the bed, ‘I suppose this will have to do for now,’ she looked at Delia with heavy eyes as she took a finger from her right hand into her mouth and slowly pulled it out. 

Delia opened and closed her mouth several times, struggling to find words. It seemed her brain had broken and all she could do was swallow the spit that had pooled into her mouth from such a mouthwatering sight. Patsy giggled, winking slyly at Delia’s reaction.

‘Oh, you’re bad,’ Delia said, shaking her head, ‘you’re so bad.’ 

‘Don’t you have a very important meeting to get to, birthday girl?’ Patsy asked slyly before her lips wrapped around the length of her middle finger, slowing pulling it out. 

Delia narrowed her eyes, finding a challenge in Patsy’s smug body language, sucking her fingers, her arms crossed. So fucking satisfied with herself. 

Delia sat up, crawling over Patsy until she could grasp the taller woman behind the knees and pull her toward herself. Patsy gasped as she slid down the bed, Delia suddenly hovering over her. 

Delia looked down slyly at Patsy, ‘You think you’re so clever, thinking you’re the only one here who knows how to make the other come quick,’ Delia shoved Patsy’s shirt up to her armpits, exposing those gorgeous breasts. Patsy gasped again as Delia harshly yanked down her boxer shorts and the panties underneath. Delia pulled them off her long legs and grabbed her behind the knees again, her hips pressing hard into Patsys. The taller woman’s head fell back into the pillows. She groaned as Delia pressed the length of her against her body and rocked her hips into her. 

‘I think I can beat you,’ Delia breathed, enjoying the red blush spreading across Patsy’s face. 

Delia leaned down, her mouth coming to kiss along Patsy’s chest, wrapping her lips around those hard nipples, sucking, tugging gently with her teeth. Patsy closed her eyes, sighing happily at Delia’s touch. Her hands came up to rest above her head as Delia’s kisses trailed down her torso, kissing along her stomach, her hip bone, finally teasingly pressing her lips against those soft curls between her legs before she arched into a finger slowly stroking the wet folds between her legs. 

Delia closed her eyes, teasing herself as the scent of Patsy overcame her senses, her fingers wetting themselves between Patsy’s legs before coming to her own mouth for a taste. The sweetness had her moaning, dipping her head between Patsy’s legs while her fingers found her center, slowly pushing into her while her tongue reached out to run lightly over her clit. 

‘Aah!’ Patsy cried, writhing against Delia, her hips bucking off the bed. Delia moaned into Patsy, her fingers thrusting slowly into her, then picking up pace as she listened to Patsy’s crys, finding a rhythm. She closed her eyes as her tongue rolled slow, firm circles over her loves clit, her fingers quickly finding that rough patch within her and tugging on it hard. Patsy arched off the bed, her hands raking through her own hair as Delia continued. Their moans filled the room as Delia’s mouth teasingly pulled and sucked on Patsy’s labia, her tongue finding her clit once more as her fingers moved out and into her again and again. 

‘Oh, Deels,’ Patsy whined through gritted teeth, her face contorting into a mixture of pleasure and pain. Delia’s own whimpering came out urgent, excited, as she felt Patsy tense around her fingers. She suddenly felt that sweet, hot gush of liquid that she had grown to know and love drench her chin, dribble down her hand and wrist. She removed her fingers, her hands coming to grasp behind Patsy’s knees, holding her steady while her tongue hungrily lapped up those sweet juices. 

Patsy began to arch underneath Delia’s touches, ‘Ah! Aha! Deels,’ she half laughed, half cried, her sensitivity causing her to shake. She gently pushed Delia away from her, her breathing heavy. 

Delia wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smirking slightly. She leaned over Patsy’s recovering body and checked her phone from the night stand. 

‘Oh, fuck,’ she said, leaping out of bed and finding her trousers, strewn about on the floor from the evening before. She hastily pulled them on while Patsy recovered, gasping for breath. 

‘Ok, seriously,’ Delia pleaded, zipping up her jeans and reaching for her bra, also strewn about on the floor, ‘I need to go, like now.’ 

She situated her bra, clipping it behind herself before turning back to Patsy, pausing to lick her lips as she took in the sight of her girlfriend. Patsy was laying out, still almost naked with the exception of that soft t-shirt pushed up around her neck, exposing those wonderful breasts, that gorgeous body, those lovely long legs. She was still red faced, glowing in the aftermath of having a wonderful orgasm. Delai shook her head, her own face growing hot.

Patsy took a deep breath before her own eyes fluttered open. She sighed, uttering, ‘Alright,’ before finding the strength to sit up. 

Delia turned and pulled one of Patsy’s t-shirts out of her dresser and threw it on. She found one of Patsy’s old hoodies and threw that on, too.

‘I’m gonna borrow these,’ she said, telling, not asking. 

Patsy absentmindedly nodded as she found her panties and boxer shorts from the floor, slipping them back on. 

Delia slipped on her shoes and darted out of the room, down the stairs, Patsy and Amy at her heels. 

‘Baby,’ Patsy called as Delia threw the front door open. She turned back to look at the redhead, ‘Come back over at six o’clock, OK? Will you be able to by then?’

Delia let out an anxious breath, eager to get home but also wanting to focus on what Patsy was saying, ‘Yeah, I should be able to log off by four at the latest. I’ll text if sooner.’

Delia looked down when she felt Amy weave between her legs. She picked the kitten up and handed her to Patsy. 

‘No, don’t worry if sooner. I need you here at six sharp,’ there was a finality in Patsy’s tone that caused Delia’s eyebrow to rise. 

‘Also,’ Patsy added, looking Delia up and down as she hugged Amy closer to her chest, ‘dress nice,’ she wiggled her eyebrows as she winked. 

Now Delia raised both eyebrows, ‘What exactly do you have planned for this evening Pats?’ 

Patsy looked away, playing innocent, ‘Oh, nothing special, but if you feel so inclined to get gussied up, you should.’ 

Delia smiled, blushing bashfully at her girlfriend, ‘Pats,’ she grabbed a fistful of Patsy’s shirt, pulling her close, ‘I have no idea what you’re on about but I can’t wait to see what.’ 

Patsy gave her a toothy grin, kissing her sweetly before gently pushing her out the door, ‘See you at six.’ 

Delia darted down the steps, grabbing her bicycle and mounting it before looking back, only to find Patsy waving goodbye, wiggling her fingers while her other hand held Amy close to her chest. Delia blew her a kiss before darting off, hoping that she would be able to end her work day well before six.

###### 

Four. It was finally four PM when Delia was able to log off her programs, throw her headset aside, and shut down her computer for the evening. She stretched out, sighing. She rubbed her eyes from staring at the screen all day and rose from her seat. She remembered that Patsy had eluded to something special for her birthday and smiled. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, happy to see a barrage of text messages from friends wishing her a happy birthday, but nothing from the one she wanted to hear from most. 

Delia sighed, deciding to just text Patsy herself. 

_Hey, just finished with work. Can you give me any hints as to what’s happening tonight?_

Delia made her way to her room before she heard her phone chime with a response. 

_Nope. Just come over at 6, birthday girl._

Delia tutted at the vague response, wondering if Patsy had an evening out planned for them. She shrugged her shoulders and tossed her phone on her bed. Turning to her closet, Delia resolved to find something that she hadn’t worn in a while, something that would not only celebrate her birthday but also the weather that allowed for her to show off her arms and legs. After much shuffling and clinking of hangars together, Delia produced one of her favorite wrap dresses, something she hadn’t been able to wear for months. It was and earthy brick red with a white floral pattern. She pulled it out and laid it on the bed, thinking it would actually go rather well with the teal earrings Patsy had gotten for her for Christmas. She gave a firm nod before pulling her hair down and making her way towards the shower.

###### 

Delia approached Patsy’s front porch at 5:58pm, thinking that her father had been odd in offering her a ride when she could have perfectly well walked herself. Come to think of it, her mother was acting rather odd as well, seemingly glued to her phone texting away. Surely Aunt Blod couldn’t be having yet another crisis? 

Actually, no, she probably could. 

Delia took a deep breath, shrugging, deciding to push those details to the back of her mind as she approached Patsy’s door, considering if she should use her spare key or not. 

She turned and waved her father off as he maneuvered his truck around Patsy’s drive and drove away, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Delia couldn’t help but notice that he seemed… nervous? Apprehensive? Delia fidgeted with her dress, pinning a loose strand of hair back into her ponytail while silently cursing. Why did her father have to act so weird on the ride over? Thinking of it was making her anxious. She decided to push those thoughts to the back of her mind for now. She looked back at the door, feeling a mixture of nervousness, excitement, intrigue. 

She decided to knock. 

Within seconds, Patsy swung open the door, startling Delia. She blinked, taking a moment to drink in the woman before her. 

Patsy stood there with a hand in the pocket of her grey trousers, a matching three buttoned vest hugging her curves just right. The sleeves on her white buttoned down shirt were rolled up to her elbows. Patsy stepped aside, tapping her dark cherry red oxfords against the hardwood floor nervously as Delia stepped through the threshold of the door. 

As Delia entered, she turned to face Patsy, her gaze never breaking from the dapper woman. Delia’s eyes followed a hand that had been in Patsy’s pocket come up to adjust a dark red bow tie at the base of her neck. Delia smiled affectionately, noticing that Patsy was wearing the watch she had given her for Christmas, a little detail that tied everything together. She drank in just how beautiful Patsy looked, too, only wearing a dash of makeup, her lovely red hair pulled back, only subtle whisps peeking out around her ears and neck. 

Delia took a step back, ‘Oh, Pats,’ she breathed, her heart fluttering in her chest, ‘you look absolutely dashing.’ 

Patsy shrugged, a blush feathering across her features. 

Delia tilted her head, narrowing her eyes slightly, her mouth curling into a dimple inducing smile, ‘To what do I owe the pleasure?’ 

‘I just wanted to look nice for this special day,’ she took a step back, looking Delia up and down, ‘You look wonderful, by the way,’ she said sighing, pulling Delia close to her. 

Delia couldn’t help but smile like a fool, her hands reaching up along Patsy’s chest, curling around her neck and pulling her down for a sweet kiss.

When she broke away she asked, ‘Where exactly are we going tonight?’ Patsy simply smiled. 

‘All in good time, love. We have several important matters to discuss, you know,’ Patsy said, matter of factly. 

Delia feigned incredulity, ‘Oh, do we?’ 

Patsy nodded, her hands clasped behind her back as she straightened her posture, ‘Indeed we do,’ she looked down at Delia, smiling slightly as she extended an elbow. ‘Shall we take a turn about the room?’ 

Delia snickered at the Pride and Prejudice reference, placing her hand into the crook of Patsy’s elbow, ‘Don’t you think you would be able to admire my figure from across the room?’

Patsy smiled, ‘I certainly would love to, but this is something I think we should do together.’

Delia looked up at her curiously, a small smile playing at her lips, wondering just what Patsy was up to. 

Patsy silently led her to what Delia assumed was the sitting room, their footsteps echoing loudly in the unfurnished house. 

Patsy looked down at Delia, ‘What do you see here?’ she asked softly. 

Delia turned her eyes to the dark hardwood flooring, the bay windows that she knew let in the morning light, the brick fireplace sadly unused to her knowledge against the wall. 

She looked up at Patsy, eyebrow raised, ‘I see an empty room?’

Patsy smiled. She moved to stand behind Delia, her hands gently resting on her shoulders and she placed a sweet kiss on her ear, ‘Yes, darling, but it won’t be like that forever. Now tell me, what do you envision here?’ 

Delia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again, ‘I see some very comfortable furniture here. Possibly a loveseat against this wall,’ she pointed, ‘and two chairs against that wall, a nice coffee table between them all. Maybe a rug on the floor to tie it all together with several pieces of framed art to admire. I can see greeting guests and serving them tea here while we talked of pleasantries such as the weather and how Mr. Pettigrew's chrysanthemums will win the annual floriculture contest again.’

Delia turned on her heel towards the fireplace, slowly taking a few strides across the room and grazed a hand along the mantle. She pressed her fingers to her mouth for a moment, a longing yet nostalgic look crossing her features, ‘And maybe,’ she continued, ‘Christmas’ here with stockings strewn across the mantle. The tree here,’ she pointed, ‘presents all around, eating sweets, drinking hot chocolate while staying warm by the fire...’ she trailed off wistfully. 

Delia looked back at Patsy. The taller woman merely smiled as she reached out for Delia’s hand. She slowly led her back across the foyer and into the room adjacent to the kitchen. 

‘And what do you see here?’ Patsy asked. 

Delia found herself in the other room at the front of the house, a carbon copy of the other sans fireplace. She let go of Patsy’s hand, moving to the center of the room turning around, ‘I see an enormous bureau against the wall here, with glass doors. Something to hold fine china and silverware. 

Delia walked to the middle of the room, twirling her dress as she turned to face Patsy, her hands spreading wide around her, ‘I see a large wooden table here, and chairs. Something large enough so that everyone will have a place, and grand holiday feasts can be laid out without anyone having to get up to look for something in the kitchen’ Delia looked up, then looked back at Patsy, a smirk crossing her features, ‘and possibly a nice lighting fixture like a chandelier.’ 

Still, Patsy remained silent, only a smile and faint blush gracing her features. She reached out and took Delia’s hand, gently pulling her towards the kitchen. 

‘How about here? What do you see?’ she asked. 

Delia walked around the perimeter of the kitchen, her fingers gently running along the smooth granite countertops. She turned around when she reached the stainless steel sink, leaning against it while looking coyly at Patsy.

’I see making lots of home cooked meals, filling the house with warmth and the delicious scents of something yummy cooking in the oven. I can see baking sweet Welsh treats while drinking wine on a chilly evening. Having a cup of coffee on a Sunday morning while reading the paper,’ she walked over to a corner of the room, pointing, ‘here. A wooden table here to have everyday meals so we can look out onto the garden to admire the birds, and enjoy cozy dinners as the sun sets.’ 

Delia looked over towards glass doors that would usually reveal the beautiful green garden behind the house, but today that view was obscured by a pair of drawn curtains. Were those new? Had they always been there, just never noticed? 

Before Delia could inquire, Patsy took her hand and led her to the other side of the room. 

‘What about in here?’

Delia smiled, ‘This is where the television should go, and great big bookshelves or cabinets along the walls here. They’ll be full to the brim with books and movies, puzzles and games and a litany of things that can keep one entertained on a rainy day,’ Delia looked at Patsy, bringing the redheads hand to her lips and placing a sweet kiss across her knuckles, ‘There would certainly be a large, comfortable sofa and recliner. Something to snuggle up in on a Friday evening with a pizza and bottle of wine watching terrible romantic comedies.’ 

‘Every lesbians dream,’ Patsy quipped, winking. 

Delia smiled back, noticing Patsy’s grip on her hand tighten. The taller woman took a deep breath and smiled, ‘There is one more room that could use your insight.’ 

‘Oh?’

‘Yes, upstairs,’ she said, gently leading Delia by the hand towards the front of the house again. They made their way upstairs, Patsy turning to face Delia as they reached the top. Delia looked down the long hallway and noticed all the doors to all the rooms were open, except for one, the master bedroom. 

Patsy clasped both of Delia’s hands in hers, a small smile on her face, ‘You know, when I first moved out here last summer, I had the intention of gutting the horrid interior of this house to make it into a rental property. A lot of the blood and sweat that went into making this house look as it does today,’ she sighed, ‘I initially put in the effort thinking I was going to see a return on my investment with some summer rentals, people coming out here to enjoy the countryside, the small village life and the like.’ 

Patsy took a deep breath, bringing the back of Delia’s hands to her lips for a sweet kiss that made Delia’s heart flutter, ‘But then I met you, and that slowly started to change. I fell in love with you. I fell in love with this sleepy small village. I can’t imagine leaving this place now. All the work that went into this house morphed into something that I wanted to share. With you,’ Patsy looked down at their hands intertwined, ‘Deels, I already feel like this is our home, not just mine,’ she brought Delia’s hand to her lips, placing a chaste kiss on the palm of her hand. 

Delia was lost for words, only managing to smile shyly as Patsy looked back at her with those beautiful eyes. 

‘Delia, would you like to be here with me? Live together? Really make this home ours?’ 

Delia’s smile broke out into a wide grin. She leapt into Patsy, her arms wrapping around the taller woman's neck as she held her close. She felt as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest, barely managing to say the words, ‘Yes!’ through relieved laughter. She blinked back joyous tears as she peppered the redhead with playful kisses. 

Patsy giggled, pulling away to look down at Delia lovingly. 

‘Wonderful… this makes me so happy,’ she laughed nervously. 

‘Pats, did you really doubt that I would say yes? I’m madly in love with you, you fool.’

Patsy looked at Delia, a glint in her eye as she smiled slyly. She broke her gaze, standing up straight with a newfound confidence before taking a deep breath, nodding towards the door of the master bedroom. 

‘What do you think should be behind this door, hmm? With you moving in we should take the bigger room, no?

‘Oh, I quite like your little nook at the end of the hall,’ Delia teased. 

‘It can stay a nook for music and reading,’ Patsy winked, ‘Come on then, Busby. You had some splendid ideas for the downstairs. Tell me what our bedroom is going to look like.’ 

Delia hummed affectionately, smiling warmly at the use of the term ‘our bedroom’.

‘Well,’ she started, bringing a finger to her chin in contemplation, ‘I see a large, soft bed, with big fluffy pillows and blankets. White curtains on the windows that allows for the natural light to shine through, waking us up in the morning.’

Delia pulled Patsy close to her, her arms wrapping around the taller woman as she buried her face into the crook of her neck. She took a deep breath, inhaling Patsy’s scent, and placed a light kiss on her neck, ‘I really don’t care about the rest so long as I get to fall asleep in your arms every night and wake up in them every morning.’ 

Patsy pulled away slightly, bringing her hand to cradle the back of Delia’s head and pulled her in for a sensual kiss. Delia looked up, eyes heavy as Patsy placed soft kisses on her nose, her eyebrows while Patsy’s thumb gently stroked her cheek. 

‘You are absolutely saying all the right things to me,’ she said softly. Delia grinned. 

Patsy tilted her head, studying Delia, a smile playing on her lips. 

‘What do you think is behind that door right now?’ she asked. 

‘I honestly haven’t a clue. Is it the big fluffy bed of my dreams?’ 

Patsy gave a noncommittal shrug, ‘Depends on how you look at it.’

Ok, now Delia was confused, ‘I have not the foggiest what you mean.’

Patsy leaned forward, slowly opening the door. She stepped aside to allow Delia to enter. The room was completely bare save for a rug in the middle of the floor, a bouquet of bellflowers sat next to a large wicker basket with a familiar handkerchief covering the contents. 

Delia raised an eyebrow, looking back at Patsy, ‘Are we having a picnic?’ 

Patsy brought a finger to her lip contemplatively, ‘Why don’t you look and see?’

Delia narrowed her eyes at Patsy, a smile slowly crossing her features as she made her way to the middle of the room. She kneeled down on the rug and lifted the handkerchief, revealing a small black puppy with brown spots and pointed ears. The little one was happily gnawing on a busy-bone. 

Delia gasped, joyful tears springing to her eyes, ‘Oh, Pats,’ she said, slowly reaching in and scooping the puppy into her arms, ‘Oh, what a sweet baby,’ she cooed, holding the pup close to her chest and placing soft kisses on it’s furry head. 

Delia looked back at Patsy, the redhead was smiling, pinked faced as she bashfully rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. 

‘Soft and fluffy enough for you, I take it?’ 

Delia laughed, blinking slightly as she was suddenly assaulted with puppy kisses. She turned her head away from the onslaught and looked up at her girlfriend. 

‘Patsy, this is wonderful,’ she said, her grip tightening on the puppy that was growing more and more excited. 

Patsy kneeled down next to them, reaching out to scratch the little one between the ears. 

‘When we were at the vet with Amy last week,’ she said, ‘I happened to notice an ad on the bulletin board about a farmer needing to find a home for these little ones. I went back and managed to get the last one of the litter,’ she smiled at Delia, a hand coming up to wipe a happy tear away from her cheek. 

‘Do you like your housewarming gift?’ Patsy asked. 

Delia let out a laugh, ‘Patsy, you know I do. Oh my gosh,’ she sighed, ‘This is..’ she trailed off, giggling happily as the puppy squirmed in her arms, reaching up to lick her face, ‘I had no idea how much I had missed having a dog in my life. This is just…’ she shook her head, ‘thank you, cariad, this is just wonderful.’ 

Patsy leaned over, kissing Delia while stealthy avoiding being assaulted with puppy tongue. The two giggled, looking down at the pup. 

‘Does he have a name?’ Delia asked. 

Patsy shrugged, ‘The man who gave him to me was calling him Scout. Do you like that, or want something different?’

Delia held the puppy out at arms length, the small thing gently nibbling on her thumb. 

‘No, I like it. Do you?’

Patsy nodded, smiling, ‘I think it suits him.’ 

‘Hold him for a moment, would you?’ Delia asked. 

Patsy took the pup in her arms as Delia reached over, grabbing the handkerchief from the basket. She rolled it up a few times and proceeded to tie it around the puppy's neck, making sure to not tie it too tight. 

‘There. Now you really do look like a Scout,’ Delia said affectionately, taking Scout from Patsy and scooping him back up into her arms. She scratched him behind the ears and looked back at Patsy, who had a warm smile. 

Patsy moved to stand up, grabbing the vase of flowers next to them. She extended her hand. 

‘Come here.’ 

Delia took her hand and stood up, holding Scout close to her chest. She let Patsy lead her to the window that looked out to the front of the property. Patsy let go and gently placed the vase of bellflowers on the sill. Nodding contently, she moved around Delia to hug her from behind. Delia immediately relaxed into her embrace, closing her eyes and sighing. 

‘I think some fresh cut flowers would look good right here every morning, wouldn’t you say? Waking up to the sunlight coming through, opening your eyes to these beautiful flowers each day?’ 

Delia chuckled, ‘I think the only beautiful thing I want to see each morning is you.’ 

Delia felt Patsy’s grip around her tighten. She could feel the smile on her face as Patsy kissed her on her temple. It made Delia sink even more into the woman behind her. 

‘Are you happy?’ Patsy asked. 

‘Patsy,’ Delia started, a tone of incredulity ion her voice, ‘I can’t remember ever being happier. Everything right now is… perfect. This house is perfect. This pup is perfect. You’re perfect. This moment… I wouldn’t trade it for anything. This truly has been the best birthday I could have ever imagined,’ Delia chuckled a little, saying her next words before she could stop herself, ‘The only thing that could possibly make this day any better is if you asked me to ma-’ she cut herself off, shaking her head suddenly, ‘No, nevermind.’ 

Delia felt a finger on her chin, slowly turning her head to look at Patsy’s expectat gaze. 

‘It’s OK,’ Patsy said softly, the finger on Delias chin moving to lightly stroke her jaw, ‘say it.’ 

Delias heart was pounding in her chest, her grip on Scout tightening against her chest as she swallowed, her next words coming out in a stutter, ‘If… If you asked me t-to marry… you.’ 

Patsy’s eyes grew heavy, her expression somber. Delia could vaguely feel Patsy’s left hand press softly against her back, holding her steady as her right reached into her pocket, producing a small, black velvet box. The two looked down at it together, Patsy’s thumb flicking it open to reveal a solitary diamond engagement ring with a yellow gold band. 

Delia couldn’t breathe. Everything that came next seemed to happen so slowly, then all at once. She looked on stunned, feeling hot tears roll down her cheeks as her grip tightened on that poor puppy in her arms. She watched on, taking a step back, her head tilting down, following Patsy as she sank to one knee. 

‘Delia,’ she started, blinking back tears of her own, ‘Every day that I have ever spent with you has been just… perfection. I am so… so in love with you. I know deep down in my heart that you are the only one I will ever want to be with. You’re just,’ she shook her head, a small smile gracing her features, ‘you’re _it_. There is no one else for me. I want to give myself to you in the most absolute and complete way that I can,’ she reached up and took Delia’s left hand, bringing it to her mouth to softly kiss her knuckles. Delia could feel she was shaking.

‘Will you let me? Will you let me love you for the rest of our days the best way I can?’ Patsy kissed her palm, looking back up at her with tears in her eyes, ‘Will you marry me?’ 

Delia promised herself to apologize to Scout later for throwing him down on the floor with a little more force than she would have liked, but she was caught up in the moment. Hands free, she sank down to her knees and wrapped her arms around Patsy, the force causing the both of them to land on the floor with Patsy on her back, Delia on top. Neither seemed to mind. 

‘Yes! Yes, Pats, my god, my sweet girl, yes, always yes!’ Delia exclaimed, a mess of tears and laughter. ‘Yes, god, Pats, I love you. I love you so much, cariad, you have no idea…’ 

She composed herself slightly to place several sweet smooches on Patsy’s mouth, soon followed by kissing her cheeks, her eyes, her cute nose and all the freckles across her face and neck. The two giggled as Scout joined in, happily licking Patsy on the forehead. 

‘Alright you two,’ Patsy said, moving to sit up. Delia followed her, sitting back on her heels as Patsy situated herself. She wiped her eyes of the tears that had threatened to fall. 

‘Let’s see if this thing fits… fingers crossed I picked the right size,’ Patsy laughed nervously. 

‘Baby,’ Delia started, unable to finish her sentence as Patsy slipped the ring on her finger as smooth as butter. 

Delia held up her hand, her breath caught in her throat once more as the diamond caught the last of the evening sun through the window on the other side of the room, making it glitter spectacularly. 

She felt on the verge of tears again. She shook her head, sighing, ‘Oh, Pats… I absolutely love it,’ she turned to kiss her love sweetly, ‘I love you,’ she looked down at the pup scratching at her thigh, begging for attention. She scooped him up in her arms, ‘I love this dog,’ she kissed Scout sweetly before looking back at Patsy, ‘I love this moment. This day. I love everything about it.’ 

Patsy winked, giggling slightly, ‘The night is still young.’

She moved to stand, once again extending her hand to Delia, bringing her to a standing position again. She held Delia close, sweetly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her softly on the lips, moving to her cheek, her eyebrow, her temple. Delia closed her eyes and sighed into her kisses, her heart fluttering wonderfully in her chest. 

The two composed themselves, Patsy reaching to fix Delia’s hair while Delia reached out to straighten Patsy’s bow tie. 

‘There is one more thing with the house in which I need your insight,’ Patsy stated, surreptitiously checking her watch. 

‘Oh yeah? What’s that?’ 

Patsy gently took Scout from Delia, gently clutching him to her chest while her free hand grasped Delias, ‘Come on,’ she said softly, ‘downstairs.’

Delia silently followed, noting, amused, that Amy had been waiting for them by the bedroom door, most likely roused from her afternoon nap from all the comotion. 

The four made their way downstairs, back through the kitchen and into the family room, reaching the sliding glass doors that led out to the garden, suspiciously covered by a curtain that Delia had sworn had never been there before. 

‘So,’ Patsy said, her hand letting go of Delia so she could affectionately scratch Scout behind the ears, ‘since you’ve decided to live here with me, I suppose it’s important you have a say in what goes on inside as well as outside,’ 

Delia gave a sly smile, ‘Oh, you think so, Mount?’ 

‘Indeed I do!’ Patsy stated, rocking back on her heels slightly, ‘I’m curious to know how you think the garden could best be used.’ 

‘Well,’ Delia started, biting on her lip contemplatively, ‘first, I love this garden. I love the brick patio with the fire pit. The only improvement I could possibly see would be adding more outdoor furniture and possibly a grill so we could have slow, summer cookouts and people over to enjoy the weather and barbeque,’ Delia paused, sighing, ‘and maybe a hammock for napping on those hot afternoons,’ she paused once again, biting her lip shyly, ‘and someday if we feel so bold, an in-ground pool for swimming… and a hot tub.’ 

‘My! You have some high aspirations!’ Patsy said, teasingly. 

Delia smiled, swaying in her dress shyly, ‘I know what I like! Besides, I think it would be fun to have something like that. We certainly have the land for it. Not only for us, but for, you know, for family gatherings and the like...’ she trailed off. 

Patsy arched an eyebrow, licking her lips, leaning close, ‘You mean like birthday parties?’ 

Delia blinked, very well knowing that there was a silly half smile on her face as she look back at Patsys sly smirk. 

Composing herself, Delia immediately grasped onto the middle of the curtains, frantically whipping them apart. She blinked, her eyes needing to adjust to the setting sun, but when she opened her eyes again, she was met with the loving and excited gazes of dozens of people, all whom started cheering for her as they caught sight of her. Closest to the door she could make out Trixie and Barbara, then her parents Edwin and Enid, her brothers behind them and even more people spread around she recognized as friends all gathered in the garden shouting, wishing her a happy birthday. She quickly noticed the garden had been decorated, outdoor lights strung up creating a soft glow, balloons tied to chairs, two long tables laid out with fine foods, bread, meats and cheeses, plenty of wine, beer, and spirits to share. 

Delia’s half grin spread to a full one, she tearfully looked over at Patsy who smiled back, looking so fucking cute holding that new puppy. 

‘Surprise!’ Patsy said, leaning down to kiss Delia before reaching around her to grasp the handle of the glass door, sliding it open. There was another explosion of cheers and shouts of congratulations and happy birthdays from everyone. 

Delia was stunned, standing still, not quite believing what she was seeing. She barely registered the anticipated silence that fell over the crowd until one of her brothers spoke up. 

‘So?’ called a faint voice from the back, ‘What did she say?!’ 

Enid shushed the voice. 

Edwin looked at her, incredulous, ‘Well is this an engagement party or not?!’ 

Trixie tutted the two of them, ‘She clearly said yes, can’t you see the lipstick stains all over Patsy’s face?’ 

Patsy face turned the same color as her hair as she looked nervously at Delia, her own cheeks tinged pink. She suddenly noticed that Patsy’s face and neck were covered with faded kiss marks from her lipstick. 

‘Sorry,’ Patsy said shyly, ‘I told your mum and I guess she told everyone else.’ 

Delia rolled her eyes, sighing, knowing full well how her mother could have blabbed this to everyone but was slightly surprised she had managed to keep it from her. 

Delia gave a resolved sigh, displaying her left hand to face the crowd, the ring in full view. She couldn’t help but break out into a full grin as she heard the excited whoops and hollers from everyone in the crowd. 

Delia was immediately pulled outside, consumed by a crowd of many women, barraging her with excited words of congratulations and questions. She felt her face flush, gushing at the questions and attention, wanting nothing more than to be at Patsy’s side, to hold her hand through all of this. Unfortunately , her fiancee had been pulled aside by another group, all chatting away excitedly. Patsy looked as if she felt the same as Delia, shy, excited, wanting nothing more than to have her love beside her. 

Patsy looked over at Delia, their eyes meeting for just a moment, and that was all it took for Delia to be assured that she could get through this moment without her. She turned back to her small crowd and excitedly recalled the details of the proposal, puppy included.

###### 

Several hours later, the sun had set and people were starting to leave. Only the few close friends that Patsy and Delia shared remained behind, all gathering around the firepit with their preferred alcoholic beverage in hand. 

‘So,’ Lucille said, wrapping her arm around Valerie on the rocking bench, ‘have you two had a chance to think about a honeymoon yet?’ she smiled slyly, taking a sip of her beer, ‘I can certainly recommend some must-see places in Jamaica if that's where you decide to go.’ 

‘I don’t know, we haven’t had a chance to think that far ahead yet,’ Delia said, placing a loving hand on Patsy’s knee. 

‘Come to think of it,’ Patsy said contemplatively, looking down at Delia, ‘You’ve traveled all over, haven’t you?’ 

Delia smiled, ‘I suppose I have, yeah.’ 

Patsy tilted her head, smiling, ‘Is there anything you want to do that you haven’t?’

Delia brought a finger to her chin in thought, pausing a moment to contemplate. 

‘Well,’ she started, looking curiously up at Patsy, ‘you know, I’ve never been on a safari.’ 

Patsy smiled back at her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her lovingly on the cheek.

###### 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang tight, an epilogue is on the way. 
> 
> Thanks for hanging in there and reading/commenting/giving kudos. Hopefully you've all enjoyed this smutty, fluffy, romantic story that I imagined over the holidays during a 20 hour road trip from Baltimore to Indianapolis and back again. 
> 
> I have my own nuptials to prepare for - day's away, actually, so it's high time I start paying attention to that. 
> 
> I love this fandom and love the support and encouragement from everyone. I'll be back soon with another story that's cooking up in my brain. Take care!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day n the life of our happy couple. Ten years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fluffy NSFW ending to this story.

The setting sun shone bright in the bedroom, one last ditch effort to shine as bright as possible before it was tucked away for the evening behind the hills. The light in conjunction with the heat of the hot August afternoon roused Delia from her nap. The ceiling fan buzzed above her, the breeze not enough to keep a thin sheen of sweat from developing all over her body. 

Delia brought a heavy hand up to her face, her palm wiping the sweat off her forehead and her upper lip. What time was it? How long had she been asleep? Her eyelids had felt too heavy to open. Her whole body felt heavy. Why was napping so exhausting? 

Taking a deep breath and having a big stretch, she turned her head and cracked open an eye towards the digital clock on the nightstand. It was ten till five. She had some time. 

She closed her eye and rolled over. She sputtered as her mouth met with a furry bum, but whose it was had been indeterminable. 

Begrudgingly sitting up, Delia wiped her mouth and glared daggers at the beagle who was looking back at her incredulously, as if bothered Delia had the gall to interrupt her snoozing in such a rude way. The brown and white dog sneezed at her. 

‘Patsy is not going to like that you’re sleeping on her pillow, Stella,’ Delia grumbled. 

Her attention turned to the westie terrier that was slowly approaching, ears down, tail wagging, no doubt excited to see Delia awake and expecting some cuddles. Delia held her hand out, halting his advance. 

‘No, Hank. Too hot.’ 

Delia sighed, rubbing her eyes, accepting that she probably wasn’t going to get that extra ten minutes to lay around. 

She yawned, hauling her legs over the side of the bed, her feet meeting with yet another furry being. She looked down to see Scout lying on his side, seemingly finding his spot on the floor a much cooler napping place than on the bed with the other warm bodied individuals. 

‘So many fur babies,’ Delia said tiredly, scratching her head, ‘where’s my real baby?’

Delia looked over to the foot of the bed, the top of a mesh playpen visible just over the edge. She stood up and walked over, looking down to see her 10 month old son laying on his back, happily gumming on his foot. He was dressed simply in a white onsie, perfect for the humid afternoon. 

Delia smiled down at him, ‘Did you have a good nap, Michael?’ she cooed, bending down to pick him up. She grunted on her way back to an upright position with him in her arms, ‘Good grief, boy, what are we feeding you?’ 

At 36, Delia found herself making a lot more noise to get down on the ground and back up again. Picking up babies was a musical experience, for sure. 

She lightly kissed the top of Michaels fuzzy head, bringing him to her side of the bed, laying him down on his back. Delia quickly batted away the dogs who came over to give him a kiss. She reached into her night stand for a fresh nappy, whistling as she quickly whipped off the old one and replaced it with the new. She buttoned him up and picked him up again, walking with him to the master bath to throw away the old nappy. 

Delia turned to exit the bedroom. She was accompanied by a symphony of little claws clicking along the hardwood flooring as all three dogs followed her, galloping down the stairs and following her into the kitchen. 

The scene in the family room caught her eye, the television playing ‘Aristocats’ captured the attention of the other children, all one, two, three, four, accounted for, Delia silently counted in her head, the fifth in her arms. The older children were sprawled out lazily on the sofa, the recliner, and the floor, chewing mindlessly on iced lollies, their gaze unwavering from the movie they undoubtedly had watched a million times already. Their cheeks and shoulders were sunkissed from playing in the pool most of the day. 

The oldest, twin girls Emma and Jane, whom Patsy had given birth to when she was 30, were now aged eight, growing tall and lanky like their mum. As time passed, Delia just grew more and more astonished at how remarkably like Patsy they looked, red hair and all. It had not been a particularly fun pregnancy for Patsy, and they decided to rely on Delia to extend their family when the time was right.

That time came when Delia herself was 30, and she gave birth to her first son, Rhys, who at age six already ate like a teenager and was looking to have a body built for rugby, and again at 32 to her daughter Carys, the spitting image of Delia, except blonde. 

Delia turned on her heel towards the refrigerator, kissing her youngest son on the head again as he gummed his closed fist, no doubt hungry. She and Patsy had decided to try for one more child before they felt their family was complete, and then Michael came along. 

Delia opened the refrigerator, pulling out a jug of milk that had been emptied nearly down to the bottom, save for a few measly sips. She could have sworn they had just bought some for Michael. She tutted, annoyed as she removed the nearly empty jug and placed it on the counter. 

Delia spotted a cereal box on the kitchen table that was bulging at the sides suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed, slowly approaching the box and peeking inside. 

She found where the milk had gone. The cereal had swelled and became soggy, the only thing keeping the milk from oozing out of the cardboard box was the plastic lining inside. 

‘Who put milk in the cereal box?’ Delia asked the room. 

Emma looked over at Delia with wide eyes, but pointed to Rhys on the recliner, who looked unperturbed. 

Delia looked at him incredulously, ‘...Why?’ she asked. 

He shrugged, ‘Pouring milk directly into the cereal box saves time.’ 

There was a crash behind them and Jane screamed, ‘Mam! Why is Amy so mean!’ 

‘Amy isn’t mean!’ retorted Emma. 

Delia turned back to the kitchen counter, Michael on her hip, ‘What happened?’ she asked, deciding to just mix a bottle of water and formula for him, since milk was no longer an option. 

‘She pushed a picture off the shelf,’ Jane stated, moving to the other end of the sofa away from the catastrophe, her eyes unwavering from the television. 

‘Don’t touch it,’ Delia said, walking over to them, shaking the bottle in her hand, Michael hungrily eyeballing it. 

She handed Michael to Emma, the only one without an iced lolly occupying their hands, ‘Here, feed your brother.’ Emma smiled, happy to help with all things baby related, save for changing dirty nappies. 

Delia tapped Rhys on the shoulder, ‘Up,’ she said sternly. 

He sighed as she walked him back to the kitchen, ‘Pouring milk directly into the cereal box ruins the cereal and wastes food. Pour the milk out into the sink and make sure everything else makes it into the rubbish bin. And don’t do it again.’ 

She turned back, crossing the length of the room back to the fallen picture by the bookshelf. It was laying face down, a few shards of glass scattered around it. She knelt down, carefully picking up the pieces into her hand. She turned over the picture frame to see that it was her favorite photo of her and Patsy at their wedding. They were descending the steps of the chapel, both pinked faced and smiling, Delia in her white dress and Patsy in a bespoke black suit. The photo was shot just as their friends and family threw flower petals around them, leaving Delia and Patsy to walk through a soft rainshower of white and blush. 

Delia looked down as Amy weaved in and out between her legs, looking up her apologetically. 

Delia sighed, smiling nostalgically, ‘I suppose we’ll just get a new frame.’ 

She walked back to the kitchen, placing the broken frame on a high shelf before turning back towards the kids, the giggles of Carys catching her ear. Stella the beagle was enthusiastically licking her feet from her spot on the soft. 

Delia smiled, ‘What’s Stella doing, baby?’ 

‘She’s being silly,’ she said through her giggles. 

Delia scooped up her four year old playfully nuzzled her neck, ‘That’s because she thinks you’re delicious!’ she said over Carys happy squeals. Delia gave her daughter a squeeze before placing her back down one the sofa, looking around. 

‘Where’s your mum?’ she asked. 

Emma shifted, handing the empty bottle to Jane and placing Michael over her shoulder to burp him, ‘She’s in the garden, I think.’ 

Delia turned and opened the sliding glass door, all three dogs quickly scurrying through her legs to get out. She shut the door behind her as they spread out, their noses to the grass, sniffing with a purpose. 

It was calm out here. The grass was cool against Delia’s feet as she walked past the patio. The chirping of the crickets accompanied the last of the days sunlight. She kicked a football in the direction of the shed. Having once been for actual garden tools, it now housed an ever growing collection of outdoor toys and threatened to burst at the seams with them.

Delia walked past the shed to a gate that came up over her head. It was covered in lush vines that has exploded with greenery in the summer months. The latch was barely visible behind the leaves, Delia only knowing where it was because she lived there.

It creaked open, and Delia walked through, her bare feet moving from grass to concrete slab. The gate enclosed several things; predominantly their inground pool, an outdoor table with an umbrella surrounded by several lounge chairs with towels hanging to dry on one side, a large box of pool toys and floats next to that. On the other side, an attached hot tub sectioned off by a tile wall called to Delia. It was almost dark enough to turn on the outdoor lights they had strung along the top of the fence.

This spot was their own personal paradise. 

Delia quietly clicked the gate shut behind her, eyes resting on Patsy, her back turned to her. She was happily humming to a tune playing on her wireless headphones while she skimmed their inground pool, ridding it of leaves and unfortunate bugs who had fallen in. 

She affectionately watched Patsy, the taller woman dressed simply in a loose sleeveless shirt and short swim trunks showing off her gorgeous legs. Her hair rested gently over her pink shoulders, freckles popping all over, down her back and arms. She looked positively sexy and adorable all at once. 

Patsy gasped when she felt Delia come up and hug her from behind. Delia held her tight, pressing her face in between her shoulders, lightly kissing her there. 

‘You know, typically you have to pay good money to have someone so gorgeous come and clean your pool.’ 

Patsy removed her headphone and gave that signature smirk, looking over her shoulder, ‘Always the charmer,’ she turned back to her task of skimming the pool with the net, saving a rogue grasshopper form an unfortunate drowning.

‘Did you have a good nap?’ she asked. 

Delia sighed and let go, ‘Not really. It was really hot in there. I woke up covered in sweat and now I just feel gross.’ 

‘Don’t worry, you’ll have a chance to freshen up soon,’ Patsy smiled, moving to place the net on a hook attached to the gate. 

‘Oh, I know, I look forward to this evening every month.’ 

‘Are the kids ready?’ Patsy asked. 

‘No, but I could use your help getting them out the door.’ 

‘Alright,’ Patsy opened the gate and ushered Delia through. They clasped hands and walked back to the house together. 

Patsy let go, her thumb and index finger coming to her mouth. She let out a loud whistle, signaling to the dogs to come back. In a matter of moments, all three of them hurried back, and Delia opened the sliding door for them to scurry back inside. 

‘Alright you lot, time to pack up,’ Patsy instructed, sliding the door behind her. 

‘Aw, but the movie isn’t over yet,’ whined Rhys, having claimed his spot back in the recliner. 

Patsy walked behind him and turned the recliner away from the television, ‘You know how it ends, come on now.’ 

Delia flicked off the television and clapped her hands, ‘Let’s go! Don’t want to keep Mamgu and Tadcu.’ 

Delia walked over and took Michael back from Emma before the twins hurried off together up to their rooms, Rhys and Carys following close behind. Patsy followed everyone up the stairs, and Delia placed Michael in his playpen before heading towards the kitchen, the dogs following close behind. They knew it was nearly six, and their dinnertime. She picked up all three bowls from the floor, filling them with dry dog food while the three of them whined and growled around her feet. 

‘Yes, yes, it’s coming,’ Delia said to them as they whimpered. 

It was a real feeding frenzy once she placed all three bowls down on the kitchen floor, all three dogs noisy chomping down on their kibbles and scooting their bowls across the floor. Amy the cat awaited patiently for her turn. Thought Delia didn’t prefer it, they made sure that Amy ate her food on the counter as to not have to fight off the dogs for her dinner. 

Once the four legged ones were satiated, Delia turned her attention to the stampede of children that were making their way back down the stairs. She walked over towards the foyer, Rhys already running out the door with his Spiderman backpack bouncing against his back as he galloped down the front steps, the twins following close behind donning their own cupcake and icecream cone bags. 

Carys struggled to keep up, Patsy holding her hand as she took the steps one at a time, her elmo backpack looked almost as big as she was. She grasped onto her stuffed bunny with her other hand. 

‘You excited to go to Mamgu and Tadcu’s house, Cariad?’ Delia asked.

‘Yeah,’ she said shyly, ‘Mam, is Michael going to come with us?’

‘No, Carys, he’s going to stay here with us,’ Delia responded, tucking the stuffed bunny away into the elmo backpack. 

‘But why?’

Delia sighed, they had this conversation every month, ‘He’s too little, sweetie. When he’s old enough to ride a bike like you he can come with you, OK? He’s got to learn how to walk first.’

Carys didn't respond, instead she let go of Patsy’s hand and ran out the front door to catch up with her brother and sisters. 

Patsy followed close behind, yelling at the three oldest, ‘Helmets!’ as they mounted their bicycles. 

Delia took the moment to whip her phone out of her back pocket and text her mother, ‘They’re on their way’ while Patsy fussed over the kids, kissing them goodbye on the cheeks and tightening their helmet straps. She heard Patsy tell Jane, ‘Stay behind your sister so she doesn't fall behind, now.’

Jane sighed dramatically, but put up no fight as Carys mounted her bicycle, training wheels still attached, and slowly made her way down the long drive. Emma and Rhys raced ahead and darted onto the main road towards their grandparents house. 

From her spot on the porch, Delia could make out the figures of her parents exiting their house, her father trotting down their drive to stand in the middle of the road to ward off any oncoming cars. She saw her mother give a big wave, which she reciprocated, smiling. 

Patsy joined her back on the porch and the two of them watched as their kids made their way down the road towards Delia’s parents house, Delia silently counting to herself as all one, two, three, four made it safely to their drive, her father collecting their discarded bicycles and storing them safely in the shed while the kids ran up to hugged their grandmother. She watched until she made sure they were all safely inside before turning to her wife.

‘Finally,’ she said, wrapping her arms around Patsy and kissing her full on the lips. Patsy smiled slightly before wrapping her arms around Delia, holding her tight. A faint hollar from inside reached their ears and they broke away. 

‘I’ll get him,’ Patsy said, and disappeared into the house. Delia followed, and closed the door behind her. When she reached the kitchen, she could see that Patsy already had Michael on her hip, and she has a confused look on her face as she held the empty milk jug in her hand. 

‘I feel like I just bought this milk.’ 

Delia deadpanned, simply saying ‘Rhys.’ 

Patsy rolled her eyes and chucked it in the recycling bin. 

‘Don’t worry, he’s already eaten,’ Delia said, ‘He probably just needs a change and then put to bed.’ 

Patsy smiled, taking Michael off her hip and holding him out in front of her with both hands, ‘Oh, I’ll take care of that, won’t I?’ she asked Michael, lifting him up in the air and bringing him back down. The movement made him give a gummy smile, and Patsy grinned.  
Delia couldn't help but smile at the two as Michael slowly reached out and grasped a fistful of Patsy’s nose. She pulled away and instead wrapped her mouth around his hand, making exaggerated ‘nom nom’ noises. Michael squealed with giggles. 

Delia blushed, grinning. Patsy did this to all their babies and it was always so fucking endearing. 

Patsy strolled past Delia, disappearing down the hall and up the stairs with Michael, babbling sweetly about clean nappies and sweet dreams as she did so. 

Delia sighed, making her way to the refrigerator and pulling out a selection of vegetables, raw chicken breast, and prawns. She placed them on the counter, ignoring the loud belch from one of the dogs, who were all three lazily lying in place of the children on the sofa. 

She placed a few wooden spears to soak in the sink, and idly chopped mushrooms, onions, zucchini, and bell peppers as the soft melodies of Patsy’s music reached her ears. Delia could faintly hear Patsy play a lullaby on her guitar and she lulled Michael to sleep. Her heart warmed at the sound. 

Delia heard the tip taps of little claws on the wood floors as she opened the package of chicken breasts and started chopping. 

‘No, not for puppies,’ she said to three pairs of eyes, all eagerly watching, waiting for something to fall to the floor. 

Delia removed the wooden steaks from the sink and began loading them up with vegetables, chunks of raw chicken, and prawns. She set them aside and whisked together a myriad of ingredients to coat them in, barely noticing Patsy reappearing in the kitchen until she was grabbed around the waist and a pair of soft lips found their way along her neck. She giggled slightly at the touch. 

‘I’ll go and get the barbeque warmed up,’ Patsy said before she hooked her finger under Delias chin, gently coaxing her to face her and kissing her full on the lips. 

Delia’s wandering eyes followed her wife out the door as she stood there recovering from that kiss. She blinked when she disappeared outside, surprised at herself that even after ten years of marriage such a simple touch could still make her swoon. 

Turning back to the task at hand, Delia cleaned up her mess and washed up. She plated their food and grabbed a bottle of wine before following Patsy out to the garden. 

‘Here you are, my love.’ 

‘Looks wonderful.’ Patsy smiled and took the plate from her. Delia had to bite her lip as she watched those lines form in her face, created from a marriage spent smiling all the time and a summer laying in the sun every day playing with their children. With red hair that was glowing from the fading light to those freckles that popped on her chest and shoulders, Delia felt her heart flutter frantically in her chest from such beauty.

‘What is it?’ Patsy asked, raising an eyebrow as she laid down the skewers on the barbeque. 

Delia walked behind Patsy, hugging the taller woman and placing a sweet kiss on the back of her neck. ‘Just admiring you,’ she mumbled against her warm skin. 

‘Oh, I probably look a mess. Been playing outside all day.’ 

‘No you look wonderful… though I hope you have some energy left to play with me.’ 

Patsy laughed, grabbing a pair of tongs and flipping the skewers, ‘I think the hearty dinner we’re about to have will get my energy up for whatever kind of play you had in mind,’ she turned to look at Delia and grinned cheekily. 

Delia returned her giddy smile and placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder before turning to open the bottle of wine. She sat on the rocking bench across from Patsy and poured two glasses of the crisp chardonnay. 

‘Trixie called me earlier,’ Delia mentioned blithely, picking up a glass of wine. 

‘Oh?’ 

‘She and Barbara wanted to get together for brunch tomorrow. It’s been weeks since we’ve seen them.’ 

Patsy turned to Delia and gave her a knowing look, ‘Since Barbara’s divorce was finalized.’ 

Delia shook her head, ‘Can you imagine? I’m so happy for her. I’m glad she and Tom ended things amicably, but still.’ 

‘And Trixie…’ 

‘That surprised me too,’ Delia said, tucking her feet under her bum on the bench and swirling her wine, ‘when they said they were living together…’ 

‘Late bloomers,’ Patsy quipped, flipping the skewers once more as they charred. 

‘I’ll say.’

‘I mean… Tom and Barbara seemed like a good match. I would have never guessed Barbara would have the gumption to… you know.’ 

‘Fall in love with another woman and leave her husband?’ Delia finished for her.

Patsy plated their dinner and nodded, ‘Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad she did, I’m just... ‘

‘I didn’t see it coming either,’ Delia took a sip of her wine, ‘Then again, with five kids a lot of this information just goes over my head unless it smacks me right in the face.’ 

Patsy sat down next to Delia on the bench, placing their dinner on the table in front of them and smiling over at Delia, ‘You look great for a woman with five kids.’

‘Aw, thanks cariad,’ 

‘You only have five… maybe six gray hairs,’ Patsy teased. 

Delia shoved her wife playfully and put her glass of wine down on the table. 

‘Well,’ Patsy continued, ‘now at least we have another gay couple to add to the two here in Pembrokeshire, finally.’ 

‘Speaking of; Val and Lucille are coming,’ Delia said, picking up a skewer, ‘I’m looking forward to seeing them, too. It’s been ages.’ 

‘Do we need to ask your parents to watch the kids for a little longer tomorrow?’ 

‘I’ve already asked and they said it’s no problem. They’ll even take Michael, though I know Trixie absolutely adores him. I’m torn whether or not to bring him along.’ 

‘I think we should leave him,’ Patsy said, picking up her own skewer and having a bite of chicken, ‘I feel like the conversation will be for adults. Besides, I want to drink and hear all the juicy details. Much too mature for little Michaels ears.’ 

Delia winked, ‘Good point.’ She dug into her chicken and the two chatted idly while they finished off their dinner and drank their wine. 

Once they had their fill, Patsy rose from her seat and collected their plates, ‘Why don't’ you head over to the pool while I tidy up? I’ll be over in a tic,’ she said. 

Delia rose from her seat and grabbed the bottle of wine, kissing Patsy sweetly before she headed inside, ‘Don’t take too long.’ 

Patsy winked and made her way back into the house. 

Delia made her way to their gated pool, once again thankful that it was covered in vines, adding a layer of privacy for what they were planning to do this evening.

The sun had set by now and the fireflies were out, swarming around and illuminating the night quite much like the stars. Delia walked through the gate and found the plug attached to the string of lights that outlined the fence. She plugged it in and the area was lit romantically with soft hughes, reflecting off the water. She placed her wine down on a little end table and began to strip, the cool air of the evening chilling her skin pleasantly. She left her clothing in a pile and walked towards the deep end of the pool, jumping into the water in one fluid movement. The water felt absolutely wonderful against Delia’s skin and hair, the water acting as a cleanser from the sweat and grime she woke up to from her nap earlier that evening. When Delia resurfaced she positioned herself to float on her back, her gaze towards the nights sky through the trees. Her ears were submerged underwater and all she could hear was her breathing and her heartbeat. It calmed her. 

Delia saw some movement out o the corner of her eye and raised herself in the water to see Patsy enter, placing a white box Delia knew to be the baby monitor on the table with the wine. 

‘How is it?’ Patsy asked, walking over towards Delia. 

‘Perfect. A little cool but fine if you just jump in.’ 

Patsy smiled as she stripped. Delia ducked coyfully into the water as she watched her wife disrobe, enjoying the show.

Delia swam over to the side of the pool as Patsy dived in, grabbing a pool noodle within arms reach and floating along with it tucked under her arms. Patsy reemerged with her hair slicked back, a smile on her face. 

‘Ooh! That was colder than I expected!’ 

‘I told you!’ Delia said, kicking away from Patsy. The redhead merely narrowed her eyes and swam towards Delia. 

‘Give me that noodle.’

‘No, this one’s mine. Get your own,’ Delia said, moving to protect her noodle as Patsy advanced. 

‘Please?’ 

‘No.’ 

‘But I like that one.’ 

‘Too bad.’ 

‘What, you won’t even share?’

‘No, bugger off.’ 

‘Not even a little?’ 

Delia held onto her noodle tight, ‘What do I get out of it if I share, huh?’ 

Patsy lunged forward and grasped one end of the noodle tight, pulling Delia towards her, the shorter woman squealing with delight. 

‘How about some kisses?’ 

Delia couldn’t help but giggle as Patsy’s hands were suddenly on her under the water, her fingers tickling her skin as she pulled Delia towards her, giving her sweet kisses along her neck and jawline. 

‘Alright, I think I can share my noodle a little bit,’ Delia said, her arms coming to wrap around Patsy’s shoulders while her legs found their way around her hips. She crossed her ankles behind Patsy’s back and pulled the taller woman as close to her as she could, The two were pressed flush against one another, and Patsy hummed appreciatively. 

Delia pulled Patsy close to her, sighing as she felt the bare skin of their breasts and stomachs pressed against one another. She kissed Patsy as the taller woman let her hands roam along her back, her bum, her hips and thighs. Her hands trailed up and down again, pulling Delia closer to her as the two kissed. Their kisses were sweet and playful at first but turned to something more as the moments passed. The desire between the two growing moment by moment as they held each other in the water, caressing and kissing. The territory was familiar to both Delia and Patsy. It was known. It was safe. Patsy knew just where Delia desired to be touched the most and teasingly withheld her touches, making the woman in her arms squirm.

‘Oh, come on, baby,’ Delia whispered against her lips, wiggling her hips slightly. 

Patsy merely smiled and firmly grasped her bum with both hands, ‘Mmm no, I think I want to wind you up a bit.’ 

Delia threw her head back and groaned dramatically, much to Patsy’s delight. She kicked off her wife and swam to the other side of the pool, climbing out to grab the bottle of wine from the table and finding her way back in again. Once she settled back into the water, Delia drank the leftover wine straight from the bottle, and Patsy swam over to join her. 

‘The picture frame with our wedding photo was broken, by the way.’ 

Patsy narrowed her eyes, ‘Was it Rhys?’ 

‘No, it was Amy.’

‘Oh, that’s a shame,’ Patsy leaned on her elbow on the side of the pool with her head in her hand, ‘I really like that picture of us.’ 

‘Why’s that?’

‘Oh, you know, I was younger and looked better, I suppose.’ 

Delia threw her head back and laughed, ‘Oh, and I looked much better then, too?’ 

Patsy straightened her posture, ‘Deels, you certainly looked beautiful that day, but I assure you, you look absolutely stunning now.’

Delia patted her stomach under the water, ‘Even after having all these kids?’ 

Patsy leaned close to Delia and ran her hand over her hip and thigh, ‘Absolutely. Deels, you’re gorgeous. I love your body. Always have. Always will...’ she trailed off, her gaze wandering over Delias naked body. Despite being a bit self conscious with the stretchmarks on her breasts and hips and her soft tummy and thighs, Patsy looked at her with enough lust behind her eyes to make Delia believe her. 

The two finished their bottle of wine and decided to get out of the pool before they became too pruny. They toweled off and made their way back to the house, finding the three dogs still in the lounge enjoying the cool breeze from the ceiling fan.

‘You put Michael in the crib in Rhys’ room, right?’

‘Of course,’ said Patsy. 

Delia smiled, grabbing her wife by the hand and leading her up the stairs to their room. She shed her towel and started the shower, deciding she needed a spritz before heading to bed. Patsy followed suit, following Delia into the shower as they scrubbed down, soaping their chests and backs and washing each others hair, giggling and relishing the loving touches. 

Patsy left the shower first, opting to do her nightly routine of brushing her teeth and flossing. Delia watched her for a moment, thinking Patsy was the only woman on the planet who could look sexy just standing in front of the bathroom mirror flossing. When she finished, she stretched, her arms reaching for the ceiling as she let out a big yawn. 

‘Hey, hey, hey,’ Delis said warningly from the shower, still washing her hair of shampoo, ‘Don’t you dare fall asleep on me now,’ 

‘I promise I won’t… just don't take too long in there,’ Patsy said as she finished up and left the bathroom for their bed. 

Delia made quick work of her hair and body, riding herself of any soap or bubbles and hopped out of the shower, not bothering with drying off all the way. She just wanted to be touched by her wife, to have her body pressed against Patsy’s and kissing her all over. 

Delia exited the bathroom to find Patsy laying on the bed, her feet on the pillows and her head at the end of the bed. She was perched on her elbows reading her book while her feet bounced up and down on the pillows. Delia joined her on the bed, crawling on her hands and knees over to her, her mouth immediately needing to have contact with that beautiful skin. She leaned down and kissed Patsy on her lower back, ler lips softly and lazily trailing up her spine, making the woman underneath her shiver from the sensation. Delia’s lips kissed between her shoulder blades, and Patsy craned her neck, giving Delia more access to where she wanted to be touched. Delia pulled back slightly, admiring those freckles across Patsy’s shoulders, rubbing her sweetly with her hands, making the woman under her sigh. 

Patsy’s book fell to the floor as she rolled over to face Delia, her arms coming over her head in a lazy stretch as she hummed happily from Delia’s caresses. The Welsh Woman's hands continued to wonder, trailing over Patsy’s soft breasts and chest, working her way down her torso, sweet, open mouth kisses following where her hands had been. Delia’s tongue reached out and firmly rolled over a particularly sensitive spot on Patsy's hip, making the redhead gasp excitedly, thrusting her hips into Delia’s mouth. Delia pulled away slightly, both of her hands firmly and slowly running down Patsy’s strong thigh from her hip down to her knee. She repeated this action with the other leg, and couldn’t help but smile as Patsy’s legs just fell open at her touches. Delia leaned down again, tucking her hair behind her ear as she kissed her wifes soft belly, nipping at her hips once more and smiling as she heart Patsy’s breathing hitch. She kissed the soft curls between her legs and moaned, catching the scent of her wifes desire. The smell sent a pulse of arousal through her own body and she breathed in deep. She couldn't help it; she had to kiss her there. She was so soft, so warm and inviting. Delia felt her mouth water for an instant before her tongue reached through her lips and teasingly licked Patsy, the woman under her sighing pleasantly. 

Delia parted Patsy’s legs a bit more as she divulged herself in her wifes sex, her lips teasingly pulling at the sensitive skin, her tongue running down and up the length of her, tasting her. Her own hips started to wiggle uncomfortably, the need to be touched growing with each passing moment. Patsy must have sensed this, and turned her body towards Delia slightly. 

‘Come here.’ she whispered, her hands finding their way along Delia’s thighs and bum. Delia took her mouth away from Patsy for only a moment, biting her lip as she hitched her knee over Patsy, straddling her face. Patsy gripped her hips firmly as she guided Delia down, her mouth making contact where Delia needed it most and the shorter woman gasped at the touch. She grit her teeth, her brain going fuzzy at the sensation of her body being pressed so wonderfully against Patsy while the redheads tongue and mouth worked it’s magic between her legs, her hands wondering over her bum, scratching her back. Delia blinked, sighing as she brought her head back down between her wifes legs, her own mouth opening, her tongue coming out to taste her again. She could feel Patsy moan into her as she licked, firmly rolling her tongue over Patsy’s clit. Their sighs filled the room, each woman having their eyes closed and they let their mouths guide their desires. Delia’s hands rubbed down and up the length of the back of Patsy’s thigh, her hands finding their way around and she pulled her mouth away from only a moment as she entered a finger, then two, the woman under her gasping and then moaning at the sensation. Delis’s mouth went back to focusing on Patsy’s clit, the motion causing Patsy to stiffen, and Delia could feel her hold on her hips tighten, Patsy’s mouth moving more urgently against her. She was close, gasping for air as she felt her own orgasm building, before Patsy suddenly pushed her away, crying out as Delia felt her convulse and gush around her fingers. Delia sat up, keeping her fingers in place as Patsy rode out her orgasm, only dismounting and turning to face Patsy once the woman had stopped shaking. 

Delia smiled at the look on her wifes face. She looked completely satisfied, her eyes closed and mouth in a crooked smile as she breathed deeply. 

‘Ah, sorry,’ Patsy said, catching her breath, ‘I can keep going, you didn’t have to-’

‘It’s alright’, she said taking Patsy’s hand and kissing her fingers, ‘I want these anyway.’ 

‘Do you want me to use the…’ Patsy started to ask, but trailed off as Delia shook her head. 

‘No, I just want your fingers,’ she winked, opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around Patsy’s finger, slowly guiding it into her mouth, her tongue coaxing it with spit. The motion always left Patsy speechless and she stared back at her wife with her mouth agape, her eyes heavy. 

Patsy moaned slightly when her fingers were released, sitting up and scooping Delia up in her arms, the shorter woman giggling and sighing delightfully as Patsy laid her down on her back. Delia’s arms wrapped around Patsy’s shoulders, pulling her down for a kiss as her fingers combed through that red hair of hers. A painful pulse of desire shot through Delia’s body as she tasted herself on Patsy’s mouth. Her plump lips were wet with her juices and it made Delia open her mouth and press her tongue against Patsy’s lips, forcing them open, the desire to taste her overwhelming. She arched into Patsy as the taller woman pressed her weight into her, pushing her into the bed, every nerve ending coming alive as skin pressed against skin. 

‘Patsy,’ Delia whined, wiggling her hips against the thigh between her legs, ‘...please.’ 

Patsy simply smirked, ‘OK, baby girl. You want my fingers?’ 

Delia nodded eagerly, biting her lip as she felt Patsy reach down and gently part her legs a bit further. Delia’s eyes rolled to the ceiling, the back of her head hitting the bed and Patsy teasingly ran a finger down her slit, parting the lips between her legs. 

‘You were such a good girl making me come like that,’ she whispered against Delias ear as she slowly entered one finger. Delia hissed at the sensation, but it wasn’t quite enough. 

‘More,’ Delia breathed, ‘please. More.’ 

‘You want more of me?’

Delia’s eyebrows furrowed, and she whined in frustration, ‘Yes,’ she said, wiggling her hips, ‘you know I do. Please…’ 

Patsy hummed against her neck as she slowly pulled out her one finger, adding another and filling Delia, the smaller woman's eyes closing as her lips parted and let out a moan that caused Patsy to shiver. 

‘You make such sweet noises for me,’ Patsy breathed as she kissed her way down Delia’s neck and over her collarbone. Her fingers slowly pulled out and back in again, finding their steady rhythm as she began kissing across Delia’s soft breasts, but Delia stopped her.

‘No,’ she breathed, ‘I want you up here. I want you close to me.’ Her arms found themselves wrapped around Patsy’s shoulders again, pulling the taller woman as close to her as possible, her fingers intertwining themselves in her hair. She could feel Patsy smile against her neck. 

‘Alright, baby,’ she said, bringing her free arm to wrap around Delia’s back, pulling Delia even closer against her. She pressed her body harder into Delia while she fucked her, finding herself able to push into her deeper and deeper into her until she filled Delia up to her knuckles. 

Delia sighed and whimpered in Patsy’s ear, only encouraging the woman to thrust faster, deeper. She kept her pace for several moments as the grip Delia had on her hair tightened, her breathing becoming erratic. Delia felt Patsy brush over that rough spot within her and hook on to it the same time she kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Everything made her cry out urgently. 

‘Oh! Oh my god, Pats…’ she trailed off, her eyes screwing shut as a familiar sensation began coiling within her, tightening with each stroke of Patsy’s fingers. 

‘I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you,’ Patsy breathed in her ear, her grip unrelenting as Delia tesned under her. Delia’s mouth opened as she cried out, her hips leaping off the bed and crashing down again as she convulsed around Patsy’s fingers. Waves and waves of pleasure coursed through her body as she shook, her fingers grasping tight on tuffs of Patsy’s hair. 

Delia’s cries turned to sighs as her body finally felt calm again. She hissed slightly as Patsy remove her fingers, and released her deathgrip from her hair. 

‘Sorry…’ she sighed, running her fingers gently through her hair, ‘didn’t mean to hold on so hard.’ 

Patsy smiled, ‘Baby you know I don’t mind a bit of hair pulling.’ 

Delia closed her eyes and let out a laugh, ‘Fuck,’ she sighed, ‘fuck…’ 

‘I agree,’ Patsy quipped, her mouth finding her wifes collarbone again and lazily kissing her there. 

‘You just fuck me so good, Pats…’ Delia trailed off, sighing as she felt her wifes mouth on her chest, her lips wrapping around a sensitive nipple and tugging on it gently. 

‘Likewise,’ Patsy said softly, giving Delia’s other breasts proper attention before she kissed her way back up Delia’s body. 

Delia raised her arms, lovingly cupping Patsy’s face and bringing her down for a sweet kiss. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

‘I love you,’ she said. 

Patsy rested her forehead against Delia’s and smiled, sighing, ‘I love you, too.’ 

She pressed her body into Delia’s and kissed her again, the smaller woman sighing and bringing her arms up and over to wrap around Patsy’s shoulders again. 

The sound of little claws tip tapping against the hardwood floor grew louder and louder until there was a scratch at the door. Several sniffs and huffs could be heard from the crack under the door. The two women on the bed ignored this and continued kissing sweetly. More scratches at the door had the taller of the two grunting in annoyance. 

Patsy pulled away, ‘I suppose they think sleeping on the sofa is beneath them.’ 

Delia giggled, ‘Of course. Why would they do that when they can sleep with their mama’s?’ 

Patsy huffed and rolled over, helping Delia up from the bed and the two washed up in the bathroom before putting on some pyjamas. 

Delia opened the door and their three dogs scurried into the bedroom, Stella and Hank jumping up on the mattress while Scout found his own bed and circled it, settling into a comfortable spot that was half on the floor and half in the bed. 

The two women crawled back into bed, Delia grabbing Patsy’s arm and wrapping it around her, forcing the taller woman to spoon her. 

‘Feeling cuddly, darling?’ 

‘Always,’ she closed her eyes and scooted her bum closer to Patsy, who giggled, ‘I love being held by you. Especially after you fuck me like that,’ Delia let out an appreciative moan and Patsy grinned, hugging Delia close to her and playfully biting down on her shoulder. 

‘I could say the same for you. Those little massages you give me really get me worked up. No wonder I came so fast’ 

Delia kissed Patsy’s hand, closing her eyes and sighing, ‘I know baby. I love touching you. You’re so beautiful…' she trailed off sleepily. 

‘Mmmhmm,’ Patsy agreed, her tone just as sleepy. 

The two breathed deeply, falling into a comfortable silence as sleep descended upon them. 

Delia shifted slightly in Patsy’s arms, her eyes opening for just a moment. The glint of their wedding rings caught her eye. She held up both of their left hands and looked at their rings, the modest gold bands gleaming in the moonlight filtering in through the window. An image of a beautiful redhead on a bicycle came to her mind, and Delia smiled, thinking back fondly on the first time she laid eyes on Patsy. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that woman would become her wife, yet here they were. Ten years and five kids later, still as very much in love with each other as they were the day they professed their love to one another just outside where they had dinner earlier. Delia closed her eyes, her heart beating and her whole body humming with a loving affection for the woman who had her wrapped up so lovingly in her arms. The last ten years had been absolutely wonderful, having Patsy in her life and filling their home with so much love and memories. Delia drifted off to sleep, looking forward to the next ten years with this wonderful woman. And the ten after that. And the ten after that. She was so happy that she got to spend her life with Patsy in this home they made together. 

She was so, so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the neglect, was busy getting hitched myself and then it's impossible for me to not start writing something new when the inspiration strikes! Thanks for reading, leaving your kudos, and comments. I appreciate all of you!


End file.
